Inconsciente
by Maka Jarrah
Summary: Rey puede cerrar la conexión con Ben durante el día, pero cada noche su propio inconsciente lo deja entrar. Soy pésima con los sumarios y esto es una locura de mi mente desvariante. Disclaimer: Los personajes y Star Wars en general, le pertenecen a sus creadores y a Disney, yo solo los uso con fines recreativos.
1. Sueños

Rey se despertó agitada, era la decimotercera noche seguida que soñaba con Ben Solo. El decimotercer día desde que había salido de Crait junto con los Rebeldes en el Halcón y la décima noche que dormía en una cama real y no en el suelo.

Al menos se podía decir que encontrar aliados en los planetas del borde exterior no era tan difícil como se esperaba.

Kashyyyk el planeta nativo de Chewbacca, era el lugar perfecto. A los ojos de la Primera orden, seguía tan desolado como al término de la Nueva República.

Nuevos árboles wroshyr fueron plantados al final del Imperio y ya volvían a cubrir en su totalidad el planeta, algunos no tenían el tamaño para crear grandes fortificaciones, pero si para habitarlos de forma provisoria.

A Rey se le dio un cuarto en una gran rama, ella estaba feliz de tener su propio lugar y no tener que compartirlo, teniendo bastante privacidad.

Adoraba la forma en que los arboles se unían a través de los puentes colgantes, podía ir por ellos a los cuartos de Leia, Rose y las demás sobrevivientes de la Rebelión. Para llegar al cuarto de Finn o Poe, se debía llegar primero al centro del árbol que era una gran plataforma donde se encontraba el gran salón de reuniones wookie, luego bajar a lo que era el comedor y la cocina, y luego seguir las ramas de los niveles inferiores.

Muchos puentes y escaleras que recorrer, eran buen ejercicio para ella, solía usarlo para cansarse y poder dormir de corrido toda la noche.

Era masoquista de cierta forma, bloqueaba durante todo el día cualquier acceso o contacto con Ben Solo a través de su vínculo, pero cada noche abría sus sueños para esperarlo de forma inconsciente.

A veces estaban cenando en un edificio muy alto en una ciudad muy iluminada, otras peleando con sus espadas laser contra los hutts, otras simplemente sentados en la piedra de la isla de Ahch-To contemplando la puesta de sol.

En cada uno de esos sueños, ellos conversaban, discutían, analizaban la vida o abrían su corazón como la noche en la cual se tocaron a la luz de la fogata. Siempre evitaba decirle donde se encontraba. Y de cierta forma esperaba nunca soñar con Kashyyyk y con Ben al mismo tiempo.

La primera noche que soñó con él, fue luego de abandonar Crait. Estaba tirada en el piso, tapada apenas con una capa, mientras Poe y Finn la reemplazaban a ella y a Chewie en los mandos del Halcón.

 _Él iba de negro, pero no llevaba capa ni máscara. Estaba en su viejo AT-AT sentado en su camastro y ella llevaba porciones que cambió por la chatarra del día. Se veía a si misma con sus viejas ropas. Le sonreía a Ben y preparaba el pan y las porciones que compartía con él. No hablaron, pero se sentía cotidiano, como si fuese algo que hacían desde siempre. Despertó la mañana siguiente con un nudo en el estómago y ganas de vomitar. Eran demasiados sentimientos. Por una parte, el solo verlo la tranquilizaba y por otra la dañaba irremediablemente. Lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. No podía explicarse a ella misma que sucedió para que Ben se hiciera parte de su piel con tanta rapidez._

Leia la miraba a la distancia, veía su cara demacrada y la tristeza en sus ojos. Le recordó que ella misma se veía igual cuando Han Solo fue cubierto por carbonita y llevado por Boba Fett ante Jabba. Sonrió pensando que, si Ben la correspondía, tal vez pudiese salvarse y volver a la luz.

Rey no era tan optimista. Había leído en los libros sagrados como ocultar su firma en la Fuerza. Lo que había hecho Luke y razón por la que no lo detectó cuando se sentó en la piedra en Ahch-To y pudo percibir a todos y cada uno de los seres vivos que allí residían. De cierta forma, aquello la agotaba físicamente, se sentía cansada, inapetente y mareada.

Finn se preocupaba por ella, pero pasaba día tras día al lado de Rose que todavía se recuperaba. Poe por su parte seguía buscando aliados entre los planetas no afiliados a la nueva orden. Todos los días enviaban mensajes codificados y encriptados a diferentes puntos de la galaxia, hasta el momento no había respuesta.

Shycksta su anfitrión wookie, les ayudaba en lo que podía, estaba contento de tener a la esposa de Han Solo y más de tener un Jedi, cosa que no se había visto desde las guerras clon. Él recordaba a Yoda y especialmente a Chewbacca, otra razón por la cual tenderles una mano.


	2. Demasiado

_Rey llevaba un elegante vestido rojo, sin hombros, con mangas anchas, encima un corsé bordado en dorado y negro. Se encontraba sentada frente a un tocador por lo cual podía ver su reflejo, su pelo iba suelto, solo con un trenzado en la parte frontal que servía como una especie de cintillo. Llevaba además maquillaje, algo que no usó nunca antes y que ahora resaltaba sus labios y ojos. Estaba sola en aquel cuarto, escuchaba música a los lejos, por lo que se levantó en dirección a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró de frente con Ben, quien la miró sorprendido "Te ves hermosa" dijo él. Ella sintió su cara arder y agradeció con un hilo de voz. Él le ofreció su brazo, que acepto encantada, dirigiéndola al salón donde se escuchaba la música. Todos los presentes los aplaudieron al aparecer y luego siguieron danzando. Ellos se pararon frente a frente, Ben le puso una mano en la cintura y comenzó a guiarla en aquel baile._

 _Rey no dejaba de mirarlo, llevaba un pantalón verde oscuro, unas botas negras que le quedaban bajo la rodilla y una túnica muy parecida a las que usaba siempre, pero del mismo color del pantalón con bordados negros. Su cabello había crecido un poco y su cicatriz estaba menos rosada, señal de que se estaba curando bien._

 _"Te extrañé" admitió ella._

 _"Lo sé" respondió él sin dejar de mirarla "También te extrañé"_

A veces solo bastaba eso y despertaba de su sueño.

Aquel día fue a hablar con Finn, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos ya que el ex soldado pasaba todo el tiempo posible ayudando a Rose. De cierta forma se sentía responsable, pero defraudado de sí mismo. Siempre se arrepentía de haber ir a Canto Bight.

Finn se encontraba en su cabaña en una de las ramas inferiores del gran árbol. Como todas las demás, esta consistía en una construcción circular, con la cama en el centro, una especie de armario y una mesa de noche. No es que necesitaran más.

Rey golpeó la puerta y esperó la señal de entrada.

-Hola Finn ¿Molesto? -preguntó tímidamente.

-Oh no, no, solo estoy buscando algo de ropa... Iré con Rose y Chewie a buscar provisiones -Miró a la chica que estaba pálida frente a él- Oye, si te sientes mal, puedo quedarme y decirle a Poe que vaya con ellos.

\- ¡No! quiero decir... estoy bien -No sonaba muy convincente- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Finn se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Por supuesto, lo que necesites.

Rey se sintió cómoda y segura en los brazos de su mejor amigo, tratar todo el tiempo de mantener fuera su conexión con Ben la estaba agotando y las náuseas eran el pan de cada día.

-Por favor trae galletas saladas y algo de salsa de fresas, tengo muchas ganas de comerla nuevamente.

-Veré que puedo hacer, también me estoy aburriendo de las raíces y los extraños animales de aquí, además nuestras provisiones se están agotando -Se separó de ella ligeramente y la miró con una gran sonrisa- Cuídate mucho mientras no estoy, volveremos pronto.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y le vio irse rumbo a la vieja nave que utilizaban para salir. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener sus manos ocupadas y fue al Halcón para reparar lo que fuera y vaya que necesitaba reparaciones.

Trabajó toda la tarde en los circuitos de los escudos, era mucho cableado que reemplazar, pero pudo recolectar muchos cables medianamente nuevos de las naves imperiales que estaban desperdigadas en el planeta. Sus años de chatarrera en Jakku le habían servido para saber que le servía y que no.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando encendió los escudos y estos funcionaron perfectamente. De pronto el aire se congeló y esa sensación familiar hizo que el aire se quedara congelado en sus pulmones. Había estado tan distraida que dejó de concentrarse en evitar la conexión, que no pudo evitar que la presencia de Ben llenara todo el espacio.

-Me tuviste alejado -Dijo sin demostrar emociones en ese tono que podía hacer que su piel se erizara sin siquiera mirarla.

Rey se giró y lo vio allí, parado, no llevaba su habitual ropa negra, si no que una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un bóxer.

Si haberlo visto sin camisa casi tira de ella al precipicio, ver sus piernas y su respiración agitada, podía desmantelarla con un soplido.

-Yo... no puedo hacer esto... simplemente es demasiado complicado todo ahora... -Balbuceaba incoherencias mientras cerró los ojos y pedía mentalmente a la fuerza que desapareciera, que de no hacerlo correría como posesa a sus brazos y ella solo quería convencerse de lo contrario.

Ben se acercó y ella levantó su mano instintivamente para poner la distancia suficiente, pero nunca lo era, solo la distancia de sus cuerpos y alejarse millones de parsecs harían que ella no lo extrañara con cada fibra de su ser y tal vez, aun así, jamás sería suficiente distancia.

Abrió los ojos y la presencia de Ben ya no se encontraba allí, suspiró aliviada y agradeciendo a la fuerza que fuese así. Salió del Halcón y no terminó de dar el último paso fuera de la plataforma cuando vació el poco contenido de su estómago. Se quedó trabada mirando al suelo, cuando el grito de Poe llamó su atención.

\- ¡Rey! -gritó acercándose- ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo le miraron y asintió. Él le tomó de un hombro y la acompañó a su cabaña. La hizo sentarse y sacó de su bolso una lata que le acercó.

-Toma, tiene vitaminas y te hará sentir mejor -dijo con preocupación- No te conozco tan bien como quisiera, pero no creo que quieras ver un médico ¿O sí?

Rey aceptó la lata y bebió un buen sorbo, sabía dulce y negó con la cabeza.

-Me siento bien, solo creo que fue el desayuno que me cayó mal. Si esto empeora, iré sola al droide médico, gracias por la preocupación.

-Pronto será la hora de cenar, si deseas te puedo traer la cena aquí y diré que te sientes indispuesta si alguien pregunta.

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte -sonrió agradecidamente- Si eso no te molesta por supuesto.

-No, no es ninguna molestia... si quieres te puedo acompañar a comer... -Poe se ruborizó, pero ya lo había dicho, era la oportunidad ideal para acercarse a ella- Puede venir BB8 también...

-Eso me gustaría, gracias.

Cenaron en su cabaña, Poe acomodó la mesita de noche, dejando a Rey sentada en la cama y él puso una caja para sentarse. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por un droide vela lo que hacía que todo se viera muy romántico. BB8 se disculpó antes de terminar argumentando que R2D2 necesitaba de su ayuda para decodificar unos mensajes. Rey rio, pero no dijo nada con respecto a aquella mentira piadosa. De seguro Poe se lo había pedido y ella se sentía vulnerable en ese momento.

Se quedaron sentados comiendo el postre, manzana de Corellia y Rey escuchaba con atención las historias de Poe sobre su tiempo en la academia que no se dio cuenta de que una sombra estaba parada tras él.

Cuando al fin vio la figura que comenzaba a iluminarse, Rey le pidió a Poe que fuera por agua a lo que él asintió sin dudarlo.

Ella se levantó tratando de parecer calmada. Aun no estaba segura de que podía ver Ben, pero de seguro si escuchó cuando dijo el nombre del piloto.

-De nuevo me permitiste entrar, van dos veces este día, te has vuelto descuidada -Dijo Ben con una sonrisa amarga.

-Quiero que te vayas... -respondió tratando de sonar convincente- Puede volver en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y qué? No puede verme y si lo hiciera, también yo, por lo que podría matarlo en un instante.

Rey pudo ver la sombra oscura en su mirada, o al menos lo que la iluminación le permitía ver.

-Tratar de mantenerte fuera me está haciendo mal, así que como no deseo morir, prefiero ignorarte...

Ben se acercó a ella y levantó su mentón, por instinto ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero su respiración agitada la acusaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos él ya no estaba y Poe la observaba desde la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien? Por un momento pensé que hablabas con alguien.

-No, solo me levanté a tomar aire, no sé porque, pero las náuseas no cesan como quisiera -se excusó- Ya es tarde, creo que voy a dormir.

Poe le dio la botella, hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se despidió cerrando la puerta por fuera. No quería presionarla, no pensaba en ella como una conquista de una noche, por eso agradecía cada precioso instante. Se alejó tarareando una canción rumbo a su propia cabaña.

Rey se quitó la ropa, quedando solo en la venda del pecho y una especie de pantaletas y se acostó. Verlo dos veces en un día, aunque fuesen solo unos momentos podía desgastarla y elevarla al mismo tiempo. Se quedó dormida fantaseando en que si la besaba y que Poe no los hubiese interrumpido "Espero que no haya aprendido eso de Luke" se rio de su propia ocurrencia y se durmió.

 _Esa noche el sueño fue distinto, ella estaba agitada con su bastón en la mano y vestía ropa de entrenamiento, camiseta y un pantalón corto hasta sus pantorrillas, su oponente era Ben quien llevaba su pantalón negro y aquella camiseta blanca sin mangas y tan ceñida a su cuerpo que parecía esculpida en él. También estaba agitado y giraba en torno a ella con su espada en la mano._

 _-Debes dejar de distraerte con nimiedades -dijo sin parar de mirarla fijamente- No está bien que me mires de esa forma._

 _-Deja de creerte el último vaso de agua del desierto, vengo de uno y no luces de esa forma._

 _Ben se paró frente a ella y puso su sable al frente asumiendo la posición de ataque. Ella le imitó lanzándole un golpe al que él respondió bloqueando. Rey le mostró los dientes y empujándolo contra la pared donde se encontraban. Ben apagó su sable dejándolo caer y dejó que el bastón se quedara en su pecho. Lo miró confusa y sintió sus brazos tomarla de la cintura arrastrándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sintió la mano derecha de Ben en la nuca y pronto se dejó llevar con el beso que le plantó. Soltó su bastón y revolvió sus cabellos respondiéndole como si realmente fuera el último vaso de agua del desierto y ella estuviese completamente sedienta._

 _Se separaron jadeando y mirándose con profundidad a los ojos, la levantó de las caderas y ella lo abrazó con sus piernas, pudiendo sentir el bulto creciente cerca de su entrada, la volvió a besar con pasión, buscando su lengua con desespero, mientras ella chupaba y mordía de la misma forma. De pronto él la recostó en el suelo y se acomodó entre sus piernas, moviéndose para rozar su erección con su pubis, sin parar de besarla. Ella acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camiseta y le agarró en el proceso una nalga, Ben emitió un quejido y se separó de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le rajó la camiseta dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Sus ojos ardían de deseo, mientras su labios hinchados y húmedos de tanto besarla temblaban. Rey asintió y él no la dejó a la espera lanzándose a sus pezones con su lengua y labios, de un lado a otro. Ella se sintió humedecer entre sus piernas. Ardía cada vez que las manos de Ben bajaban de sus pechos a su ingle. Antes de que el bajara su pantalón, un grito llamándola comenzó a despertarla "Te veré en otro sueño" susurro Ben antes de que ella despertara por completo._

-Rey... rey... -Oyó la voz de Finn.

\- ¿Que sucede? -preguntó somnolienta y tratando de no sonar agitada.

-Creo que tenías una pesadilla -Dijo Finn con verdadera cara de preocupación- Oh... lo siento... yo pensé... -Dijo sonrojándose como un adolescente y girando la vista, cuando vio la venda de Rey soltarse.

Ella se cubrió con la sabana roja como un tomate.

-Vete por favor, voy a vestirme... te veo en la cocina...

Finn asintió dejando un paquete a los pies de la cama, y se fue dejándola sola. Cuando se quedó sola, miró la pantaleta húmeda y revivió aquel sueño, llegando a su mente las últimas palabras dichas por Ben "Te veré en otro sueño".

Se levantó rápido de la cama, tomó su ropa y un mareo la hizo caer inconsciente al suelo.


	3. Sorpresa

Se despertó en una sala blanca, cubierta con una bata, mientras el androide médico hablaba con Leia.

La general vio que estaba despierta, levantó la mano haciendo callar al droide y se acercó con preocupación.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Rey? -preguntó con genuina preocupación.

-Si... -dijo intentando sentarse- Solo me levanté muy rápido de la cama y me desvanecí...

-Creo que eso no es todo, hace días que has estado decaída y desganada, no caí en cuenta hasta hoy...

\- ¿Caer en cuenta de qué? ¿Estoy enferma? ¿Me voy a morir? -Preguntó desesperada, Leia le tomó la mano sonriendo.

-No mi pequeña, al contrario, el inesperado milagro de la vida es lo que te sucede.

Está vez Rey palideció completamente y su mandíbula se desencajó por completo.

\- ¡¿Un bebé?! pero si yo... -esta vez no tenía palabras.

Como explicarle a Leia que la única relación que había tenido en toda su vida fue más bien platónica y con su hijo. Que lo más cerca que había estado de tener sexo (vamos, que ella se había enterado como se hacían los bebés de boca de las mujeres en el puesto de Niima en Jakku y le pareció grotesco) fue con el mismo Ben y en un sueño. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Pensó por un momento en que el único tiempo que pasó a solas con Ben, fue cuando la secuestro y estuvo inconsciente en una mesa de torturas ¿Y si él se había aprovechado de ella? Tendría que dejarlo entrar y pedirle explicaciones o solo tomar el Halcón y presentarse frente al Líder supremo y golpearlo por tocarla sin su consentimiento, definitivamente no necesitaría ayuda para matarlo con la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-Cariño -la tranquilizó Leia- Hicimos algunos estudios y esto ha sido a causa de la acumulación de midiclorianos.

\- ¿Los qué? -Si había estado asustada, esto era tan raro que la espantaba.

-Mi padre, Anakin Skywalker, fue concebido por los midiclorianos, son lo que se podría llamar, las células de la fuerza y una gran acumulación como la que tienes tú es lo que te hace ser sensible a ella. El mío es un conteo alto, pero dentro de estándares normales y el tuyo, como el de mi hijo Ben, son profundamente superiores.

\- ¿Estás queriendo decir que me embaracé de tu hijo solo con tocarlo? -Preguntó en un chillido aterrado.

-No lo sabemos, eso podría deducirse en un par de meses. Por ahora solo importa que tengas cuidado y te alimentes bien.

\- ¿Qué les voy a decir a todos? No me han visto con alguien y de seguro supondrán lo peor de Ben... como acabo de hacerlo yo... -Agachó la cabeza, intentando contener inútilmente las lágrimas.

-No necesitan saber nada que no quieras, que supongan lo que quieran -Dijo Leia levantando su mentón y secando sus lágrimas- De todas formas, es tú decisión. No tenemos lo necesario aquí, pero si decides no continuar... Yo misma te acompañaré al planeta más cercano...

\- ¡NO! -gritó tratando de sonar decidida- Mi decisión es continuar con esto. Sé que no es el momento adecuado, pero no sería mejor que mis padres si solo lo mato ahora o lo abandono una vez que nazca. Además... al fin no estaré completamente sola. Y además los textos Jedi hablan de no dañar a nadie…

Leia la miró con dulzura y la abrazó, Rey se acurrucó en sus brazos y se sintió tan protegida. Aún tenía dudas, pero también tenía un motivo, un gran motivo por el que continuar.

Se quedó aquel día en observación, Finn y Rose la visitaron, pero jamás se les dijo porque estaba allí. Nada aparte de que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Le contaron que Poe fue el que la rescató debido a los sonidos en binario de BB8, Rey no quiso preguntar, menos al recordar que casi no llevaba ropa y que llevarla a través de los puentes de una rama a otra hasta la estación médica no debe haber sido muy cómodo.

-Poe te llevaba cubierta con una sabana si es que te preocupa aquello -Dijo Rose cuando Finn salió un momento de la habitación.

Rey agradeció a la chica la información, sin duda era agradable y aunque no eran grandes amigas, todo fue cordial entre ellas sobre todo por tener a Finn entre ambas.

Estuvieron un rato con ella contándole del viaje en búsqueda de los suministros.

-Te dejé la salsa de fresas en tu cuarto, junto a las galletas ¿Si gustas te las traigo? -Dijo Finn sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-No es necesario, me darán la alta mañana y hasta el momento la comida ha sido soportable -comentó Rey con una sonrisa- Solo necesito descansar un poco y estaré bien.

Rose le hizo señas a Finn para que la dejaran descansar, ya era de tarde y casi hora de la cena. Se encontraba muy ansiosa de pasar un rato a solas ahora que estaba recuperada.

Rey se quedó sola, estaba aun choqueada con la noticia. Seguía sin entender eso de los midiclorianos y la concepción inmaculada. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Tocó su vientre plano y sonrió, nunca se imaginó estar esperando un bebé en esas condiciones, pero era una sensación de alegría la que la embargaba, hasta que pensó en como contarle a Ben la noticia. Tal vez pensaría que era de Poe o de Finn y se volvería loco de celos y de rabia.

No estaba dispuesta a encender su odio, algún día tendría que contárselo, pero de eso se encargaría la Rey del futuro. Se acomodó pensando en el bebé, en el color de sus ojos, su cabello y si se parecería a ella, antes de pensar en un nombre, ya estaba dormida.

 _Rey estaba en una nave, sentada en el lugar del piloto y Ben a su lado, ambos vestían trajes naranjos como los pilotos de la resistencia y frente a ellos, solo el espacio infinito._

 _-No me queda bien este color -Dijo Ben con molestia- Me parezco al idiota de Dameron._

 _-No te pareces a Poe, él es mas bajo y su cabello es más corto -Respondió riendo._

 _-Me veo tan idiota como él._

 _Ben puso sus controles en piloto automático y se levantó de su asiento, se colocó detrás de Rey y comenzó a masajear su cuello y hombros. Ella se sentía como gelatina bajos sus fuertes manos._

 _-Podrías poner el piloto automático y venir aquí atrás conmigo -Susurró en su oído de forma sensual- Hay actividades mas divertidas que podemos realizar en este lugar a solas._

 _Rey sintió el calor de su voz en su oído y la piel se le erizó. Sin dudas el sueño anterior donde estaban luchando y terminaron en el piso se le vino a la mente. Obedeció sin dudarlo y se levantó siguiéndolo hasta el camarote que se encontraba atrás en la nave. El espacio era pequeño y no tenían mucho donde maniobrar, a no ser que fuese en la cama. Tampoco era particularmente grande, pero de seguro podían estar muy juntos._

 _Él bajó el cierre de su traje y no llevaba nada puesto, sonrió a ver como ella se relamía los labios y abría los ojos con deseo. Se sacó las mangas y se dejó el traje a la altura de las caderas, mostrando su pecho tonificado. Rey bajó la mirada a su ombligo y vio esos vellos que bajaban hasta su bajo vientre._

 _Rey lo miró seductora, mordiéndose el labio comenzó a bajar el cierre de su propio traje, tampoco llevaba nada debajo. Lo hizo lentamente mirando como él tragaba saliva y la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas. Se dio la vuelta y bajé el resto de la ropa hasta su cintura, mostrando su espalda descubierta. Ben se acercó por detrás de ella, metió sus manos debajo de sus brazos y cubrió sus pechos con sus manos. El solo roce hizo que Rey respirara agitada. Él comenzó a besar su cuello y hombros mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones. Ella podía sentir su erección chocar con sus caderas, tímidamente tiró su mano atrás y tocó su miembro, duro como metal. Se mordió el labio sintiendo bajo su palma el tamaño de aquello. Ben bajó su mano y la introdujo en su entrepierna que estaba húmeda, ella vibro bajo su toque cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Ben terminó de bajar el cierre y la dejó desnuda. Se agachó y le quitó las botas, la giró y la recostó suavemente en la cama. Estaba fascinado mirando su centro, mientras Rey perdía toda la vergüenza y no recordaba ni el odio de la Primera Orden ni las necesidades y escasez de la Resistencia. Solo era ella y Ben, no el Líder Supremo, si no que el hombre que se encontraba bajo su piel las veinticuatro horas del día y el que deseaba solo en sus sueños. Él terminó de quitarse sus botas y quedó desnudo también, se quedó contemplando a Rey que lucía despeinada y agitada, se acercó a su centro y besó sus muslos sin dejar de mirarla. Puso su pulgar en su centro, quería ver sus reacciones e ir conociendo el cuerpo de ella. Rey se agitó y tiró su cabeza atrás, instintivamente trató de cerrar sus piernas, pero el no se lo permitió. Reemplazó el pulgar con su lengua, la respuesta esperada fue un gemido y respiración entre cortada. Bien, se dijo así mismo y continuó saboreando sus pliegues húmedos. Ella estaba extasiada, jamás había sentido algo similar, como una corriente que comenzaba desde la punta de sus pies y terminaba en su cuello. Ben agregó un dedo en su interior y ella se arqueó gimiendo mas fuerte. "Oh Ben… si…" Él no podía con su propia erección que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento, pero quería conocerla y saborearla hasta que se corriera gimiendo su nombre. Agregó otro dedo y Rey maldijo en sorpresa, alentado por su reacción continuó masajeando con su lengua formando círculos y luego el abecedario básico galáctico en su clítoris. Su propósito se cumplió cuando ella comenzó a apretar los dedos de Ben en su interior y a gritar su nombre a todo pulmón. Ben se sintió en la gloria, quiso aprovechar el momento, pero fue despertado de la peor forma._

-Líder Supremo -dijo Hux a la distancia- Tengo noticias con respecto a la Resistencia por favor abra la puerta.

Kylo Ren fue quien se levantó solo con su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Tenía ganas de matar a quien se le atravesara, pero se tuvo que contener.

\- ¿Qué hora es Armitage? -preguntó abriendo la compuerta de su cuarto con visible molestia- ¿Acaso no pueden esperar hasta mañana esas noticias?

Hux tosió y lo miró con algo de miedo, ver a su jefe molesto, pero lo que traía valía la pena al menos para él.

-Lo lamento Señor, pero me han llegado informes de mensajes codificados hacía el planeta Chalacta.

\- ¿Chalacta? ¿Para eso me despierta? -Kylo estaba decidido a ahorcar a Hux en aquel momento.

-El mensaje consultaba por un examen de midiclorianos señor. Hasta donde sé, eso tiene que ver con los Jedis.

Kylo sintió su pulso acelerarse, eso solo significaba que estaban hablando de algún sensible a la fuerza.

-Dame cinco minutos, iré a la sala de comunicaciones.

Hux asintió y se retiró tan estirado como siempre.

Quiero dar las gracias a quienes han estado leyendo y a quienes se suscribieron y dieron fav, son las mejores. Si me quieren dejar un rewiev aunque sea para insultarme, será muy bienvenido.

Gracias

Maka


	4. Recuerdos

Rey despertó agitada y feliz, había tenido un par de orgasmos, producto de su propio toque. Pero esto había sido muy distinto. Se levantó, tomó su ropa y salió de la sala médica. Se metió en la ducha y recordó las manos y la lengua de Ben en su centro. Maldijo un poco despertarse sin completar su sueño, pero estaba satisfecha. Cuando salió del agua se dirigió al droide médico y le pregunto si estaba listo para darle el alta.

-Según mi escaneo, usted y el bebé se encuentran en optimas condiciones médicas. Solo puedo recomendar dieta equilibrada y no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

-Gracias -Rey se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue a su cabaña.

Poe estaba rondando por el puente que llevaba a su cabaña y sonrió al verla llegar.

-Hola, veo que estás mejor -Dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas- Vine por si quieres desayunar conmigo.

Ella asintió y lo siguió a la cocina. Allí estaba el resto de la Resistencia, quienes la saludaron al pasar a la mesa que compartiría con Dameron. Él la dejó allí y fue por 2 bandejas con caf y pastelillos de fruta murja.

-Espero que te gusten, son deliciosos. Los wookies están plantándolas allá abajo.

Rey probó un bocado y sonrió, jamás había probado algo tan dulce.

-Está delicioso ¿Hay leche? Me vendría bien -Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Poe le sujetó la mano y fue él.

Leia aprovecho el momento y se sentó frente a ella.

-Te ves radiante Rey, eso responde la pregunta que iba a hacerte.

-Si Leia, hoy simplemente me sentí mejor, hablé con el droide médico y me recomendó comer saludable y no hacer fuerzas.

-Tienes ese brillo especial… -Se quedó callada cuando vio venir a Poe- Hablaremos luego.

Rey asintió y acepto feliz la leche azul que le dio Poe, fue cuando recordó a Luke ordeñando a aquella criatura y no pudo resistir las náuseas, se levantó rápido y se fue en dirección al baño.

Poe se quedó mirando preocupado, pero Finn se acercó a hablarle.

-Tengo lo que me pediste que te trajera, ayer no alcancé a entregártelo -Finn le pasó un pequeño paquete- No fue difícil encontrarlo, pero me faltaron algunos créditos.

-No te preocupes, mañana debo ir a hacer unos encargos para los wookies y te compensaré -Respondió guiñándole un ojo- Gracias, te debo una, compañero.

Rey salió del excusado y se miró al espejo, vio detrás de ella la figura de Ben. Se sonrojó recordando el sueño y se molestó consigo misma por su nuevo descuido de dejarlo llegar a ella por su conexión.

-Te ves pálida ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó con genuina preocupación- Pude escuchar algo, pero no quise interrumpirte.

-Me cayó mal el desayuno, Líder Supremo -Respondió con una risita apuntando a su ropa formal y a su capa ondulante.

Ben se acercó a ella acorralándola en el lavamanos, lucía molesto.

\- ¿Hay más sensibles a la fuerza contigo? -Preguntó bufando.

-No, solo yo -respondió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- ¿De qué se trata esto?

Ben se alejó y dio la vuelta. Ella se acercó y lo giró.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

Él la miró con fuerza, como si quisiera leer su mente. Rey lo empujó afuera de su cabeza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -No esperó respuesta y se fue del baño.

Afuera se encontró con Poe nuevamente, Rey se sintió molesta en ese momento y decidió ir a la sala de comunicaciones, no estaba para flirteos con Dameron en ese momento. Él la dejo ir sin molestarla, vio en su cara que iba decidida y enojada. Tal vez en otro momento podría darle el regalo. Tendría que partir sin despedirse, llamó a BB8 y se fue rumbo a la nave que lo esperaba en la improvisada pista de aterrizaje.

En la sala de comunicaciones Leia se encontraba hablando con Chewbacca y Shycksta. Parecían interesados en algunos mensajes que C3PO leía.

La general la vio y se acercó a ella curiosa, rara vez la había visto molesta.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Leia tomándole el brazo- Veo en tu cara mucho enojo.

Rey relajo su semblante.

-Solo quiero saber si hay mas sensibles a la fuerza con nosotros.

Leia la observó con algo de dudas, la llevó a un lado de la habitación donde estarían aisladas de los demás.

-No sé a que viene esa pregunta. Pero la respuesta es no, solo tú y yo.

-Yo… yo tengo una conexión con Ben -Se apresuró en decir, tal vez no era el momento indicado, pero quería ser clara desde un principio para explicarle lo que alcanzó a ver en la cabeza de su hijo.

\- ¿Conexión? Explícame eso.

Rey le contó a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió con Ben, el que se vieran el uno al otro en ciertos momentos y que incluso podían tocarse. Le contó lo del baño y la pregunta que le hizo. Leia asintió y dio un suspiro.

-Debe haber captado mi llamado a Chalacta. El mensaje fue codificado para que no se definiera su origen, pero su contenido era muy posible que fuese descubierto

\- ¿Qué hay en Chalacta?

-Bueno, allí están los laboratorios que pueden estudiar los midiclorianos. Fue una llamada de emergencia. Cuando estuviste inconsciente, te hicimos algunos estudios y enviamos los resultados. El que estés embarazada y continúes siendo virgen, era algo que teníamos que analizar.

Rey abrió la boca, se sintió violada de cierta forma.

-Sé que es difícil de digerir. Pero también tuve la esperanza que fuera de mi hijo, ya sabes, no quiero morir en esta galaxia y no tener un nieto que malcriar.

Leia puso su mano en la cara de Rey y la acaricio maternalmente.

-En cierta forma creo que ese bebé será mi nieto -Sonrió con dulzura.

-Estoy tan confusa como tú y desearía con mi alma que la criatura fuera de Ben -No soportó las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, una mezcla entre culpa y confusión.

Leia la abrazó instintivamente. Ese llanto y esas palabras solo terminaban de confirmar, lo que ella ya sabía: Que Rey estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hijo.

Kylo estaba en su habitación, miraba una y otra vez los hololibros que estaban en frente suyo. En ellos se destacaban los estudios de midiclorianos. Recordó a Luke haciendo exámenes a los aspirantes a Padawan cuando estaba formando su academia.

 _Luke anotaba los resultados que le dictaban desde el comunicador, tenía una lista de al menos veinte estudiantes con su respectiva lectura al lado. Ben se acercó mas a mirar y vio su nombre junto al número dieciocho mil._

 _\- ¿Qué es ese número tío Luke? Y eso que dice al lado mili… midiclo… midiclorianos…_

 _-Son las células de la Fuerza Ben, están en todos nosotros._

 _\- ¿Y qué hacen? ¿Nos demuestra que somos especiales?_

 _-Si, son las que nos hacen tener mayor conexión con la Fuerza._

 _Luke revolvió los cabellos de Ben y le invitó a meditar._

Kylo apretó su puño, si no estaban estudiando a sensibles a la fuerza, tenía que haber una explicación y el la descubriría.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer, poner alertas, dejar reviews y añadir a favoritos. Eso anima a escribir.

Cualquier duda, consulta, mensaje de amor/odio, será bien recibido.

Gracias 3

Maka


	5. Confianza

Poe decidió devolverse antes de embarcar, esperó pacientemente a Rey afuera de la sala de comunicaciones, cuando la vio salir abrazada a Leia y ver sus ojos enrojecidos, decidió seguir de largo y meterse al lugar. Parecía que nunca habría un buen momento para charlar juntos a solas. A él le atraía mucho Rey, lo cual estaba siendo muy notorio. Tenía fama de mujeriego y no necesitaba que esa fama saltara a la palestra. Aunque con la Resistencia mermada, no era muy difícil guardar ese secreto.

Salió a los pocos instantes de la sala de comunicaciones y bajó a su cabaña. Tomó su chaqueta que había olvidado y se fue a la pista de aterrizaje que estaba en lo alto del gran árbol que los cobijaba. Se subió a la vieja nave y partió junto a BB8 que ya lo estaba esperando. Tenían que ir a verificar si la ayuda ofrecida por un planeta cercano era factible o se trataba de una trampa.

Rey se despidió de Leia y se alejó rumbo a su propia cabaña. Necesitaba meditar, entrar en comunión con la fuerza. Esperaba estar lo suficientemente lejos de Kylo. Ella siempre pensaba en Ben como Kylo cuando estaba enojada o molesta con él y luego de su encuentro de ese día, sí que lo estaba.

Estuvo horas meditando, su mente en blanco, repitiendo un mantra sacado de uno de los viejos textos Jedi, uno de los pocos que pudo entender.

No existe emoción, sólo existe paz.  
No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento.  
No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad.  
No existe caos, sólo existe armonía.  
No existe muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su meditación. Miró por su ventana y ya anochecía, se saltó el almuerzo y su estómago estaba gruñendo. La puerta volvió a sonar. Se levantó relajada y la abrió, se sorprendió de ver a Rose con una bandeja.

-Te traje la cena, como no almorzaste, nos preocupamos por ti -Dijo con una sonrisa, Rey se corrió a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Rose acomodó la bandeja en la mesa de noche, se sentó en la misma caja que Poe había usado un par de noches atrás. Se quedó cabizbaja esperando a que Rey se sentara a comer. No esperaba ese tipo de preocupación, así que se sentó frente a Rose, en la cama y comenzó a comer. No era una cena deliciosa, pero haberse saltado una comida, reafirmaba mucho su degustación.

Rey seguía masticando y Rose la miraba como queriendo decirle algo, sin atreverse. No quiso entrar en su mente, algo que podría hacer fácilmente si lo deseara. Ella no podría hacerlo a ninguno de sus amigos, a veces le daba miedo descubrir que lo que pensaban de ella no fuese bueno.

-Rose, parece que algo te pasa -Dijo sin querer preguntarle realmente.

-Yo… bueno, es que…

-Dilo de una vez, no voy a comerte -Se oyó gracioso, sobre todo cuando lo dijo con la boca llena.

Rose sonrió ante su ocurrencia y se soltó, era el ahora o nunca.

-Finn me besó.

\- ¡Muy bien chica! -Le dijo alzando la mano con una sonrisa- Dame esos cinco… ¿No? ¿Besa mal? Siempre me lo imaginé siendo buen besador, tiene lindos lab… -Se quedó callada de pronto- Lo siento, Finn es mi amigo, nunca lo vería como un hombre… quiero decir como mi hombre, pero no debo negar que es guapo… ups… prosigue por favor…

Rose se quedó mirando a Rey, que estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas y algo de celos surgió en ella.

-No, bueno… si besa muy bien y es muy dulce… pero yo… nunca he estado con un chico… Antes podía hablar con mi hermana… -Tomó su collar con un dejo de amargura y melancolía, soltando algunas lágrimas- Lo siento, es que no sé cómo hacer amigas y como tienes casi mi edad, pensé que tal vez sería fácil hablar contigo…

Rey dejó su plato a un lado y se acercó a Rose, abrazándola. Ella, que era de tocar poco a la gente o casi nada en realidad. Estaba tan sola como la pelinegra, que no le era posible dejarla. Incluso estaba en los viejos libros Jedi "Los Jedi deben proteger a los débiles y los indefensos del mal".

-Quiero ser tu amiga Rose y que podamos confiar la una en la otra -Dijo mirándola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

Rose asintió y se separó de ella. Rey volvió feliz a su comida y siguió prestando atención a los detalles que le comentaba la pelinegra. Trató de responder algunas preguntas, pero era tan inexperta como la otra chica.

-Mi hermana me dijo que existen unos dispositivos que se colocan en tu brazo y evitan que te quedes embarazada. No he querido preguntar… ¿Me acompañarías? Tal vez podamos ponernos las dos… Ese Poe está loquito por ti…

Rey casi se atraganto, pero era el momento de demostrarle que lo que decía de la confianza era verdad y no solo cursilerías que se decían por cumplir.

-Claro, te puedo acompañar, pero yo no lo necesito…

\- ¿Ya tienes uno? ¿Duele mucho? -Preguntó mirando con curiosidad sus brazos descubiertos.

-La verdad que no, pero al parecer las leyes del universo en general no funcionan igual con los Jedi -Respondió con un suspiro.

Rose la miró expectante y confusa. No entendía en que se podía diferenciar una de la otra, ambas eran humanas, jóvenes y saludables. Rey le prometió acompañarla, no quiso profundizar mucho en ello.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que Poe está loco por mí? -Era buena forma para cambiar un poco el tema- Yo creo que solo trata de ser amable conmigo.

\- ¡Ay creador! Creo que las jedi también están ciegas -Rio Rose golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano de forma exagerada- Que traerte la cena, el desayuno, que rescatarte y llevarte en brazos como a una novia…

Rey solo pudo pensar en el día en que conoció a Kylo Ren, como la cargó de la misma forma, según las palabras de Finn. En como mató a Snoke cuando la torturó en el horrible salón rojo, en como la besaba en sus sueños y como la miraba en sus conexiones… No, no, no… Si seguía pensando en él establecería el vínculo y a pesar del esfuerzo constante que lograba hacer a diario para evitarlo, siempre lo dejaba entrar. ¿Es que acaso ella lo invitaba? ¿No era solo en sus sueños que él estaba permitido? Se abrazó a sí misma y al fin esa epifanía llegó como un balde de agua fría. No solo deseaba a Ben Solo, si no que estaba locamente enamorada de él y ella era la última en darse cuenta. Se prometió a si misma que se lo diría, o al menos le preguntaría por sus sentimientos.

-…Y bueno, creo que vuelve en un par de días -Concluyó Rose- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Si… Poe es agradable, pero no pienso de él de esa manera… Espera ¿Quién vuelve en un par de días? -Preguntó distraida.

\- ¡Poe! Te acabo de decir que fue a un viaje de reconocimiento con BB8 y volverán en un par de días -Repitió Rose rodando los ojos.

-Lo sé, solo estaba jugando contigo -Respondió Rey tratando de sonar convincente- Creo que ya tengo sueño -dijo bostezando.

Rose asintió, levantó la bandeja y se despidió de Rey. Finn pasaba casualmente por allí, la esperó y la besó con ternura. Rey los contempló con algo de sana envidia "Si fuera así de fácil para mi" Cerró su puerta y se dispuso a ir a la cama. Pero antes abrió su mente quitando los sellos que se ponía a diario. Se sintió liberada por un instante, hasta que el aire se cortó y solo se escuchó el crepitar del sable de Ben Solo o Kylo Ren, eso dependía de su comportamiento. Rey lo miró con falsa molestia, a pesar de que él estaba armado, ella no temió, de seguro estaba entrenando cuando entraron en su conexión. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio cubierto de sangre.

Se acercó rápidamente para comprobar si estaba herido, Ben apagó su sable para que ella continuara su camino. Rey le tomó las manos y tocó su cara comprobando que no tenía heridas visibles. Suspiró con alivio cuando confirmo que no tenía nada, pero palideció y se alejó de él cuando se dio cuenta de que la sangre podía ser de otro.

-Mataste a alguien -No era una pregunta.

Ben la miró molesto. Al fin ella lo atraía y era solo para acusarlo. Se sintió ofendido, como si jamás hubiese cometido ningún acto moralmente repudiable. Aunque era más bien porque ella siempre lo acusaba de alguna manera o le disparaba sin mediar motivos. Había días en que la odiaba y este era uno de esos días.

Se quitó la capa, furioso, siguió con su chaqueta y luego con la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto el lugar donde estaba la herida de blaster que le hizo Chewbacca. Se había abierto y eso solo podría haber ocurrido realizando algún gran esfuerzo físico o provocado por un disparo nuevo. Rey lo miró y tuvo que agachar su mirada y tragarse sus palabras.

-Yo… lo siento… -Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear.

-Siempre vas a pensar lo peor de mí -Ben Gruño- Desearía que esta puta conexión se acabara de una maldita vez. Así no tendría tus acusaciones o intentos de homicidio. Me tienes harto Rey… te ofrecí todo maldita chatarrera de Jakku, todo, hasta mi maldita dignidad y un universo que gobernar, para restaurar esa mierda a la que llamas democracia… -Rey lo miró con la boca abierta, sin atreverse a replicar- Si, te dije que debíamos olvidar todo, que la primera orden y la resistencia se hicieran añicos y comenzar algo nuevo y bueno, lejos de ambos lados… Éramos nosotros el equilibrio… Nosotros sin derramar más sangre, sin seguir estúpidas ideas preconcebidas… Pero no… vives rechazándome o acusándome… ¿Qué tan miserable debo ser para que seas feliz? ¿Eh?

Rey lloraba, sabía que él tenía razón. Si había intentado matarlo, primero en Takodana, luego en Ahch-To. Ambas con un blaster y sin mediar palabras. Ambos intentos llenos de odio.

-No te preocupes por mí, esta vez soy yo él que cierra la conexión -Ben le dio una sonrisa amarga y desapareció.

Rey se tiró a la cama y lloró por él, por su propia pena, por su hijo en camino y hasta por sus padres. Estaba destrozada. Al fin tendría lo que quiso creer que quería. No verlo otra vez.

Cuando al fin se durmió, volvió a soñar con él…

Si no me odian después de esto, me sentiré un fracaso.

Cité a los Simpsons jajajaja aunque siempre lo hago en mi vida diaria.

Quiero volver a agradecer los comentarios, favoritos, votos, reviews y todas esas cosas que llenan el corazón de una ficker 3 son lo mejor.


	6. Culpas

_Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, afuera de el AT-AT de Rey en Jakku, miraban la puesta de sol. Ben llevaba un traje color gris y ella sus ropas de siempre. Ella contempló su perfil, parecía sereno. Acarició su barbilla y le sonrió, él le respondió de la misma forma. Rey se apoyó en su hombro y se quedó quieta, oliendo su esencia masculina. Ese olor a hojas verdes, el aroma que tenía el bosque en Takodana._

Ben se despertó con una sensación de vacío en el estómago y el ruido del Droide domestico con el desayuno. Se sirvió en su cuarto tostadas y caf, sentado en su cama con bóxer. No se sentía enfadado, ni molesto, ni se odiaba a si mismo. Soñar con ella fue relajante y familiar. Siempre que la soñaba en Jakku, era calmo y hogareño.

Terminó de comer y se fue a la ducha, por primera vez en días, no despertaba con el bóxer a punto de reventar, ni tuvo que darse una ducha de agua fría o satisfacerse a si mismo. Era como si hubiese sacado de su sistema toda la porquería que llevaba. Se vistió con total tranquilidad y fue a la sala de comunicaciones a hacerle el día difícil al idiota de Hux.

Rey abrió los ojos, todavía le ardían por todo lo que lloró aquella noche, a pesar de la calma de su sueño, seguía sintiéndose miserable. ¿Serían sus hormonas alborotadas? Ni ella parecía definirlo bien. Si analizaba todo desde que conoció a Kylo Ren, efectivamente quiso matarlo sin siquiera escuchar. Aunque difícilmente era agradable encontrarse a un tipo gigante vestido de negro y además con una máscara. Si tomaba en cuenta la visión que tuvo al tocar la espada de Luke, Kylo y los tipos que lo acompañaban, sin duda se veían atemorizantes, tanto como la negra figura de Kylo Ren acercándose a ella. Nunca conocería al verdadero Ben, al hombre sin el poder, el chico que escribía en caligrafía perfecta, que adoraba a su madre y que de seguro pilotaba con Han Solo. No, ella conoció a Kylo Ren, psicópata seguidor de Snoke, admirador de Darth Vader, usuario del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, asesino de Jedis, con esa voz profunda que le hacía cosquillear la entrepierna y erizar cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo, con ese cabello brillante bien cuidado, con esa mirada expresiva… No podía evitar desviarse de sus comparaciones y dejar de lado sus similitudes… El Ben Solo que estaba perdido, que admiraba a un ser despiadado, que quiso ser Jedi como su tío, que podía decirle mil cosas con sus ojos… El hombre complejo que ella amaba, con sangre en sus manos, con odio en su corazón, con un Imperio galáctico por gobernar, el que nunca le mintió. ¿Dónde terminaba Ben Solo y comenzaba Kylo Ren? ¿Dónde comenzó a amar a ambos que eran uno? Esa dualidad la espantaba, como la atraía… ¿Y en esta historia, como terminaría ella? ¿Sumida en oscuridad o atrayéndolo a la luz? Suponer situaciones jamás sería lo suyo, le gustaba ver los hechos y el principal que llegaba a su mente era que ya no quería estar lejos de él, pero no podía estar cerca ¿Y si Ben tenía razón y la única forma de estar juntos era gobernando juntos la galaxia? O peor aun ¿Si Ben tenía razón y ella era incapaz de darle crédito por los sacrificios que hizo por ella?

Eran tantas preguntas y tanta información procesándose en su propia cabeza, que a veces parecía que iba a explotar.

Ya era hora de que siguiera adelante con su vida, enmendar sus propios errores y continuar lo que dejó atrás.

Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño, bajo el agua podría terminar de pensar. Bajo el agua no tenía que preocuparse de la conexión, ni de que en sus hombros estuviera el legado de ser la ultima Jedi, cosa que aun no era. Todavía solo era usuaria de la fuerza, nada mas que eso.

Se secó, se vistió, dejó la ropa sucia en la lavandería y que los droides encargados se ocuparan de eso luego. Se dirigió al comedor comunitario, se sirvió caf y panecillos de raíz. Todos parecían alegres y mas conversadores esa mañana, por lo que su curiosidad se vio elevada y se sentó al lado de Finn y Rose.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó dando un sorbo a su caf.

-Habrá un banquete y hemos sido invitados al gran árbol wookie. Malla la esposa de Chewie está organizando todo -Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Hacía poco que Rey se enteró que el wookie era casado y que vivía alejado de ella por la deuda de vida que tenía con Han Solo, aunque la visitaba al menos una vez al año o cuando Han estaba con Leia. Como admiraba la lealtad de los wookies.

-Nos hace falta distracción según Leia -Comentó Finn con cara de preocupación- Parece que el intento de conseguir aliados no ha sido fructífero.

-Ellos responderán -Respondió Rey con convicción.

Finn la miró con algo de sorpresa, de seguro la Fuerza le daba esperanza a Rey y si ella sonaba así de convencida, era algo digno de ser tomado en cuenta.

-Voy a creer en ti Rey -Respondió Finn poniendo cariñosamente una mano sobre la de ella- Eres parte de nuestra esperanza.

Rey agradeció el gesto y sonrío. Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno se embarcó en sus proyectos diarios. Rose ayudaba en los huertos y Finn en mantenimiento de naves.

Rey por su parte se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a tratar de descifrar los textos sagrados. Algunos no estaban en básico galáctico y necesitaba traducirlos, se sentía abatida con aquella responsabilidad. En ese momento deseo que Luke estuviera allí y pudiera ayudarla.

Se pasó hasta la hora del almuerzo en su quehacer, tomó algunos bocadillos del comedor, y se fue al Halcón, la vieja nave siempre necesitaba una mano. Revisó el cableado del panel, puso cinta aislante en cables que estaban sueltos y actualizo el software de el cerebro de la nave gracias a R2D2

-Bip bip -resonó el pequeño droide.

-Si, está nave es vieja, pero no la volveré a considerar chatarra nuevamente -Respondió Rey.

R2D2 volvió a emitir sus bips.

-Claro, Han modificó muchas partes… -dijo abriendo un panel.

R2D2 Bipeó nuevamente.

-Si, lo extraño también y a Luke.

R2D2 Sonó triste.

\- ¿Siempre fue tan gruñón? -Preguntó Rey sin dejar de aceitar una compuerta.

R2D2 Bipeó con alegría.

\- ¿En serio? No puedo creer que haya sido un joven tan entusiasta y esperanzado… -Respondió con una sonrisa.

-No me conociste en mi mejor momento -Dijo una voz a su espalda.

A Rey se le heló la sangre, no por miedo, si no que por escuchar nuevamente la voz de Luke. Se giró y lo miro llena de esperanza y con deseos de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo al ver que solo era una especie de imagen holográfica, de seguro lo atravesaría si lo hiciera.

\- ¡Luke! -Gritó entusiasmada y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos- ¡Estás aquí!

-Vengo a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento -Respondió Luke con cara seria- Hay mucho que conversar.

Rey asintió y comenzó a contarle que habían llegado a Kashyyyk y que fueron bien recibidos, que estaban tratando de hacer una vida normal mientras se reagrupaban y obtenían aliados. Le contó también de sus intentos de traducir los textos sagrados y cuanto le costaba meditar. Omitió el embarazo y su conexión activa con Ben, pero eran detalles a los que tendría que llegar con el tiempo.

Luke asintió ante la información que ella le daba, pero como viejo zorro que era, sabía que Rey le ocultaba cosas y una muy importante. Para él era innegable que Rey cambió, que ese brillo especial no era solo por lo linda que era, si no que un aumento sustancial en la fuerza la acusaba. Miró su vientre y comprendió. Si ella no quería mencionarlo, estaba en su derecho, pero eso podía interferir con el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que todavía podría enseñarle que no dañaran a la criatura que estaba en camino.

-Comenzaremos mañana, ser un fantasma de la fuerza agota un poco. Por lo que pediré ayuda para entrenarte -Dijo Luke cuando ella terminó de contar todo lo que le parecía importante.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿Quedan maestros Jedis vivos? -Preguntó Rey con entusiasmo.

-Lamentablemente no, pero Yoda, Obi Wan, mi padre y su maestro Qui-Gon Jinn se han manifestado en favor de ti.

\- Tu padre… -Rey recordó lo que Leia le dijo de él y asintió.

Si todos los fantasmas de la fuerza podían entrenarla, había esperanza, no solo para si misma, si no que para la galaxia. Aunque ello significaba derrotar a la Primera Orden, a Ben o al menos a su alter ego Kylo Ren.

Luke se despidió de Rey y desapareció.

Ella se fue a preparar para el banquete, ahora si se sentía con ganas de celebrar.

¡Sorpresa! Capítulo nuevo en menos de 24 horas.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por los favs y comentarios, me alegra que les guste.

Debo mencionar el revoltijo de Rey al principio de este capítulo. Ella es impulsiva, pero también compleja. Aunque tal vez la haya puesto un poco Ooc, como buena acelerada e impulsiva que soy, hago análisis mas o menos parecidos, revuelvo lo bueno y lo malo, los pro y los contras y de seguro que no soy la unica.

Maka


	7. Fantasía

El banquete no fue fastuoso, pero sirvió para conocer a sus anfitriones. Los wookies de esa comunidad bordeaban la centena, su pueblo había sido mermado a causa de la esclavitud en la época Imperial y aun quedaban muchos repartidos por distintos planetas. Aunque en el otro lado del planeta vivían otras tribus, que de vez en cuando venían a realizar trueques de víveres o a conversar por el bien del planeta. A pesar de lucir feroces y tener fama de serlo, eran amigables y abiertos a compartir. Tal vez el hecho de haber sido oprimidos contribuía al entendimiento con la Rebelión.

Se veían niños wookie bailando alegremente con parte de los insurgentes, mientras una banda improvisada de wookies y humanos animaba la velada tocando sus instrumentos. Leia observaba con un vaso de vino en su mano mientras Chewbacca conversaba con ella y su esposa. Rey disfrutaba la conversación con Shycksta, que le contaba de sus planes para restaurar el gran árbol sagrado y reunir finalmente a todo su pueblo.

Finn y Rose, conversaban muy cerca, ambos comiéndose con los ojos, ella reía de todo lo que el soldado decía como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo y él inventaba excusas para acercarse. Rey sonrió, ojalá y tuviera la oportunidad de coquetear de esa forma con Ben. La sombra de tristeza se alejó pronto de ella, cuando una nave pasó rápidamente rodeada de humo y cayó en un campo abierto cercano al menos a un Kilómetro de distancia.

Rey corrió a tomar su bastón y bajó con rapidez los puentes y escaleras para llegar a un speeder, Chewie la siguió y se subió junto a ella. Algunos otros los siguieron con la mirada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, viendo los restos de la nave que reconocieron como la que Poe salió un par de días atrás. Estaba cubierta de fuego que amenazaba con devorarla por completo. Rey se abalanzó a la nave logrando abrir la compuerta, BB8 salió bipeando como loco.

-Vete de aquí BB8, yo rescataré a Poe -Dijo adentrándose a la cabina principal.

Poe se veía herido y medio adormilado por el humo. Rey lo levantó de los hombros sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía y lo llevó hasta la salida, donde Chewie lo tomó en sus brazos y lo alojó en el speeder. BB8 se subió junto con ellos y se fueron dejando la nave atrás, no llevaban ni 20 metros cuando la explosión se hizo presente haciendo volar la nave.

Llegaron a la aldea donde todos los esperaban expectantes, Chewie llevó el cuerpo inerte de Poe a la estación médica y lo dejó para que el droide médico se encargara. Rey se quedó en la puerta del lugar cuando vio llegar a una sollozante Kaydel al lugar.

La doctora Kalonia pidió a todos que se retiraran, pero Rey se quedó impasible allí junto a Kaydel. Leia se acercó y miró a ambas protectoramente.

-No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer ahora, dejen que los médicos hagan su trabajo -La general sonó fuerte, pero apacible- Cuando tengamos noticias positivas nos lo harán saber.

Ambas mujeres obedecieron, pero Rey se fue en búsqueda de BB8 para preguntarle lo que había pasado. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello.

Encontró a BB8 muy alterado hablando con C3PO. El droide de protocolo trataba infructuosamente de calmar al pequeño droide esférico.

-Señorita Rey, BB8 no para de decir emboscada, es como si no supiera que mas decir -dijo el droide color oro- Tal vez usted pueda calmarlo.

-Así lo haré -asintió ella, se agachó poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del droide mas pequeño- Cuéntame todo lo que sucedió.

BB8 se quedó en silencio y asintió con un bip, comenzó a hablar de que tuvieron una reunión muy prometedora con algunos piratas espaciales y que, al salir de la nave de ellos, cazas de la Nueva Orden los esperaban en un lugar cercano. Lograron escapar por los pelos, según palabras del droide y lograron perderlos, pero Poe fue herido cuando un disparo dio en la cabina. Gracias a una máscara de oxigeno Poe logró sobrevivir a la falta de aire y presión de la nave. Sin duda Poe era un piloto formidable y un sobreviviente extremo.

Cuando finalmente terminó de contar la experiencia, abrió uno de sus compartimentos y le entregó a Rey un pequeño paquete que Poe le pidió entregarle a Rey en caso de que le pasara algo.

Rey tomó el envoltorio y lo abrió con cuidado, era un colgante simple en forma de estrella, con una cadena delgada, no más grande que un frijol. Ella lo miró con lagrimas en sus ojos, jamás había recibido un regalo y ciertamente jamás uno de ese tipo. Se lo puso en su cuello y agradeció al droide, tranquilizándolo de que Poe estaría bien y pronto lo tendría de vuelta. BB8 sonó convencido y se fue al área de carga de droides, argumentó que necesitaba descansar.

Rey sonrió y le dio la venia para que se fuera. Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Rose mientras tocaba la estrella "Ese Poe está loquito por ti" al fin pareció creerlo.

Leia tenía razón, no había mas por hacer que esperar, los médicos atenderían las heridas de Poe y lo cubrirían de parche de bacta para curar sus heridas, solo quedaba irse a dormir.

 _Ella se encontraba vistiendo ropas negras y una capa, estaba en la sala de tortura de Kylo Ren y estaba de rodillas frente a la máscara de Darth Vader. Se levantó agitadamente, la ropa le pesaba y su cara era cubierta por la máscara de Kylo Ren. Se giró pesadamente y lo vio, Ben vestía una túnica gris parecida a la que ella misma vestía en Jakku y su pelo estaba amarrado en un bollo con el resto del cabello suelto. Él no temblaba como ella cuando estuvo allí, pero la situación era distinta. De seguro que debido a su tamaño no podía ser tan imponente y tenebrosa como él._

 _Ben estaba atado de las manos y sonreía._

 _-No sabía que te iban los juegos de rol preciosa -Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

 _Rey se acercó respirando pesadamente a través de la máscara, si había que jugar lo haría, esto era casi una venganza._

 _-Deberías temerme -Dijo tratando de sonar intimidante- Podría destruirte con una mano atada a mi espalda._

 _Ben se carcajeo, su imitación fue más que temible era jocosa. Pero decidió entrar en el juego._

 _-Es difícil no temerle a un monstruo cubierto de una máscara -dijo tratando de imitarla y sonar aterrado- Mis amigos vendrán a rescatarme y no podrás hacer nada._

 _\- ¿Tus amigos? El pelirrojo prepotente y la mujer de metal no sabrán nunca donde te encuentras -respondió siguiendo el juego._

 _\- ¡No los dañes!... Aunque no me molestaría que hicieras trizas al estirado pelirrojo de Hux… Lo siento… ¡Ayuda! -Ben pidió tratando de contener la risa y mantenerse en el papel._

 _-Cuando terminé contigo te unirás a mi -Rey moría de risa y calor bajo toda esa ropa- Te torturaré y averiguaré todos tus secretos._

 _-No te temo demonio enmascarado -Ben se mordió el labio- Déjame ver tu horrible rostro, que debe estar desfigurado de seguro._

 _Rey se quitó la capa que dejó caer al suelo revelando el apretado traje negro que marcaba todas sus curvas, el cuerpo de Ben respondió en su entrepierna. Ella se alejó un poco mostrando su bonito trasero cubierto solo por la tela de spandex, solemnemente volvió a darle la cara y se quitó la máscara, se agito el cabello y un mechón negro cayó sobre su rostro._

 _-Ya lo veremos -Dijo en una mueca que hizo que a Ben se le sintiera muy apretada cierta zona de su pantalón._

 _Rey se le acercó seductoramente y lo besó con pasión para terminar mordiendo su labio y sonreír satisfecha cuando se alejó y lo notó agitado. Tocó su cicatriz con su dedo de arriba abajo y le dijo_

 _-Te he marcado como mío chatarrero de Jakku -Ben sintió el escalofrío de deseo bajo su dedo- Usaré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerte confesar._

 _Para su sorpresa sintió la mano de Rey metiéndose entre su pantalón para tomar su miembro erecto, lanzó un suspiro ahogado y balbuceó._

 _-No confesaré nada malévola Rey Solo -Diablos, eso se le escapó y Rey se dio cuenta, pero continuó su juego._

 _-Me lo dirás todo… aunque sea jadeando -Rey comenzó a bajar lentamente y se arrodillo frente al endurecido miembro de Ben- Te gustaran mis métodos, ya lo verás._

 _Ben temblaba bajo su tacto y ella podía sentirlo. Lamió la punta y escuchó el gemido de Ben, desde su lugar podía ver sus reacciones faciales y verlo además de tenerlo entregado a sus manos la ponían a mil._

 _Lamió nuevamente la punta haciendo círculos, podía sentir la respiración agitada del hombre y como jadeaba susurrando su nombre, eso pareció animarla. Mientras lamia, movía su mano de arriba abajo, decidió probar algo, metérselo en la boca, aunque temió no lograrlo debido al tamaño de este. Se introdujo una parte sin dejar de jugar con su lengua, Ben se sintió en el paraíso, si ella seguía así, de seguro no podría aguantar mucho._

 _Rey recordó que lo torturaría un poco, aunque no podía negar que estaba disfrutando hacerlo sentir de esa forma. Además, ella misma se estaba humedeciendo. Se lo sacó de la boca sin dejar de moverlo y le habló con voz entrecortada debido a su propia excitación._

 _-Dime lo que quiero saber o esta tortura no terminara -Algo no estaba bien con esa frase, pero no le importó- Usaré la fuerza de ser necesario._

 _Completó esa frase haciendo movimientos mas rápidos y tomando sus testículos con la otra mano, Ben respiraba agitado, deseaba no estar amarrado para tomarla de una vez y hacerla suya, pero estaba disfrutando cada minuto de esa bendita tortura._

 _-No te diré nada… -Jadeó sintiéndose en la gloria- Tendrás que seguirme torturando…_

 _-Lo haré… -Respondió intentando sonar siniestra._

 _Volvió a chupar y lamer de arriba abajo e introducirlo en su boca al punto de la arcada, Ben sonaba muy agitado. Ella bajó una mano a su propia entrepierna y comenzó a frotarse al ritmo de la respiración del otro._

 _Él miró como ella paseaba su lengua de arriba abajo y satisfacía su propia excitación con la otra mano, sin duda era un cuadro estimulante. Se sintió arder, sabía que pronto llegaría su liberación y no podría contener su semilla._

 _Rey pareció darse cuenta por como latía su miembro, ella también estaba cerca._

 _-Dime lo que quiero escuchar- Dijo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo oral- Dímelo y serás liberado._

 _Ella apresuró sus movimientos en ambas manos y volvió a introducirse el miembro en su bocado, sin dejar de saborearlo, por los gemidos que emitía Ben, ya estaba peligrosamente cerca. Rey no se detuvo. Sintió convulsionar a Ben y el líquido caliente inundando su boca, su propio orgasmo producido por su mano no tardo en llegar tampoco, en un jadeo dejó caer parte del viscoso líquido._

 _-Te amo -Dijo Ben rindiéndose._

 _Rey abrió los ojos aun agitada, bebió todo y lamió hasta obtener la ultima gota, sintiendo a Ben temblar bajo sus labios. Se retiró la mano de su hendidura, soltó el miembro de Ben y se levantó poniéndose en frente de él, se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano y sonrió. Se acercó todavía agitada y puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de Ben._

 _-Sabía que me dirías lo que quería escuchar -Sin mas besó a Ben con pasión y este respondió de la misma forma._

 _Rey se separó de él, lo acarició con dulzura y despertó._


	8. Ceder

Kylo despertó sudando, el sueño fue demasiado real esta vez. Se miró las muñecas para ver si efectivamente estaban irritadas por el roce con las esposas y se defraudó un poco al ver que estaban lisas y perfectas.

Mientras se vestía después de un refrescante baño, se recordó lo último que le dijo a Rey, ese "Te amo" que tal vez nunca podría decirle directamente y por un minuto se permitió extrañarla. La rabia explotó en su frente, ella no sentía nada por él y lo demostraba con su desconfianza, no merecía su amor, ni que la extrañara de esa forma. Enterró sus pensamientos en lo mas profundo de su cabeza, puso en practica el bloqueo mental para el vínculo, se ajustó su capa y se fue rumbo al gran salón. Una reunión con los altos mandos estaba por comenzar.

Rey se levantó temprano, estaba preocupada por Poe, se vistió rápido, quería estar allí temprano. Al llegar allí Kaydel estaba durmiendo fuera de la sala, tapada con un manto hecho de piel de bantha. Rey no era idiota, esa chica había dormido fuera de esa sala toda la noche. A la chica rubia le importaba Poe Dameron, tanto como a ella le importaba Ben Solo. Habló con la doctora Kalonia que pasó por allí.

-Poe está sedado y descansa con una burbuja de bacta. Fue herido en el brazo izquierdo, y tiene unas heridas menores en su cuello y espalda -La doctora miró a Kaydel que despertaba de su sueño- Pueden pasar a verlo, pero no responderá en al menos un par de días.

Kaydel asintió y entró a la habitación, Rey agradeció a la doctora, pero no se atrevió a entrar. Miró por la ventana y se fue al comedor.

Al llegar allí Leia le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a desayunar con ella. Rey asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó frente a la General.

\- ¿Cómo van las nauseas matutinas? -Preguntó mientras revolvía su tazón de caf.

-Afortunadamente no han comenzado hoy, pero de seguro que veré algo desagradable y se reactivaran por arte de magia -Respondió Rey, tomo un pan y comenzó a comer.

-Recuerdo que de Ben sentía nauseas todo el tiempo y antojos, a veces Han debía ir a la cocina a la de la madrugada a buscarme frutas. Lo peor es que se me antojaban y luego las devolvía -Leia sonrió con un aire de tristeza- Pobre Han, tenía que soportar mis llantos sin motivo, aunque disfrutaba mucho uno de los efectos secundarios de estar con las hormonas a mil -Concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

Rey se sonrojó hasta las orejas, ella estaba pasando por parte de eso y solo podía ser satisfecha en sus sueños con Ben.

\- ¿No has vuelto a verlo? -Leia no andaba con tapujos aquella mañana.

-No, ahora el está cortando la conexión.

-Niña, sé que mi hijo es un tozudo, pero aun guardo esperanza y ansío que recupere el camino a la luz -Leia le levantó el mentón con cariño- No desesperes, no seremos abandonados.

Rey asintió con una sonrisa sincera, Leia parecía cambiarle el animo siempre, como si tuviera una clase de poder reconfortante que solo emanaba de ella.

Kylo Ren estaba contemplando el espacio desde la cabina de mando, su Destructor estelar pronto estaría en la órbita de Coruscant. Era la hora de presentarse ante el nuevo senado como Emperador Supremo. Los preparativos para su llegada estaban avanzados y le tendrían una bienvenida oficial. Como odiaba los eventos sociales y la política. Todo eso lo alejó de su madre el poco tiempo que pudo vivir con ella. Incluso tuvo que asistir a algunas actividades con ella un par de veces y cada una de esas veces lo odio.

Ahora estaba condenado a sufrir a todos esos lame botas, hipócritas y mentirosos políticos. Aunque ser Líder Supremo le daba todo el poder, este era el momento de usar la diplomacia.

-Señor, estamos en la órbita, es hora -Dijo un asustado oficial.

Kylo asintió y el pobre oficial se despidió y se retiró apresuradamente. El pelinegro sonrió, ahora podía imponer el miedo todo lo que quisiera y ni siquiera debía usar su pesada máscara para hacerlo.

Se giró y se dirigió al Silencer, llegaba la hora de tomar el poder con todo.

Rey por su parte bajó del árbol de la resistencia y tomó su Speeder, era hora de alejarse un poco y seguir con su entrenamiento.

Partió con rumbo norte hacia donde Poe hizo el aterrizaje de emergencia, era un sitio despoblado y amplio. Solo cubierto por pequeñas plantas y musgo. Cuando detuvo su speeder y se bajó, se acercó a contemplar los restos quemados de la nave de Poe.

Se sentó en una roca cercana y meditó llamando a Luke con la fuerza. Abrió los ojos y vio a un fantasma de la fuerza, pero definitivamente no era Luke.

La figura del hombre era alta, cabello largo, probablemente fue castaño, cicatriz marcada desde la mejilla y continuando sobre su ceja en el lado derecho, ojos claros. Rey se asustó, algo en esa figura le era extrañamente familiar.

-Tú debes ser Rey, de Jakku -Afirmó el fantasma- Soy Anakin Skywalker.

\- ¡DARTH VADER! -Gritó Rey con evidente miedo- ¡No te acerques!

-Hace mucho que nadie me llama por ese nombre. Pensé que Luke te dijo que vendría.

Rey se avergonzó, esperaba que fuese Luke quien apareciera, que la preparara para esta visita.

-Yo… lo lamento, creo que no estaba lista… -Admitió agachando la mirada.

Anakin se rio sonoramente.

-Bien, bien, debo ser temible todavía, con esta altura y mi cicatriz…

Rey se sonrojó y tembló un poco, recordando a Ben. Anakin observó la respuesta física de Rey a su descripción y sonrió de medio lado.

-Vamos a trabajar en nuestras habilidades médicas ¿Has curado alguna vez a alguien con la fuerza?

Rey abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía un poco avasallada por la presencia de Anakin, su firma en la fuerza seguía siendo potente y extrañamente intermedia, entre el bien y el mal.

Anakin le hizo un ademán de acompañarlo, Rey camino a su lado. Anakin le explico que la Fuerza podía servir para aliviar dolores y sanar algunos rasguños y contusiones. Le explicó como manejar los pensamientos, como abrir la mente para visualizar el lugar exacto de la dolencia y como aplicarlo a la situación. Finalmente comenzó a explayarse en el tema históricamente.

-…En la antigua Republica los iniciados en la fuerza que no eran tomados como padawans, podían aprender otras cosas como curación, botánica o dedicarse a la exploración arqueológica. En ese tiempo les llamábamos fracasados -Anakin rio de su propio recuerdo.

\- ¿Fracasados? -Preguntó Rey con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

-Muchos no lograron pasar sus pruebas de iniciación y no eran tomados como padawans, burocracia Jedi -La miró fijamente- A ti no te habrían aceptado por tu edad, casi no me aceptan. Qui-Gon apeló por mí, aunque no logró entrenarme.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Rey estaba muy interesada en todo lo que Anakin le decía.

-Murió en un enfrentamiento con Darth Maul, otro aprendiz de Palpatine -Anakin se puso serio- Mi maestro Sith.

-Lo siento… ¿Cómo aprenderé a curar con la Fuerza si no veo a nadie herido? -Intentó cambiar el tema mirando a todas partes.

Anakin la hizo detenerse, le indicó que cerrara los ojos y buscara con la Fuerza alguna criatura que necesitara ayuda. Rey concentró todas sus fuerzas, sintió el dolor de Poe, pero estaba muy lejos y aun no estaba entrenada, en cuanto supiera podría ayudarle. Continuó buscando en sus cercanías, si, una criatura estaba adolorida y estaba cerca.

\- ¡Por acá! -Gritó corriendo en dirección sur.

Miró entre los arbustos a los pies de los árboles, de pronto lo vio, un ave de alas amarillas, con pico redondo y ojos rojos.

-Pobrecillo -dijo acercándose, el ave retrocedió asustada- No voy a dañarte pequeño.

Intentó transmitirle serenidad a través de la Fuerza y pareció que el ave entendió que no sería dañada. Rey pudo acercarse y verificó que tenía una pata rota.

-Bien, vas a acercar tu mano sobre su pata, vas a concentrarte y pensar en cada uno de sus huesos, vas a verlos y los irás uniendo y soldando uno a uno…

Rey obedeció, se arrodilló frente al ave, puso su mano encima y fue repitiendo lo que Anakin le había dicho. Vio su pata, sus falanges, sus articulaciones. Logó ver el lugar donde estaba quebrada, la unió y la soldó poco a poco. Revisó si estaban bien los dedos del ave, si todo estaba correcto; una vez confirmado abrió los ojos, estaba jadeando, se sentía agotada.

-Luke tenía razón, eres innata -Anakin sonó asombrado- Me tomó al menos cuatro años hacer lo que acabas de hacer, estoy verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Yo… yo no sé realmente que sucede conmigo, a veces creo que todo esto es demasiado para mí -Se levantó y miró a Anakin- ¿Caeré como tú al lado oscuro?

-El futuro siempre en movimiento está -Respondió pensativo- A Yoda le encanta decir eso para que recordemos que nada está escrito en piedra… Yo caí por amor o por lo que creía que era amor. Quería salvar a mi esposa del sufrimiento y lo que logré fue llevarla a el -Anakin puso una mano en su hombro- Tienes luz y oscuridad en ti, debes aprender a cuál lado servir y eso solo puedes descubrirlo tú… Te veré pronto Rey y saluda a mi nieto de mi parte…

Rey se secó las lagrimas mientras vio a la figura de Anakin desaparecer. El ave voló tras ella y le provocó un sobresalto. Estaba atardeciendo y el hambre apremiaba.


	9. Verdad

Llevo escrito hasta el capito 15 y me doy cuenta de que sería un error no adelantar un poco mas la historia y copartirla con ustedes, por lo que publicaré un capítulo por día este fin de semana.

Sigo agradeciendo a quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer esta locura y mas a quienes comentan y agregan a favoritos. Que la fuerza esté con ustedes.

 _El baño solo estaba iluminado por droides vela que flotaban a ambos lados de la enorme tina ubicada en el centro. Ben estaba sentado y entre sus piernas Rey estaba apoyada dándole la espalda. Ella tiene su pelo amarrado y Ben le pasa delicadamente la esponja por sus hombros y espalda._

 _-Podría besar cada peca por el resto de mi vida -Dijo Ben mientras besaba desde el hombro a la oreja derecha._

 _Rey sonreía, el cosquilleo de los labios de Ben en su piel se sentía formidable. Estiró su brazo y agarró su cabeza para atrapar su boca, él respondió con suavidad y rodeó con sus manos el cuerpo de ella. Una de sus manos atrapó el pecho de la izquierda. Rey se separó de él sonriendo._

 _-No hasta que termines de lavar mi espalda -Advirtió con picardía mientras bajaba la mano de Ben._

 _-Podría decir que ya lo hice y me dejarías hacer esto…_

 _La mano de Ben se posó en la entrepierna de Rey e introdujo un dedo. Ella estremeció al sentir sus dedos haciéndose camino a su interior, pero se hizo la fuerte y sacó su mano._

 _-Debes ganar tu derecho a tocarme de esa forma._

 _-Bien mi ama y señora, seré su esclavo de higiene, pero un esclavo muy afortunado -Susurró en el oído de Rey, produciendo en un escalofrío en toda su piel._

 _-Serás bien recompensado si haces bien tu trabajo -Contestó ella con voz enronquecida por el deseo mientras acarició la pierna de Ben desde la rodilla hacia su miembro- Creo que ya está preparándose para mi -Añadió tocando la endurecida entrepierna de su compañero._

 _-Siempre estaré listo para ti… -Respondió dejándose llevar por el toque de su delicada mano- Solo que así… no puedo concentrarme… -Con gran esfuerzo alejó la mano de Rey, mientras ella hacia un puchero._

 _Él se separó un poco de ella para tener espacio suficiente para maniobrar en su espalda. Movió la esponja con suavidad de arriba abajo, haciendo que se mojara al llegar abajo, para estrujar al llegar arriba._

 _Rey se sentía demasiado bien, el calor del agua, la cercanía del cuerpo de Ben, la privacidad e iluminación del lugar. Podría quedarse allí para siempre si él se lo propusiera. Ben completó el trabajo y se acercó seductoramente a ella y puso su boca en el cuello._

 _-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? -Dijo mientras inundaba de besos la delgada piel de su garganta, recorrió de allí a la nuca de ella, quien no hablaba, solo emitía suaves gemidos- Que te protegería y que no te abandonaré nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia..._

 _Rey se levantó un poco para girarse y se posó frente a él, abriendo sus piernas para acomodarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Ben. Podía sentir su masculinidad en todo su esplendor bajo su ingle. Se abrazó a su cuello, miró sus labios, le dio un pequeño beso, quitó un mechón de su cara y le habló mirándolo fijamente._

 _-Yo también te amo Ben Solo y solo sé que quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo._

 _Ben no lo soportó y se lanzó de lleno a sus labios besándola con pasión. Eran esas palabras que quería escuchar siempre, que deseaba con el corazón escucharlas en la lejana realidad._

 _-Cada vez que te beso o te toco, siento que te he conocido de otra vida -Ben puso sus manos a los costados de la cara de Rey- Es como si estuviésemos destinados… Tú me completas…_

 _Rey derramó una lagrima de felicidad y volvió a besarle susurrando entre sus labios "Te amo… te amo…"_

Kylo se despertó esa mañana feliz, aquel sueño se había sentido tan real que podría jurar que aun tenía sobre su cuerpo el aroma de Rey. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas de su nuevo Penthouse en Coruscant, digno del Emperador de la galaxia.

Solo vestía el bóxer, pero no le importaba, su espada estaba a su alcance en caso de que algo se presentara y su nueva guardia vigilaba afuera del lugar. El lugar era enorme. Aunque solo con un dormitorio y una cama gigante cubierta de seda negra.

A través de la ventana podía ver muchos de los niveles del planeta. Pero solo había algo que quería ver con desesperación o mejor dicho alguien. Caminó por el lugar y se acercó al comunicador.

-Deseo mi desayuno ahora -Dijo con su voz profunda y cortó la comunicación.

Sin pasar mucho tiempo, tres sirvientas humanoides ataviadas con vestidos rojos de un solo hombro le llevaron bandejas con pasteles, caf y frutas. Ninguna osó mirar al semidesnudo Líder. Hacerlo podría significar su muerte.

La tres se quedaron juntas y una de ellas anunció.

-Puede servirse su alteza, está todo aquí en la mesa esperando por usted.

Kylo se sentó en el mullido sillón que estaba en el dormitorio y comenzó a comer, ni siquiera le preocupaba la incomodidad de sus sirvientas. Las miró por un instante, las tres eran muy hermosas, pero ninguna de ellas se acercaba a la belleza que él veía en Rey.

-Pueden retirarse -Fue todo lo que dijo y ellas salieron tan rápidamente como habían entrado.

En el lado de la resistencia, Rey estaba desayunando junto a Finn y Rose. Comía muy rápido para poder visitar a Poe y probar sus habilidades de curación de la Fuerza, era seguro para ella que podría ayudarle a minimizar su dolor o al menos tratar de curar sus heridas.

Apenas terminó, se dirigió a la unidad médica. El droide médico la dejó pasar a ver a Poe por un momento. Ella se acercó a él e impuso su mano sobre el lugar donde estaba la herida y comenzó a meditar, pudo ver el lugar donde los músculos estaban desgarrados y trabajó sobre ellos. Unió cada uno de los músculos y la piel. Cuando vio que solo tenía una cicatriz en lugar de una herida, salió de su trance para verlo despertar. Ya no estaba cubierto por la burbuja de bacta, así que la miró con claridad. Poe le sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Hola, viniste a verme Rey -Dijo aun adormilado.

-Si, solo quería saber como estabas y agradecerte el regalo que me hiciste, es precioso -Con la mano libre asomó el colgante que tenía puesto.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado -Se quedó contemplándola.

Rey comenzó a preguntarle si sentía dolor y estaba absorta en escuchar sus respuestas que no se dio cuenta cuando la conexión con Ben fue establecida.

Ben la había extrañado mucho y el haber soñado con ella de esa forma, desnudos y abriendo sus corazones lo animó a abrir su mente y buscar la conexión. Decidió no vestirse, quería ver su reacción y mostrarle todo lo que se perdía con su tozudez. Pero no esperaba encontrarla con la mano de alguien entrelazada a la suya. No podía ver al personaje en cuestión, pero si escuchó su nombre.

-Oh Poe, espero que pronto estés bien, iré a entrenar un rato, volveré más tarde a verte.

Mientras Poe asentía, ella se agachó para darle un beso, pero su piel se erizó cuando vio a Ben en bóxer mirándola con odio. Se detuvo a medio camino y soltó la mano de Poe. Se volvió a parar derecha y se fue, seguida por la figura de Ben.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tomándole la mano a ese idiota? -Preguntó Ben molesto mientras caminaba tras ella.

-No te hablaré aquí -Susurró.

Rey se metió en su cabaña, se quedó de pie dándole la espalda a Ben. Él se acercó y se quedó a escasos centímetros, podía oler el perfume de su cabello, sentir el calor de su piel. Se olvidó completamente de sus celos y solo podía concentrarse en aquella cercanía.

\- ¿Qué haces? Creí que ya no querías verme mas -Preguntó intentando no sonar angustiada.

-Y no lo quiero -Mentía tan mal.

-No te entiendo…

-Yo tampoco me entiendo… Eres mi enemiga… Pero a la vez eres la única que parece tratar de hacerlo… De entenderme…

Rey se giró quedando frente a él, decidió levantar su mirada para no mirar el bulto en su bóxer, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa. Ben olía a fruta y a bosque. Posó su mirada en sus ojos y volvió a mirar su abdomen para ver la cicatriz en el costado izquierdo.

-Se ha curado bien… Yo… yo debí preguntarte que pasó y no asumir cosas… -Admitió posando con timidez sus dedos sobre la cicatriz- A veces no sé como comportarme frente a ti… Han cambiado las cosas desde Ahch-To… Y eso me asusta…

Ben le levantó la cara desde la barbilla con su mano. El solo tocarla producía cosquilleos su piel. No podía esperar para tocarla de forma real, tal y como había esperado que sucediera cuando estuvieron en el destructor estelar.

-Aquel día estaba entrenando con droides de pelea, tienen una carga de potencia menor que los blaster, pero pueden provocar daño… Supongo que estaba distraído pensando en cosas importantes y me hirió… Lo acababa de destruir cuando se estableció la conexión y estabas tan linda que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar…

Ben se sintió en la obligación de darle aquella explicación, se sintió aliviado de poder hacerlo. Rey sonrió cuando escuchó que el creía que se veía linda.

-Reaccioné mal, debí preguntarte que pasó en vez de solo asumir -La comisura de sus ojos se inundó de lágrimas- Quiero pedirte disculpas…

-No tienes nada que disculparte… No he sido bueno y debería estar acostumbrado -Respondió con frialdad, pero luego suavizó su tono- Yo me alteré y te grité muchas cosas -Agregó mientras secaba su rostro con la mano libre.

Se quedaron mirando deseosos de que el otro diera el primer paso o una señal de que estaba permitido acercar sus labios. Ninguno había besado antes, los sueños no contaban, porque en ellos todos son capaces de volar o realizar acciones que en la realidad ni siquiera se atreverían.

Entonces Rey cedió, puso su mano en la nuca de Ben y con sus dedos perdidos entre sus rizos negros, se puso de puntillas. Él entendió y apuró lo restante acaparando su boca y abrazándola. Rey se colgó de su cuello, mientras la elevó del suelo dejando sus pies al aire. La besó con candidez en un inicio, luego introdujo su lengua, ella respondió de idéntica forma. Ambos trataban de usar lo hecho en sus sueños, cuando se besaban y todo era perfecto. En el presente, eran inexpertos y solo podían explorar para conocer.

Se separaron para tomar aire, ambos sonreían. Había sido mejor de lo que esperaban en la realidad. Ben dejó a Rey en el suelo, acarició su mejilla y escuchó que su intercomunicador estaba sonando.

-Me están llamando ahora ¿Puedo verte luego? -Inquirió con dulzura.

-Esta noche, te estaré esperando -Asintió Rey sin dejar de comerse a Ben con la vista y sonreír como idiota.

La conexión se cerró y ella se quedó allí feliz. Tenían mucho que hablar, pero este era un comienzo, uno bueno.


	10. Lazos

Rey salió con una sonrisa enorme marcada en su cara, se metió a la cocina en busca de víveres. Era hora de ir al claro para entrenar y no quería saltarse el almuerzo nuevamente. No estaba dispuesta a fatigarse.

Descendió del árbol de la Resistencia y tomó el speeder, no tardó mucho en llegar. Bajó del vehículo, se sentó en la piedra con una manzana en la mano y espero que apareciera uno de los fantasmas. No fue menor su sorpresa al ver una especie de gnomo verde frente a ella.

-Hola Rey, Soy Yoda -Dijo el pequeño anciano, mientras caminaba hacia ella apoyándose en su bastón.

-Hola Maestro -Lo esperaba.

-No mientas pequeña. La verdad siempre será descubierta -Respondió el anciano.

-Lo siento, esperaba que los maestros fuesen altos… -No era una buena disculpa- Ayer me visitó Anakin Skywalker…

-Él el más alto no es, alto Qui-Gon Jinn es.

Rey estaba un poco anonadada, uno de los maestros poderosos era pequeño y hablaba extraño. Esperaba poder entender todo lo que le enseñara.

-Lo sabré cuando lo vea… ¿Qué me va a enseñar hoy maestro?

-Ochocientos años entrenando iniciados… impacientes todos son -Dijo negando con la cabeza- La paciencia es un Don Jedi… Cultivarlo debes…

-Si maestro -Respondió Rey.

-Siéntate en tu piedra con las piernas cruzadas y medita. Conocer la Fuerza a través de la meditación importante es.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Maestro Yoda? -Inquirió con la duda.

-Dime, responderte debo. Tu pregunta parece importante… Hazla…

-En los ochocientos años que acaba de mencionar ¿Escuchó hablar o supo de alguien que tuviese una conexión con otro sensible?… Digamos que los hiciera capaces de verse y tocarse a años luz de distancia…

-Almas Gemelas dices -Preguntó Yoda.

Rey se quedó de piedra, no, no podía ser lo que Yoda decía. El vinculo lo creo Snoke después de todo, pero muerto el nexu se acababa la rabia, en su caso no fue así… ¿Podría ser aquello? Tendría que explicarle todo.

-Snoke dijo haber creado una conexión entre Ben Solo y yo, pero cuando murió; esta no se detuvo -Rey dejó salir todo- Seguimos viéndonos y… somos capaces de tocarnos, incluso hemos empezado a controlarlo…

Yoda suspiró.

-Se dice que un Sith logró crear vida, pero posible no es, el lado oscuro no concibe nada. Destruye -Yoda se sentó en una piedra pequeña frente a Rey y prosiguió- La fuerza misteriosa es. Ella inventa la vida, la transforma, la funde y nos acopla… Un lazo de almas gemelas un vínculo poderoso es… Destruido no será… -La miró fijamente- Por manos de un ser viviente creado no fue.

-Y en ese caso… ¿Ambos deben ser buenos? -Preguntó esperando una respuesta que le dijera algo que se estaba perdiendo.

-El joven Solo y tú, orbitan en un área gris… La oscuridad te llama, pero no te domina… A Ben la oscuridad lo domina y la luz lo reclama… Mucha dualidad en ambos hay… -Yoda miró su vientre disimuladamente y añadió- Equilibrio y esperanza puede haber.

Rey se quedó pensativa. Era difícil aseverar que Ben se acercara a la luz por ella. Mató a su padre, a Snoke y ahora gobernaba la galaxia, la redención de alguien que no la desea es imposible.

-El tiempo pasando está. Una lección darte debo -Dijo Yoda- Usar el control mental sabes, pero aprender a detectar el estado de ánimo de las personas que te rodean todavía no.

-Puedo verlo en sus caras -Dijo Rey sin darle importancia.

-La mayoría de las personas pueden controlar sus emociones pueden, como otras con la mirada te dicen todo. Pero hay seres de los que no podrás saber nada si no te lo dicen.

\- ¿Es como leer la mente?

-No, es sentir sus emociones a través de la Fuerza… Y leerlas para saber las causas… vas a cerrar los ojos y conectarte con ella.

Yoda le pegó con el bastón en la pierna a Rey para que fuera haciendo lo que le pedía.

-Busca a alguien que conozcas en este planeta… visualízalo, siente sus emociones y descubrirás mucho… ¿Lo has encontrado?

-Si… es Finn… está en su cabaña buscando algo perdido, parece preocupado…

-En este caso sus acciones te hablan… busca a alguien que este quieto…

Rey siguió buscando, vio a Leia, a Rose, pero estaban ocupadas y solo demostraban apuro y preocupación por sus tareas. Encontró a Poe, él estaba en su cama en la sala médica. No estaba haciendo nada, solo pensaba.

-Si… Es Poe Dameron… siento que está triste… extraña a alguien… alguien que no va a volver…

\- ¿Sientes algo más? -Preguntó el anciano- Su mente no leas, siente su energía…

-Tiene miedo… y preocupación… Ha llegado alguien a verlo… se siente feliz y confuso a la vez…

-Bien, bien… ahora busca a alguien a quien no conozcas… a un wookie por ejemplo… sus facciones son difíciles de reconocer.

Rey continuó buscando, la esposa de Chewie, un wookie anciano sintiendo tristeza, una niña feliz, un niño molesto con su madre.

-Lo encontré… es un niño… se siente enojado porque su madre no le permitió salir a cazar… cree que ya es un adulto y que eso es una injusticia…

-Bien hecho Rey, ejercitar tu observación a través de la Fuerza debes -Yoda se levantó- Me gustaría entrenarte en el sable laser en una próxima ocasión, pero destruido está.

-Se partió por la mitad durante… durante una pelea -Dijo ella recordando la lucha con Ben.

-Actuaste impulsivamente. Tráelo en dos días, mañana practica lo que has aprendido hasta hoy.

\- ¿Algo de esto está en los textos sagrados? -Se arrepintió de preguntar- Yo… yo los saqué de Ahch-To.

-Sé que los trajiste contigo, Luke te ayudará a descifrarlos -Yoda se fue haciendo cada vez más transparente- Descansa niña…

Rey se fue al speeder y partió rumbo a la aldea. Caminó a la plantación de fruta muja y encontró a Rose hablando con un wookie que no identificó. Habían quedado de acuerdo de ir al droide médico para que se pusiera un dispositivo anticonceptivo. Rey saludó a ambos, hablaron de la plantación y de que pronto tendrían nuevos frutos listos para cosechar. Estuvieron un rato, se despidieron de Cahusha el wookie encargado y subieron rumbo a la estación médica.

Una vez allí se acercaron a la consulta de la doctora Kalonia, que arreglaba unos estantes con medicinas e insumos. Esperaron a que terminara sus deberes y le hablaron.

-Buenas tardes doctora -Dijo Rose, Rey asintió como saludo- ¿Podemos hacerle unas preguntas?

-Buenas tardes chicas -Respondió amablemente- Por supuesto, lo que necesiten.

Rose miró a Rey pidiéndole que hablara, ella aprovechó lo aprendido para saber no solo por su mirada que estaba nerviosa, si no que percibió su estado de ánimo.

-Doctora Kalonia, necesitamos saber sobre los dispositivos anticonceptivos.

-Claro, tengo algunos aquí, Rose puede ponerse uno, pero para ti Rey, creo que es tarde -Dijo riendo.

Rose se quedó helada y miró a Rey con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Rey estás embarazada? -La pelinegra estaba emocionada- ¿Pasó algo con Poe?

\- ¿Qué? No, Rose, espera… te explicaré todo luego… Yo… -Rey no sabía que decir.

La doctora se quedó de piedra y comenzó a disculparse.

-Yo… lo siento… pensé que al ser amigas se habían contado… Ay creador ¿Qué pasa conmigo hoy? -Se notaba afligida- Lamento mucho esto Rey -Se dirigió a Rose- Te pondré el anticonceptivo y las dejaré solas para hablar ¿Bien?

Rose asintió, la doctora tomó una especie de pistola, con una aguja gruesa y puso un dispositivo subcutáneo en el brazo de Rose, le explicó que no tenía efectos secundarios, que menstruaría cada 28 días estándar y que era de efecto inmediato. Volvió a pedir disculpas a Rey y las dejo a solas en la salita.

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás esperando un bebé? -Preguntó emocionada- ¿Es de Poe? -Puso cara de miedo- ¿Es de Finn?

-No, no, no… no es de nadie que conozcas -Rey negó con las manos y la cabeza- Pero nadie debe saber aun… esto es tan extraño para mí.

\- ¿Es de un chico que te abandonó? -De verdad que estaba curiosa Rose- Oh, oh… no me digas que es del que te secuestro, Kylo Ben, ese monstruo te violó -Susurró mirando a su alrededor- Hay lugares donde puedes quitarte el problema, ni siquiera se te nota, nadie se enterará.

Rey se comenzó a molestar. Que asumieran que Ben era un monstruo, no era algo que se pudiese negar, pero que fuese un violador, eso, eso no lo soportaría. Y mucho menos que le dijeran que matara a su bebé.

-Escúchame bien Rose, Kylo Ben… digo Ren, no me hizo nada malo, solo me tuvo en una sala en su nave y me interrogó… No me tocó ni un pelo con su mano enguantada… Ni Finn, ni Poe ni nadie, sigo siendo virgen -Admitió roja de vergüenza.

-Entonces como -Rose interrumpió- ¿Eres de una especie hermafrodita? Sé que se han dado casos en que se auto-embarazan y …

-No Rose, te dije que era complicado, no asqueroso -Rey bufó molesta- Te dije que para los Jedi parecían ser distintas las cosas, pues bueno, algo de eso provocó que yo este esperando un bebé que es solo mío. Y por ahora no necesito que nadie sepa. Por favor prométemelo -Pidió muy seria.

-Está bien, no le diré a nadie, pero necesito saber…

No terminó de hablar, Rey la miró a los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-Tú no vas a recordar nada de mi embarazo -Dijo de forma pausada- Estuvimos aquí, la doctora te inyectó un dispositivo anticonceptivo, de efecto inmediato y tendrás ciclos normales de veintiocho días

Rose repitió todo lo que Rey le dijo en un susurro.

-Bien, estamos listas, vámonos -Dijo Rey- Finn te espera.

\- ¿Me espera? -Rose se veía confusa- Ah, sí, los ciclos de 28 días y el efecto inmediato… creo que tendré mi primera vez hoy -Sonrió nerviosa.

Rose salió primero, Rey la siguió, pero encontrándose con la doctora, aplicó el mismo efecto "Le has puesto un dispositivo a Rose Tico, le explicaste los ciclos y el efecto inmediato, no le dijiste nada de mi embarazo" La doctora repitió. La jedi se sintió conforme, pero un poco mal por usar los poderes Jedi de esa manera.

Aquella tarde durante la cena, decidió comer sola en su cuarto. Se sentía muy culpable de lo que hizo, pero creyó que era necesario por ahora. Ya tendría tiempo de explicarle a Rose las cosas de una mejor manera.

Estaba sentada en su cama con la comida en su mesita cuando comenzó la conexión y vio a Ben frente a ella. Sonrió y se levantó para abrazarlo. Ben respondió de la misma forma.

-Te extrañé Ben -Dijo buscando sus labios.

-También te extrañé -Respondió y la besó con dulzura.

Estuvieron un largo rato descubriendo sus bocas y acariciándose mutuamente. Finalmente la soltó para que continuara comiendo y se sentó frente a ella, en la lejanía del Penthouse de Coruscant.

-No tienes buena cara -Dijo ella dándole una mordida a su pan de raíces- ¿No van bien las cosas?

-Algo así… gobernar la galaxia no es miel sobre hojuelas -Asintió él mirando su propio plato- Debo decidir si dejar que los planetas tengan sus propios gobiernos o volver a crear el cuerpo de los Moff para vigilarlos como en la época de mi abuelo.

Rey se quedó pensativa, había escuchado que los Grand Moff habían sido crueles y que abusaban de los planetas a su cargo en su provecho. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era si debía contarle que había conocido a Anakin Skywalker o no.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó serio- ¿No van bien las cosas con tu pequeña banda de traidores?

-Ben por favor -Dijo molesta- Sabes bien cual es nuestra lucha y no creas que no me cuesta estar ahora así contigo -Lo miró con rabia y agregó- No creo que tu abuelo esté de acuerdo con lo que haces.

\- ¿Qué no esté de acuerdo? Darth Vader está muerto cariño, es imposible que pueda estar de acuerdo con algo -Respondió con algo de sarcasmo.

-Si, muerto, pero lo conocí ayer y se ve como alguien totalmente distinto a ese Vader que tanto admiras -Dejó su comida a un lado y prosiguió- De hecho, creo que está arrepentido de haber dejado todo ese legado de mierda.

Ben se levantó enojado y la miró con rabia. Ella, la chatarrera de Jakku conoció a su abuelo, mientras que él nunca pudo verlo.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó.

-Luke se me apareció y me dijo que me entrenarían los fantasmas de la fuerza de Yoda, Anakin, Obi Wan y Qui-Gon Jinn. Ya he visto a Yoda y a tu abuelo… por cierto, ni siquiera te le pareces -Dijo con saña- Es alto y rubio y su cicatriz es mas sexy que la tuya.

"Creador ¿Qué diablos dije?" pensó Rey. Era su rabia hablando, no llevaban ni diez minutos y ya habían comenzado a sacarse los ojos.

El moreno caminó hacia ella y la observó furioso, sus ojos parecían arder. Ella no cesó de mirarlo tampoco y también parecía querer matarlo.

\- ¿Por qué se te aparecerían a ti? Una simple chatarrera de Jakku -No se arrepintió de aquello, al menos no en ese instante- Ni siquiera tienes una formación, con suerte eres una iniciada…

-Pues algo debo tener que se ofrecieron a guiarme y completar mi entrenamiento -Rey se levantó y puso su dedo sobre el pecho del hombre- Lamento Líder Supremo que hasta tu abuelo me considere más a mí que a ti.

Ben la agarró de la cintura rápidamente y atrapó sus labios con fuerza, Rey intento separarse, pero se rindió a sus besos. Tiró de su cabello y rasguño su espalda por sobre la camiseta negra que llevaba encima. Se separaron jadeando por aire.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que tienes y lo que haces sobre mí -Admitió Ben- Tal vez seas una bruja y me tengas hechizado con tus encantos.

-Si fuera una bruja, te habría convertido en un gorg y te habría cocinado -Respondió siseando.

Ben la volvió a besar y ella se dejó. Sus brazos recorrieron su espalda y bajaron a su trasero, la levantó y la puso en la cama, quedándose de rodillas entre sus piernas. Besó su cuello produciendo con su aliento que la piel de Rey se erizara. Ella levantó su camiseta y acarició cada parte de su espalda, tiró de su cabello y gimió en sorpresa cuando Ben le abrió la túnica dejando sus pechos al aire. Se detuvo en cuanto vio el colgante de estrella.

\- Es el que le agradeciste a ese idiota -Dijo entre dientes- Yo te llenaría de las joyas más bellas y valiosas del universo y que ni siquiera te llegarían a los talones en cuanto a hermosura -Sus ojos brillaban en deseo- Ese estúpido pudo darte un colgante ordinario, pero apuesto que nunca te ha tocado de esta manera.

Ben puso sus labios sobre su pecho y fue lamiendo y besando hacia uno de sus pezones. Rey se arqueaba bajo su toque y su entrepierna ardía ante cada beso recibido. Él se quedo lamiendo y mordisqueando uno mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en el otro. Ella se sentía en la gloria, pero deseaba todo de él. Quería tenerlo por completo, gemir su nombre en sus oídos, mientras la hacia suya.

-Ben… detente… no quiero que esto sea así -Dijo agarrándose del ultimo resto de cordura que le quedaba.

Él se detuvo, se levantó y se alejó dándose la vuelta, simplemente por ocultar los efectos de la sesión reciente que se marcaban en su pantalón.

-Tampoco quiero que sea así -Respondió sin mirarla- Estamos en distintos lados, esto será todo lo que podamos tener.

-No -Ella se cubrió el pecho mientras se levantaba y se acercó a él por detrás- Habrá una manera.

Ben se giró y la abrazó nuevamente, dejó que ella sintiera su erección sobre su vientre.

-Voy a descubrir la forma en que podamos estar juntos y arreglemos esto -Meditó un instante- Sería fácil si gobernaras la galaxia conmigo, el universo nos pertenecería.

-No vayamos de nuevo por ese camino -Rogó.

Él asintió y la conexión se cerró dejando a Rey con los brazos alzados y vacíos.

Bueno, este es un capitulo de relleno ideal para un sábado de flojera xD

Gracias por seguir leyendo 3


	11. Planes

_Rey caminaba por el bosque, le era familiar ese aroma, como si lo tuviese todo el tiempo pegado en su nariz. Takodana. Parecía el día en que lo conoció, que intentó dispararle cuando se le acercó vestido de negro y portando aquella máscara que alteraba su voz, haciéndola sonar mas ronca. Se miró así misma, no vestía su ropa gris, si no que un vestido blanco, sin hombros, largo hasta los talones y un cinturón de color café. Como no podía verse a si misma, tocó su cabello y comprobó que llevaba una trenza que acababa en la parte superior de su cabeza._

 _Sintió la misma sensación de aquel día, pero no la respiración fuerte y artificial de Kylo Ren. No tenía miedo como la primera vez que estuvo allí. Ahora esperaba verlo y sentía esa sensación en el estómago que se ponía cuando se emocionaba por algo._

 _Miró a su alrededor, árboles, malezas y arbustos por todo su alrededor, podía sentirlo cerca, pero no entrando en el claro donde ella se encontraba. Se decidió a buscarlo. Caminó por entre los árboles buscando su presencia, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Le encontró sentado en una piedra, vestía una túnica beige y una capa café con capucha que colgaba en su espalda. Se fue acercando suavemente por detrás de él._

 _-Me has encontrado -Dijo él riendo._

 _Rey se emocionó, nunca lo había escuchado reír, se acercó y lo rodeó para poder ver esa sonrisa tan esquiva y quedó asombrada mirando sus ojos achinados y los hoyuelos que se le marcaban, era un espectáculo digno de contemplar._

 _-No fue fácil encontrarte sin usar la fuerza, cuando todo este bosque huele a ti -Dijo sonrojada, agachando la mirada frente a Ben._

 _Él le acarició la mejilla y ahuecó la mano para acercar a su rostro. Besó tiernamente sus labios y ella respondió de la misma forma._

Rey despertó, se quedó un instante en la cama contemplando el techo de su choza. Las nauseas la hicieron darse vuelta y voltear el contenido de su estomago en el suelo, este era cero, por lo que solo devolvió bilis. Sus ojos lagrimearon por el esfuerzo y como pudo logró levantarse y cubrirse con una bata. Tomó la ropa que dejó preparada y se fue a la ducha.

Ya era hora del desayuno, por lo que no habría nadie cerca en ese instante. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con Poe acompañado de BB8.

-Buenos días… -Saludó mirando con preocupación.

-Hola Poe, veo que estás mejor -Sonrió forzadamente.

-Si, mi herida se ha cicatrizado totalmente, sabía que el bacta era efectivo, pero esta vez sí que trabajó rápido -Respondió.

-Me alegro mucho -No quiso decirle que ella había cooperado en su recuperación tan precoz.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Rey? -Preguntó con preocupación.

-Si, si, solo necesito una ducha… te veo luego -Rey continuó su camino y se despidió con la mano. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de seguir conversando.

Terminado el baño, dejó la ropa en la lavandería y recogió la ropa que dejó un par de días atrás. Necesitaba ir a limpiar el piso de su choza, antes de que comenzara a apestar.

Luego de haber hecho que un droide de limpieza se encargara de su incidente, se dirigió a la cocina a tomar el desayuno. Ya no quedaba gente allí, así que cogió un panecillo y sacó de sus bolsillos el paquete de galletas saladas que le quedaba. No se sirvió caf, si no que jugo y se quedó allí contemplando por la ventana el paisaje. Era algo que le gustaba disfrutar en silencio. Estaba tan concentrada mirando afuera, que no se percató de la presencia de Ben cerca de ella.

Él estaba hablando con Hux en la oficina de su departamento sobre el papeleo que le correspondía hacer ahora que era el Líder de la Primera Orden y gobernante Supremo de la galaxia. Solo el titulo ya le daba pereza. Y que decir de Hux, que solo tener que verlo y que estuviera a cargo de sus fuerzas armadas eran toda una piedra en su bota. No podía desecharlo, no es que no pudiera, simplemente sus tropas no simpatizaban con él. Problemas de tener soldados humanos y no clones que podrían ser leales siempre. Esa sería una de sus primeras medidas, volver a la implementación de clones. Eran costosos, pero mucho mas rápidos en crecimiento y no dejaría familias desconsoladas por quitarles un hijo. Parte de eso culpa de su propia infancia y haber sido alejado de sus padres, aunque fueron ellos mismos los que se deshicieron de él cuan vieron que podía levitar cosas y en sus rabietas infantiles algunas cosas explotaban.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar su datapad con la información. "Nombramientos de administradores planetarios" Vio la lista de nombres y ninguno era de su confianza. Si decía que sí, dejaría que la corrupción se apoderara nuevamente de la galaxia. Una de las principales razones por la que cayó el Imperio. La disconformidad de los pueblos siempre podía explotar en insumisión. Era mejor que buscara lideres racionales y que pudiesen gobernar haciendo que el pueblo estuviera conforme. No deseaba ser un dictador.

Hux seguía de pie frente a él cuando observó la figura de Rey sentada mirando a su lado derecho con cara contemplativa. De seguro no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí. Le alegró que la conexión siguiera abierta, era un avance.

-Voy a encargarme de los nombramientos personalmente -Dijo mientras miraba con firmeza a Hux- Ninguno de estos nombres me gustan.

-Pero Su Excelencia, son los mas dotados para ese carg… aghh… aghh -Hux sintió su garganta cerrarse.

-He dicho que me haré cargo de eso, tú encárgate de tus deberes y recuerda quien manda ahora.

Finalizó la frase y el pelirrojo respiró agitado mientras se seguía tocando el cuello. Kylo le hizo un ademán de que se fuera y Hux se despidió alejándose rápidamente. Le hizo el mismo gesto a su guardia particular.

Cuando se quedó completamente solo se acercó a Rey y se sentó frente a ella, estiró su mano y agarró la suya. Había estado tan distraida que se sorprendió de verlo frente a ella. Pero cambió su mueca de espanto por una de alegría, tomando también su mano.

-Te ves pálida ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado y compungido- ¿Estás pasando hambre? ¿Te han tratado mal?

-No, no, no, nada de eso, solo me siento un poco mal de estómago, pero ya se me pasará -Acarició su mejilla y lo vio sonreír.

-Me ausentaré un par de semanas, no creo que podamos conectarnos en ese periodo… Ya sabes, reuniones políticas -Dijo Ben con preocupación.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada fue capaz de salir, estaba apenada y deshecha. Habían comenzado algo nuevo y él ahora debía irse quizás donde. Una sensación de miedo a embargó.

-Cuídate por favor, moriría si algo te sucede -Dijo Rey con la garganta apretada.

-Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo -Recalcó acariciando su cara y su cabello.

\- ¿Cuándo partes?

-Mañana en la mañana, por lo que puedo pasar a verte esta noche -Levantó la ceja coquetamente- Tal vez un regalo de despedida.

En ese momento su parecido a Han Solo pareció salir a flote. Rey se levantó y rodeó la mesa para acercarse. Ben también se levanto y esperó que ella estuviese al frente para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Se separaron por aire, pero mantuvo sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Sabes a galletas saladas y jugo de fruta muja -Le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento, no me lavé los dientes… estaba desayunando… -Se disculpó Rey.

-No me importa, sabes delicioso.

La volvió a besar y desapareció. La conexión se había cerrado.

Rey salió feliz del comedor y se fue rumbo al Halcón, Chewie estaba allí sentado en silencio mirando los paneles. Gruñó alegremente cuando la vio llegar.

-Buenos días Chewie ¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy? -Preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Kylo fue consciente del cierre de la conexión y se halló de nuevo así mismo encerrado en su oficina. Tomó el datapad y comenzó nuevamente a revisar la lista de planetas a visitar. No podría ir solo, tenía que juntar a sus leales para poder realizar aquello sin el temor a ser asesinado por los posibles secuaces de Hux. No era idiota, en el fondo estaba esperando que el pelirrojo le mostrara las garras.

Se acercó al comunicador y pidió hablar con su droide de protocolo. En seguida la puerta se abrió y un droide de forma humanoide y de color plateado se acercó a él.

-Necesito que me comuniques con Ashiba Ren, envía los datos cifrados -Exigió- Dile que reúna al resto de los caballeros de Ren y estén aquí esta misma noche.

-Como usted ordene Líder Supremo -Respondió el droide y comenzó a realizar lo ordenado.

Aquella noche los siete Caballeros de Ren se encontraron reunidos con Kylo en el Penthouse. Todos llevaban sus máscaras y vestían sus feroces trajes negros. El Líder Supremo estaba sentado en un sofá con una copa en la mano. Sus dedos martilleaban en su pierna. Necesitaba gente de confianza y esta gente era la suya. Sin embargo, era su deber informarles el motivo de aquella reunión. Hizo el ademán de que se sentaran y exigió que se quitaran las máscaras frente a él. Cinco de los siete eran humanos y de una edad similar a Kylo, dos eran chicas, una pelirroja y la otra morena. Ashiba, Rotsha, Mayba, Alhen, Kurlo, Abhan y Patko eran sus nombres. Ashiba y Mayba eran la pelirroja y la morena respectivamente.

-Necesito que sean mi nueva escolta real -Les dijo- Debo viajar y necesito lealtad en mi guardia personal.

-Ahora nos quieres junto a ti, nos has estado evitando este ultimo tiempo -Se quejó Ashiba molesta.

-Ustedes estaban donde los necesitaba y eso no era aquí -Siseó molesto Kylo, dándole una feroz mirada a la mujer.

-Al menos nos debes una expli… aaarggh arghh -Ashiba se comenzó a ahogar.

-No le debo nada a nadie, recuerda quien soy y donde estás -Dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella- ¿Te queda claro?

Ashiba asintió mientras seguía tratando de respirar. Tuvo que volver a hacerlo para que Kylo la soltara de su agarre mental. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, de hecho, tomaron sus vasos y siguieron mirando atentos a su líder mientras bebían.

-Tendrán uniformes nuevos, nada de máscaras -Dijo mientras se movía en el salón- No necesito intimidación, no al menos que yo la pida ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron, incluida Ashiba.

-Vayan a sus cuartos, descansen y nos veremos mañana en la mañana, tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron, menos la pelirroja, que se acercó a Kylo apenas estuvieron a solas.

-No tienes que castigarme para fingir, cariño -Dijo acercándose sensualmente a él- Si quieres puedes castigarme de otro modo.

-No estoy fingiendo nada -Respondió con sorna- Deberías olvidarte de lo que no pasó.

Ella se mostró sorprendida, algo había cambiado en un par de meses sin contacto y averiguaría de que se trataba.

-Yo creí… -Se mostró sorprendida- Pensé que…

Kylo se le acercó y la miró con ojos fríos y muertos.

-No deberías pensar nada, solo fueron un par de besos y un toqueteo, nada que no hayas hecho con todos los demás -Kylo vio la indignación en su cara- Si sigues pensando en eso, puedes tomar tus cosas y largarte al mismo infierno antes de que envié a los cazas a bombardearte el trasero.

Ashiba asintió. Tomó sus pertenencias y se fue. Estaba herida en su orgullo, era el único que se le había escapado y el único al cual amaba.

Cuando al fin estuvo solo, se fue a su habitación, se sacó la capa y la pesada chaqueta, quedando en una camiseta negra y su pantalón. Las botas también fueron dejadas de lado. Se echó en la cama y encendió un hololibro. Ya era de noche y esperaba que en el lugar donde se encontraba Rey también lo fuera. De seguro la conexión se establecería en cualquier momento.

 **Estoy cumpliendo lo prometido. Tres capítulos en tres días. ¡Wiiii! esto me mantiene trabajando en lo que será el resto del fic. Espero que no les aburra que todavía no haya smut, estoy trabajando en eso, aunque tendrán que esperar un poco mas. Este puzzle recién se está armando y he tomado muchas cosas del viejo canon y de los libros del nuevo que he leído, todo en beneficio de la historia por supuesto.**

 **Muchas gracias**

 **Maka**


	12. Confesión

p class="MsoNormal"Rey terminó de revisar cada compartimento. Había encontrado de casualidad armas en el Halcón, armas que ni Chewie sabía que estaban allí. Ninguno se explicaba que no las hubiesen pillado desde que Han las colocó. Eso era lo que habían concluido cuando se percataron que todas ellas eran de fabricantes corellianos. Han si que confiaba en la tecnología de su planeta natal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sesenta y dos armas contaron, con sus respectivas municiones. Suficientes para armar a lo que quedaba de la Rebelión y parte de los wookies. Sus municiones eran estándar, por lo que no sería complicado el poder recargarlas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chewie metió todas en un contenedor y se fue junto con Rey a ver a Leia. Era cerca de la hora de cenar, por lo que la general iba saliendo de la sala de comunicaciones./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos se le acercaron mostrándole la caja y pidiendo reunirse con ella. Leia asintió y la siguieron de vuelta a la sala./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Revisamos todos los compartimentos que Han Solo tenía en el Halcón y nos encontramos con todo esto -Señalo Rey entusiasmada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Leia miró el contenido de la caja y sonrió "Estúpido pastor de Nerfs, siempre me sorprendes" pensó para si misma e imaginó la sonrisa socarrona de su esposo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es fantástico, tenemos suficientes para comenzar nuevamente, solo nos faltan los aliados -Suspiró preocupada- Dejen esto en aquella sala./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Podemos buscar aliados -Dijo Rey, que la verdad estaba un poco aburrida e inquieta en Kashyyyk- Yo puedo ir en tu representación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Leia la miró reprobatoriamente. Ese era el momento menos adecuado para que una jedi embarazada saliera de paseo por la galaxia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Discutiremos eso luego -La frase de Leia para dejar una discusión para nunca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rey se molestó, pero no lo demostró, prefirió seguir a Chewie al comedor en vez de discutir con la que era su casi suegra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chewie gruñó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si, creo que no nos está contando todo, pero supongo que está bien -Respondió ella tratando de no darle importancia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chewie volvió a gruñir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Rindiéndose? No, no lo creo, solo está dolida… Perdió a Han y a… bueno, ya sabes -La curiosidad le entró en ese momento- ¿Cómo era Ben de pequeño, de bebé?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chewie sonrió y le contó que era un bebé muy pálido de cabello negro y llorón, que nunca lloraba en sus brazos, que le tiraba el pelo cuando jugaba con él, que le decía tío Chiwi cuando comenzó a hablar. Se entristeció cuando le contó lo ultimo y mostró algo de pena por haberle disparado después de matar a su mejor amigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No te sientas así, se que es triste, pero tal vez haya esperanza… -Dijo tratando de sonar convincente. No lo logró- Mejor ve a tu casa, yo muero de hambre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chewbacca respondió con un gruñido/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si, mañana, pero después del almuerzo, debo entrenar en la mañana -Hizó una seña con su mano- Hasta luego./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vio al wookie alejarse y se encaminó al comedor. Poe estaba junto a Finn y Rose, le hizo una seña al verla. Rey se sirvió y fue con la bandeja junto a ellos. Todos conversaban amenamente, ni siquiera parecían preocupados por no haber tenido señales de aliados en la proximidad. Era como no estar en una guerra y como si nadie estuviese sufriendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rey observaba la pasividad de sus amigos y los envidió un poco. Finn y Rose hablaban de mudarse juntos, mientras Poe la miraba de reojo. Se quedaron hasta tarde conversando, Rey observó por la ventana, ya era de noche. Se levantó para dejar su bandeja e irse, no quería que la conexión se entablara en presencia de sus amigos, mas cuando posiblemente no pudiera ver a Ben ni estar con él en un buen tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No logró zafarse de Poe que se ofreció a acompañarla a su choza, a pesar de que ella le dijo que no era necesario y que estaban a unos cuantos metros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Finn y Rose se ven muy enamorados -Dijo Poe caminando junto a Rey- Me gustaría tener su suerte, encontrar a una linda chica que esté loca por mí y algún día formar mi familia con ella. Adoro los niños./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si, creo que todos deseamos una familia -Suspiró penosamente- Tal vez algún día… también me gustan los niños./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Cuántos te gustaría tener? -Poe sonó emocionado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Uno o dos, pero no estoy segura todavía -Ella se refería al pequeño que crecía en su vientre- Un chico y una chica, así nunca estarían solos y tendrían con quien crecer y jugar…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo entiendo, yo también fui hijo único, mis padres no pudieron tener mas niños por su trabajo -Poe sonaba triste ahora- Por eso me gustaría una familia numerosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llegaron frente a la cabaña de Rey, ella trató de despedirse, pero él insistía en quedarse un rato. Ella finalmente bostezó y le dijo que debía levantarse muy temprano para entrenar. Poe finalmente se dio por vencido, se despidió y se fue a su propio dormitorio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rey cerró la puerta, suspiró aliviada de que no hubiese aparecido Ben en ese momento, de seguro explotaría con sus celos. Aunque a ella le molestaban, igual le parecía divertido verlo apasionado y posesivo. Tal vez era un poco de su propia soledad y de que jamás alguien le prestara verdadera atención a ella, que tuvo que terminar de criarse sola, haciéndose una vida buscando chatarra para sobrevivir y no darle nunca motivos a Unkar Plutt para que la castigara. Había visto a otros chicos siendo golpeados y a veces trataba de defenderlos, por lo que se ganó varios empujones y pagó con multas de sus porciones. A los diecisiete quiso comprar su libertad, pero al no querer salir de Jakku tuvo que seguir allí siendo una especie de freelance para poder mantenerse. Claro que las cuotas de porciones le bajaban considerablemente, sobre todo cuando Unkar decidía que le debía pagar una especie de tributo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dejó de pensar en su vida anterior y decidió recostarse para esperar a Ben, se soltó el cabello, se quitó las botas y cambió su ropa por una vieja camiseta y un pantalón ancho que le llegaba a las rodillas, se sacó el colgante y lo dejó en la mesita. Era en esos momentos que le gustaba pensar en los ricos ropajes que disfrutaba en sus sueños y en la oferta tentadora de gobernar la galaxia con Ben o mejor dicho Kylo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estaba recostada con un hololibro cuando apareció Ben a su lado, también recostado en su cama. La sensación de estar durmiendo prácticamente en la misma cama fue emocionante para ambos. Se miraron y se acomodaron frente a frente, dejando sus respectivos hololibros a un lado. Ben la beso con ternura y se quedó contemplándola. Ella le sonrió y acarició su pelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Te gustan los niños? -Preguntó Rey para romper el cómodo silencio que les rondaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No mucho la verdad, aunque si se parecieran a ti, podría pensarlo -Respondió Ben riendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rey sonrió y lo besó con dulzura, le conmovió que él dijera eso, tal vez pronto podría decirle lo que sucedía y aceptara la situación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Él solo dijo eso para verla sonreír, en realidad no le gustaban los niños, le parecían molestos y gritones. Aunque tal vez tendría unos propios para continuar su propio linaje. No el Skywalker y definitivamente no el linaje Solo. Aunque no estaba decidido a continuar llamándose Kylo Ren todavía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ben se acercó mucho a Rey, comenzó a besarle el cuello, a oler el aroma de su cuerpo, a meter la mano bajo la camiseta. Ella subió su pierna sobre su cadera atrayéndolo a su propio centro. Gimió cuando sintió la mano de su hombre en su pezón. No estaba segura de querer entregarse así, a la distancia, pero necesitaba tocarlo, besarse y sentir ese contacto. Se imaginó que en la realidad sería doblemente mejor y se separó de los labios de Ben con el pulso acelerado. Podía sentir su erección, como podía sentir su propia entrepierna húmeda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo que te dije es verdad y no quiero cambiar de opinión -Dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras él le besaba el cuello./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿El qué? -Respondió él sin despegar los labios de su hombro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quiero verte -Dijo con los ojos cerrados- Quiero hacerte el amor piel a piel, compartiendo todo hasta el mismo espacio físico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ben se detuvo y la miró a los ojos con esperanza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Vas a unirte a mí? -Preguntó emocionado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué? No -Dijo Rey con una mueca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ben se separó de ella inmediatamente. ¿Otra vez lo rechazaría?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No me mal entiendas Ben por favor, es que solo… quiero estar contigo, pero no con Kylo Ren, no en la Primera Orden y menos rodeada de tu gente, donde yo sería probablemente el enemigo para todos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ellos tendrían que aceptarte como su Emperatriz -La interrumpió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Crees que te aceptan a ti al cien por ciento? -Hizo esa pregunta tratando de parecer serena./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ben se calló, ella tenía razón en ese punto. No se sentía seguro con respecto a su organización. Sin duda tendría que cambiar muchas cosas antes de ganarse la lealtad de la galaxia y de la Primera Orden. De eso, hasta él mismo estaba seguro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Creo que tienes algo de razón -Admitió- Pero no es como si pudiera desaparecer una semana y llevarte de luna de miel o algo así./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Espera ¿Cómo hemos llegado de una propuesta para estar juntos a una luna de miel? -Rey se sentó en la cama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Creo que le temes al compromiso mujer -Dijo serio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No, no, no… es solo que… -Trató de poner sus ideas en orden antes de completar- Somos oficialmente enemigos, en este momento estoy cometiendo traición y tú también…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Calma ¿Cómo llegamos de planear estar juntos para amarnos y de pronto nos volvemos traidores? -Dijo él con una sonrisa y sin darle importancia a lo dicho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rey se le quedó viendo, estaba congelada. Se había olvidado de todo por estar allí, pero nunca habló de sentimientos antes y debería ser la hora de hacerlo. Estaba por tirar todo a la borda por el hombre que estaba frente a ella y ni siquiera se habían dicho "Te amo"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ben se sentó girándola para que le viera la cara. Estaba absolutamente decidido a obviar sus planes de matarla que pasaron por su cabeza debido a la rabia en Craig, estaba dispuesto a crear un sistema Imperial, pero a la vez democrático para que ella no lo odiara y sin embargo no había sido capaz de decir nada sentimental. Era el puto momento de abrir la boca y arriesgarse, de creer que sus sueños donde ella le confesaba su amor eran ciertos y que ahora podían ser de cierta forma tangibles./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Rey, cuando te vi en Takodana y me disparaste, me cautivó tu valentía. Y no fui capaz de torturarte o hacerte daño porque provocaste algo en mi que no pude entender en ese momento… Creo que esta conexión se creó allí… cuando pudiste entrar en mi mente y encontraste mis miedos y me hiciste ver vulnerable -Tomé aire y prosiguió- Tú me marcaste como tuyo en ese bosque cubierto de nieve…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rey no podía contener las lágrimas, estaba feliz y asustada al mismo tiempo. Sabía que todo eso le estaba costando a Ben un esfuerzo enorme, podía sentir todas las emociones revueltas y además verlas en su mirada. No dijo nada, lo dejó continuar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Me cerraste la conexión y aun así te soñé cada noche y me sentí feliz por eso, porque solo allí podía decirte todo lo que quiero y tocarte y sentirte como deseo hacerlo ahora… Rey, te amo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ben quedó allí expectante, viendo como ella seguía llorando y no salían palabras de su boca. Al ver aquel silencio su esperanza comenzó a mermar y trató de retroceder en pánico soltando las manos de Rey./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella se le echó encima y lo abrazó. Lloró en su pecho con desespero y al fin logró articular aquello que podía hacerle sentir vivo como nunca antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-También te amo Ben Solo…/p 


	13. Lealtad

La noche no terminó ni parecida a los deseos de Ben y Rey, finalmente aceptaban sus sentimientos y eran capaces de compartirlos con el otro. Todo un triunfo considerando las opciones que estaban a su alcance.

Después de confesarse, se besaron y acariciaron con dulzura, planearon verse al regreso de Ben en su viaje diplomático Así decidieron llamarlo por el bien de la relación Se abrazaron con ternura y se durmieron uno frente al otro. Aunque ambos lucharon por no hacerlo.

 _El sueño fue diferente, no estaban en ningún planeta que hubiesen visitado con anterioridad. Se podía apreciar a través de la ventana del cuarto palmeras y aves, además de escucharse el ruido del mar. Ellos recostados en la cama desnudos, solo cubiertos por una sabana. Rey abrazada al costado de Ben, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Él oliendo su cabello mientras lo acariciaba. En tranquilidad y silencio._

Kylo fue despertado por el droide de protocolo. Se sentó en la cama adormilado y miró a su derecha, la figura de Rey ya no se encontraba a su lado, bufó desilusionado y se levantó para prepararse, para partir a su viaje. Ya no estaría solo, ni tendría la libertad de ver a Rey cuanto quisiera. Necesitaba un plan para cumplir su promesa de estar con ella a solas, únicamente necesitaba dejar todo preparado.

Rey se levantó de golpe al baño, no fue capaz de mirar si Ben se encontraba todavía allí. No quería volver a ensuciar el piso. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a las náuseas matutinas, solo agradecía que algunos días estas, simplemente no presentarse. Luego de eso comenzó su día como cualquier otro, después de desayunar intentando evitar a Poe, fue a su choza y se llevó su bastón y los restos del sable de Luke. No sabía quién se reuniría con ella, simplemente partió en el speeder al encuentro.

Se sentó en la piedra a contemplar el paisaje y pensar, trataba de adivinar quien se aparecería y que le enseñaría. Sacó de su bolso los restos del sable y los contempló. A pesar de las miles de dudas que pasaban en ese momento por su cabeza, se sentía serena y calmada. Haber escuchado a Ben desahogar su corazón fue absolutamente alentador, a pesar de lo difíciles que se vendrían las cosas, del momento en que tuviera que decirle lo del embarazo, parte de eso era por lo que necesitaba ser sincera en vivo con él. ¿Qué pasaría si él perdía los estribos e intentaba matarla? No, definitivamente no era un tema en el que quisiera pensar, tenía al menos quince días estándar para hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la figura de un hombre alto, de cabello largo, barba cuidada y ojos pequeños. En su opinión de mujer, era muy guapo. Sacó la cuenta mentalmente para saber quién era.

-Hola -Saludó el fantasma- Soy Qui-Gon Jinn.

-Hola, lo supuse -Respondió Rey.

Qui-Gon se sentó en el suelo frente a Rey y se quedó quieto observándola. Rey abrió su bolso y le mostró los restos del sable.

\- ¿Sabes como repararlo? -Preguntó dudosa.

-Claro que lo sé, pero no creo que valga la pena -Respondió él- Este sable tiene mucha energía del lado oscuro y no me parece adecuado para una Padawan del lado luminoso.

Rey contempló los trozos y se preguntó que era lo malo de reparar ese sable.

-Creo que ni Anakin querría sostener nuevamente ese sable -La miró intensamente- Acabó con todos los Jedi de la antigua Republica con eso. Supongo que nadie te lo dijo.

-Tal vez se pueda purificar, leí algo así en los textos antiguos -Dijo ella esperanzada.

-Podríamos intentarlo. Ya que se nos hace prácticamente imposible conseguir cristal kyber en este lado de la galaxia.

\- ¿Es posible encontrar cristal todavía? Podría ir a buscar.

-Luke me dijo que sí, pero es costoso y escaso. Tal vez algún coleccionista pueda guardar algunos -Qui Gon sonrió.

Rey pensó como conseguir créditos para realizar una compra de esa especie. Los coleccionistas solían ser despiadados con los precios de los artefactos jedi. Decidió que lo mejor era intentar purificar el cristal o al menos intentar sacarle algo de la carga oscura del pasado.

Mientras tanto Kylo estaba en la plataforma de vuelo en Coruscant esperando al resto de su comitiva para emprender el rumbo a la primera parada, Naboo. Su conexión con aquel planeta databa de su abuela Padmé. Leia se encargó de contarle algunas cosas y el resto lo averiguó cuando comenzó con la fascinación por su abuelo Darth Vader.

Sus caballeros de Ren llegaron juntos vestidos impecablemente de negro, pero sin máscaras. Seguían viéndose intimidantes con sus diversas armas colgando de sus cintos o en sus espalda.

Mayba lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre odió el cubrirse el rostro. Su rostro moreno como el de FN 2187 y ese cabello ondulado la hacían verse como una fiera. Era lo mas parecido a una confidente que Ben Solo había tenido cuando estaban en la Academia Jedi de Luke Skywalker.

Abhan, Patko, Kurlo, Alhen y Rotsha, estaban serios. Nadie superaba los treinta años y ninguno era tan alto como Kylo.

Ashiba como siempre estaba despampanante en su traje negro ajustado, que hacía resaltar sus brillantes ojos azules y su largo cabello Rojo.

Saldrían en tres naves, en la primera iría Kylo con Abhan y Mayba, seguidos de Alhen, Patko y Ashiba y en la tercera Kurlo y Rotsha. El droide de protocolo junto a una de las sirvientas de Kylo iban también en la primera. Abordaron las naves y se fueron rumbo a su primera parada.

Qui-Gon le explicó a Rey como purificar el cristal. Se necesitaban cosas que ni siquiera existían en Kashyyyk. Rey se rindió a la idea de buscar un cristal nuevo. Tendría que viajar a Christophsis y vaya que lo necesitaba. La vida se le estaba haciendo monótona y deseaba algo de aventura. Su único impedimento, su hijo en su vientre.

Finalmente, ante la indecisión de arreglar el viejo sable de Anakin o esperar a conseguir un nuevo cristal para crear uno nuevo, se decantó por la primera opción. También decidió no purificarlo, no se atrevía a realizar un procedimiento que podía ser perjudicial para ella o su hijo.

Aprovechó el tiempo para hacerle preguntas a Qui-Gon sobre los jedi y su legado. Él rememoró muchas cosas de la antigua Republica y a que se dedicaban en ese entonces. Le contó de cómo conoció a Anakin y que él pensó que era el elegido. Se escuchó frustrado, pero lo asimilaba bien. Ya estaba fuera de este mundo y lo que ahora pudiera hacer, sería por el bien de la galaxia.

Fueron muchas horas, casi llegaba la hora de la cena, cuando él decidió despedirse de Rey. Desapareció tan pronto le dijo adiós.

Rey suspiró cansada. Comenzaba a anochecer, era hora de irse.

Llegó al campamento, todos los sobrevivientes estaban cenando. Ella no quiso unirse a ellos, así que tomó su cena y se fue a su cuarto. Comenzaba la larga espera en soledad. Deseaba que Ben se arrepintiera de no realizar la conexión. Quería contarle de Anakin y de su abuela, de seguro le encantaría poder hablar con los fantasmas de la Fuerza. Pero, era bastante seguro que los del lado oscuro no podrían verlos manifestarse.

Se sentó en su cama con la bandeja a un lado, inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su vientre y a cantar. Por un instante pudo sentir una presencia que le respondía, no con palabras, pero si dándole una sensación de bienestar que la alegró. Era como si el pequeño en su vientre pudiese sentir que no estaba bien y quisiera remediarlo.

-Quiero conocerte pronto -Susurró mientras sonreía.

Se quedó dormida con las manos en su vientre y como hacía mucho tiempo, no soñó con nada.

Kylo estaba sentado en la pequeña sala de su nave. Abhan pilotaba, mientras Mayba coqueteaba con la sirvienta que servía refrigerios. El viaje tardaría al menos dos días a la velocidad de la luz.

Se podía decir que estaba aburrido y preocupado. Había estado visitando la holonet y encontró un aviso que le interesó mucho. Llamó a su lado a Mayba y le pidió a la sirvienta que se retirara.

-Como te gusta arruinar mi diversión -Dijo la morena viendo irse a la mujer.

-Conquístala en tu tiempo libre -Dijo mirándola serio.

-Te has vuelto un amargado Ben Solo -Respondió ella riendo- Deberíamos irnos a un bar llegando a ese aburrido planeta. Sé de uno bastante bueno y tienen hasta bailarinas que te hacen de todo por unos cuantos créditos.

-Eres una cerda -Dijo Kylo volteando los ojos- Y te dije que no me llames Ben, podría matarte por eso.

-No lo harás -Mayba bebió de su vaso y lo miró risueña.

\- ¿En serio no crees que lo haga? -Trató de sonar amenazante

-No, porque tienes algo que pedirme y soy la única a la que le tienes confianza -Respondió cerrándole un ojo.

-Odio que uses tus poderes para leerme. De hecho, lo prohíbo bajo pena de muerte -Bufó molesto.

-Bien, no te leeré como a un libro mal escrito si me dices que necesitas que te consiga.

Kylo le acercó su datapad y le mostró un aviso en específico. Ella lo leyó y lo miró curiosa.

-Ya tienes uno, no creo que necesites otro… a no ser que…

-Eso no es tu problema, en cuanto lleguemos a Naboo irás a buscar eso y no se lo dirás a nadie ¿Me entendiste? -Trató de sonar serio- Podría dejarte usar a mi sirvienta… -Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Que asco Kylo -Fingió cara de ofendida- Sabes que no necesito tu permiso, ni tu ayuda para eso.

-Claro que no, tus feromonas pueden hacer todo sin mi ayuda -Kylo rio pasivamente.

-Te puedo apostar mi sueldo de un mes en que lo hago sin feromonas -Mayba sonrió autosuficiente.

\- ¿Cuál sueldo? -Kylo bebió de su vaso para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Touché -Suspiró vencida- Bien, haré tu encargo, disfrutaré de Solana y te venceré en el Sabacc.

-No te recomiendo intentar una partida conmigo, para tu desgracia, me enseñaron los mejores contrabandistas de la galaxia.

-Entendido señor perfecto… a veces me da pena que no seas de mi tipo, te vencería cada noche en la cama.

Kylo se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Mayba era su mejor amiga desde la época de la academia, una de las pocas personas que no le temía y que lo trató bien. Él la salvó en un par de ocasiones y por eso ella no dudo en acompañarle cuando se sintió traicionado por Luke. Incluso mató por él y lo volvería a hacer, aunque le costase la vida.

Bueno Mayba es un personaje que quise introducir, Ben necesitaba un aliado.

Espero les guste, actualizaré en seguida.


	14. Espera

Pasó una semana y Rey estaba cada día mas triste. Ya ni siquiera veía a Ben en sueños. Entrenaba, comía y dormía sin ganas de nada. Se puso solitaria y pesimista, evitaba el contacto con todos, incluso con Finn, su mejor amigo.

Leia veía el desgano con el que aparecía a buscar comida y se encerraba tardes enteras en su cuarto o se iba al claro. Ella podía sentir la alteración en la Fuerza cada vez que aparecía uno de sus Fantasmas. Tuvo mucha curiosidad, se propuso acercarse a Rey y pedirle que la llevara para conocer a Anakin. A pesar de que este se redimió, Leia siempre mantuvo sus resquemores. Después de todo, fue torturada por su propio padre para obtener información de la Resistencia.

Sabía que Rey se iba a entrenar después del desayuno y decidió esperarla a la salida del comedor. Necesitaba cerrar el circulo y ver si podía darle el perdón a su padre o al menos a su espíritu.

Rey salió de la cocina con fruta y panecillos que echó en su morral. Había comido junto a Rose, Finn y Poe de bastante mala gana, ni siquiera pronunció palabras, con suerte el saludo y la despedida. Se encontró con Leia que estaba ataviada con un mono gris, una chaqueta sin manga azul y un morral.

\- ¿Dónde vas Leia? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Voy contigo. Es hora de enfrentar a los fantasmas del pasado.

Rey se sorprendió, pero entendió a lo que se refería la General. Ella supo algo por rumores de pasillo, pero siempre tuvo miedo de preguntar para confirmar. No fue capaz de negarse a su requerimiento. Además, efectivamente ese día debía reunirse con Anakin, era como si Leia lo hubiese intuido. Solo se preguntó si la General, sería capaz de verlo.

Bajaron del árbol y se fueron rumbo al claro en el speeder. Fue un viaje silencioso e incómodo. Leia no solía andar con rodeos, aunque hizo una gran excepción con la Jedi no preguntándole ni por su hijo, ni por Ben.

Llegaron al claro, se bajaron del speeder y se acercaron a la piedra donde Rey solía esperar a sus maestros. Leia sacó una manzana y se puso a comer de los nervios que tenía. Era un momento que esperó toda su vida; enfrentar a su padre sin una máscara.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el Fantasma de Anakin apareció. Cuando Rey lo vio, miró a Leia para saber si ella también lo veía. Lo comprobó cuando esta dejo caer su manzana y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Anakin se acercó a ellas intrigado, pero al acercarse completamente su cara apagó el gesto por uno de tristeza y culpa. Su hija, la que lastimó cuando no sabía quien era, estaba frente a él. Mas de treinta años pasaron para que se diera esta oportunidad.

Leia se levantó de la piedra y esperó que él llegara. Rey fue ignorada por la situación, por lo que se quedó quieta y expectante.

-Leia… -Dijo Anakin con el rostro serio- Yo…

-Sé que lo sientes -Respondió ella mirándolo hacía arriba.

Se quedaron quietos observándose. Rey podía sentir la pesadumbre de Anakin y de Leia.

-Si hubiese sabido que eras mi hija, hubiese hecho las cosas diferentes… Palpatine me engañó diciendo que ustedes murieron junto a su madre… Aunque tuve la sospecha cuando te vi y traté… traté de leerte para ver quien eras… supe que eras adoptada y que amabas a tus padres, que te cuidaron siempre como su tesoro mas preciado… En ese momento no era algo que me importara… No lo niego… Estaba tan sumergido en mi maldad y en mi propio dolor que fui un egoísta… Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme… -Anakin dijo quebrado- Sé que no me vas a perdonar nunca…

-No puedes asumir eso… Padre -Leia estaba llorando- Tú mas que nadie sabe que el odio lleva al lado oscuro… Si te odiara, estaría sumergida en la miseria y la maldad.

Anakin la miró sorprendido, su hija, a la que dañó de tantas formas estaba diciéndole que no lo odiaba. Si hubiese podido llorar, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Solo podía hacer una cosa, algo que ninguna de las dos mujeres presentes se borraría en lo que les quedara de vida; abrazó a su hija.

Leia se sorprendió con aquel abrazo e hizo lo mismo, lo abrazó con calma y le habló.

-Te perdono padre.

Lloró como una niña pequeña y se sintió aliviada de poder decir esas palabras sanadoras. Tanto para él, como para ella.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Kylo, este se encontraba pilotando. Habían cambiado escolta, por lo que ahora era acompañado de Ashiba y Kurlo. Prefería estar en los controles que hablar con la chica en cuestión.

Parecía una eternidad desde que se habían besado durante un entrenamiento, un tiempo antes de conocer a Rey. No pudo negarse a la belleza de la pelirroja, pero como se sintió inexperto en las artes amatorias, decidió no ahondar en una relación con ella. De hecho, cuando se separaron por las misiones a las que envió a los Caballeros de Ren, se sintió aliviado. Le pareció un grave error haberse involucrado con ella. Peor todavía cuando se sintió cautivado por Rey.

Trataba de mantenerse concentrado en los controles y en el próximo planeta a visitar, pero siempre sus pensamientos se volcaban a ella. La dueña de sus besos, de su cuerpo, de su vida. Estaba apesadumbrado al no poderla contactar, la extrañaba tanto que dolía y solo esperaba volver a verla, aunque fuese a través de su vínculo. Hacerlo en la realidad, era un sueño que estaba esperando cumplir en un pequeño plazo.

Con los cambios horarios planetarios, dormía a deshoras y ya no soñaba con ella. Eso lo hacía sentir aun mas miserable. Lo peor es que Mayba notó su decaimiento y se lo hizo notar. Por lo que decidió cambiarla, para así no confesarle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chatarrera, pero no de cualquiera, si no que de la mas hermosa y valiente mujer que conoció en su vida.

-Me gusta tu cicatriz -Dijo Ashiba acercándose sensualmente a Kylo- Te da un toque especial.

Kylo la ignoró, no soportaba tenerla cerca. Algo en su interior le advertía que no se fiara de ella y le hizo caso. Las corazonadas nunca fueron su estilo, pero desde que estaba con Rey, prefería hacerlo. Sentía que mostrar sus sentimientos a otros, les podía dar una ventaja sobre él haciéndole daño a ella.

-Aterrizaremos en diez minutos -Dijo sin mirarla- Dile a Kurlo que venga a pilotar, necesito descansar un rato.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero obedeció. Sabía que él llevaba días ignorándola y era muy notorio y francamente, no le gustaba. Obedeció la orden y fue por Kurlo.

Esté era rubio, el único del grupo, tenía ojos verdes y le gustaba beber, conquistar mujeres, las peleas y las apuestas. Varías veces perdió hasta lo puesto en lo último. En la academia de Luke, era el que traficaba con todo lo que podía, desde hololibros eróticos a especias. Luke siempre quiso encarrilarlo, pero no pudo. Estaba por echarlo cuando todo se derrumbó. A pesar de todos sus defectos, era cordial y leal con Kylo. De hecho, todos los caballeros de Ren lo eran.

-Kurlo -Dijo Ashiba con el semblante serio- Kylo te quiere en los controles, dice que necesita descansar.

-Bien -Fue todo lo que dijo y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a donde era requerido.

En la cabina saludo a Kylo y tomó su lugar. Este se fue a su cuarto a buscar su capa. Cerró su puerta y se sentó un instante, tratando de abrir el vinculo un momento. Extrañaba mucho a Rey. Hizo el esfuerzo concentrándose en ella. Hasta que lo logró, la vio sentada llorando, entonces pudo sentir esa sensación familiar, ella estaba con su madre. Cerró la conexión muy rápido y caminó por su habitación. Meditó un momento ¿Cuál era esa otra presencia familiar que sintió aparte de la de su madre? ¿Sería Luke? No, se dijo. Luke era una presencia conocida para él, pero esta, no era de alguien que hubiese conocido antes.

El golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hemos llegado a Sullust -Sonó la voz de Ashiba- Prepárate para descender.

Habían decidido no visitar los planetas en el orden adecuado, aunque les haría dar vueltas innecesarias, era preferible a ser emboscados. Talvez la Resistencia ya no existía, pero cualquier pirata o contrabandista, podía utilizarlo como moneda de cambio en un secuestro. Ninguna preocupación era exagerada para proteger al Gobernante Galáctico.

Rey se sintió profundamente conmovida con la escena que estaba viendo. Ella deseó siempre que sus padres la buscaran y le pidieran perdón por todo el sufrimiento que le provocaron. Esa fue su principal razón para no querer moverse de Jakku. No podía parar de llorar, estaba emocionada feliz y a la vez se sentía miserable por no tener nunca esa oportunidad.

Leia y Anakin se separaron sonriendo, ella aun tenía lagrimas en los ojos, pero su semblante estaba cambiado. Un peso en su alma había sido aliviado con aquellas palabras. Tenía tanto que preguntar, tanto que quería saber, pero no deseaba interrumpir el entrenamiento de Rey.

Se dirigió a ella y solo con una mirada la chica comprendió. Asintió dándole a entender a Leia que no le molestaba que ellos hablaran. La general se sentó junto a Rey y la abrazó. Volvió la vista a su padre y le habló.

\- ¿Cómo era mi madre? Solo pude reunir trozos.

Anakin meditó un momento, sonrió recordando al amor de su vida.

-La primera vez que la vi, ella tenia catorce años aproximadamente y yo diez. Le pregunté si era un ángel y me sonrió. Yo creo que si lo era. No la vi durante mucho tiempo y cuando pude al fin hacerlo, se había convertido en la mujer mas hermosa que hubiese visto. Tenía tus ojos -Dijo mirando a Leia- Mucha bondad también. Era astuta e inteligente, amaba a su planeta y a su gente y ellos también la querían -Suspiró- Era imposible no amarla…

\- ¿O sea que te enamoraste a primera vista? -Preguntó Rey, recordando la primera vez que vio a Ben.

-Si. La amé desde la primera vez que la vi -Anakin bajó la mirada- Me costó conquistarla, pero debido a que me asignaron protegerla, tuvimos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Cuando decidió ser mi esposa, algo que no era aceptado por la orden, fui el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, igual que cuando me dijo que tendríamos un hijo -Miró tiernamente a Leia- Tú seguiste sus pasos, tal como si lo llevaras en la sangre.

-Supe de mi madre cuando ya era una adulta, me costó mucho, era como si la quisieran eliminar de la historia -Dijo Leia con tristeza- Mis padres nunca me dijeron quien fue y lo supieron todo el tiempo.

-Ellos solo querían protegerte hija. Bail era un buen hombre -Pausó un instante y prosiguió- Yo encargué que hicieran desaparecer su imagen, me dolía profundamente su recuerdo… Pero… todos los años, en el aniversario de nuestra boda… Yo iba a Naboo y me paraba en la terraza donde nos casamos, recordándola en aquel vestido blanco…

Ambas se quedaron heladas con esa confesión. Anakin Skywalker estaba dando a entender, que a pesar de haber sido Darth Vader por al menos veinte años, había amado a Padmé Amidala al punto de recordarla siempre.

El momento fue interrumpido por el comunicador que Leia llevaba en su morral. Una señal de alarma la hizo despabilar y emocionarse. Miró a su padre una vez mas y sonrió. Aun quedaba mucho por cicatrizar, pero aquello era el mejor comienzo.

-Debemos irnos Rey… a menos que quieras quedarte -Dijo Leia- Puedo enviar por ti, a no ser que desees caminar.

-No, iré contigo… No me siento en condiciones de entrenar o algo… todo esto…

-Lo entiendo Rey -Anakin se acercó y les puso una mano en el hombro a cada una- Espero ver pronto a ambas. Que la fuerza esté con ustedes.

Rey y Leia asintieron mientras veían desaparecer a Anakin. Se dieron un abrazo fraterno y se dirigieron al poblado. Tenían nuevas noticias que confirmar.

A mi me emocionó este capítulo, escribirlo al menos.


	15. Noticias

Rey y Leia apenas llegaron subieron a la sala de comunicaciones. Allí el técnico encargado Artex Loks, Kaydel, Poe, Chewie, Finn y algunos miembros las esperaban. Leia se puso en modo General y se dirigió a Artel.

-Necesito saber que sucede -Pidió con voz firme.

-Prin… General -Se corrigió- Hemos recibido un mensaje codificado y con doble encriptación. Los aliados… Tenemos aliados…

-Muéstrame el mensaje -Pidió Leia, tratando de ocultar la emoción.

Artex obedeció y comenzó a reproducir el mensaje. No era un holograma, era una grabación fuerte y clara de Lando Calrissian.

 _"Querida Leia, lamento enormemente no haber podido responder tu pedido, tanto como lamento la perdida de nuestros soldados en combate. Estaba muy lejos de Craig en ese momento… Bueno, esto no es solo para dar las condolencias… Es para traerte esperanza… Una nueva facción de la Resistencia se está reuniendo y esperamos que esté lista pronto… Tenemos nuevas armas y naves… Toda una flota se está reuniendo en las Regiones desconocidas… Pronto te daremos un lugar de reunión… Mantente firme… Que la fuerza esté contigo…"_

Todos reaccionaron con alegría y dieron grititos entusiasmados. Leia sintió una sensación de alivio y un entusiasmo cauto. Sabía que ciertas cosas tomaban tiempo, pero le daban una nueva esperanza.

Kylo estaba satisfecho, las negociaciones con los planetas visitados, se podía considerar un éxito. El ofrecerle soberanía a cambio de recursos era una forma muy diplomática de establecer las cosas. Deseaba evitar el baño de sangre y muertes innecesarias. En su cabeza, aquello no era una dictadura, si no mas bien, un nuevo tipo de democracia. Una que aseguraba la libertad de los planetas, pero a la vez cooperación y lealtad a la Nueva Orden.

Solo quedaba una ultima parada y al fin poder ver a Rey. Esa ultima parada lo reconectaba con su pasado y con algo que le dolía recordar, la relación con su padre; La Ciudad de las Nubes en Bespin.

Se sentó sobre el camastro de su camarote, puso sus codos sobres sus rodillas y con sus manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón. Lando, el tío Lando como le enseñaron a llamarle, el que le enseñó a jugar sabacc y disparar un blaster a escondidas de sus padres. No era el momento de ponerse sentimental. Solo necesitaba hacerle una buena oferta y acabar pronto la visita.

Lando lo esperaba con su propia comitiva, cuando vio descender las tres naves de Kylo. Cuando lo vio bajar, su cara se transformo en un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados, para él, Seguía siendo Ben Solo, el hijo de su mejor amigo y no el nuevo y flamante dictador intergaláctico.

-Benny -Dijo mas para si mismo que para ser oído.

Rey se encontraba en la sala médica con la doctora Kalonia, quien estaba auscultándola y revisando que todo fuera bien con su embarazo. Era el primer control al que asistía y estaba algo nerviosa.

-Creo que todo va bien -Dijo revisando unos escritos- ¿Quieres escuchar sus latidos?

Rey dudó un instante y asintió. La doctora levantó su camiseta y puso un aparato en su vientre que iba conectado a un monitor. La jedi se quedó petrificada cuando escuchó el latido constante y fuerte de su hijo.

La doctora Kalonia puso cara de preocupación y movió el aparato de izquierda a derecha. Rey pudo sentir que algo raro pasaba.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, es solo… son dos latidos Rey…

Rey se quedó estática, el que fuese a ser madre de un bebé ya era complejo, el ser madre de dos, era sencillamente aterrador.

\- ¿Son dos? -Preguntó casi en un grito.

-Si Rey, tendrás dos bebés.

Salió de la sala médica con el corazón acelerado y la mente en blanco. No estaba preparada para escuchar esas noticias. No estaba para enfrentar a nadie en ese momento, pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Poe Dameron. Intentó cambiar su semblante y saludar con cortesía.

-Rey, hola -Poe se veía nervioso- Estaba preguntándome ¿Si te gustaría ir de caza conmigo?

-Ahora no me siento muy bien Poe, me gustaría descansar -Mintió.

-Oh bueno, espero que te sientas mejor -Dijo sin evitar la mueca de desilusión- Te veré luego entonces.

-Si, claro y gracias por pensar en mí.

Rey aceleró el paso y se fue directo a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó su vientre.

"Tendré dos hijos… Sola" Pensó.

Su mayor preocupación era decirle la verdad a Ben y afrontar al resto de la Resistencia. Aunque un bebé era un símbolo de esperanza, en ese momento preciso era un estorbo en la guerra. Ella, el arma contra la Nueva Orden y ni siquiera sería capaz de luchar. La desilusión y pesadumbre la invadían, era demasiado para afrontarlo.

Su tristeza fue opacada cuando un sentimiento de amor y tranquilidad la invadió, sus pequeños en su vientre, intentaban consolarla y decirle que todo estaría mejor. Rey sonrió y les hablo.

-Bien bebés, somos ustedes y yo contra todo.

Luego de la reunión con las autoridades de La ciudad de las Nubes, Kylo fue invitado a una cena privada con Lando. Estaba nervioso y su mente se revolvía en culpa y decepción. No tenía ganas de hablar de forma personal con su "Tío" y menos afrontar las preguntas que de seguro le haría.

Salió del cuarto lujoso que le dieron para su estadía. Afuera estaba Mayba y Rotsha, este ultimo era castaño y de ojos grises, que cambiaban de color junto con su estado de ánimo. Cuando se enfurecían, sus ojos pasaban del gris al negro o al rojo. Kylo caminó seguro en dirección al salón, ambos le siguieron.

-Me esperaran afuera y por favor Mayba, no escuches detrás de las paredes -Dijo en un tono serio.

-Espera, el único que tiene super oído y le gusta espiar es Rotsha -Respondió rodando los ojos.

-Entonces ninguno escuchará tras las paredes.

-Si señor -Dijeron al unísono.

Ben sonrió. Su equipo podía tener fama de asesinos despiadados, pero eso no los hacía maduros y eso de cierta forma le complacía. Le daba la sensación de una hermandad.

Entró sin golpear al salón y cerró la puerta tras de si al ver a Lando sentado en el bar, sirviéndose un trago. Se acercó a él y se sentó en un taburete desocupado.

-Hola Benny ¿Quieres un trago? -Preguntó mostrando esa sonrisa marca Lando que tantas mujeres amaron- Ahora que eres mayor de edad…

-Aceptaré uno, si lo pruebas primero -Dijo Kylo serio- No me arriesgaré contigo, viejo estafador.

Lando se rio con ganas. Abrió la botella, le echó a su vaso y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Cuando Kylo asintió, llenó ambos vasos.

-Escuché que mataste a tu padre -Dijo sin rodeos.

-Vaya, si que no tienes pelos en la lengua -Dijo Kylo bebiendo un sorbo.

-Ya estoy viejo para contenerme -Miró a Ben, porque así lo veía él, e hizo un brindis al aire- Por tu padre.

Kylo alzó su vaso y bebió hasta el fondo.

Rey se quedó dormida sobre su cama y como hacía mucho tiempo soñó con Ben, no era el sueño dulce donde todo era romántico y cercano. Era una pesadilla. Lo vio con su sable rojo y sus ojos tan amarillos como la arena de Jakku, ella tenía su espada en la mano y trataba de repeler los golpes que él daba. Sus lagrimas nublaban su vista y se sentía incapaz de mantenerse sin atacarlo. Trató de llamarle, pero parecía que su voz no era capaz de ser escuchada. De pronto sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso entre sus piernas, se miró y vio sangre. No pudo reaccionar y sintió el sable de luz de Ben hundirse en su vientre. Despertó sobresaltada y llorando con desesperación.

Se quedó quieta, tratando de confirmar que era una pesadilla, cuando un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y escuchó la voz de Leia al otro lado.

-Rey… estoy preocupada por ti, déjame entrar.

Rey se levantó y quitó el seguro dejando entrar a Leia, apenas esta cruzó el umbral, se le echó en los brazos temblando mientras lloraba.

-Sentí una extraña perturbación en la fuerza y vine a verte ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Viste a Ben? -Preguntó sin dejar de abrazar a Rey.

-Lo vi en mi pesadilla estaba soñando y veía sangre en mis piernas y su sable hundiéndose en mi vientre -Rey no paraba de llorar- Fue tan real…

Leia la recostó en la cama y se acomodó junto a ella. Acarició su cabello en su afán por confortarla y le tarareó una canción. Rey logró tranquilizarse con la compañía y además con las sensaciones que sus gemelos le enviaban.

-Fuiste donde la doctora hoy -Dijo Leia interrumpiendo el silencio- Espero que todo vaya bien.

-Estoy algo asustada, me dio noticias que no esperaba… -Se contuvo un instante, pero continuó- Son dos…

Leia sonrió sin dejar de abrazarla. Como le hubiese gustado a ella tener otro hijo, alguien que pudiera acompañar a Ben durante su infancia. Siempre lamentaba el hecho de no haber sido una madre mas presente en la vida de su hijo. Siempre deseo poder cambiar eso. Sin embargo, fue la vida que le tocó vivir y una que aceptó por el bien de la galaxia. De nada servían los arrepentimientos.


	16. Reencuentro

Kylo descendió de su nave en Coruscant seguido por Mayba y Kurlo, eran para él, los compañeros de viaje y escoltas adecuados. No lo sacaban de quicio y siempre tenían una buena conversación. Se había dedicado casi todo el viaje a generar alianzas con aquellos planetas y a crear futuras lealtades. Aun quedaba mucho por hacer, pero era un buen comienzo.

Se fue directo a su Penthouse, para bañarse y descansar, al menos era lo que les dijo a sus caballeros. Necesitaba estar solo y contactar a Rey, la extrañaba demasiado y no quería pasar un momento mas sin saber de ella.

Se metió a la ducha y se sacó con el agua todo el estrés del viaje. Había sido emocional y dramático tener que realizar tratos de forma diplomática. Seguía sin entender como es que su madre amaba esa vida.

Salió del agua empapado, ni se molestó en secarse, solo se puso un pantalón negro cómodo y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Se sentó en la cama y deslizó de su mente todos los bloqueos que había realizado para no conectar a Rey. Estaba nervioso. A pesar que la había visto a la distancia un instante, no era lo mismo. Aunque tampoco era lo mismo tocarla a través de su vínculo. Deseaba desesperadamente hacerlo en la realidad.

No estuvo mucho rato y sintió el silencio que se producía cuando se conectaban. Allí estaba ella, sentada y masticando. De seguro era la cena por la hora en la que se encontraban. Ella no le prestó atención, pero parecía que no le prestaba atención a nadie, estaba seria y mirando el horizonte. Decidió alzar la voz y llamarla. Pero se detuvo, él también estaba hambriento.

Cerró la conexión y llamó por el intercomunicador a sus sirvientas para que le sirvieran la cena. Al parecer lo esperaban, porque apenas terminó de hablar, ya estaban dos mujeres entrando a la habitación con bandejas. Pusieron la comida en la mesita de su cuarto. Abrieron una botella y le sirvieron. Se quedaron allí esperando a que él emitiera una orden.

-Es todo… gracias -Dijo haciendo el ademán de que salieran.

Las sorprendidas mujeres se miraron y se despidieron saliendo tan rápidamente como habían entrado. Kylo tomó un sorbo del vino servido y se sirvió un trozo de carne. Los últimos dos días de viaje, que fueron el regreso a Coruscant le habían dado tiempo a pensar, al fin sabía donde reunirse con Rey para emprender un viaje juntos. Sesid.

Era un planeta balneario, bastante alejado. Aunque concurrido, estaba fuera del dial de la Primera Orden. Había sido parte de los laboratorios del Imperio, pero ahora era pacifico. Había encargado a Mayba secretamente que le hiciera una reservación en un resort de buena clase, pero que no atrajera a la alta sociedad o a oficiales que pudieran aparecer. Pidió total discreción a su amiga y esta, a pesar de morir de la curiosidad, obedeció sin rechistar. Le pidió además ropa femenina de buena calidad, además de ropa para él, una nave y un disfraz. Necesitaba pasar de incognito. Ella le prometió que al día siguiente tendría todo listo. Kylo sabía que sería así. Por algo ella era la mejor espía de los Caballeros de Ren.

No terminaba de comer cuando sintió que el aire se silenciaba. Se sorprendió al sentir un abrazo desde atrás y un pequeño grito emocionado.

\- ¡Ben! -Dijo Rey en su oído- ¡Ben te extrañé!

Él se emocionó también, pero sin duda el grito repicó en su oído haciéndose molesto.

-También te extrañé, pero no te estoy gritando -Dijo riendo.

Ella se separó de él y lo rodeó hasta quedar al frente. Él se levantó y la besó apasionadamente tomándola con ambas manos de la nuca. Rey estaba llorando mientras lo agarraba del pecho.

-Pensé que nunca pasarían estas dos semanas -Dijo ella intentando tomar aire.

-Pensaba lo mismo, incluso traté de contactarte, pero creo que estabas con mi madre y alguien más…

Ella se detuvo, helada. Si, había sentido ese cambio en el aire, pero lo ignoró debido a la emoción de ver a Anakin y Leia reunidos.

-Era tu abuelo…

\- ¿Qué? Mi madre y mi abuelo… -Él se quedó callado, tratando de entender.

-Ella me pidió hablar con él -Rey sonrió- Fue muy emocionante… Ella lo perdonó…

-Oh -Fue todo lo que dijo.

Entendía que su madre a pesar de no odiar a su propio padre, siempre guardó un mal recuerdo producto de la tortura recibida cuando él era Vader. Él nunca comprendió su dolor, ni siquiera cuando él mismo fue torturado por su maestro. Lo vino a entender cuando vio a Rey sufriendo por el dolor que Snoke le provocó. Para él había sido prácticamente una violación a la chica, por la forma en que tomó su mente y escudriñó cada rincón en busca del mapa de Ahch-To. Como odió a Snoke en ese momento, lo que provocó la determinación de acabarlo.

\- ¿Ben? ¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó Rey acariciando su rostro.

-Si… solo… me imagino que debe haber sido emocionante ver eso -La miró intensamente.

-Lo fue… te quiero enseñar algo… toma mi mano y cierra los ojos…

Él dudo un instante, pero asintió. Cerró los ojos y pudo apreciar la escena vivida por Rey. Ella le estaba mostrando a través de la fuerza el recuerdo de lo vivido. La emoción que sintió cuando Leia y Anakin se abrazaron. Pudo ver claramente el rostro de su madre, las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, su pelo cano. Por el otro lado a su abuelo, de unos cuarenta y tantos, guapo, rubio, alto y esa cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Y su mirada cristalina, tan distinta al cuadro que le habían pintado. De sus ojos se derramaron lagrimas y la visión se cerró.

Rey lo contempló. Le mostró el recuerdo, pero evitó mostrar señales del lugar físico donde había ocurrido para no comprometer a la alicaída Resistencia.

Ben la abrazó con fuerza. El recuerdo mostrado le emocionó. Habían sido muchos años sin ver a su madre y jamás nunca había visto a su abuelo. Para él, era un regalo precioso.

Se besaron nuevamente, con ansias, el estar alejados los había hecho extrañar la conexión y los sueños donde se veían juntos y felices. Ben detuvo el contacto con una sonrisa y le pidió que se sentase. Ella se acomodó en su cama y él la imitó.

-Tengo noticias, pero también un par de dudas -Ben la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Ella se preocupó, buscó en sus instintos algo que anduviera mal, pero se refrenó de hacer algún comentario que arruinase todo- ¿Sucedió algo en tu viaje?

-No, eso te lo contaré luego -Tomó aire y habló con tranquilidad- Tengo prácticamente todo listo para que nos veamos.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Dónde? -Preguntó Rey emocionada.

-Hay un lugar que me gustaría enseñarte, tiene arena -Miró la mueca de desagrado de Rey, sonrió ante eso y prosiguió- Tiene mar -Vio su rostro iluminado nuevamente- Y nos tendremos el uno al otro por unos tres días… ¿Te parece bien?

Rey estaba emocionada, arena, mar, eso significaba playa. Había visto el mar en la isla, pero no era lo mismo. Ahch-To era un lugar frío, nada a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Y lo mejor, estar con Ben cara a cara por tres días completos. Sin duda estaba feliz.

-Me parece perfecto… Pero… ¿Cuáles serían tus dudas Ben? -Preguntó tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Como nos encontraremos, esa es mi duda.

Rey meditó, cualquier seña a la base de la Rebelión, podía ser usada en su contra. Irse mas de una semana, también era complejo, aunque podía hablar con Leia y arreglar eso. ¿Dónde? Esa era la gran duda.

-Mira -Dijo él- Supongo que no me puedes decir donde estás realmente y yo no quiero saberlo… Podemos juntarnos en un lugar neutral, Utapau, por ejemplo.

Ella lo pensó, se hizo en su cabeza un mapa mental, como los que había visto en hololibros. Por lo poco que sabía de Utapau, no tenían lazos con la Nueva Orden y probablemente no con la Rebelión. De hecho, se decía que era un mundo pacífico gracias a su lejanía con el resto de la galaxia. Al parecer era una buena idea.

-Bien… ¿En cuantos días debo estar allí?

-Al menos en tres días. Hay un mercado allí. Está prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad -Ben sonaba emocionado, pero cauto- Yo te esperaré allí. No iré como Kylo Ren, probablemente esté disfrazado. Por muy pacíficos que sean, sigo siendo un blanco importante.

-Bien, prepararé mis cosas. Le pediré a Chewie que me dejé allí -Dijo Rey levantándose para acercarse a Ben- Te veré de verdad en tres días.

Él la aceptó en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Lo espero con ansias -La besó suavemente- Mi amor.

A Rey le cosquilleo todo cuando escuchó aquello de los labios de Ben y lo besó con ganas, acarició su cabello y acarició sus hombros. El deseo por él se elevaba cada vez que lo tocaba y necesitaba resistir un poco más. Dejó de besarlo y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

-Debo preparar todo ahora.

Rey le besó rápidamente y se levantó de sus brazos, dejándolo con el incómodo vacío y el pantalón apretado.

-Te veré pronto, te amo -Dijo él mientras la conexión se cerraba.

-Lo sé -Alcanzó a decir ella antes de volver a su realidad.

Capítulo doble 3


	17. Arreglos

**Probablemente me ausente unos días debido a una situación personal y dolorosa. En compensación les dejaré dos capitulos.**

Rey salió de su habitación, esperaba poder encontrar a la General Organa despierta a esa hora. Necesitaba informarle de su viaje. Iba a mentirle y eso la preocupaba. Necesitaba decirle algo que no resultara loco y que no la metiera en problemas con el resto de la Rebelión.

Vio luz en la cabaña de Leia y golpeó la puerta, se quedó allí esperando despierta. Leia abrió y la hizo pasar. Al parecer la esperaba.

-Te sentí desde que saliste de tu cabaña ¿Sucede algo? -Leia la miraba curiosa.

-Yo… este… debo viajar, necesito unos días… debo hacer unas cosas -Dijo sin pensar- Por los bebés… aquí no hay nada y bueno, la ropa se me hace pequeña cada día -Bien Rey, bien- Serán unos cuantos días…

Leia la miró de arriba abajo, miró su vientre todavía plano y sonrió.

-Bien, sé que no es verdad, pero eres una adulta y sabes a lo que te expones saliendo de aquí -Sonreía calmada- ¿Necesitas créditos?

Rey se puso nerviosa, pero ya lo había dicho, si Leia no le creía ya no importaba, lo había aceptado.

-Yo… Tengo algunos que tomé de la Primera Orden… No es que me guste robar, pero Snoke está muerto y no creo que los necesite… -Puso cara de santa.

-La necesidad tiene cara de hereje -Leia se rio- Solo te pido que te cuides y cuides de mis… de los bebés. Y vuelve pronto.

Se abrazaron y Rey salió de allí rumbo a la casa de Chewbacca en el otro árbol. Subir y bajar escaleras, no era algo que le molestara, pero pensó en el futuro, donde tendría que hacerlo con una panza gigante y se preocupó.

Al llegar donde Chewbacca, esté estaba afuera de su casa, sentado mirando al cielo, parecía que murmuraba una oración. Rey se detuvo un instante, pero el gruñido alegre de su compañero la alentó a acercarse.

-Chewie, necesito viajar a Utapau -Dijo con un toque de súplica- Mañana.

El wookie gruñó en respuesta.

-No, no será como la vez anterior -Dijo sonrojándose.

Chewie gruño con algo parecido a una risa.

-No te burles… Tengo mis razones… Además, podrás traer nuevos suministros… encontré los créditos que robé de la nave de Snoke -Sonrió- Ocuparé algo, te daré un poco y el resto será para la Resistencia.

Chewbacca asintió feliz. Sabía que eran muchos y eso le daría un buen pasar a su familia por un tiempo.

-Te veré en la mañana -Dijo despidiéndose- A las 8 horario estándar.

Teniendo el permiso de Leia y la compañía de Chewbacca, Rey se sintió conforme. Los nervios los dejaría para después. Se fue directo a su cabaña para arreglar lo que faltara.

Kylo esperaba nervioso a Mayba, se sentó en el sofá y se sirvió vino. No estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, aunque fuese artificial.

Mayba golpeó la puerta y esperó a que Kylo le dijera que pasara. Cuando entró lo vio serio. Se sentó frente a él, agarró una copa y se sirvió.

-Bien Majestad, tengo lo que me pediste, pero vamos a negociar -Dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia.

-Estás loca, no tengo nada que negociar contigo -Dijo frunciendo el ceño- Sabes que puedo matarte con solo desearlo.

-Lo sé, pero no lo harás, porque me amas -Mayba le puso cara de amor y al ver la incomodidad de Kylo estallo en risas- Deberías haber visto tu expresión Ben.

-Ya te dije que no me digas Ben. Ahora dime que conseguiste, antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que te tengo.

-Bien, tranquilo -Dijo ella tratando de ponerse seria- Tengo las identificaciones… por cierto… ella es muy bonita, no se te ocurra presentármela que me voy encima de ella y le hag…

-Cállate mujer y ni se te ocurra tocarla, que te despedazo con mi propias manos -Kylo estaba poniéndose furioso- Solo dime lo que conseguiste.

-Que alterado estás, te hace falta sexo pronto…

-Mayba… -Advirtió molesto.

-Bien… Las reservas están hechas a nombre de Matt y Jaina Reydar -Miró a Ben rodar los ojos- Tengo la ropa, toda es preciosa, se va a morir tu chica cuando la vea… -Ben la miró con odio- Mejor no me desvío… que pesado… Te traje un transmisor de alta frecuencia que podrás usar en caso de algo. Yo estaré en el otro lado de la isla, voy a practicar algo llamado surf…

-Tú nunca cierras la boca Mayba, agradece que confío en ti lo suficiente para contarte y pedirte todo esto -Ben se había relajado un poco- El plan es el siguiente... Nos vamos en una nave, hacemos un descenso en Bespin, te vas directo a Sesid y yo en la nave que Lando me preparó a Utapau. ¿Entendido?

-Si, todo perfecto -Mayba se bebió el contenido de su vaso y se levantó- Recuerda que debemos salir en un par de horas, tenemos mucho camino por delante.

-Espera ¿Les dijiste a los demás lo que te dije? -Ben pareció preocupado.

-Si y lo creyeron, porque saben que te da al menos una vez al año eso de encerrarte y ponerte emocional…

\- ¡Mayba! -Ben hizo el ademán de ahorcarla con la fuerza y sonrió, sin duda era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

Ella sonrió de vuelta y se fue a terminar lo que le faltaba. Sería un viaje largo y complejo.

A Kylo solo le faltaba algo por hacer. Llamó a su droide de protocolo y le pidió que lo comunicara con Armitage Hux.

-General Hux.

Kylo trató de sonar terrorífico, era la primera vez que se le aparecía como un holograma gigante y deseaba ver la cara de espanto del pelirrojo. Y por lo que podía ver de vuelta, lo estaba logrando estupendamente.

Rey terminó de arreglar lo poco que tenía en su morral. Esperaba poder realizar compras de verdad, necesitaba de todo, porque realmente le estaba quedando pequeña la ropa. Sus caderas habían enanchado y sus pechos dolían de lo hinchados que se estaban poniendo. Por una parte, se alegró, quería agradarle físicamente a Ben, aunque podía darse cuenta de que lo hacía por las reacciones físicas visibles que le quedaban al tocarla. Ya tenía 9 semanas según las cuentas de la doctora Kalonia, en un par de semanas, empezaría a hincharse su vientre.

Dejó su morral, junto a su vara cerca de la salida y se recostó, estaba tan agotada, que ni se dio cuenta cuando se durmió.

Kylo tomó su sable, su capa y se fue a la nave que lo esperaba. Esta no era una nave imperial autorizada, de hecho, era nueva y con capacidad para cuatro personas. Mayba había conseguido que Solana, la sirvienta los acompañara. El trato era que, en caso de algo, solo manipularían su mente haciéndola olvidar todo. Aunque la chica estaba tan prendada de la Caballero de Ren, que probablemente la siguiera al infinito y más allá. De todas formas, Kylo la había obligado a jurar que guardaría silencio a riesgo de muerte, prefería no confiar demasiado.

El plan era que Kylo y Mayba guiaran la nave a Bespin por turnos, aunque esta contaba con piloto automático. Solo se querían asegurar de que pudieran estar atentos a una emboscada o a cualquier peligro.

El primer turno fue de Mayba, así Kylo podría dormir un poco. En serio que lo necesitaba.

 _Kylo estaba sentado bajo un árbol. Aquello le resultó familiar y decidió mirar a su alrededor. Manzanos, solo había un lugar donde había visto eso antes "Corellia" se dijo. Estaba en un sueño recordando la tierra de su padre, un lugar donde lo llevó de pequeño junto a Chewbacca y Leia. "Debes conocer tus orígenes, pequeño granuja" Le había dicho Han solo en esas sonrisas socarronas que tanto admiraba, ya que parecía hacer todo tan fácil._

 _"Esto es un sueño" se dijo "Estoy recordando en un sueño" Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mujer que se acercaba. La presencia le resultó familiar. Sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio llegar frente a él. Era Rey y llevaba un vestido minúsculo. "Si es un sueño, lo aprovecharé" pensó para sí mismo._

 _-Quiero una manzana -Dijo ella- Tú eres alto ¿Podrías alcanzarme una?_

 _\- ¿Me recompensarías con algo? -Ben sonrió de medio lado- Necesito alguna retribución._

 _Ella lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta y se bajó el tirante del vestido. Ben se sintió arder al ver la blanca piel de sus pechos._

 _-Podría tomar eso cuando quiera -Dijo bostezando- Necesito algo más que eso._

 _-Y que te parece esto -Rey se subió la ya cortísima falda y mostró su muslo casi hasta la cadera- ¿Sería suficiente?_

 _Ben sintió el efecto de ver una de sus perfectas nalgas. Realmente era una oferta que no iba a rechazar. Alzó su brazo y sacó la manzana mas bella que tuviera a su alcance y se la dio a Rey. Ella hizo una especie de reverencia corta y limpió la manzana con su vestido, levantándoselo en el proceso, viendo el deseo con el que Ben la observaba. Parecía querer llevarlo al limite de su voluntad. Una vez que la terminó de limpiar, le dio una mordida y dejó caer el jugo por su cuello y escote. Ben perdió la cordura de pronto. Se lanzó de lleno a sus labios y con sus manos rasgó el vestido. Se separó de sus labios suplicantes y contempló sus pechos, se saboreó al ver sus pezones rosados y erectos. Lamió desde su cuello a sus pezones una y otra vez. La levantó del suelo y la apoyó contra el árbol. Rompió su tanga e introdujo un dedo en sus pliegues húmedos. La sentía gemir y retorcerse bajo su toque. Besó sus labios con sabor a manzana con desesperación._

 _Ella se mantenía de pie solo por el agarre de Ben, parecía desvanecerse con cada toque en su botón de placer. Gimió y susurró su nombre en su oído, mientras sentía sus labios y lengua moverse de un pezón al otro. Los pequeños mordiscos que le propinaba le erizaban la piel y eran verdaderos choques eléctricos en su entrepierna._

 _-Tómame Ben -Dijo jadeando- Soy tuya, tómame._

 _Ben se desesperó, con la mano que agarraba sus pechos comenzó a liberar su erección. Estaba tomándola por las nalgas y dispuesto a penetrarla, pero un grito lo sacó a la realidad._

 _-_ Ben, es tu turno, ya no veo de sueño -Dijo Mayba- Necesito dormir.

Él se levantó adormilado, seguía cubriéndose con su capa, no por el frío precisamente. Maldijo por dentro y se fue rumbo a los controles. Solana estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto medio dormida.

-Ve a dormir un rato, te hará falta -Dijo al verla.

Ella se sobresaltó, se levantó y asintió mientras desaparecía. Kylo se quitó la capa. Seguía igual de excitado que en su sueño. Esperaba que el camino no fuera tan largo desde Bespin a Utapau. Ya estaba comenzando a sufrir por no satisfacer sus necesidades.

Rey despertó agitada. Ya estaba claro. Tomó sus cosas y salió de su cabaña. No dio ni tres pasos cuando se encontró a Poe.

-Leia me dijo que te vas de viaje -Poe se veía nervioso- No es por espiarte, pero ahora que estoy relativamente a cargo, me deben informar de todo lo que suceda.

-Lo suponía -Rey intentó sonar tranquila, pero sus alarmas internas estaban comenzando a saltar- ¿No quieres que viaje?

-Yo… no, no es eso… es solo que… quise despedirme…

Se acercó a Rey suavemente y la besó. Rey se quedó de piedra, no era capaz de responderle y cuando él trato de profundizar el beso tomándola de la cintura, su cuerpo respondió como no se lo esperaba. Lo empujó a través de la Fuerza.

Vio el cuerpo de Poe caer contra una pared y gritó asustada, no quiso acercarse, pero podía ver que estaba inconsciente. Se decidió a acercarse cuando Finn llegó corriendo.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? -Preguntó Finn acercándose al cuerpo de Poe para revisarlo.

-Me besó, yo no quería… -Rey trataba de relajarse, pero la cara de decepción de su amigo no ayudaba- No lo pude evitar… creo… creo que no fui yo… -Se tocó el vientre- Lo siento, debo irme…

\- ¡Rey! No te vayas -Gritó Finn.

-Discúlpame con Poe, le explicaré todo a mi regreso… Lo siento Finn -Dijo llorando mientras corría.

Ella estaba segura de que sus gemelos alejaron a Poe a través de la Fuerza, tal vez se sintieron asustados o el mismo cúmulo de emociones que le provocó su beso provocaron esa reacción de inseguridad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que sucedió. Sin embargo, el miedo se le presento ¿Qué ocurriría cuando Ben la tocase? De seguro verlo a través de la conexión no era lo mismo que en la realidad o tal vez… No… era imposible pensar en otra cosa en ese momento.

Rey llegó al pie del árbol donde estaba Chewbacca fuera del Halcón. Gruñó como saludo. Ella respiró agitadamente, entre los nervios de lo ocurrido y el descenso del árbol, se sintió cansada.

-Lamento la espera.

Rey se subió seguida de Chewie, se sentaron en la cabina del Halcón y comenzaron el ascenso. Una vez arriba, comenzó las maniobras para salir de allí a la velocidad de la luz.

Kylo sintió hambre, llevaba pilotando bastante tiempo y necesitaba estirar las piernas. Dejó el piloto automático y fue al camarote de su sirviente. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Solana, de espaldas en su cama y a Mayba con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Se quedó boquiabierto, se sonrojó completamente, se giró y articulo algo.

-Mayba, te toca dirigir la nave… Solana… mejor yo me encargo -Dijo saliendo tan rápido como había entrado.

Se fue al pequeño armario que servía como cocina, abrió un compartimento y sacó un paquete de galletas y una botella. Decidió sentarse en la mesita multiuso que estaba a un costado de los camarotes.

Mayba salió del lugar y se dirigió al baño. Solana salió avergonzada y se paró cabizbaja frente a Kylo.

-Su excelencia… Yo lamento la situación… -Solana sonaba entre avergonzada y algo parecido al terror- No quise faltarle el respeto…

Kylo levantó la mano en señal de que se detuviera. Aun no podía olvidar la imagen mental de lo que acababa de ocurrir y no sabía muy bien cómo afrontarlo.

-Golpearé antes de entrar la próxima vez -Fue todo lo que dijo y siguió comiendo.

Mayba salió del baño, al verla, Solana hizo una reverencia y se introdujo en el.

-Espero que sea verdad que lo hagas -Dijo Mayba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos a la cabina -Kylo se levantó y ella lo siguió.


	18. Viaje

**Advertencia: Sexo explicito.**

Ben estaba sentado en una banca en el mercado de Utapau. El lugar estaba lleno con seres de todas las razas. Al ser este planeta un lugar pacífico, era concurrido por quienes querían huir de cualquier indicio de guerra.

Estaba nervioso, ya llevaba un buen rato esperando y Rey no aparecía. Rogaba que no lo dejara plantado, porque tal vez toda la calma que estaba demostrando ahora se hiciera pedazos.

Miraba constantemente a todos lados tratando de encontrarla en la multitud. Su rostro se iluminó cuando la vio. Llevaba una túnica oscura, con pantalones bajo la rodilla, el cabello suelto, su morral y su bastón en la espalda. Por un instante fue como si fuese su conexión, solo podía verla a ella.

Ben se levantó y se le acercó, no esperó la reacción de Rey y la besó asiéndola por la cintura. Ella abrió los ojos y vio al hombre de pelo rubio y gafas gigantes frente a ella. Le pareció conocido, pero su aroma, su aroma era totalmente familiar. Al darse cuenta que era él, lo abrazó y lo besó. Sin duda esto era mil veces mejor que a través de la conexión y tocarlo y sentirlo en vivo, valía cada maldito instante en la galaxia.

No querían separarse, deseaban eternizarlo, no abandonar la boca del otro y no separar su contacto de ninguna forma. Estaban nerviosos, agitados, emocionados, todo al mismo tiempo. Se detuvieron solo cuando necesitaron aire.

-Pensé que no llegarías -Ben la dejó en el suelo sin soltar su cintura.

-Lamento la demora, algunos inconvenientes en el camino -Rey sonrió, mas cuando se dio cuenta de que sus gemelos no rechazaron a Ben.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo antes de partir? -Ofreció él- Después de todo, estaremos a porciones, agua y galletas al menos por un par de días.

-Bueno… podría comer algo -En realidad estaba hambrienta, con las náuseas, no había sido capaz de comer nada.

Se sentaron a comer y no podían dejar de mirarse. Rey estaba divertidísima viendo a Ben con la ridícula peluca rubia. A su gusto, se veía adorable.

-Te ves bien -Dijo ella tratando de no reírse, lo cual era inútil.

Ben estaba rojo y muy serio, de verdad que Mayba se había burlado de él entregándole esa horrible peluca y esas gafas gigantes. "Al menos nadie te reconocerá" Le dijo mientras se apretaba el estomago riendo. No tuvo tiempo de encontrar otra cosa, por lo que tuvo que asumir su disfraz.

-No es que yo lo haya elegido -Respondió el mientras comía los fideos que tenía en su plato- Solo tendré que usarla cuando estemos en publico y espero que no tengamos que ver a nadie en al menos unos días -La miró fijamente dejando que ella viera su deseo en la mirada.

Rey se sonrojó y bajó la vista por un momento. Luego se recompuso y terminó de comer.

-Nos iremos ahora. Tengo la nave esperándonos en el hangar del puerto -Miró a todos lados- No queda lejos de aquí.

Ella asintió y lo siguió cuando él se levantó y le tomó la mano. El contacto era electrizante y la hacía pensar que no soportaría estar lejos de él nunca más.

Caminaron un par de cuadras y se dirigieron al hangar. No andaba mucha gente, parecía que algo los estaba entreteniendo en ese horario.

Se subieron a "La Dama Errante", era bastante moderna y equipada. Tenía un camarote con una cama y un comedor pequeño con una cocina. Rey tuvo un dejà vu. Todo allí le pareció familiar, como si ya hubiese estado antes ahí. Asumió que muchas naves tenían una construcción similar por conceptos de comodidad.

Se sentó junto a Ben en el asiento de copiloto y él se sacó la peluca enseguida. Estaba sudando con eso en la cabeza. Su cabello negro estaba húmedo con el sudor y dejaba que un mechón le cayera en la frente. Rey lo observaba mordiéndose el labio. Encontraba esos rasgos de él, masculinos e interesantes y le provocaban demasiadas cosas. "Deben ser las hormonas" pensó para si misma. Había leído los efectos secundarios del embarazo y se burló de eso, pero ahora estaba padeciendo todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Tenemos dos días de viaje, tengo ropa nueva y cómoda para que puedas ponerte, incluso… bueno, ropa interior y un bikini para la playa -Le dijo sin mirarla- Tengo los pases, la reservación.

-Supongo que usaremos otros nombres -Ella lo miró para ver su respuesta.

-Bueno, algo así… Seremos Matt y Jaina Reydar, recién casados que van de luna de miel -Ben estaba sonrojado- Estamos listos para el despegue… ponte el cinturón.

-Me gusta Jaina -Rey dijo pensando en como sería el nombre de uno de sus bebés si resultaba ser niña.

-A mi no me gusta Matt.

Ben presionó el acelerador y la nave salió volando de Utapau a toda prisa. Estaban a punto de pasar más tiempo del que habían pasado nunca juntos y ambos lo temían.

Entraron en el hiperespacio a una velocidad estable. Habían hablado un poco, sobre el entrenamiento Jedi y algo de los viajes de Ben como Líder Supremo. Rey estaba fascinada imaginando a Ben compartir la cena con Lando Calrissian y un poco preocupada de que a este se le hubiese salido algo sobre la Resistencia.

Rey se sentía cómoda con su compañía, había estado tan deseosa de verlo, pero a la vez nerviosa de como decirle ciertas cosas. No le temía a él, si no que a sus reacciones. Había escuchado de Finn que le daban rabietas y rompía todo lo que se le ponía delante "Es un hombre niño" le dijo. Si ella no hubiese sido temperamental y apresurada, se habría importunado por eso.

-Quiero mostrarte algo -Dijo poniendo el piloto automático- El rumbo está fijado y no nos encontraremos con nadie en el camino.

Se levantó y le ofreció su mano para guiarla al camarote. Ella se puso nerviosa, cada vez que lo había tocado solo quería echarse encima de él y no soltarlo nunca.

Cuando llegaron al camarote, el abrió una maleta y sacó un pequeño cofre de madera tallado con símbolos que nunca había visto, y se lo entregó sin mayor ceremonia.

-Ábrelo, es tuyo -Dijo él instándola a abrirlo.

Ella asintió, abrió el seguro que cerraba el cofre y lo vio. Era un cristal kyber color naranjo y brillaba intensamente.

-Quiero que tengas tu propio sable de luz, no uno heredado y roto… Te mereces todo lo mejor que pueda darte.

La miró sonriendo, mientras ella se emocionaba hasta el borde de las lágrimas. La sensación la desbordaba. Volvió a guardar el cristal en el cofre y lo dejó en una mesita. Sin meditarlo siquiera se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Sentía gratitud por el regalo y a la vez unos deseos incontrolables de estar con él.

Mientras lo besaba tiraba de su ropa, la camiseta de Ben salió volando al suelo quedando solo en sus pantalones y botas. Él beso su cuello, mientras abría su túnica cruzada, le bajó la ropa hasta la cintura, su pecho cubierto por la venda quedó expuesto. Besó su cuello suavemente mientras la recostaba en la pequeña cama. Con cuidado fue quitando las botas y bajando el pantalón. Allí estaba ella, solo con la venda y una pequeña pantaleta. La contempló con deseo y se deshizo de sus propias botas.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres esperar? -Preguntó antes de quitarse el pantalón.

-No Ben, no puedo esperar mas -Respondió jadeante y con los labios entreabiertos.

Aquella invitación lo volvió loco. Se quitó el pantalón completamente y se fue acercando a ella. Quitó la venda y dejó sus pechos al descubierto. Sus pezones estaban endurecidos, tal como los había soñado varias veces. Con suavidad tomo uno con sus manos mirando su reacción. Ella temblaba. Comenzó a besar su cuello y a bajar sin quitar su mano. Besó uno y luego el otro como si fuesen algo delicioso y el estuviera hambriento. Rey gemía con intensidad. Se sentía humedecer entre sus piernas. Él continuó bajando hasta llegar bajo su ombligo. Tomó el borde de la pantaleta y las tiró con fuerza rompiéndolas, dejando al descubierto su centro. Tenía poco vello allí y eso lo excito más, si es que eso era posible. Abrió sus pliegues y contemplo su intimidad húmeda y deseosa. Puso su boca, el aliento caliente hacía que Rey se retorciera. Y cuando al fin paseó su lengua, ella se arqueó por completo. Jamás ni en sus sueños había sido tan delicioso su toque. Él la saboreaba con ganas todo a su paso. Rey gemía mientras le tiraba el pelo. No, no quiso dejarla acabar, él necesitaba tomarla y fundirse en su piel. Se levantó sobre ella y gateó quedando frente a su rostro. No quiso besarla, por miedo a que ella rechazara un beso después de lamer su intimidad. Ella lo agarró de la nuca y lo besó, saboreándose en sus labios. Ben estaba sorprendido y aun mas excitado. Necesitaba liberarse. Rey con sus piernas fue bajando el bóxer y atrapó su erección con su mano libre. Ben tuvo un escalofrío de placer, su mano pequeña en contraste con su miembro grande y duro. Ella lo acercó a su entrada, Ben sintió lo húmedo y caliente que estaba.

-Te va a doler cariño -Dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes por eso -Respondió entre jadeos.

Ben asintió. Tomo su miembro y lo fue introduciendo de a poco, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Deseaba ver su cara mientras la tomaba, ella se mordía el labio y emitía pequeños gemidos. Ben sintió lo estrecha que era y trató de seguir entrando, empujó un poco intentando ser suave, el rostro de Rey se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Quiso detenerse, pero ella le instó a continuar tomándolo de las nalgas. Un poco mas y lo logró, estaba dentro de ella y se sentía como un guante muy ajustado.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado.

-Si, duele un poco, pero estoy bien -Ella lo besó.

Ben tomó confianza y comenzó a moverse, cada vaivén de sus caderas hacía que Rey se compungiera. Intentó detenerse nuevamente, pero ella lo pidió nuevamente que continuara. La besó entonces, mientras con una mano tocaba sus pezones duros. Estaba tan excitado que sentía que acabaría en cualquier momento. Pero se concentró en Rey, en que ella disfrutara y se sintiera bien, la besó en el cuello, le lamió los pezones, mantuvo el movimiento cuando su cara ya no era de dolor y obedeció cada uno de los "ahí, ahí" que ella pronunciaba. Aguantó lo que pudo, hasta que sintió que las paredes de su centro lo aprisionaban con fuerza y su cuerpo se arqueaba. Escuchó cada delicioso gemido en el que ella pronunció su nombre y se abandonó así mismo, explotando dentro de ella, gritando guturalmente "Rey".


	19. Despertar

**Advertencia: Contenido explicito... de nada ;)**

Rey abrió los ojos, seguía desnuda en la cama cubierta por una manta. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos y buscar a Ben. Él ya no estaba, pero podía sentirlo cerca. Se acomodó un poco, se sintió dolorida, los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho continuaban frescos en su memoria, el aroma de Ben seguía inundando su olfato. Se destapó y vio entre sus piernas una pequeña mancha de sangre. Se tocó el vientre preocupada, pero recordó algo que había leído sobre la virginidad e imaginó que eso era la muestra de haberla perdido.

Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con la capa de Ben que estaba tirada en una silla. Caminó en dirección a los controles y lo vio, estaba guiando la nave despeinado y sin camiseta. Se acercó en silencio y se quedó tras él.

-Pensé que no despertarías tan pronto cariño -Ben dijo sin girarse a verla.

Le gustó la forma en que la llamó y sonrió. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y contempló el espacio infinito.

-Aun nos falta bastante para llegar. Tal vez tengas hambre…

-Algo ¿Hay comida aquí? ¿Un baño tal vez? -Preguntó con suavidad.

-Si, hay ambas cosas. Frente al camarote está el baño, tiene una ducha con agua caliente -Ben la miró con dulzura- Tal vez después de comer podamos… no sé… continuar donde lo dejamos -Ben alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

Rey nunca lo había visto tan guapo como en ese instante y se antojó besarlo. Se levantó y puso sus labios sobre los de él. Al principio fue dulce y cálido, a medida que se besaban él la tomó de la cintura dejando caer la capa y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Acarició su cuello, bajó a sus pechos y luego a sus nalgas. Rey se entusiasmó con su toque y se acomodo para quedar sentada frente a él con las piernas abiertas.

Ben prendió nuevamente el piloto automático con una de sus manos libres, cuando lo hizo la tomó del trasero y la levantó. Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas sintiendo la dureza cercana a su centro. No dejó de besarla mientras la encaminaba contra una pared. Ahora no tendría contemplaciones. La afirmó con sus enormes manos, mientras jugueteaba con su lengua por sus pechos. Rey se sintió húmeda y lista. Él se bajó el pantalón, esta vez no llevaba bóxer. Sacó su miembro y lo hundió si piedad en sus pliegues. Ella se sintió arder, mientras el se movía sin compasión. Cada embate de sus caderas era una tortura, una deliciosa tortura que la iba quemando lentamente. El tamaño de Ben la llenaba por completo. Todo lo que antes había sido dolor, ahora solo era placer. Ben susurraba palabras desconocidas en su oído mientras la subía y bajaba con sus embistes. No lo soportaron por mucho tiempo, se dejaron arrastrar por el éxtasis.

Se quedaron quietos por un momento, agitados y sudados. Ben la besó y susurro una vez mas entre sus labios "Vo temk" Rey entendió finalmente y respondió.

-También te amo.

-No sabía que entendías corelliano -Ben estaba sorprendido y sonriente.

-Lo básico para negociar… Aunque ningún chatarrero me dijo esas palabras antes -Respondió Rey- Solo junte las letras y bueno… Lo entendí.

Ben sonrió y la dejó en el suelo, se acomodó el pantalón y la observó. Desnuda, despeinada, sudada y agitada. Era hermosa y era toda suya. La besó de nuevo y la soltó, instándola a bañarse y a comer.

-Luego retomaremos esto… creo que debemos seguir practicando… -Ben le guiñó un ojo y sonrió pícaramente.

Rey lo imitó. Pero, las dudas de su cabeza tenían que salir en algún momento y preguntó.

\- ¿Tú habías hecho esto antes? -A pesar de su desnudez, estaba avergonzada por su propia pregunta.

-Solo había besado a alguien un par de veces… nada más allá.

Ella cambió su ceño a uno molesto. Era la hora de la verdad.

\- ¿A quién? -Intentó fallidamente no sonar tensa.

-A una chica de la academia jedi. Nada de importancia, ahora es una de mis guardianas -Ben la observó y sintió el cambio de ambiente.

Rey lo miró con un semblante que le pareció familiar, era el mismo rostro que tenía cuando le cruzó la cara con el sable. Estaba enfadada y no solo eso, estaba celosa.

\- ¿Tu guardia? O sea que se ven a diario…

-Oh Rey, preciosa mía -Dijo Ben acercándose a ella- Estás celosa cariño.

-Yo solo te he besado a ti y tú tienes a esa chica al lado tuyo a diario.

-Si hubieses aceptado irte conmigo ella no estaría ni a mil parsecs de mi -Ahora él estaba molesto- Además tú vives con el idiota de Dameron e incluso aceptaste ese collar ordinario de él.

Rey se ofuscó. Lo miró con odio y rabia. De pronto recordó su desnudez.

-Yo… hump…

Gruñó yéndose de allí, Ben la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo. Su rostro era una amenaza viva.

-Date cuenta donde estás chatarrera y en los brazos de quien estás -Dijo con saña.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando Kylo Ren? -Como odiaba que ella le dijera así.

-No, no te estoy amenazando. Te estoy recordando que tú y yo estamos aquí porque nos amamos y queríamos estar juntos. Si quisiera estar con otra, me bastaría con cerrar la conexión y olvidarme de tu existencia.

La soltó y se fue a la cabina del piloto. Necesitaba despejarse antes de cometer una locura. Rey por su parte pareció reaccionar, se contempló a si misma y se fue a la ducha. Necesitaba refrescarse y meditar.

Habían peleado a través de su conexión, incluso en vivo e intentó matarlo un par de veces. ¿Es qué acaso no podían solo ser felices? ¿Siempre sería tan complicado?

Ambos temperamentales, explosivos y acelerados. Definitivamente una combinación peligrosa.

Al salir de la ducha, la determinación de Rey no ha bajado de intensidad. Lo que siente es totalmente nuevo para ella y su impulsividad la controla. Se pone una bata que encuentra en el camarote, apenas lo cierra. Con el cuerpo húmedo y el cabello empapado decide ir a la cabina.

\- ¿Ya se te ha pasado ese ataque de celos? -Pregunta él al sentirla cerca.

-Tú has estado celoso de Finn, de Poe, quizás hasta de ti mismo siendo Kylo Ren. Yo no soy tuya Ben Solo y tú… tú tampoco eres mío… -Rey estaba furiosa.

Ben se levantó serio, pero tranquilo. Caminó hacia ella y se quedó parado mirándola fijo.

-Sí, he tenido celos, celos de los que están cerca de ti a diario, celos de que puedan ver tus sonrisas, consolar tu llanto, abrazarte cuando lo necesitas -Ben mantuvo su expresión- A mi nadie quiere verme o tocarme, incluso yo lo evito. Pero contigo… contigo es diferente… Me haces sentir como nadie y cuando me tocas -Puso su mano en la mejilla de Rey- Yo siento que estoy completo…

Rey se quedó en silencio, lo miró a esos profundos y cristalinos ojos, la sinceridad con la que hablaba. Sintió en su pecho la angustia, el dolor que había sentido Ben, todo lo que sufrió a manos de Snoke, la soledad que sintió al crecer con padres ausentes, el rechazo de mucha gente no solo por sus orígenes, si no que por su poder. En aquel instante comprendió que ella también se sentía completa cuando estaba con él.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como queriendo transmitirle en ese abrazo todo el amor que le había faltado a ambos, intentando darle a entender que efectivamente nunca estarían solos. Ben le levantó el rostro y la miró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas que trataba de contener.

-Yo si soy tuyo Rey -Le dijo mirándola fijo.

-Yo también soy tuya, Ben Solo -Dice con firmeza.

Ben no se contiene y la besa, la besa con todo el amor que siente, entregándole su corazón con aquel beso. Demostrándole que la ama, que es todo para él, que es tan suyo como ella de él.

La levanta en sus brazos y la lleva al camarote. Tiene que sentirla, tiene que demostrarle lo que ella provoca, que ella es todo para él.

La recuesta en la cama y él se queda encima besándola. Pero ella usa la Fuerza y lo deja a él abajo, se descubre el cuerpo arrojando la bata lejos y lo besa casi con furia. Ben solo se deja estar, le da todo el control mientras ella besaba su cuello, sus pectorales y se detuvo en su pecho, besando y tocando todo a su paso.

Ella bajó desde allí y desabrochó el pantalón, besó los vellos que bajan desde su ombligo, no dejaba de besar y tocar nada. Bajó sus pantalones a las pantorrillas y observó con curiosidad su miembro erguido. Ben respiraba con dificultad ante cada toque, ella lograba elevarlo al cielo solo con tocarlo. Rey lo miró, los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada, los labios entreabiertos y se animó. Tomé su miembro con la mano, sintiendo la reacción instantánea de Ben, observó cada reacción cuando el contacto de su mano impulsó la piel hacia arriba y abajo. Si, él estaba receptivo a su toque. Cada gemido la instó a seguir. Comenzó besando la piel entre sus testículos y su miembro, vio el sobresalto, sonrió ante la reacción. Decidió probar con su lengua. Ben se arqueó ante el contacto. Rey profundizo cada movimiento, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Él gemía con el contacto de su lengua húmeda y ella estaba dispuesta a provocarlo. Lamió desde arriba hacia abajo, tal como él había hecho con ella. La reacción no se hizo esperar, Ben agarró su cabeza e intentó que ella lo metiera en su boca. Rey no lo creyó posible, dado el tamaño, pero lo intentó. La sensación de arcada se hizo presente y ella tan susceptible como estaba lo rechazó. Volvió a intentarlo, pero no a fondo. Lo introdujo sin dejar de juguetear con su lengua. Él gemía y trataba de hablar, pero solo salían de sus labios fragmentos indescriptibles. Rey estaba orgullosa de ver como estaba de desencajado. Jugueteó un poco mas y se rindió por el cansancio.

Se sentó sobre él y tomando el duro miembro lo dirigió a su ya húmeda entrada. Sintió cada centímetro entrando pesadamente y gimió. Trató de conservar la cordura, pero él la llenaba de una forma, en que solo podía perder la cabeza. Una vez estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse, de adelante hacia atrás. Ben la tomó de las caderas, pero ella alejó sus manos tomándolas con las suyas. Quería llevar el ritmo, tener el control completo. Él apenas podía abrir los ojos mientras susurraba su nombre. Rey se movió a su ritmo, lentamente, llevándolo al límite, podía sentirlo, podía observarlo, aunque ella estaba dejándose llevar al mismo tiempo. Ella podía sentir que estaba cerca, aun afirmaba sus manos, las llevó a sus pechos y dejó que él tocara, pero no que controlara sus movimientos. Respiró agitada, balbuceó, gimió y finalmente gritó su nombre en un desvarío mientras era arrastrada al éxtasis "Ben". El sucumbió ante sus movimientos y sintió las contracciones de su interior que se lo llevaban junto a ella. Ella emitió el ultimo gemido mientras el derramaba toda su semilla en su interior. Rey se dejó caer en su pecho aun agitada, mientras sentía las olas calientes en su interior.

-Te amo -Fue todo lo que logró articular.


	20. Llegada

**Aquí, la actualización :) disfruten.**

Ben y Rey estaban aun desnudos, tirados en la estrecha cama. Estaban muy acurrucados, ella de espalda, él de costado, solo cubiertos por una sabana que les cubría desde el pecho a media pierna. Ambos despeinados, un poco sudados y agotados. No tenían sueño, por lo que comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Dónde naciste? -Preguntó Rey.

-Nací en Chandrila. El planeta de mi madre, ya sabes, explotó con la primera estrella de la muerte y bueno, mi padre no consideró Corellia para vivir… Probablemente su cabeza tuviera un precio.

-Aun me preguntó como es que tu madre, una senadora de la Republica y un contrabandista terminaron juntos…

-Han solía contarme antes de dormir una historia. Hablaba de una princesa que rescató a su príncipe de un bloque de carbonita, que en el proceso se encontraba con un horroroso Hutt y lo mataba con una cadena -Ben se interrumpió- Siempre creí que solo era una historia de fantasía y que su imaginación era volátil… Hasta que me enteré que efectivamente mi madre mató a un Hutt y mi padre estuvo un año entero en carbonita, hasta que ella y tío Luke lo rescataron…

-No veo a tu madre haciendo eso -Dijo Rey con una sonrisa- Es una mujer pequeña.

-Creo que eres una pésima Jedi, Rey -Ben rodó los ojos- La Fuerza, ella tuvo siempre la fuerza, por eso logró matar a Jabba.

-Espera ¿Tú madre mató a Jabba el Hutt? -Ella preguntó levantándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

-Si, de hecho, algunos la llamaban la "Asesina de Hutts" -Él sonrió- Ella siempre ha sido fuerte, en todo sentido. Creo que tu me recuerdas un poco a ella -Miró a Rey serio, mientras ella parecía asustada- No, no me refiero a una fantasía retorcida, si no que al parecer es de familia enamorarnos de mujeres valientes y fuertes…

-Yo nunca pensé enamorarme… Guardaba la esperanza de que mi familia estuviese viva y fuera por mi…

\- ¿Qué edad tenías? ¿Seis, siete años?

-Siete… después de eso todos los años fueron iguales, solo me dediqué a trabajar y sobrevivir… No enojar a Unkar Plutt, no meterme con ciertos personajes y cuidarme…

\- ¿Alguien trató alguna vez de hacerte daño? -Preguntó preocupado.

-Algunos golpes por peleas o defender a algún niño -Tragó salva y prosiguió- Una vez estaba negociando unas piezas con unos chatarreros recién llegados, yo las necesitaba para mi speeder… Me hicieron entrar a una carpa y… Uno trató de convencerme de darme las piezas a cambio de… bueno… lo que acabamos de hacer.

-No cariño, acabamos de hacer el amor, dudo mucho que ese maldito quisiera hacerte algo sin dañarte… -La acarició con dulzura en la mejilla- A veces me pregunté como sobreviviste, sola en ese desierto… Pero luego veo lo poderosa que eres en la Fuerza y lo comprendo…

-Yo tampoco entiendo como te pasaste al lado oscuro teniendo familia, gente que se preocupó de ti y nunca te faltó nada… Luego me imaginó a la serpiente asesina de Snoke…

-Oye -La interrumpió- Pensé que yo era tu serpiente asesina -Ben mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -Dijo riendo- Tú no eres una serpiente…

La besó para hacerla callar, pero no profundizó este, tenía demasiada curiosidad.

-Según supe… A ese Unkar Plutt le pasó algo malo persiguiéndote…

-Chewie le arrancó un brazo -Rey se quedó quieta y lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Cómo supiste que le pasó algo malo siguiéndome?

\- ¿Recuerdas el interrogatorio? -Ben alzó una ceja.

-Claro… fue la primera vez que te vi la cara… -Rey se sonrojó- Parecías solo un chiquillo…

-Bueno, cuando vi en tu mente, logré ver aquello, él reclamándote como suya y Chiwi… digo Chewbacca defendiéndote…

-Dijiste Chiwi -Rio ella y se burló- Dijiste Chiwi…

-No, cállate -Ben comenzó a reír avergonzado- ¿Cómo es que le entendiste tan pronto?

-Esclavos wookie en Jakku… -Ella pareció entristecerse- No es una bonita historia que recordar…

-La muerte nunca es bonita -Miró al techo- Lo he hecho, pero nunca lo he disfrutado… Creo que solo lo hacía por demostrar mi lealtad a la oscuridad, a Snoke…

-Solo lo he hecho para defenderme… -Ella suspiró con cierta tristeza- Incluso intenté matarte a ti…

-Si me pongo en tu lugar… Pues que se te aparezca un fornido y atractivo hombre con capa negra… Yo me habría arrojado a sus brazos… ¡Espera! Te arrojaste a mis brazos -Ben la miraba jocoso- Y no me conocías…

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no… Yo no me arrojé a tus brazos, me desmayaste y me cargaste como si fuera tu novia… Oh, creo que buscabas una novia… -Ahora ella se burlaba- Ahora entiendo todo… Ese día que llegué en esa pequeña capsula, estabas reluciente… Tú querías una novia…

\- ¿Entonces eres mi novia? -Ben la miró con seriedad, haciendo esa media sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Rey.

Ella se quedó en silencio contemplándolo, perdida en sus ojos, que descubrió eran claros, parecidos a los suyos.

-Si -Respondió seria, luego se rio y agregó- Si eso fue pedirme que sea tu novia, ha sido un poco patético.

-Espera ¿Entonces debo regalarte un collar ordinario y seguirte como un Bursa amaestrado?

-Oh claro, como si fuera mejor que aparecerte en las conexiones casi desvestido… -Rey intentaba contener la risa- Eres un desvergonzado Ben Solo.

-Entonces solo me quieres por mi cuerpo -Ben se cubrió hasta el cuello con la sabana riendo- Rey, no esperaba eso de ti.

-Si Ben Solo, ahora que usé tu cuerpo, me iré de aquí dejándote desnudo en medio del espacio…

Ben la besó, fue un beso dulce y largo. No era deseo el que primaba en eso, era una completa sensación de complicidad. De haberse abierto al otro, de demostrarse que estaban en la misma sintonía. Se separaron sonriendo cómodos.

\- ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo en tu entrenamiento? -Preguntó tranquilo.

-Si… algunas cosas… como buscar la firma en la Fuerza de alguien a distancia… Controlar pequeños animales, para que no te ataquen y…

"Hola Ben"

Ben se quedó quieto. Había oído a Rey en su cabeza. Se concentró y le respondió "Te ves hermosa" Solo para probar si ella lo escuchaba de vuelta.

-Gracias -Sonrió Rey.

Una alarma los sacó de su tranquilidad. Ben se levantó con cuidado de pasar a llevar a Rey, ella lo miró caminar desnudo por el camarote y se mordió el labio. Estaba haciéndose adicta a Ben. "Malditas hormonas" se quejó para sí misma.

-Estamos a una hora de viaje aproximadamente -Ben se colocó sus pantalones y las botas- Te recomiendo que te vistas… La ropa está en esos maletines… -Le indicó al rincón- No es mucho, pero si necesitas algo más, de seguro hay tiendas y creo que tengo un par de créditos extra.

-Bien señor Gobernante Galáctico… no deberías presumir así -Dijo tratando de verse molesta.

-Puedo presumir que tengo la novia mas hermosa de todas ¿Eso te molestaría? -Dijo mientras se ponía una camiseta gris y una chaqueta azul.

-Deberías decir que Matt tiene la novia mas hermosa -Respondió ella señalando la peluca que estaba frente a Ben.

Él rodó los ojos y poniendo una mueca de desagrado. Había olvidado que estarían de incognito. Tomó la peluca y los anteojos, besó a Rey en la frente y se dirigió a la salida. Rey le retuvo hablándole.

-Ben.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó girándose a verla.

\- ¿La próxima vez podrías dejarte la peluca? -Dijo mirándolo con lujuria, mientras se mordia el labio.

Ben se tornó rojo, hizo una mueca y salió apresurado de allí.

Rey se levantó, se dio una ducha muy corta para sacarse los restos de sudor y el encuentro con Ben. Luego salió envuelta en una toalla y comenzó a elegir que ponerse. Abrió el equipaje y se sorprendió. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanta ropa y tan bonita por lo demás. Miró un bikini azul y se lo puso, después de todo, irían a un lugar con mar. A pesar de que nunca lo había visto en persona, si había visto holos con mujeres vistiendo esa indumentaria. Se contempló un momento a sí misma, girándose una y otra vez, aquello no cubría casi nada, pero decidió dejárselo. Aun su vientre no se abultaba, por lo que se sentía muy bien. Siguió buscando la ropa y encontró una túnica con diseños en blanco y negro, era corta hasta la mitad de su muslo, maga corta y no escotado, decidió ponérselo encima. Ahora sus pies, solo tenía sus viejas botas, por lo que siguió buscando hasta que encontró unas sandalias. Quienquiera que haya escogido todo eso, le hizo un favor, ella nunca hubiese sido capaz de elegir tanta cosa. De seguro se hubiese conformado con unas nuevas botas, un Capri y un par de camisetas. Había un detalle más, su cabello, pensó en recuperar los tres bollos que usaba en Jakku, pero decididamente, ya no era tiempo. Amarró su cabello en una coleta y ordenó el equipaje. Finalmente se fue a sentar junto a Ben, que estaba concentrado en la vista, vistiendo la peluca y los anteojos.

-Mira -Dijo Ben señalándole al frente, donde se podían ver altos edificios, palmeras y la playa- Thrinaka.

Rey miraba sorprendida los quitasoles de colores y el mar de color turquesa con arenas negras con pequeños puntos blancos. Ben los dirigió a la zona de aterrizaje, donde finalmente aterrizó "La Dama Errante". Rey cubrió su cabeza con un sombrero de ala ancha bastante sofisticado y se acercó a la cabina. Ben la miró intentando no parecer sorprendido de lo bien que se veía.

-Vamos a tomar nuestro equipaje y recuerda…

-Si, ya sé -Rey rodó los ojos- Jaina y Matt Reydar, estamos de luna de miel y venimos desde… espera eso no me lo dijiste.

-Eso no les importará, solo nuestros créditos -Dijo Ben levantándose de su asiento- Vamos.

Cuando bajaron de su nave, un androide se les acercó.

-Bienvenidos al Hotel, por favor síganme a la recepción -Dijo el droide guiándolos- ¿Necesitan que lleve su equipaje?

-Gracias -Habló Ben en tono monótono- Llevaremos nuestro equipaje.

Vieron el gran edificio, al menos unos veinte pisos por lo que podían observar a simple vista. Se veía moderno, lleno de acero y vidrio. De seguro las vistas desde arriba serían fabulosas.

El droide los guío a la recepción del hotel. Era una sala muy amplia con muchas ventanas de cristal, algunos sofás de colores claros donde transitaban personas de todas las especies, niños y droides de servicio.

Se acercaron al mesón, donde una bella mujer twi'lek les saludó con cordialidad.

\- ¿Me permite su identificación? -Preguntó la mujer.

-Por supuesto -Dijo Ben con seriedad, entregándole la tarjeta de identificación.

-Bienvenidos señores Reydar -Dijo la mujer entregándole la tarjeta.

La recepcionista les habló de las actividades, algunos horarios y los lugares donde no debían acercarse. Aun había razas salvajes que podían secuestrarlos si se alejaban mucho del perímetro del balneario.

\- ¿Luna de miel? -Preguntó con curiosidad la mujer.

-Si -Dijo Rey pegándose a Ben que comenzó a sentirse nervioso- Recién casados ¿Verdad cariño?

Rey le besó el cuello poniéndolo muy incomodo y provocando reacciones que no esperaba. La mujer de la recepción sonrió al ver enrojecer al hombre.

-Sean bienvenidos al Murla, su habitación es la 1820 -La mujer les pasó su tarjeta de ingreso- Sigan al droide por favor.

Rey no dejó de tocarlo en todo el camino al ascensor. Y ahí tampoco se detuvo. Ben tuvo que hacer uso de todo su sentido común para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera en frente del Droide.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, el droide abrió la puerta. Se podía apreciar ventanales enormes que permitían la entrada de la luz. El cuarto constaba de una cama grande, un closet, un sillón amplio y una Holo chimenea. Dentro de lo que no se veía a simple vista, había un baño con una tina grande y del ventanal se podía entrar a una terraza con dos sillas reclinables, una mesita y una vista maravillosa al mar.

-El almuerzo estará en dos horas Señor -Dijo el droide

Mientras tanto Rey estaba asombrada. Ben le dio las gracias al droide y le despidió. Una vez estuvieron solos, dejaron el poco equipaje en el suelo. Ella sonreía mirando todo tan inmaculado. Jamás había estado en un lugar tan bonito.

Quiso ir a la terraza, pero fue detenida por Ben, que no esperó mediación de nada y la arrastró a la cama. Se colocó sobre ella y sonrió seductoramente.

-Ahora probarás las consecuencias de tus actos, chatarrera.

La besó con pasión y ella se dejó. Si que sería una luna de miel.


	21. Salida

**Aquí todo es miel sobre hojuelas**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo :)**

La luz del sol del mediodía caía sobre ellos. El caos del lugar, era el resultado de la pasión y la lujuria ocurrida instantes atrás. Ben le acariciaba el cabello, mientras ella dormía plácidamente. Se sentía pleno. Cerró los ojos y decidió entrenar su percepción de la Fuerza.

Mientras intentaba expandir sus sentidos, comenzó a sentir la Fuerza que provenía de su cuerpo, así como el de Rey, notó cierto cambio en su esencia, una variación débil, pero lo atribuyó a que el entrenamiento la estaba haciendo muy poderosa. Siguió buscando, en la lejanía podía sentir a Mayba, cuya energía estaba radiante aquel día. Intentó descifrar si había algún otro usuario de la Fuerza en aquel planeta y no, no lo había.

-Tengo hambre -Le dijo Rey moviéndolo suavemente- ¿Ya es la hora de comer?

Ben abrió los ojos sonriendo, la miró y vio su cara somnolienta y su cabello despeinado. Sin duda era hermosa, aun estando descuidada.

\- ¿Quieres comer aquí o en un restaurante? -Preguntó.

-Aun es temprano, podemos comer y salir un rato. De seguro hay mucho que ver -Respondió terminando con un bostezo.

Ben asintió. Se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo. Rey abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó. Un par de horas antes no parecía ser tan tímida, por lo que Ben rio.

-Báñate tú primero, aprovecharé de hacer unas llamadas y realizar las reservas -Dijo poniéndose su pantalón- A no ser que desees que te acompañe -Levantó la ceja divertido.

Rey sonrió y le lanzó un cojín que él esquivo. Ella se levantó y se fue a la ducha, Ben al quedar solo sacó un comunicador, busco entre sus pertenecías y se puso una chaqueta negra formal que le cubría hasta el cuello, era la hora de contactar a Hux.

-General Hux -Saludó seriamente, mientras se iba a la terraza- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Líder Supremo, todo se encuentra perfectamente. Tenemos informes de posibles colaboradores de la Rebelión y estamos siguiendo esas pistas -Hux estaba serio e intentaba no sonar arrogante- Además le informo que los planetas que ha comprometido con nosotros, ya han comenzado a darnos los insumos que les ha ordenado.

-Muy bien General, me alegra oír eso. Con respecto a la Rebelión, quiero que la información sea completamente fidedigna. No quiero gastar recursos necesarios en un objetivo mermado. Apenas tenga los resultados de Inteligencia, hágamelo saber.

-Señor, de hecho, intenté contactarlo, pero Mayba Ren no me lo permitió, indicó que no era relevante para interrumpirle en su actual misión -Hux pareció enrojecer de la ofuscación que tan inútilmente trataba de esconder.

-Si ella pensó que no era relevante, entonces no lo es -Ben sonrió internamente, se hizo la nota mental de recompensar a Mayba por dejar en ridículo al pelirrojo- Eso es todo por ahora, me volveré a contactar.

-Si se…

Hux no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Kylo cortó la comunicación. Lo maldijo internamente, mientras pensaba como derrocarlo. De hecho, ya tenía un par de ideas, por lo cual se estaba asesorando con sus propios espías. Tenía que haber una forma de eliminar al inútil principito, como solía llamarle y estaba dispuesto a todo por averiguarlo.

Ben miró el mar y decidió entrarse rápidamente de la terraza, aunque estaba a gran altura, no podía ir por ahí con esa ropa y menos con su llamativo peinado. Mientras entraba, Rey salía del baño cubierta de una toalla con el pelo húmedo. Él se mordió el labio mirándola intensamente.

\- ¿Por qué llevas esa chaqueta? -Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Deberes imperiales -Respondió rodando los ojos.

Rey lo miró asustada, temió que hubiesen encontrado a los rebeldes por su culpa y se decidió a preguntar. De nada valía estar con él y no ser sincera en sus dudas.

\- ¿Encontraste a la Rebelión? -Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, se sintió apesadumbrada.

-Podría hacerlo -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no me serviría a mis propósitos -Prosiguió acortando su distancia- Echaría a perder todo lo que tenemos en este instante y no soportaría que me odiaras nuevamente.

Rey lo miró y vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y al igual que ella, estaba cometiendo traición. Por una vez le creyó sin dudas y asintió. Ben se le acercó y le dio un beso suave en la frente, mientras la abrazaba.

-Mientras te vistes, iré a bañarme.

Rey asintió y el la dejo allí sola cuando el se introdujo en el cuarto de baño. Sonrió mientras pensaba que al menos por este instante, sus compañeros estarían seguros. Cerró los ojos y se pensó en todos los que quedaban, que en definitiva no llegaban a veinte personas.

Abrió los ojos un poco mas tranquila y decidió vestirse. Buscó en su equipaje y dio con un vestido verde, largo hasta el tobillo, con mangas largas y anchas, recogidas en los puños, un corte hasta media pierna y escote en V. La tela era vaporosa e ideal para una tarde. Se amarró el pelo en una coleta y se calzó un par de sandalias.

Ben salió del baño cubierto en una toalla bajo el ombligo, mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello con una toalla mas pequeña. Se sentó y Rey se acercó para ayudarle. Él se dejó hacer mientras ella tarareaba. Era una escena cotidiana, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ello. Una vez que el cabello de Ben quedó casi seco, Rey le ayudó a buscar entre el equipaje algo que ponerse. Notó que el sable de Ben estaba entre sus cosas, pero no dijo nada.

Él se puso el bóxer y el pantalón, mientras ella le buscaba una camisa. Encontró una de color gris acero, era la mas clara en esa maraña de ropa negra. Cuando se la acercó, él la recibió con una sonrisa. Se la colocó rápidamente y le dio un beso en la frente a Rey.

-Lo único que no me gusta de todo esto es esta estúpida peluca -Dijo Ben mientras la recogía del suelo junto a sus botas.

-A mi me agrada, te hace ver muy dulce -La sonrisa de Rey opacó la molestia de Ben y asintió.

Después de todo, gracias a ese disfraz, podría pasar desapercibido y pasearse por cualquier lugar sin temor a ser reconocido.

Terminaron de arreglarse y salieron al pasillo, el cual estaba desierto a esa hora, el restaurant probablemente no, pero tenían hambre y Rey quería salir y conocer.

El restaurant estaba en la azotea, todo cubierto de carpas de color blanco. Los bordes estaban cubiertos de macetas con flores de todos colores y en el centro, un árbol enorme, con cascadas de flores en tonos rosas. Rey estaba fascinada. Salieron del ascensor y el Maitre les saludo cordialmente indicándoles una mesa cerca de la orilla para que pudieran contemplar el paisaje. La mesa era para dos personas y quedaban uno frente al otro. Ben miraba a la gente, parejas con niños, matrimonios ancianos, seres de todas las especies. En el centro de la mesa, había un holo menú, que mostraba los platillos y su apariencia. Rey lo miró con curiosidad, él le asintió dándole a entender que era libre de elegir lo que quisiera. Eligió varios platos y dejó el postre elegido. Un droide mesero no tardó en llegar con el pedido de ambos.

Rey comenzó a comer con ganas, Ben y sus modales de príncipe estaban erizados. Pronto dejó de preocuparse, precisamente cuando recordó lo que había visto en su conexión. Una niña pequeña pasando hambre y cambiando lo poco recolectado por unas miserables porciones y algo de agua. Si en sus manos estuviera, ella jamás volvería a pasar hambre nunca más.

No había música de fondo, el murmullo de los visitantes lo llenaba todo. Rey miraba a los pequeños niños que revoloteaban entre los pasillos y los que estaban sentados con sus padres negándose a comer. Pensó en sus hijos, en como serían, si también gritarían de ese modo. Ben estaba un poco irritado por el ruido, pero se calmaba a ver a Rey tan feliz y ensimismada.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? -La interrumpió de su callado mastique- Hay un vino muy bueno que podemos pedir.

-Yo no bebo -Se apresuró a decir, aun no estaba lista para confesar el verdadero motivo- Tal vez un refresco o un jugo.

-Ni siquiera me darás la oportunidad de emborracharte -Dijo él con una sonrisa irónica- Yo esperaba llevar champaña a nuestro cuarto.

-Podría… creo que podría hacer una excepción -Respondió apresurada y sonando neutra.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un holograma en el centro de la mesa, que anunciaba un baile de gala la siguiente noche en el hotel. Solo debían dejar confirmado.

-No me gustan estas estupideces -Dijo Ben a punto de presionar la opción de no ir, pero Rey le interrumpió.

-Yo nunca he ido a uno… Me gustaría mucho… -Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos suplicante- Vamos Be… Matt -Se corrigió mirando alrededor- Aunque no tengo un vestido de gala…

Ben se quedó sorprendido. Él siempre vivió rodeado de lujos, fue testigo de bailes de sus padres, de reuniones sociales de la Republica y ella nunca había tenido nada. Si estaba dispuesto a todo, darle todo, esto solo era un trozo y lo haría.

Ben presionó la opción de asistir y el holograma desapareció.

-Bien, iremos, pero si no te gusta, nos iremos de allí -Dijo tratando de sonar serio- Tampoco traje ropa adecuada…

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño transmisor que Rey observó curiosa.

-Mayba, te necesito en la entrada del hotel en media hora -Cerró la comunicación y volvió a guardarlo.

Rey lo miró con duda y Ben le tomó la mano.

-Mayba es algo así como una amiga, te ayudará a elegir algo que te quede bien.

-Si confías en ella, lo haré también -Le aseguró con una sonrisa- ¿Irás conmigo?

-Yo iré por algo para mí. Nos encontraremos luego en el cuarto -La miró con ternura- Mayba te protegerá con su vida si es necesario, te lo prometo.

Terminaron de comer, o, mejor dicho, Rey terminó de comer los postres y bajaron a la recepción donde se sentaron en uno de los sofás blancos a esperar a Mayba. Ben la tenía abrazada, mientras ella estaba apoyada en su hombro. Estaban absortos en sus propios pensamientos, cuando Rey se alteró. Una perturbación en la fuerza la hizo levantarse y tratar de buscar su blaster, se sintió indefensa cuando se percató que estaba desarmada. Ben se levantó y la abrazó.

-Es solo Mayba, te dije que no le temas, ella es de mi plena confianza… Nos consiguió las reservaciones y este ridículo disfraz -Dijo para calmarla.

\- ¿Es una Sith? -Preguntó Rey con preocupación.

-Es una Caballero de Ren, parte de mi guardia personal.

Eso no tranquilizaba a Rey, que se sentía nerviosa, esperando que la mujer apareciera en cualquier momento. Esperaba encontrarse con una enmascarada tan alta como una torre y seria como era Ben siendo Kylo.

-Buenas tardes chicos -Dijo Mayba entrando en escena- Espero no haberme tardado, la playa estaba maravillosa… Aunque mucha gente.

Rey contempló a Mayba, no era nada de lo que esperaba. Su tono de piel como el de Finn y ese pelo afro no le parecieron nada terrorífico y menos su ropa. Arriba llevaba la parte superior de un bikini color bronce y abajo un pareo del mismo tono levemente traslucido. Una chica castaña con una túnica de flores la acompañaba.

-Hola -Saludó Rey.

-Bueno, esta es Mayba y su acompañante, es mi criada Solana -Dijo Ben haciendo las presentaciones- Ella es Jaina.

-Así que tú eres la pobre que soporta a este adolescente gigante -Dijo Mayba mirando a Rey con una sonrisa- Sé que tu nombre no es Jaina, pero le haremos caso a este idiota.

-Mayba -Replicó Ben aparentando irritación.

-Uff, está bien Matt ¿Qué necesitas? -Mayba rodó los ojos, odiaba la parsimonia de Ben.

-Necesito que la acompañes de compras…

-Supongo que no son actividades que te apetezcan, grandote.

-Supones bien, pero debo hacer lo mismo para mí -Ahora si estaba irritado.

-Hay un centro comercial de lujo cercano aquí, no tendremos que tomar un speeder y podremos caminar.

-Me parece, yo me llevaré a Solana -Dijo Ben- Necesito una garantía de que me la regreses.

-Es muy guapa, pero no es de mi tipo además… -Mayba miró el vientre de Rey y prefirió callarse al ver su cara de aterrorizada- Bien, la cuidaré con mi vida, haz lo mismo por mi -Concluyó cerrándole un ojo.

Rey suspiró aliviada y sonrió. Pudo sentir a Mayba tanteando los bordes de su mente, pero no intentó entrar. Había algo en ella que le producía confianza y calma, pero no pudo determinar que era.

Salieron del hotel los cuatro y caminaron en parejas por la costanera. La brisa marina era refrescante, Rey deseaba poder bañarse y ver que había bajo el agua. Siempre pensó, que no tenía fondo y quería comprobarlo. Aun cuando no sabía nadar.

El centro comercial era enorme, de al menos unos cuatro pisos. Los mercados que Rey había visitado alguna vez, parecían un completo basural al lado de este. El techo de cristal fue lo que mas llamó su atención, parecía haber sido tallado y los dibujos tenían formas de peces de todos tamaños y formas.

Ben y Solana se separaron de ellas y partieron a las tiendas de caballeros. Mayba guio a Rey al otro lado.

-Si que Benny está loco por ti -Dijo Mayba sin mirarla- Está arriesgando todo por estar aquí y no en su aburrido trono.

-Creo que ambos estamos un poco locos -Dijo Rey bajando la cabeza- ¿Él te dijo quién soy?

-No necesita decirlo. Tu firma en la fuerza es demasiado… Como decirlo… Única -Mayba la miró con una sonrisa- El Señor de los Caballeros de Ren y una Jedi enamorados… me parece una de esas historias de los holos rosas.

-Nadie esperaba que eso pasara.

-Tienes razón, nadie nunca esperó que Benny se enamorara de la que podría acabar con él y de mil formas distintas -Mayba se detuvo y miró a los lados antes de preguntarle mirándola de frente- ¿Sabe que tienes un bollo en el horno?

Rey abrió los ojos sorprendida. Esperaba que la alteración en la fuerza no fuera tan evidente. Aunque tal vez alguien con un grado de entrenamiento superior, podría darse cuenta en un parpadeo.

-Yo… Él no lo sabe… Aun no sé cómo hacerlo -Confesó conteniendo las lágrimas- ¿Qué me acusó? ¿Una alteración en la fuerza?

-No, tengo algunas habilidades y una de ellas es leer las feromonas, por así decirlo -Le puso el brazo en el hombro- Quédate tranquila, no diré nada, no es mi asunto.

-Debo hacerlo, solo espero el momento adecuado para decirle… Es algo complicado.

Mayba la observó callada.

-Mira, esta es la tienda. Solo tienen exclusividades -Avanzó tomando del brazo a Rey- Y con los créditos que tenemos, de seguro encontraremos algo hermoso.

Rey asintió y la siguió adentro. No estaba tranquila, pero al menos algo en la presencia de Mayba la relajaba.


	22. Ganar

Advertencia: sexo descarado y sin remordimientos

Rey llegó casi al anochecer a su habitación, cargaba con al menos tres bolsas de compras. Mayba la había obligado a comprar lencería, el vestido y algunas cosas que según ella le harían falta.

Ben estaba dormitando en la cama solo en bóxer. Una sola bolsa y la peluca cubrían el suelo. Rey dejó lo suyo en la entrada y se acercó a la cama recostándose a su lado. Contempló las pecas y lunares de la espalda de Ben y descubrió un par de cicatrices, la que mas le llamó la atención, era una en la parte posterior de su brazo izquierdo. Era de al menos tres centímetros y de bordes regulares, como si hubiese sido una intervención quirúrgica menor. Tocó un poco y pudo sentir un tubo no mayor a cinco centímetros que estaba bajo la piel.

Ben se movió un poco y le habló.

\- ¿Algo que te llame la atención? -Sonaba adormilado.

-Tienes algo dentro del brazo -Dijo sin dejar de tocarlo.

-Es un dispositivo anticonceptivo -Respondió sin darle importancia- Snoke nos obligó a mí, a mis Caballeros y al idiota de Hux a llevar uno… Creo que tenía miedo de que pudiésemos engendrar algún niño sensible a la fuerza, que lo derrocara… Aunque creo que de eso ya nos encargamos.

Rey se quedó pálida y callada. No era algo que esperara, por el contrario, siempre creyó que Snoke quería una especie de heredero y Ben siendo lo poderoso que era, podría dárselo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó Ben incorporándose en la cama- No te noto bien.

-Oh, bueno, es que pensaba que tal vez Snoke te pediría un hijo para que le enseñaras su legado.

-Nunca querría perpetuar su legado de odio, horror y basura -Acarició su mejilla tratando de calmar su miedo evidente- ¿Qué tal te cayó Mayba? ¿A que no es parlanchina? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Es estupenda, tiene buen gusto, aunque creo que quiere derrochar tu fortuna -Rey le indicó las bolsas- El vestido es hermoso, pero podría comer un año por su valor.

-Rey, cariño, cuando te dije te lo daría todo, es porque es así -La besó con suavidad en los labios- Nunca te he mentido en eso.

Rey lo contempló. Efectivamente nunca le había mentido, además su mirada siempre se encargaría de delatarlo. Asintió y se acercó mas para besarlo. Él le respondió dejándose caer hacía atrás con ella sobre él.

Rey interrumpió el contacto y se quedó con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ben. Se sentía feliz, pero también preocupada. Necesitaba decirle, solo que no encontraba las palabras apropiadas y menos podía saber su reacción.

-Pedí la cena aquí, mañana saldremos temprano y podré enseñarte a nadar -Dijo Ben sin dejar de acariciar su pelo- Siento que algo te preocupa.

-No es nada -Mintió- Solo me preocupa que hayas dejado tus obligaciones y eso pueda causarte problemas.

-Soy el Líder Supremo -Sonrió con una mueca parecido al desagrado- Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

-Para ser hijo de una política, mientes pésimo -Dijo Rey en una sonora carcajada- Tal vez por eso no me mientes.

-Precisamente, odio todo ese tipo de idioteces de los políticos. Son un montón de vendidos y mentirosos.

Rey se quedó callada. Quiso decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.

-Debe ser el droide -Ben se levantó dejando a Rey con suavidad en la cama. Se puso la peluca y el pantalón. Abrió la puerta y dejó que el droide dejara el carro con la cena cerca del sillón. Retirándose por donde vino.

Comieron en la terraza, las estrellas comenzaban a salir y el ruido del mar de fondo, completaban un cuadro íntimo y casi perfecto. Ben acomodó las sillas para que quedaran juntas y trajo una manta para cubrirse. Se quedaron acurrucados contemplando el cielo y tratando de distinguir las constelaciones.

Rey se quedó dormida y Ben la llevó en brazos a la cama. La recostó y la cubrió con las mantas. Se calzó las botas, se puso su chaqueta y acomodó su peluca. No tenía sueño y decidió bajar. Dejo un holo mensaje en caso de que Rey despertara.

Subió al penúltimo piso, donde estaba el casino del hotel. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky corelliano. Se quedó observando las mesas de sabacc y decidió pedir unas fichas.

Se acercó a una mesa donde 4 sujetos jugaban y quedaba una silla disponible. Indicó el lugar y los hombres asintieron. Estaban apostando alto y pensaron que Ben era un novato. Probablemente los anteojos y ese aspecto insípido que le daba la peluca rubia los engañaba.

Pidió cartas y comenzó a jugar. Tal vez no desplumaría a nadie, pero necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. Las preguntas de Rey con respecto a un legado de Snoke, le quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza y necesitaba sacarse esa presencia que definitivamente ya no quería recordar. Miró sus cartas y evitó sonreír, por primera vez se sentía afortunado tanto en el juego como en el amor.

Rey despertó sudando y ahogando un grito en su garganta. No pudo recordar el sueño, solo sentía que se ahogaba y la desesperación la hizo despertar. Respiraba agitada y movió su mano para sentir a Ben. Solo la cama vacía la acompañaba. Prendió la lampara que estaba en su lado y vio el dispositivo de mensajes parpadeando. Lo encendió y la figura de Ben con peluca apareció.

"Cariño, subí al casino a beber un whisky y a mirar las mesas. Preferí dejarte dormir, los cambios horarios te deben haber afectado tal como a mí. Volveré pronto o si quieres, ven a acompañarme" Guiñó el ojo y el holograma desapareció.

Rey decidió acompañarle. Se puso uno de los vestidos que compró, se calzó los incomodos zapatos que le hacían juego, abrió otra de las bolsas y sacó un labial rojo. Fue al baño y se pintó los labios. Se miró al espejo para ver si sus ojos estaban rojos por el sueño, pero decidió que estaban bien. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al ascensor. Al menos si lo acompañaba, se sentiría mas tranquila que estando sola en el cuarto.

Llego al casino y las mesas estaban llenas. Una le llamó la atención por la cantidad de gente que había alrededor. Se acercó y vio a Ben mirando sus cartas con seriedad y los montones de fichas a su lado. Al otro lado un tipo de aspecto extraño, parecía sudar a borbotones. Miraba sus cartas con impaciencia.

Ella se acercó atrás de Ben y miró sus cartas, por lo poco que sabía del juego, de seguro ganaría. No quiso hablar y se quedó callada. Ben sintió su cercanía y pareció relajarse. Intentó no hacer ninguna mueca que lo delatara.

El otro hombre tiró sus cartas, ya había hecho sus cambios y no le dio para ganar. Diecisiete eran el total. Ben mostró las suyas y daban diecinueve. La multitud dio un grito. Los créditos en el juego habían sido astronómicos. El tipo se levantó y le dio la mano a Ben, estaba resignado, pero parecía ser un buen perdedor.

La multitud se disolvió al ver que Ben quedaba solo en la mesa. Nadie se atrevió a volver a desafiarlo. Rey se sentó a su lado y miró el lote de fichas.

-Ganaste mucho -Dijo asombrada- Creo que nunca vi tantos créditos juntos.

-Lamentablemente, yo sí. Han y Lando solían llevarme a las mesas cuando era casi un adolescente, así es como aprendí a jugar.

Ben se levantó, le hizo una seña al droide encargado. Cuando este se acercó, le habló sigilosamente. El droide asintió y tomó las fichas.

Rey se levantó también. Ben la tomó del brazo y se la llevó al ascensor. Una vez dentro la besó con desesperación. Rey pudo sentir el sabor del alcohol de sus labios, pero le respondió. Cuando llegaron a su piso, él la cargaba en brazos y ella lo abrazaba con las piernas. No se preocuparon si había gente en el pasillo. Ben puso la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió. Una vez dentro, la dejó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. Rey se quitó los tacones y se quedó contemplándolo. No podía evitar sentir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que lo veía y la besaba así. Ben quedó en bóxer y se lanzó prácticamente sobre ella. Los restos del vestido volaron por la cama.

Le beso el cuello, los hombros, el pecho. Tomó uno y lamió con premura el pezón erecto de Rey, ella se arqueaba mientras se sentía humedecer. Cuando se cansó de lamer, bajó a su entrepierna y sin miramientos rompió la pantaleta. Rey hizo un sonido de disgusto, pero al sentir la lengua de Ben olvidó inmediatamente hasta donde tenía la cabeza. Él se dedicó a lamer, besar y chupar hasta que la humedad le cubrió el rostro. Rey jadeaba ante el poder que él ejercía sobre su zona sensible. Sintió la contracción de su interior y no fue capaz de ahogar los gemidos de su éxtasis. Ben sin dejarla ni tomar aire, la giró dejándola boca abajo, la acomodó con sus amplias manos dejándola en cuatro patas. Y la penetró sin miramientos. Aun podía sentir el interior de Rey apretándose en su miembro. La tomó del pelo y lo tiró mientras la bombeaba con sus caderas. Rey estaba excitadísima, no articulaba palabras, todo sonaba a incoherencias mientras sentía los dedos de Ben hundirse en la piel de sus caderas. Los instintos de Ben eran salvajes e instintivos y Rey sentía que no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Él bajo su mano a la entrada de Rey y mientras se movía, y uno de sus dedos comenzó a moverse sobre su clítoris, mientras ella se retorcía de placer. Ella se dejó caer, sus brazos flaquearon, se sentía como mantequilla y Ben era el sol que la derretía por completo. Él dio la ultima estocada y se derramó sobre ella. Se dejó caer a su lado, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Rey tenía el pelo en la cara y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando Rey se reincorporó, Ben se levantó y la llevó a la ventana. Estaba listo para el segundo round.


	23. Excursión

Estaban desnudos sobre la alfombra, el sol les daba en la cara a través de la ventana. Rey se levantó y se metió a la ducha. Podía sentir sus músculos contraídos y el ardor de las marcas de los dedos de Ben en distintos lugares de su cuerpo. Recordó con una sonrisa todo lo que habían hecho después del ascensor. No supo si había sido el alcohol, pero Ben fue salvaje y un poco brusco. Pero ella lo había disfrutado mucho. Él se metió al baño a orinar y ella se quedó quieta, como si no pudiera verla a través de la puerta espejada.

-Lo siento, este cuarto solo tiene un baño -Se disculpó Ben.

-Está bien -Dijo ella.

No era la primera vez, desgraciadamente que había visto a alguien orinar. Claro que, a diferencia de Ben, el otro tipo que había visto, lo hizo sobre su comida en el puesto de Niima. Recordó con rabia aquella humillación.

Ben se introdujo en la ducha tras ella. Le besó el cuello con ternura. Rey le pasó el jabón y él comenzó a pasárselo en la espalda.

-Lamento lo de anoche -Dijo él con culpabilidad- Espero no haberte dañado.

-Solo sufrió el vestido… Y tu espalda -Respondió ella.

-Creo que mi espalda está bien -Sonrió- Después de esto y del desayuno, iremos a la playa. Podemos comer allá.

Rey pensó en pescado y las nauseas la invadieron. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Ben seguía jabonando su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo. Luego Rey tomó el jabón e hizo lo mismo, pero con Ben. A la hora del champú, Ben le echó a Rey y masajeó su cabello sin dejar de mirarla. A ella le fue más difícil debido a la altura de su compañero. Se enjuagaron y Ben salió primero, envolvió a Rey con una toalla y se puso la propia en la cintura. Salieron hacía el cuarto a buscar su ropa, pero antes se besaron tiernamente.

Ben se puso el traje de baño de color negro y una camisa gris. Rey por su parte, se puso una túnica de flores sobre el bikini. Tomó su bolso, metió una toalla y sacó del olvidado frigo bar un par de botellas de agua que también guardó. Ben preparó su propio bolso, donde echó el sable, una toalla y el intercomunicador. Todo en caso de ser necesario.

Cuando terminó de secarse el pelo, la puerta sonó. Se puso la peluca y abrió, el droide dejó la bandeja en el sofá y se llevó el carro de la cena de la noche anterior. Antes de retirarse, preguntó si necesitaban una mucama para que ordenara el lugar.

-Si, no estaremos aquí al menos hasta la tarde y sería bueno poner algo de orden -Señalo Ben.

-Así se hará señor -Respondió el droide en una voz metálica y se retiró en silencio.

Desayunaron el jugo y la fruta de la bandeja, Rey se comió la mitad del pan tostado. Una vez hubieron terminado, salieron rumbo a la playa.

Caminaron descalzos por la arena. Rey nunca pudo hacerlo en Jakku, ya que el calor era insoportable y quemaba la planta de los pies, pero la arena negra de Sesid era muy diferente. Suave y tibia. El sol alumbraba temperadamente y la brisa estaba perfecta.

Ben la guío a una parte alejada, cerca de las rocas, donde se hacía una especie de poza donde no pegaban las olas, el agua era cristalina y nada de profunda. Se sacó la camisa, dejó sus cosas en la arena y le pidió a Rey que hiciera lo mismo con su túnica. Ella obedeció, mientras él se metía al agua. Cuando le llego un poco arriba de la cintura se detuvo y la llamó.

-Aquí es perfecto.

Rey se acercó y quedó frente a él, que le daba la espalda al océano. Él le tomó las manos, ella temblaba un poco, estaba nerviosa.

-No temas -Le dijo- Todo lo que debes hacer es intentar flotar, lo hiciste en la cueva en Ahch-To ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto -Afirmó ella recordando que ese día le tocó la mano en la fogata mientras le contaba lo sucedido.

-Bien, ahora toma aire y tírate al agua, como no me podrás escuchar, te diré todo mentalmente ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y obedeció. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se agachó.

"El agua aquí es dulce, puedes abrir los ojos" Le dijo Ben a través de su vínculo mental "Intenta estirarte y flotar, no te soltaré las manos"

Rey obedeció y movió sus pies para mantener su cuerpo a flote. Sacó su cabeza del agua para tomar aire, el pelo le caía en la cara. Ben sonrió al verla. Soltó una de sus manos y se sumergió junto a ella.

"Imítame"

Rey por instinto hizo todo lo que Ben hacía, pronto pareció que el conocimiento le llegaba por osmosis, porque comenzó a nadar con su misma gracia. Al final de un rato, ella se envalentonó y nadó un poco mas lejos de él. Salió a flote varios metros mas allá de él mientras por abajo pataleaba con gracia manteniéndose con la cabeza al aire.

"Creo que eres un gran maestro" Le comunicó feliz.

"Te lo dije" Respondió Ben sumergiéndose para llegar a las piernas de Rey y tirarla bajo el agua.

Ella bufó molesta, pero le siguió el juego. Logró botarlo y luego se subió en su espalda. Él emergió con ella y nado un rato cargándola. Le pareció liviana así que recorrió un buen rato cargándola.

Estuvieron bastante rato en sus juegos. Hasta que Rey se sintió segura de hacerlo en el mar abierto. Salieron del agua y tomaron sus cosas. Rey le acomodó la peluca a Ben, que se había corrido un poco y mostraba algunos mechones mojados y sueltos.

-Debería conseguirte un sombrero que te cubra -Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Él hizo el ademan de perseguirla y ella corrió tratando de huir. Ben logró atraparla y cayeron en la arena. Se miraron un momento y se besaron dulcemente. Se quedaron allí recostados un rato. Ya estaban cerca del resto de la gente y no quisieron dar un espectáculo.

-Hay un volcán cerca de aquí -Dijo Ben apuntando a una montaña que se veía a la distancia- Después de comer podríamos ir de excursión.

-Queda un poco lejos, tal vez se nos haga tarde si hacemos el recorrido a pie.

-Mira, allá en la costanera, hay un tipo que hace visitas guiadas. Lo vi ayer al volver del centro comercial -Dijo Ben apuntando a un nativo draedan que vestía una camiseta floreada y que repartía volantes.

-Preguntemos a que hora parte -Respondió Rey levantándose.

-Perfecto, pero tendrás que quitarte un poco de arena de encima primero.

Rey se contempló. La arena estaba pegada en toda su espalda y trasero. Se sacudió lo posible y Ben hizo el resto. Ella sacó la túnica del bolso y se la puso encima, pero no quiso calzarse las sandalias.

Se acercaron al draedan y le saludaron. El saludó de vuelta y les tendió un volante. Allí decía los horarios y que viajarían en una hidro nave voladora. Mil créditos por persona e incluía posarse en un nenúfar gigante, algo de gran atractivo y apreciado por los turistas en general. Además de subir a la boca del volcán. El tour comenzaría en al menos un par de horas, por lo que reservaron sus cupos y se fueron a comer.

No fueron al restaurant del hotel, caminaron por la costanera y se metieron a un lugar de comida típica de Sesid. Mariscos y pescados eran la base del menú. Una mesera nativa los recibió y los acomodó en el patio del local, con vista a las junglas, una vez mas Rey estaba sorprendida de tanto verde que había en la galaxia.

Les dejó un menú impreso en básico galáctico y se quedó a la espera del pedido. Ben eligió mariscos y Rey pescado con ensalada local. De postre pidieron frutas y para beber, jugo natural.

Ben miraba de reojo a Rey comiendo, no era capaz de decirle algo, simplemente, prefería dejarla disfrutar de lo bueno, antes de arruinar lo que estaban formando con juicios sobre modales en la mesa. Rey por su parte, comía por hambre, por antojo y por mantener la boca ocupada. Seguía pensando en el momento indicado de decirle a Ben lo que sucedía. Algo en el fondo le advertía que el momento no llegaba. Aunque se regañaba a si misma por su cobardía.

Al terminar de comer decidieron ponerse ropa acorde a una excursión y decidieron subir a su habitación. Ben se puso pantalón largo y botas. Rey cambió su túnica por una camiseta y un pantalón largo, además de botas cómodas.

Antes de salir, Ben le tomó el brazo a Rey.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche -Dijo en un tono tranquilo.

\- ¿Disculpas? -Preguntó confusa.

-Si… el sabacc, el alcohol… me sentí… voluble… demasiadas sensaciones que no pude controlar y necesitaba aliviarme -Estaba cabizbajo.

Rey lo miró y entendió. Los recuerdos de Han Solo se habían hecho presentes y supo que Ben no supo lidiar con eso. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Ben abrió los ojos y contempló la sonrisa de Rey. Entendió que ella lo apoyaba, que lo comprendía y le dio un beso en la frente.

Salieron del cuarto rumbo a su paseo. Iban esperanzados en el futuro y relajados, seguía habiendo inconvenientes, pero al menos por aquel momento, se sintieron invencibles.

Llegaron al lugar donde comenzaría el tour. El draedan se presentó con todos e informó que su nombre era Batt Merno. Les dio las indicaciones para el viaje, no debían separarse del grupo, estaba prohibido llevar armas y dejar basura en lugares no autorizados.

Los guío a su nave, era un grupo pequeño, diez personas incluyendo a Rey y Ben. La nave era pequeña, contaba con doce asientos, contando las del piloto y copiloto respectivamente.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados. Batt dio la orden al piloto que partiera. La nave ascendió y comenzó el vuelo. Mientras sobrevolaban, Batt les iba contando sobre las cosas que iban viendo. Como los grandes nenúfares, la fauna marina, las especies terrestres y la flora en general. Rey estaba emocionada y podía sentir la aceleración de su corazón. Ben le tomaba la mano y la mantenía abrazada. De vez en cuando le susurraba algo al oído, por lo general agregaba algunas cosas que el guía había omitido.

La nave comenzó a descender y Rey pudo observar que la pista de aterrizaje era un nenúfar gigante, tanto, que de seguro se podría utilizar para acomodar una flota completa de Alas X.

Una vez aterrizaron, Batt los fue guiando a la montaña. El camino comenzaba sencillo, luego iba empinándose. Había un camino definido debido al uso constante por parte del turismo. Como no era ancho, debían caminar en línea. Rey quedó casi al medio, delante de Ben y eso la hizo sentir segura.

El terreno se puso bastante difícil cerca de la cima, Rey tuvo que ayudar a la mujer que iba delante suyo cuando esta resbaló. Ben estaba al pendiente de ella.

Finalmente llegaron a la cima y el guía los dejó un poco libre para que pudieran observar el cráter. Ben tomó la mano de Rey y la alejó de la multitud, entonces le señaló un punto lejano y le indicó que eran laboratorios de la Primera Orden.

-Tenemos suerte de que no haya tropas pululando por ahí -Murmuró Rey con preocupación.

-No es suerte, fue una orden -Dijo Ben guiñándole un ojo.

Rey sonrió y lo abrazó. Ben respondió el abrazo, mientras besaba su cabeza y olía su cabello. Estaba conforme con haber revisado hasta el ultimo detalle, solo por mantenerla segura.


	24. Baile

Llegaron al atardecer al hotel. La excursión terminó con una cena ligera. Estaban sudados y felices de haber contemplado el paisaje y de haber conocido el volcán. Rey estaba eufórica todavía y estaba deseosa de al fin estar a solas con Ben. Apenas cruzaron el umbral, ella le quitó la peluca y las gafas y lo atrajo hacia la cama que ya estaba ordenada gracias al servicio de limpieza.

-Estoy sudado -Dijo Ben intentando sonar honesto.

-Nos daremos una ducha luego -Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo- Debo compensarte algunas cosas.

\- ¿Ahora quién es el monstruo? -Dijo Ben y antes de que ella respondiera la besó.

Rey respondió el beso con ansias y lo empujó en la cama, estaba decidida a hacer todo el trabajo ella. El calor o el clima, la ponían a cien y el aroma de Ben la tenían embelesada, como si nunca fuese suficiente.

Una vez hubieron terminado, Rey se levantó seguida por Ben a la ducha. Como la vez anterior, se ayudaron mutuamente a lavarse, como si eso se convirtiese en un ritual solo de ellos.

Rey salió envuelta en su toalla y Ben no se preocupó de cubrirse. Solo se secó el cabello mientras se sentaba en la cama y revisaba su traje para esa noche.

-Tengo un problema -Dijo Rey con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿No tienes tu vestido y esos extras que trajiste? -Ben preguntó mientras se ponía el bóxer y el pantalón.

-Yo no sé maquillarme y solo me he hecho los bollos desde que era una niña, no solo para que me reconocieran mis padres, si no… porque nadie me enseñó nunca -Respondió cabizbaja.

Ben se detuvo en seco antes de continuar vistiéndose. Por un instante sintió su corazón apretado por Rey. Quizás cuantas cosas mas tuvo que aprender sola, pubertad, periodo, defenderse y sobrevivir. La lista era larga aun si lo analizaba a la rápida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Tenía que haber una solución. No podía decirle que no fueran al baile del que estaba muy ansiosa solo por no solucionar algo que a él nunca le preocupó. Recordó entonces a su madre que, siendo criada como princesa, siempre supo mantener su cabello distinguido ella sola. Muchas veces la vio peinándose e incluso la ayudo a desarmarse las trenzas y cepilló su cabello mientras ella le sonreía. Estando con Rey los recuerdos de su familia, aquellos que intentó esconder siempre, salían a flote como si los tuviera a flor de piel.

Ben meditó un instante, Solana, ella era la respuesta. Había revisado sus antecedentes un millar de veces antes de elegirla. Siempre fue una criada, pero estuvo al servicio de una familia noble a la que la Primera Orden le solicitó, por decirlo de manera elegante, su contribución.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su bolso. Sacó el comunicador, presionó el botón y habló.

-Mayba, te necesito a ti y a Solana aquí, lo más rápido posible -Terminó de hablar y sin esperar respuesta, cortó- Ponte lo que vas a usar, llegaran pronto… creo.

Rey asintió, se quitó la toalla y comenzó a ponerse la lencería que había comprado. Ben se ponía su camisa blanca embobado mirando las curvas de su mujer que se vestía sin prestarle atención. Luchó con sus impulsos de tomarla nuevamente y mancillar toda aquella ropa. Se calzó sus botas negras y se puso la chaqueta. Estaba listo.

Rey seguía en proceso de entender como se colocaba un sostén, nunca tuvo uno, solo las vendas que usaba, mas que nada para que la ropa no dañara sus partes sensibles. En eso sonó la puerta, se cubrió rápidamente con la toalla esperando que Ben abriera.

-Ya llegamos cielo.

Mayba apareció primero con un corsé negro, unos pantalones muy ajustados y un faldón que salía de su cintura quedando abierto adelante donde se alcanzaban a ver las enormes botas negras. Solana estaba con un vestido de color calipso de espalda descubierta que se amarraba tras su cuello.

\- ¿Nos tardamos mucho? –Preguntó mirando a Rey- ¿Cuál es tu emergencia Benny?

-Es Rey -Respondió Ben dejándolas pasar- No sabe peinarse.

-A mi que me registren, con suerte puedo mantener esta hermosura a ralla -Dijo Mayba tocándose su afro.

-No es a ti a quien necesito -Comentó Ben ofuscado- Es a Solana.

\- ¿A mi señor? -Preguntó con timidez la castaña.

-Sé que trabajaste con gente de la nobleza. Te encargabas de la Señora, ¿Verdad? -Solana asintió- Re… Jaina no sabe como arreglarse para estas ocasiones y bueno ¿Puedes ayudarla?

Solana asintió y se acercó a Rey. Ella le mostró la ropa interior y el vestido que todavía estaba empacado. Solana le hizo un gesto a Mayba que ella entendió asintiendo.

-Dejémoslas a solas y que se encarguen de ese asunto -Dijo Mayba tomando a Ben del brazo- Vamos a bailar.

\- ¿También estabas en el baile? -Preguntó Rey.

-Por supuesto, nada mejor que mover el esqueleto frente a todos esos ricachones -Dijo haciendo un gesto que apuntaba a Ben.

Este solo rodó los ojos y caminó al lado de Mayba. Se acomodó la horrible peluca y las enormes gafas y miró con seriedad a Solana, diciéndoles que las esperarían arriba. Ellas asintieron mientras se ponían manos a la obra.

-Nunca tuve uno de estos -Dijo Rey mostrando el sostén.

-No se preocupe, tampoco tuve uno -Solana sonrió con tristeza- Pero la Baronesa me regaló varios cuando decidía que el color había pasado de moda.

\- ¿Serviste siempre? -Preguntó Rey con curiosidad.

-Desde que era una niña, era eso o el prostíbulo -Sonó amargada- No soy de un planeta pacífico señora, era ser esclava y sobrevivir o libre y no tener como subsistir.

-No me llames señora, llámame Re…

Solana la detuvo con un gesto.

-Si Jaina no es su verdadero nombre, no deseo saberlo. El señor podría molestarse si tengo información que él no desea que tenga.

\- ¿Te ha castigado alguna vez? -Preguntó Rey preocupada.

-No. Pero he oído cosas terribles de él -Solana miró a todos lados- Prefiero evitar su furia. Ya le debo suficiente a que me deje estar con Mayba, no puedo presionar mas allá de eso. Además, me trata con respeto y míreme, aquí soy libre.

Rey sonrió. A pesar de todo lo que pudiera haber conocido de Ben siendo Kylo Ren, seguía siendo un humano y tal vez tenía mas corazón del que le hubiese admitido nunca.

Solana la ayudó a colocarse el sostén y a ponerse el vestido. Era rojo oscuro, de hecho, cuando lo vio, solo imagino sangre, pero Mayba la había convencido de que era rojo pasión y que Ben estaría fascinado cuando la viera.

El vestido consistía en un corsé en la parte superior y abajo un faldón de varias capas, la tela brillante y suave eran algo que Rey jamás había visto o tocado en su vida.

Aun sin peinarse o maquillarse, ya se sentía hermosa en ese vestido. Solana la sentó en el sofá, mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa de centro. Tomó las bolsas y sacó el maquillaje que estaba allí. Lo dejó a su lado y se dirigió al baño de donde trajo un cepillo con el que empezó a peinar a Rey, comprobó varias veces el largo, tomó los mechones y giró, hasta que se mostró decidida. Se volvió a alejar y tomo la pequeña cartera de mano que traía y sacó varios ganchitos que fue poniendo en la cabeza de Rey a medida que unía mechones de cabello.

Finalmente se sintió conforme y comenzó a maquillar a Rey. Le puso máscara de pestañas, algo de sombra, un poco de rubor y el labial. No quiso gastar tiempo en una base de maquillaje con el clima de Sesid hubiese sido horrible para la chica que no estaba acostumbrada a todo eso en la cara.

Rey jamás preguntó, ni se movió. Confió plenamente en las manos de la otra chica, que tal vez solo la superaba en un par de años. Tal vez existía un vinculo secreto entre niños con infancias tristes, pensó, lo que la llevó también a pensar nuevamente en Ben y esa extrema soledad que brotaba de él cuando vio sus pensamientos. Esas ansias de aceptación, aunque fuesen a través del poder.

-Estás lista -Sonrió Solana comenzando a guardar las cosas- Puedes ir a mirarte.

Rey se levantó y caminó al baño, donde el espejo le mostró su imagen o al menos de la cintura hacía arriba. Aun bajo todo ese aparataje, seguía sintiéndose ella misma y se lo agradeció a Solana.

-Estamos listas -Dijo Rey mostrando una magnifica sonrisa- Has hecho un trabajo esplendido… Gracias.

La abrazó sin darse cuenta y se separó tan rápido como pudo, sonrojada por su atrevimiento. Solana se puso nerviosa, pero agradeció el gesto. Finalmente le pasó a rey un pequeño bolso de mano del color del vestido y salió tras ella rumbo a la azotea.

Salieron del ascensor y pudieron ver las luces que adornaban completamente el lugar. Cientos de personas con trajes colorido y brillantes, mujeres muy elegantes bebiendo copas de champaña, algunas parejas bailaban en el centro, mientras otros conversaban mirando al horizonte.

Ben y Mayba estaban parados cerca del ascensor, él se veía nervioso mientras los minutos pasaban. Hasta que la vio. Por un breve instante, sintió que todo hubiese sido silenciado y desaparecido. Solo podía verla a ella, al igual como la veía en sus conexiones, solo que está vez, estaba presente, al alcance de su mano. Ella se acercó sonriendo y Ben no pudo evitar seguir mirándola embobado. Rey se sonrojó y se intentó cubrir los brazos nerviosa.

\- ¿Me veo bien? -Preguntó preocupada.

Ben la miró y la abrazó. Se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara y le respondió.

-Siempre has sido hermosa para mí, pero definitivamente no olvidaré la forma en que te ves está noche.

Solana y Mayba se alejaron rumbo al bar tomadas de las manos. Era un momento que no debían importunar y Ben se los agradeció mentalmente.

Se alejó un poco de Rey y sacó una caja pequeña de su bolsillo, que le entregó suavemente. Rey se sorprendió ante el gesto, tomó la caja y cuando la abrió, vio un colgante. Era muchísimo más hermoso que el que le regalo Poe y podría opacar cualquier cosa que recibiera de ahora en adelante. Ben se lo quitó con suavidad y se puso a su espalda, donde se acomodó para poder colocárselo.

-Es precioso -Dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus manos y observaba la forma del colgante- Gracias.

Ben le dio un suave beso en el cuello y la empujo con suavidad rumbo a la pista de baile. Se paró frente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a guiarla al ritmo de la música. Rey solo se dejó llevar, era como si estuviesen absolutamente solos y el universo fuese el único testigo de lo que ellos trataban de expresar con su mirada. Y solo por ese único y perfecto instante, todo estaba perfectamente bien.


	25. Oculto

Llegaron tarde del baile, Rey estaba feliz, incluso tarareaba algunas de las canciones que escuchó en el lugar mientras agitaba su vestido. Ben mas experto en situaciones como esa, estaba tranquilo. Apenas cruzaron el umbral, él se quitó la peluca y sus gafas, se removió el cabello y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta.

-Fue hermoso -Dijo Rey sentándose en el sofá- Si nuestro universo no estuviera en guerra, me encantaría vivir aquí y disfrutar de todo esto por siempre.

-Podrías… Podríamos hacerlo -Dijo Ben acercándose a ella con tranquilidad- No sería difícil.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Rey mirándolo insistentemente.

-Podrías disfrutar de esto, de todo lo bueno y bello de la galaxia si fueras mi esposa.

Rey lo miró con la boca abierta y se levantó. Era la hora de sacar la verdad y esperar el resultado, fuera malo o bueno, era el instante, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar a Ben, pero, él también tenía que saber absolutamente todo de ella.

-Ben… Yo… estoy embarazada… de gemelos -Dijo temblando.

Ben la miró con sorpresa y sonrió, un segundo después tocó su brazo recordando el dispositivo injertado por causa de Snoke y la rabia afloró.

-Yo… no puedo tener hijos y tú… tú eras virgen cuando estuvimos en la nave -Su cara no daba lugar a dudas de su molestia- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Tres meses aproximadamente… Me dijeron que es a causa de los midiclorianos, fue la Fuerza Ben…

Ben hizo el calculo mental y pensó en el día que la llevó frente a Snoke. Si, solo eso le calzaba. Él no la había tocado, pero el viejo asqueroso tenía suficiente poder para realizar una acción como esa y pedirle que la matara era solo una prueba.

-Es de Snoke -Susurró- Él debe haber hecho algo.

\- ¿Qué? -Ella no quería escuchar eso, se lo negaba- Nos mintió con lo del vínculo, él quería que me mataras.

-Su idea era eliminarme y crear vida dentro de ti para poder manejar esas criaturas a su antojo y convertirlos en todo lo que yo no pude ser para él.

-No Ben, los Sith…

-Hay un lugar donde podemos deshacernos de ellos y luego me quitaré el dispositivo y podremos tener nuestros propios hijos, tuyos y míos Rey -Le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-No me digas eso Ben -Esta vez su cara se convirtió en un manojo de expresiones diversas, sobre todo odio- No haré eso, son míos y no haré nada contra su vida.

-Vamos Rey, podemos gobernar la galaxia, disfrutar de una vida plena y tener nuestra propia estirpe -Ben se acercó a Rey.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, su rabia y llanto mezclados dieron a entender a sus gemelos que estaba en peligro, entonces un golpe de la fuerza lanzó a Ben contra el muro, golpeando su cabeza con fuerza. Rey se quedó parada un instante y decidió ir a ver si estaba vivo. Una vez mas la escena del salón del trono de Snoke se revolvió en su cabeza.

Verificó que Ben estaba vivo y que la herida que sangraba solo era superficial. Entonces lloró. Besó sus labios y acarició su rostro una vez. Ya parecía una pesadilla que siempre terminaran separándose de la misma forma, él inconsciente o tirado y ella huyendo de él. Rey sin dejar de llorar buscó su viejo morral. Revisó que el cristal kyber estuviera adentro y algo de su ropa. Miró por ultima vez el cuerpo inerte de Ben y se dirigió al área de aterrizaje, rumbo a la Dama Errante, era tiempo de volver a la cruel realidad.

Ben despertó, se vio la camisa con sangre y se tocó la cabeza. Un poco del rojo liquido cubrió sus dedos. Se levantó mareado y buscó a Rey con la mirada, aunque en su mente, él sabía que ella ya había abandonado el planeta.

Buscó entre el equipaje desperdigado hasta que encontró su sable, lo encendió y destruyó todo lo que Rey había dejado atrás. Desahogo su rabia rompiendo todo a su paso, incluso la peluca y las gafas. Sacó de su pantalón el intercomunicador y habló.

-Mayba, nos vamos, ven por mí -No esperó una respuesta.

Buscó en la única maleta sobreviviente al desastre, sacó su traje negro y su capa. Era el momento de volver a ser el Líder Supremo.

Solana y Mayba tocaron la puerta, Ben abrió y les señaló el ascensor. Al abrirse la puerta, un droide y un humano salieron. El humano lo reconoció.

-Líder Supremo -Dijo sorprendido- Su alteza, nos dijeron que había mucho ruido en aquella habitación y vinimos a ver ¿Está usted bien?

-Yo la destruí, cárguenlo a mi cuenta -Dijo entrando con las dos mujeres al ascensor.

El hombre asintió mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Rey confirmó el curso en el panel central de la Dama Errante y encendió el piloto automático, para que guiara la nave a la velocidad de la luz. Estaba destrozada. Sabía que la respuesta de Ben a su verdad sería fuerte. Pero jamás esperó esa respuesta. La devastación hacía mella en su corazón. Se sentó en el suelo, no podía contener el llanto, se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a sentirse ahogada. Como pudo desabrochó el corsé superior del vestido y se lo quitó. Quedó solo en ropa interior, se tocó el vientre y pudo sentir las vibraciones de sus hijos, intentando hacerla sentir bien con el envío de sensaciones y sentimientos de afecto. Se levantó y caminó al camarote, buscó su vieja ropa y se vistió, lo hizo para sentirse nuevamente como ella misma, para bloquear la fantasía que había experimentado en esos días con Ben. Porque así intentaba mentirse así misma, tratando de bloquear el dolor. Se sentó en la cama, que aun estaba desecha y buscó en su morral el cristal kyber. Se prometió volver a Kashyyyk y crear su propio sable, completar su entrenamiento y olvidar a Ben Solo. Esa fue la promesa que dolía, pero la que estaba dispuesta a cumplir. Cerró los ojos e instintivamente tocó el colgante de jade que le regaló Ben y se concentró en cerrar la conexión para no volver a abrirla, nunca más.

Ben estaba en la nave de Mayba, sentado en una silla frente a la mesa, trataba de no pensar, pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo. Sostenía en su mano un vaso de whisky corelliano que encontró en uno de los estantes de la pequeña sala de descanso.

Analizó una y otra vez las palabras de Rey "Estoy embarazada… Es producto de la Fuerza" Aquellas palabras que por un minuto lo habían ilusionado y que luego fueron los cuchillos que lo hirieron profundamente. Si la concepción de aquellos gemelos fueron producto de alguna maquinación de Snoke, el maldito viejo se vengó de una forma increíblemente dolorosa. Peor que los castigos físicos que le dio cuando recién llegó a su lado, peor que cuando le leyó la mente de forma abrumadora y tomó cada bello recuerdo de su infancia transformándolo en dolor.

Porque fue Snoke el que le convenció de que sus padres lo desecharon como un monstruo, como una fiera que no podría ser domada y llenó su cabeza de las ideas de la perfección de Darth Vader, alimentando la necesidad de ser alguien y quién mejor para ser esculpido a su imagen, que un heredero de uno de los mayores señores Sith de la historia.

Recordó las imágenes que Rey le mostró de su abuelo, de lo joven que se veía y lo arrepentido que estaba de haber dañado a su familia por sus actos. También recordó la imagen de su madre, envejecida y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pensó también en que tuvo la vida de su madre en sus manos, cuando apuntó a su nave y se arrepintió de disparar, porque ella le transmitió sus propios recuerdos de ese niño que solía ser.

Volvió a llenar el vaso, necesitaba emborracharse y olvidar un poco la amargura que sentía. El dolor de haber estado con la mujer que amaba y los momentos que vivieron juntos. La odió, la odió por elegir a aquellos pequeños bastardos y la odió todavía más por habérselo ocultado. A pesar de todas las veces en que ella lo llamó monstruo, él jamás le mintió y siempre fue claro con respecto a sus intenciones y a lo que se sentía por ella. Y Rey, solo se había burlado.

Se bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso y volvió a llenarlo. Su mente seguía divagando y buscando explicaciones para lo que sucedió. Por mucho que tratara de ordenar sus ideas, el alcohol iba haciendo el efecto contrario. Dejo de odiarla y comenzó a recordar. Pensó en las palabras con las que ella le dijo que lo amaba, la forma en que lo tocó y se entregó a él. Dolía, quemaba y ardía y el alcohol era insuficiente para dejar de pensar en eso.

Mayba apareció y se sentó frente a él con una nueva botella. No era la primera vez que lo veía con el corazón roto, pero si la primera vez que era a causa de una mujer. Llenó su vaso y el de él, levantó su mano y le hizo el ademan de un brindis al aire y bebió hasta el fondo. Ben la imitó y su sonrisa fue amarga. Siguieron bebiendo en silencio, hasta que el contenido de las botellas se acabó y fue la hora de la verdad.

-Se burló de mi -Dijo Ben con la lengua medio adormecida y arrastraba las palabras- Se rio de mí, me mintió y se burló de mí.

Mayba se agachó, abrió un compartimento de la mesa y sacó otra botella. Estaba bastante mareada, pero dispuesta a acompañar a Ben y esperaba que se abriera, confiando en ella.

-Tú lo sabías -Le dijo Ben- Tú lo supiste siempre, leyendo tus… feromonas.

-Si, lo supe en cuanto la vi -Dijo sin darle importancia, mientras llenaba los vasos- Pero no era mi asunto y me callé.

-Yo debí saber que ese cambio de energía no era de ella… Soy un idiota -Se lamentó apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

\- ¿Habrías hecho algo diferente de haberlo sabido?

Ben la observó fijamente, tomó el vaso y lo giró en su mano.

-No -Respondió cabizbajo- Pero no son míos, los bastardos de Rey no son míos -Se lamentó.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -Mayba le sostuvo la mirada.

-Son de Snoke…

-Hubieses sentido Fuerza oscura en ella si fuese así.

Ben la miró boquiabierto. En realidad, el cambio en la firma de Fuerza de Rey, no era oscura, de ser así, el golpe de poder que le dio lo hubiese matado. La Fuerza los había conectado, la Fuerza creo a esos niños ¿Y si fueron producto de la unión que ambos experimentaron? Su cabeza se llenó de dudas. Mayba tenía un punto, uno pequeño, pero bueno e importante.

Tres meses, fue lo que Rey le dijo, el mismo tiempo en que él la sintió a través de la Fuerza, a cientos de años luz de distancia.

\- ¿Crees que puedan ser míos? También podrían ser oscuros…

-Vamos Benny, siempre has estado en el centro de eso, de la luz y la oscuridad por igual… -Mayba bebió un sorbo- Ella es tu igual en la Fuerza ¿O me equivoco?

Ahí estaban esas nuevas dudas, razonables o no, tendría que responderlas. Si tan solo pudiese contactarse con ella y pedirle que se sometiera a unas pruebas y salir de las dudas, pensó.

\- ¡Por el Creador! Ella me debe odiar -Se lamentó- Nunca accederá a verme nuevamente.

-Sé que encontraras la forma Benny -Mayba le tomó la mano- Siempre encuentras la forma.

Ben se bebió su vaso y se levantó. El mareo producto de todo el alcohol bebido se le subió a la cabeza como una nube de humo y cayó al suelo. Ella sonrió ante el espectáculo, se agachó y comprobó que Ben roncaba, lo cubrió con la capa y se levantó. Solo esperaba que, al día siguiente, aparte del dolor de cabeza, Ben todavía tuviera aquellas ideas en su cabeza. Evadió al hombre y se fue a la cabina con Solana.

-Serás un gran padre -Dijo mirando hacia atrás al bulto durmiente mientras sonreía.


	26. Alianzas

Rey aterrizó la nave, aun podía sentir sus ojos hinchados por el llanto que no paró de brotar desde que salió de Sesid hacía cuatro días. Se había comunicado antes de hacerlo con la Resistencia para avisar que llegaba en una nave robada. Ya era de tarde en Kashyyyk cuando abrió la compuerta de bajada de la Dama Errante.

Leia la esperaba fuera de la nave, sola, ningún otro miembro de la Resistencia la acompañaba. Rey bajó con su morral y su vieja ropa, cuando vio a la General, se arrojó en sus brazos en silencio. Ya no quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Leia le acarició el pelo y le murmuró palabras de bienvenida. Podía sentir todo el dolor que emanaba de Rey como una flama constante y persistente. La soltó, le tomó las manos y la guío a su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los demás? -Preguntó Rey extrañada- ¿Se han ido?

-No, solo les ordené que te dejaran sola, que tuviste un viaje largo y que necesitas descansar.

"De tal palo, tal astilla" pensó Rey. Asintió agradecida y entraron a su cabaña. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el morral. Mostrándole a Leia, el cristal.

-Te lo ha dado Ben -Comentó Leia.

Rey no fue capaz de decir nada, solo asintió. Leia tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Supongo que nada salió como esperabas -Suspiró.

-La verdad es que todo salió como esperaba, solo me aferré a la idea de que sería distinto -Rey sonrió amargamente.

\- ¿Fue por los bebés? -Preguntó Leia tratando de confirmar sus propias teorías.

-Cree que son de Snoke -Respondió tratando de contener una lágrima- ¿Y si tiene razón? -Preguntó desolada.

Leia la miró y limpió con sus manos las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr. Sonrió y la abrazó.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo, pero si me preguntas a mi y a mis pocas habilidades con la Fuerza, no lo creo -Leia afirmó- Podemos ir a un centro médico y averiguarlo con una lectura de midiclorianos.

-Me gustaría hacer eso -Sonrió Rey.

Leia la recostó en la cama y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. La contempló y se recordó de ella misma a su edad. Princesa sin reino, su familia adoptiva muerta, líder de una rebelión, torturada por su padre y a diferencia de Rey, encontró a su hermano Luke y a su amado Han. Rey tampoco estaría sola, ella se encargaría de eso.

Kylo se bajó de su nave, la que había dejado en Bespin, seguido por Mayba y Solana que descendían de la nave de la morena. A su descenso lo esperaban sus caballeros de Ren. Ashiba estaba feliz de verlo volver. Por la cara de pocos amigos de Kylo, sabía que debía darle un tiempo antes de intentar algún movimiento.

Él no saludo a nadie, solo se fue directo a su Penthouse. Aun tenía algo de resaca, habían llenado el bar durante su arribo a Bespin y se dedicó a beber, dormir y pensar. Ahora solo necesitaba descansar y ponerse al día con los informes de la Primera Orden.

Kurlo se intentó acercar, pero Mayba le hizo un gesto de que se detuviera. Una vez Kylo desapareció de la vista, el resto de los Caballeros de Ren siguió el mismo rumbo a esperar que su Líder Supremo los llamara.

Kylo cerró la puerta tras de sí, se quitó la capa y la chaqueta y se tiró en la cama. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Rey se fue dejándolo nuevamente caído. Y no había tenido ningún contacto con ella, ni a través del vínculo, ni a través de sus sueños. A pesar de la rabia inicial, ahora estaba lleno de dudas, pero con una pequeña esperanza que ocultaba bajo todos sus conflictos.

La verdad era que la extrañaba y reprimía el odio contra si mismo por no haber pensado un poco más. Un simple examen que pudo haber hecho en los mismos laboratorios de la Primera Orden en Sesid, habrían cambiado su destino. Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus meditaciones y le alejó de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado una de sus sirvientas le preguntó si deseaba comer o si podía ayudarlo en algo. No supo que oscuro pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza que la dejó pasar. Ella se quedó de pie, encogida y con la cabeza gacha. Kylo giró a su alrededor y la observó. Era muy bonita sin duda y le llamó la atención su cabello largo y rojo, mientras la miraba, todavía ebrio, se pensó que tal vez podría tomarla y saciar en algo el vacío que corrompía su pecho. Entonces solo actuó, tomó a la mujer de la cintura y la besó. Pero hacerlo le supo a veneno y la soltó. La mujer estaba aterrada y él se sintió sucio. Puso su mano frente a su cara y le habló.

-Olvidarás que estuviste aquí y que todo esto sucedió -Dijo invocando la Fuerza- Irás a tu cuarto y descansarás.

La mujer lo observó con la mirada vacía y repitió aquello como un mantra. Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció de su vista dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras ella. Kylo soltó un suspiro y se fue al baño a vomitar. Había hecho mucho daño en su vida, pero el solo pensar en aprovecharse de una mujer inocente, lo sacudió hasta sus límites. Se enjuagó la boca y salió al cuarto, buscó en su bar una botella de Whisky corelliano y sin buscar un vaso comenzó a beber el contenido. El sabor amargo del licor no era capaz de quitarle el mal sabor de boca, pero el mismo líquido, pudo calmarlo y aburrirlo hasta hacerlo dormir.

 _Rey se encontraba en medio de la arena de Jakku, podía haber pasado meses sin estar allí, pero era capaz de reconocer el aroma del desierto y el paraje hasta con los ojos cerrados. El calor la mareaba y a pesar de saber donde estaba, no podía distinguir el camino a su casa. Se puso a caminar, intentando cubrir su cara del sol. Estaba sedienta y podía sentir su boca secarse. De pronto, se quedó quieta, podía escuchar una voz a la distancia "Rey, cariño, volveré por ti" Reconoció aquella voz, era Ben. Intentó correr hacía el lugar donde su voz se escuchaba, pero solo encontraba arena por doquier. "Ben" lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta "Estoy aquí cariño" volvió a repetir su voz y ella corrió al otro lado creyendo que lo encontraría. Al repetir la acción varias veces y no encontrarlo se rindió, tirándose en la arena con los puños apretados. "Iré por ti, Rey" volvió a escuchar "Espérame"._

Rey se despertó agitada, no había sabido nada de Ben en semanas y ahora le llamaba en sueños o en pesadillas. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápido. No quería quedarse quieta, necesitaba hacer algo para no pensar. Tomó su nuevo sable y lo colgó de su cinto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Su vientre se estaba haciendo notorio, por lo que ya les había dicho a sus compañeros que estaba embarazada. Rose reaccionó casi igual a la primera vez, antes de borrar su memoria, pero la tranquilizó. Finn no reaccionó de mejor manera, pero se quedó callado y Poe, bueno, primero tuvo que disculparse por lo acontecido antes de su viaje con Ben. Reaccionó mejor de los esperado, pero una mueca se apareció en su rostro cuando no vio el colgante que le regaló en el cuello de Rey, era reemplazado por uno de jade que parecía salido de un catalogo fino de la holonet.

Rey sabía que sería difícil que la aceptara como amiga, podía sentir que estaba molesto y dolido, pero que no la odiaba.

Saludó a todos desde lejos, algunos le daban miradas de reojo. Rose le dedicó una sonrisa. Rey tomó algo de fruta y galletas de la cocina y salió del lugar rumbo al claro. Llegando abajo vio a Leia y Poe esperando que una nave aterrizara. Se acercó a ellos y se quedó fascinada mirando la elegante nave.

Cuando la cubierta se abrió, vio a un hombre de color, de mediana edad con media capa, seguido de una pequeña escolta de tres hombres y una mujer. Todos eran de diferentes especies.

El hombre deslumbró a Rey con una sonrisa, la que se opacó cuando vio a la Dama Errante que estaba tras de ellos. Les susurró algo a su escolta, que se adelantó a verificar la nave y él se acercó a Leia.

-Querida Leia -Saludó besando la mano de la General- Que alegría verte.

-Lando Calrissian, no esperaba ver tu trasero tan pronto -Respondió ella con una sonrisa que Rey nunca había visto.

-Estaba a unos pocos años luz y quise pasar a verte -Respondió sin opacar su sonrisa- ¿Qué hace mi nave aquí? -Preguntó indicando la nave que seguía siendo inspeccionada por su gente.

\- ¿Es tuya? -Preguntó Rey arrepintiéndose al instante.

-Claro, la Dama Errante es una de mis naves favoritas -Dijo el observando a Rey detenidamente- Se la presté a alguien que me dijo que se la robaron.

Rey se sonrojó. Se puso nerviosa y no respondió nada. Leia se le adelantó.

-Ella es Rey y encontró tu nave oportunamente y nos la trajo -Leia atrajo a Lando del brazo- Diles a tus hombres que ya la revisamos, está en buenas condiciones y no tiene ningún sistema de seguimiento.

Lando asintió, miró a Rey una vez mas y les hizo una seña a su gente para que lo siguieran.

-Bien querida ¿Tienes algo de beber? Tenemos que hablar de negocios, además de ponernos al día -Dijo llevando a Leia hacía el árbol, seguido por Poe y su comitiva- Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

Leia sonrió y Rey pudo ver que se alejaban. Suspiró con algo de frustración y se fue rumbo al speeder. Se subió y emprendió su camino al claro donde se reuniría con uno de sus maestros Jedi.

Lando se detuvo un momento y le preguntó a Leia al oído.

\- ¿Esa chica está con nuestro Ben?

-Lo estuvo al menos, tenía mis esperanzas puestas en ella, pero todo se estropeó -Leia respondió en voz baja- Tengo un licor Wookie que de seguro nos ayudará a soltar la lengua.

-Me encanta cuando hablas sucio -Dijo Lando con su sonrisa característica.

Leia le dio un golpe suave con el codo, mientras reía y lo guío a su sala de comunicaciones.


	27. Conexión

Rey llegó a su habitual roca y se sentó a esperar, el fantasma de Anakin apareció con una sonrisa agradable. A ella no le molestaba su presencia, pero si el recuerdo de Ben y su cicatriz se hacía presente cada vez que su abuelo se acercaba.

-Hola Rey -Saludó Anakin- ¿Lista para practicar con el sable?

Rey asintió y se puso de pie. Su túnica caía sobre su pantalón y abultaba un poco la pequeña panza que iba haciéndose notoria, día con día.

-Cierra los ojos, concéntrate en la nada, despeja tu mente, mantén el sable apagado y en guardia -Anakin se movía tras ella dándole instrucciones- Ahora enciéndelo con tu mente, no con tus manos -La luz anaranjada brilló- Bien, apágalo y Repite cuando te lo diga.

Rey hizo todo lo que ordenó Anakin. Encendió el sable concentrándose en la fuerza, sin rozar el botón de encendido y estaba orgullosa de haberlo logrado.

-Ahora arrójalo.

Rey abrió los ojos, no esperaba aquello.

\- ¿Qué?

-No he terminado la instrucción y ya estás dudando -Anakin sonó levemente molesto- Pero me agrada que cuestiones.

Rey asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su mente estaba despejada y pudo escuchar fuerte y claro "Rey, soy Ben, escúchame por favor" Abrió los ojos y miró a todas partes, él no podía estar aquí, se había asegurado que no la rastreara, había cerrado completamente la conexión y no entendía cómo podía sentirlo así de cerca.

"Nuestro vinculo sigue existiendo cariño" volvió a escuchar su voz y ella no respondió "Sé que me equivoqué y quiero hablarte"

\- ¡No! -Gritó mirando a su alrededor- No quiero hablar contigo.

Anakin la miraba mientras ella seguía girando con la espada aferrada en sus puños y mirando a todas partes.

"Sé donde estás Rey, siempre lo supe" Volvió a hablar la voz de Ben.

"Déjame sola Kylo Ren" Respondió mentalmente cerrando los ojos "Ya tuviste tu ultima palabra y ahora solo estás blofeando"

"No cariño, sé que Chewie los acogió y si han vivido en paz con tu Resistencia, es porque yo no he permitido que se les acerquen" Confesó Ben "Quiero hablarte en vivo"

"No iré nunca mas a tu lado" Respondió molesta "¿No te bastó decirme que matara a mis hijos?"

"Rey, no quiero darte un ultimátum" Él soltó con suavidad.

"Entonces no lo hagas" Pidió Rey suplicante.

"Necesito verte, quiero arreglar todo esto"

"Quieres arreglar esto bajo coerción" Bufó mentalmente "Tal vez sea tu sucio ego"

"Rey, cariño, por favor" Ben rogó "Un lugar neutral, solo una reunión"

"No"

"Me estás obligando a estacionar un crucero sobre Kashyyyk y hacer volar todos esos hermosos árboles, con tu bonita Resistencia" Dijo con tono mordaz "¿Supongo que no quieres que nadie muera? Tu querido Finn… Tu amiguito Poe"

Rey suspiró con pesadez "¿Cuándo y dónde?"

"Un mes a partir de hoy, en Takodana"

"Iré, si al menos cumples una sola promesa" Dudó si su petición sería escuchada.

"Lo que desees cariño" Ben sonaba triunfante.

"No tocarás a nadie de este planeta, nos dejarás vivir en paz" Prácticamente le rogó.

"Lo prometo" Dijo Ben "No haré nada contra tu gente"

"¿Me dirás que quieres?" Preguntó Rey tratando de soltarle la lengua.

"Dentro de un mes sabrás" Dijo y luego agregó "Te amo Rey"

"Yo te detesto maldito Kylo Ren" No recibió respuesta.

Abrió los ojos y buscó a Anakin, que estaba mirándola atónito. Ella se sonrojó, no sabía por donde comenzar a explicar. Pero luego él empezó a reír sonoramente y luego su risa se transformó en fuertes carcajadas.

-Una pelea de enamorados -Anakin contuvo su risa- Obi Wan se volverá a morir cuando escuche que la ultima Jedi viva, está teniendo peleas mentales con mi nieto.

Rey lo observó pálida, siempre intentó ocultar sus sentimientos por Ben Solo y evitar cualquier intento de los fantasmas por romper sus barreras mentales y que la leyeran como un libro abierto.

\- ¿De que habla? -Preguntó intentando entender como lo había sabido.

-Vamos niña, es como si el pequeño Ben hubiese estado aquí -Rey lo miró sorprendida- ¿No sentiste el cambio en el ambiente? ¿Cómo si los sonidos se apagaran y el tiempo se detuviera?

Rey se quedó callada, así era como empezaban sus vínculos con Ben. Pero, aunque fuese un fantasma, no podría haberlo visto o sentido, el lado oscuro no podía tener contacto con los fantasmas de la Fuerza ¿O sí?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Rey- Él está sumido en oscuridad.

\- ¿Recuerdas que estuve allí también? En la oscuridad me refiero -Dijo Anakin, Rey asintió- Pero esto no era oscuro, era como algo en el medio… Equilibrado por así decirlo.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo? -Ahora sonó preocupada.

-Solo que gritabas que no y luego te quedaste callada -Anakin se quedó callado por un momento- Le preguntaré al viejo Yoda, tal vez sepa algo… Ahora que lo pienso esto es extraño… Seguiremos mañana.

Y desapareció dejándola sola y sin haber terminado la lección. Ahora caía en cuenta que ella le enseñó a Ben a comunicarse con ella mentalmente. Un truco que el viejo Luke le había enseñado y que pensaba solo serviría con parientes como él y Leia. "Almas gemelas" resonó en su cabeza el recuerdo de una conversación con Yoda.

-No, no puede ser -Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

Colgó su sable al cinto y se fue en el speeder al campamento. Estaba frustrada y quedarse allí sin hacer nada y sola, no le apetecía.

Al llegar al árbol de la Rebelión se encontró con Finn, que seguía mirándola con decepción. Ella trató de ignorarlo y se fue a su cabaña.

Se dedicó a ordenar sus pertenencias, cuando encontró el vestido rojo del baile. Lo acercó a su rostro y pudo sentir el aroma de Ben que permanecía en la tela. Rememoró el momento en que le regaló el collar y todo lo que bailaron juntos. Lo extrañaba, pero la molestia por su petición no pasaba todavía, menos ahora que la había amenazado con destruir todo si ella no cumplía su petición. Pero si él sabía donde estaba la Rebelión ¿Por qué no hizo nada por dañarlos? Sin duda Ben seguía teniendo demasiada dualidad en si mismo, aunque se esforzara porque solo la oscuridad estuviera presente.

Alguien golpeó su puerta y ella se acercó a abrir. Se encontró con la figura dorada de C3PO frente a ella.

-Señorita Rey, buenas tardes -Saludó el droide.

-Hola C3PO.

-Vengo a comunicarle, que el Señor Lando ha realizado una actualización de mi base de datos lingüística y la Princesa, digo, la General Organa me ha enviado a ayudarla con los textos Jedi que usted posee.

-Los textos… En realidad, no los necesito -Respondió Rey.

-Oh. Pero si desea puedo traducirlos y transcribirlos por si encuentro algún dato interesante. He pasado semanas muy aburrido en este lugar -Dijo el droide.

Rey lo miró con algo de lastima y le hizo una seña de espera. Buscó en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche y sacó los libros que no pudo descifrar. Se los acercó al droide y este los tomó mirándolos con detención.

-No hay mucho que necesite, pero si encuentras algo interesante, infórmame ¿Bien? -Dijo Rey con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto señorita Rey, si hay algo que considere de valor se lo haré saber inmediatamente.

-Gracias C3PO -Respondió Rey viendo como el droide se alejaba. Rey cerró la puerta y se quedó tras ella. Dio un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió nuevamente a sus pertenencias.

Kylo estaba sentado en una silla mientras miraba a Hux que le mostraba mapas holográficos de las zonas desconocidas. Había gastado recursos suficientes buscando aquella información en busca de nuevos minerales y fuentes de energía que pudieran ayudar con su causa. En algunos de los holos también se mostraban a los habitantes de algunos planetas. Algunos solo estaban poblados por especies animales y otros por seres que parecían bestias colosales.

\- ¿Algo de interés? -Preguntó Kylo aburrido.

-Solo los minerales que le enseñé su majestad -Respondió Hux intentando esconder su molestia- En este momento se están analizando en nuestros laboratorios y buscando utilidades para ellos.

-Me parece bien -Dijo Kylo- ¿Alguno de esos planetas es habitable o se podría utilizar para albergar tropas y realizar entrenamientos?

-Si Majestad -Hux le mostró un nuevo holo- Jarub Diez tiene aire respirable, tierra fértil y solo está habitado por flora y fauna del lugar. No se observaron humanoides o especies inteligentes.

-Haz un nuevo análisis y busca incluso bajo tierra. Si el lugar es tan perfecto, me parece extraño que nadie lo habite.

-Tiene razón Señor -Respondió Hux sin cuestionar.

-Ahora puedes retirarte, debo revisar otros asuntos… mas importantes -Kylo dijo lo último con sorna.

-Permiso su majestad.

Hux apagó el holo, hizo un saludo formal y se dirigió fuera del lugar. Por dentro hervía de rabia. Pero ya estaba determinado a acabar con Kylo Ren y su gobierno democrático de pacotilla. Él, Armitage Hux gobernaría la galaxia con puño de hierro y arrasaría con los restos de la Rebelión, los planetas pacíficos y acabaría con las cuotas Imperiales irrisorias que había creado su deficiente Líder. Él y solo él, reestablecería el verdadero poder Imperial.

Ashiba había esperado oculta a que Hux saliera de la sala de reuniones, una vez estuvo fuera de vista se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Vio a Kylo sentado en su silla, mirando por la ventana. Se acercó sigilosamente, pero fue detenida por la Fuerza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Kylo sin girar a verla.

-Tenía deseos de verte -Respondió ella sin poder mover sus extremidades.

-Sabes que no me gusta verte si no te he llamado -Kylo se levantó de la silla y se le acercó- Y no te he llamado.

La mirada fría que le arrojó Kylo la helo de pies a cabeza. Había intentado por todos los medios acercarse a él y no lo había logrado, siempre Mayba o Rotsha le impedían el paso.

-Sé que no lo has hecho, es como si estuvieras huyendo de mi -Dijo ella- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que te provoco?

Kylo la levantó del cuello a través de la fuerza.

-Solo me provocas ira -Bufó soltándola y dejándola caer.

Ashiba se tocó la garganta y tosió, se prometió interiormente que era la última humillación que recibiría de Kylo Ren. Se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Él seguía sin mirarla.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones de Hux y golpeó la puerta. Era hora de buscar venganza. El pelirrojo abrió y ella se lanzó a sus brazos deliberadamente y lo besó. Él se sorprendió al principio, pero luego le respondió y tomó el control de la situación. Ella era hermosa y sin duda había llamado su atención. No se dijeron nada, solo dejaron que la puerta se cerrara y dieron rienda suelta a sus necesidades.

Rey se acercó a la sala de comunicaciones, Leia la había mandado a buscar, pero no la encontró a ella, si no que a Lando. Ella se acercó al hombre que bebía un vaso con algún tipo de licor. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo solo, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se acercó.

-Leia me mandó a llamar -Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-En realidad le pedí que lo hiciera por mi -Lando le señaló la silla frente a él- Por favor siéntate.

Rey obedeció y se sentó. Se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, sin entender que podría necesitar de ella.

-Sé que estabas o estuviste con Benny -Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto.

-Estaba -Respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Él me mencionó que estaba con alguien, pero jamás pensé que podría ser la Jedi -Sonrió- Si que a los Solo les gustan las mujeres con poder.

-Creo que a Kylo solo le gusta el poder -Respondió levantando los hombros.

-Oh no, pequeña, no se habría arriesgado a contarme nada si no tuviera sentimientos por ti -Lando se rellenó el vaso, dio un sorbo y prosiguió- Está haciendo grandes cambios en la galaxia, nada mas lejos de un dictador promedio.

-No sé que decir -Respondió Rey- Tal vez yo sea la única que sigue viendo al mismo monstruo de siempre.

-Creo que tienes mucha influencia sobre él. Lo que podría ser conveniente para nosotros -Ahí estaba, la famosa sonrisa marca Lando.

-No tengo influencia sobre nadie y menos sobre él -Rey comenzaba a irritarse.

-Conocí a Ben de pequeño, cuando apenas comenzaba a hablar, tío "Wanwo" me decía. A pesar de las pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir y la corrupción que provocaba Snoke en su alma desde antes de nacer, se mantuvo en la luz por un tiempo más que razonable.

Rey lo miró boquiabierta, había escuchado de la influencia de Snoke sobre Ben, pero nunca supo que había sido desde tan pequeño.

-Sé que esperas gemelos -Rey asintió- La vida parece ser cíclica a veces -Dijo en un tono que Rey tomó como añoranza- Leia te debe haber pedido que intentes traerlo nuevamente ¿Verdad?

-Creo que ha estado implícito, todo lo que he intentado ha salido de mis propios propósitos. Pero no han dado resultado -Afirmó con tristeza.

-Una galaxia relativamente en paz podría ser tu merito -Lando le guiñó un ojo.

-Tal vez solo esté cansado de la muerte y destrucción o tal vez solo prepare en secreto una nueva Starkiller -Respondió Rey cansada.

-Leia está enferma Rey -Soltó sin preámbulo- Creo que solo quiere morir con la satisfacción de ver a su hijo redimido.

Rey abrió la boca y lo comprendió. Le habían contado de la sobrevivencia de Leia en el espacio, pero eso de seguro tendría consecuencias a futuro. Leia no diría nada que pudiese provocar tristeza y decepción a la alicaída Resistencia.

-Tal vez no pueda hacer eso, ni siquiera por ella -Rey bajó la cabeza- Nadie puede ser obligado a redimirse.

-No suenas como un Jedi -Lando levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos- Me parecía que ustedes nunca se rendían.

Rey giró la cabeza. El hombre tenía razón. La desesperanza no tenía cabida en el código Jedi y en ninguna de las enseñanzas de sus maestros. Y si sus hijos tenían la fuerza, no podía criarlos bajo códigos vacíos.

-Deberías haber visto a Luke, con su espada y su Ala X, queriendo cambiar el universo -Lando sonrió ante el recuerdo- Y lo logró.

Rey se levantó de la silla, se tocó el vientre cuando sintió la ola de sentimientos encontrados que los gemelos producían en ella.

-No te quitaré tiempo pequeña -Dijo Lando- Solo espero que las palabras de un viejo contrabandista y vividor puedan tener cabida en tu corazón.

-Se lo agradezco -Dijo Rey.

Se despidió de él y salió de la sala rumbo a la cocina. Moría de hambre y no podía pensar bien con el estómago vacío.

Leia salió de su escondite y se acercó a Lando.

-Viejo mentiroso -Rio- Nunca dejaras tus viejos hábitos.

-Al menos la chica está meditando la situación -Dijo Lando- Ella es nuestra mejor carta para recuperar a Benny.

-Espero que no esparza el rumor de mi supuesta enfermedad -Dijo Leia con preocupación.

-No lo hará, decirlo solo desmoralizará a tu gente -Lando le puso las manos en los hombros- Ella lo sabe.

-Tienes razón viejo zorro -Leia lo abrazó- Gracias por estar aquí.

-Siempre querida amiga, siempre.


	28. Avance

Este sería el tercero de hoy, necesito avanzar con la historia y me sirve publicar con rápidez en vez de quedarme con diez capítulos arriba. Muchas gracias por leer

Rey estaba a bordo de la Dama Errante, se había cumplido el plazo establecido por Ben para reunirse en Takodana. No quiso volar en el Halcón junto a Chewie, a pesar de que esté, le insistió asegurándole que lo necesitaría. Ella renegó de su asistencia diciéndole que estaría bien y que no debía tentar la suerte o en este caso hacer enojar a Ben. Prefirió no decirlo para no poner en peligro a nadie.

Takodana estaba frente suyo, pudo divisar los restos en reconstrucción del castillo de Maz. Niveló la nave y la aterrizó en la improvisada pista a orillas del lago. Tomó su morral, su sable y bajó de la nave. Caminó al bosque rumbo al lugar de la reunión.

El bosque siempre le recordaría a Ben y su primer encuentro, el primer disparo que le dio, cuando se le acercó con su sable en la mano y ella no podía moverse debido al bloqueo con la fuerza que él uso.

Maz estaba esperándola y Ben estaba junto a ella. Rey no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerará mientras se acercaba. Ben se levantó de la piedra donde estaba sentado y se quedó mirándola fijamente a su vientre abultado.

-Ya estoy aquí -Dijo Rey quedándose solo a unos metros de la pequeña mujer y el enorme hombre que la acompañaba.

-Bienvenida Rey -Saludó Maz acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar de su parte? -Preguntó Rey con molestia- Destruyó tu castillo, mató personas que tal vez te importaban.

-Lo sé Rey, pero los caminos de la Fuerza son misteriosos y los que nos convoca aquí hoy, no es el odio -Respondió Maz acercándose más y tomándola de la mano.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó Rey con rabia a Ben que se acercaba.

-Hablarte -Respondió sin detener su paso.

-Quédate allí -Dijo Rey soltándose del agarre de Maz y tocando su sable.

-Niña, no es el momento de alterarse, déjalo hablar -Le pidió Maz mirándola hacia arriba.

Rey la miró, pero el brillo de rabia en sus ojos al mirar a Ben no disminuyó. Sacó su sable y lo encendió, el brillo anaranjado se reflejó en sus ojos.

Ben detuvo su paso, se quedó paralizado mirando las chispas que se reflejaban en la mirada de Rey. Levantó sus manos y se acercó, el sable de Rey quedo frente a su pecho y ella se detuvo sorprendida.

-Solo quiero hablar Rey -Dijo Ben con una mirada de súplica- Por favor, cariño.

Rey se aceleró nuevamente empujando el sable cerca de su pecho casi rosando su ropa. Él se quedó estático, cerró sus ojos y se arrodilló con las manos en alto.

-Mátame si es necesario…

Rey comenzó a llorar. No podía, no sentía que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para acertarle un golpe al hombre que amaba. Cerró su sable de golpe y lo colgó en su cinto.

-Bien, hablaremos… A solas -Miró a Maz, que asintió- No dudaré la próxima vez Kylo Ren.

-Vengan, tengo un lugar donde pueden hablar, pronto comenzará a llover -Indicó Maz mirando el cielo.

Ambos siguieron a la mujer que los guío cerca de los restos de su castillo. Había un edificio provisorio que usaba de bar y hotel de paso.

Les dejó entrar, los hizo subir una escalera y en el pasillo les señaló una habitación. Entraron, Había una cama pequeña, una mesa y dos sillas.

-Maz esto es una trampa -Dijo Rey, pero la mujer ya había cerrado la puerta por fuera- Si que convences bien a la gente -Agregó mirando a Ben.

-Lo haces cuando tus razones son buenas -Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ben se sentó en la cama y le indicó a Rey con la mano que se sentara a su lado. Rey rodó los ojos y se sentó en una de las sillas. Él suspiró pesadamente y la imitó.

-Bien, aquí me tienes, habla -Dijo cruzándose de brazos intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya que lo pides tan amablemente -Se burló él.

-No pienso rogarte, puedo estar aquí todo el día -Respondió Rey.

-Podría quedarme contigo todo el día -Ben la miró alzando una ceja, ella lo vio de reojo y se sonrojó- Aun usas el colgante que te regalé.

Rey se cubrió el cuello y le miró con odio.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablarme? -Preguntó cansada.

-De tus hijos…

\- ¿Qué quieres con ellos? -Le miró intentando ver sus intenciones.

-Quiero protegerlos… De la sombra de Snoke…

\- ¿Protegerlos de Snoke? -Pregunto sin querer sonar demasiado interesada.

-Si tus hijos fueron creados por su conjunción de midiclorianos, puede que él haga lo que hizo conmigo… atormentarme desde que era un bebé para que me uniera a él.

-Pero… está muerto… -Rey agachó la cabeza "Nadie se va nunca" recordó de boca de Leia, las ultimas palabras de Luke antes de enfrentar a Kylo Ren en Craig.

-Puede que lo esté físicamente, pero existen demasiadas posibilidades de que haya creado un clon o dejado algo de su legado presente de alguna forma… Los misterios de la Fuerza son enormes Rey.

Ben agachó la cabeza, pero no impidió que Rey viera la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Rey se quedó boquiabierta, ella sabía parte de la historia, pero si Ben estaba allí, con aquella preocupación nada de absurda, tendría que creerle. Él mas que nadie podía saber del real poder de Snoke y sus implicaciones. Recordó las palabras de Lando "A pesar de las pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir y la corrupción que provocaba Snoke en su alma desde antes de nacer, se mantuvo en la luz por un tiempo más que razonable" Ella no quería que sus hijos pasaran por eso, si podía saber que todo eso era cierto, sería capaz de ayudarlos y evitar que fueran tentados por el lado oscuro. Ella se dedicaría a ellos y los entrenaría sin dejarlos de lado como Han y Leia a Ben. Se sentía mal de juzgar a sus padres, aunque fuese mentalmente, eso la hacía estar claramente en el mismo punto de vista de Ben y eso definitivamente no le agradaba.

-Creo que entiendes porque era tan importante que habláramos -Dijo Ben poniendo sus manos enguantadas en la mesa.

-Me has dado una razón para creerte, supongo que también me traes la solución -Dijo Rey con un poco de ironía.

-Por supuesto, no me presentaría ante ti sin un plan completo.

-Entonces dímelo.

-Tendremos que ir a Chalacta -Dijo Ben con seriedad.

-No Su Alteza, no tenemos, yo tengo que ir a Chalacta -Dijo Rey disgustada.

Ben se levantó de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Rey, ambos estaban furiosos y lo demostraban con sus miradas que parecían refulgir ante el otro.

-No puedes ir sola…

-Quiero y puedo… -Rey respondió- No me puedes obligar a pasar tiempo contigo encerrada en una nave.

\- ¿Te da miedo pasar tiempo a solas conmigo y que no aguantes tener tus manos lejos de mi? -Le dijo Ben con media sonrisa.

-Oh no su alteza, en el único lugar que me gustaría ponerte las manos encima, sería en tu cuello -Siseó Rey poniéndose frente a él.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Te gustaría? -Ben acercó su rostro a Rey.

Rey se quedó quieta, miró sus labios y retrocedió un poco. Era demasiada la tentación. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo y agachó la cabeza. Ben dio un paso y la fue arrinconando contra la pared. Solo unos centímetros los separaban.

-Quieres besarme -Aseguró Ben.

-No, no quiero besarte engreído, vanidoso y estúpido Líder Supremo… -Su voz tembló al tenerle cada vez más cerca.

-Oh si, lo quieres -Respondió el mirándola profundamente- Tanto como yo quiero.

Ben tomó con rapidez la nuca de Rey y completó el pequeño espacio restante. Rey se resistió al principio, luego se sintió tan hambrienta como él y lo tomó del pecho. Él introdujo su lengua en su boca y ella la atrapó con la suya. Cada instante el beso subía de intensidad. El estómago abultado de Rey dificultaba bastante el acercamiento, pero Ben no se dejaba estar por abrazarla y tocarla.

-Ben, Rey, dejen las reconciliaciones para después, la Primera Orden está aquí -Dijo Maz abriendo la puerta con rapidez.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -Le preguntó Rey a Ben- ¿No les dijiste que no te siguieran?

-Algunas circunstancias han cambiado chatarrera -La tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo a la entrada trasera del bar de Maz- Te las explicaré luego.

Salieron del edificio y se introdujeron al bosque.

-Iremos en mi nave -Ben dijo.

-Oh no, tu porquería solo tiene espacio para uno y somos cuatro, vámonos en la mía -Rey respondió mientras corrían.

-Tienes un buen punto, pero ya no tengo el Silencer -Dijo Ben.

\- ¿Otra historia para después? -Sonrió Rey.

-Precisamente -Vio la Dama Errante y se sintió aliviado.

Se subieron a la nave empapados por la lluvia que caía profusamente. Rey se sentó en el asiento del piloto y puso los circuitos en marcha. Colocó las coordenadas del viaje y preparó el salto a la velocidad de la luz antes de elevar la nave. Una vez estuvieron en el aire, desaparecieron rumbo a Chalacta.

-Creo que no nos vieron -Suspiró Rey con alivio- Ahora su majestad, explíqueme que ha sucedido en este mes de no vernos.

-En realidad fue hace un par de semanas -Ben no dejó de mirar las estelas que pasaban a su lado- Hux encontró grabaciones de la sala del trono y me llamó traidor frente a todos. Los soldados me apuntaron con sus armas e intentaron detenerme. Maté a muchos, pero no me rendí. Intenté usar la fuerza contra Hux y ahogarle, pero algo me lo impidió, fue como si la Fuerza se hubiese apagado.

\- ¿Cómo lograste escapar? -Preguntó Rey sorprendida.

-Rotsha, uno de mis Caballeros de Ren se sacrificó por mi -Ben ahogó una lágrima- Se lanzó contra un pelotón para que yo tomara su nave. Murió porque tampoco pudo usar la fuerza. Por poco y no lo logré.

Rey se levantó y comenzó a revisar sangrado o algo. Ben la alejó.

-No estoy herido si es que eso te preocupa. Solo me quedé solo, sin aliados, sin poder…

\- ¿Y aun así te arriesgaste por verme? -Rey estaba estupefacta.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo… Tú me importas…

Ella lo abrazó y la cabeza de Ben quedó en su pecho y cerca de su vientre. Él contuvo las ganas de acariciar la barriga y en vez de eso, solo la abrazó.

Si alguna vez Rey estuvo convencida de que la luz no había abandonado del todo a Ben Solo, fue en ese instante. Y eso para ella, fue el punto culmine que le indicó, que él sí podría tener redención.


	29. Búsqueda

Quiero volver a dar las gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer y dejarme algún comentario. Me emociona sinceramente que les parezca entretenida mi visión de la historia. He tenido mucho que leer e investigar y he tratado de traerme muchas cosas del antiguo canon que me han parecido interesantes y me han ayudado a enriquecer la historia. Sé que no soy una gran escritora, lo hago para entrenerme y dar salida a la depresión que sufro hace años (Que va y viene la maldita desgraciada) Y sé también que me falta mucho por aprender. No he tratado de poner ni palabras rebuscadas, ni frases metáforicas que siento que no van conmigo y que al menos en mi poco o nulo estilo de escritura, irían fuera de onda.  
Muchas gracias.

PD. Serán dos capítulos esta noche :)

-Tardaremos una semana en llegar, aunque sea a la velocidad de la luz -Dijo Rey mirando su pantalla.

-No podremos hacer el viaje de una sola vez -Respondió Ben- Puede que Hux ya esté llenando la galaxia de naves imperiales para buscarnos.

-De hecho, no puedo comer solo porciones, así que tendremos que buscar la forma de sobrevivir.

-Y de irnos en lo posible bien alejados de Coruscant -Agregó Ben- ¿Aun tengo ropa en la nave?

-Por desgracia si, no quise deshacerme de nada -Respondió Rey con una mueca.

Ben se levantó sonriendo y se dirigió al camarote. Su ropa estaba encima de la mesita de noche, doblada con delicadeza. No era mucha, pero era mejor que llevar puesto lo mismo casi un par de semanas. Salió rumbo a la ducha y se desvistió. La venda que cubría su hombro derecho estaba llena de sangre seca. Se la quitó y miró la cicatriz que le había quedado. Luego se quitó la venda del costado izquierdo, esa herida se estaba infectando.

Abrió el agua y se lavó por partes, evitó mojarse las heridas. Salió de la ducha y se metió al camarote. Rey estaba sentada en la cama. Cuando lo vio, ella se levantó y se fijó en sus heridas.

-Sabía que estabas herido, nadie sale sin un rasguño de una confrontación -Le dijo- Puedo curarte.

Ben asintió derrotado. Esperaba que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta, no quería su lastima.

-Recuéstate -Rey se movió para darle el espacio hacía la cama.

Él obedeció y se recostó, la toalla seguía cubriendo desde sus caderas hasta la rodilla y su pelo húmedo, mojaba la almohada.

\- ¿No tienes ninguna herida en las piernas? -Preguntó Rey sonrojada.

-Si quieres verme desnudo, solo debes pedirlo -Respondió él sin inmutarse.

-No… no quiero –Su voz tembló levemente.

Rey se arrodilló, cerró los ojos y posó sus manos sobre el costado de Ben. Se concentró y comenzó a trabajar en la herida. Vio los músculos desgarrados, la infección y trabajó con ello. Unió los músculos y la carne, eliminó la infección. La herida quedó cerrada, pero con una cicatriz rosa visible. Ben estaba sorprendido, lo máximo que había aprendido a curar fue un rasguño, que era algo absolutamente superficial.

Rey acercó las manos al hombro derecho y continuó con su labor, allí era sencillo, solo era unir la piel. Hizo el trabajo y una cicatriz quedó como huella de la herida anterior. Finalmente abrió sus ojos, miró el resultado y quedó satisfecha, se levantó e intentó irse, pero Ben la tomó del brazo y se levantó poniéndose frente a ella.

-Gracias -Dijo abrazándola.

Rey no dijo nada y le abrazó también. Se quedaron allí en silencio, disfrutando del contacto del otro, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Creo que tenemos compañía -Dijo Rey soltándose y corriendo a la cabina.

Ben tomó algo de ropa y la siguió apresurado, se sentó en la silla del copiloto y se vistió rápidamente, mientras Rey manipulaba los controles.

-Debemos desviar el rumbo -Dijo Rey observando la pantalla que le indicaba que una gran nave se encontraba cerca.

\- ¿Adonde? -Preguntó Ben.

-Solo nos queda ir a Jakku.

El nuevo encargado del puesto de Niima, no había visto jamás a Rey, pero no llevaba mucho tiempo en el puesto y además llegaban seres de todo Jakku a cambiar restos por porciones, por lo que no le llamó la atención.

-Te daré diez porciones -Dijo.

-Bien.

Rey sabía que lo que le había llevado valía al menos una docena, pero prefirió no discutir. Estaban allí de paso y lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención. Recibió las porciones, las echó a su morral y se dirigió al speeder.

Recorrió el camino a su AT-AT, se estacionó y bajó rumbo al lugar. Ben estaba preparando comida. El aroma era bueno y Rey pareció saborearlo. Se acercó a Ben que vestía ropa gris oscuro en vez del habitual negro.

\- ¿Te fue bien? -Preguntó sirviendo un plato.

-Conseguí menos de lo que esperaba, pero nos servirá para el resto del viaje -Dijo tomando el plato y sentándose en el camastro.

-Llevamos aquí una semana -Respondió Ben sentándose frente a ella- Este viaje se alarga más y más.

-Es solo precaución. Me comuniqué con la Resistencia y según sus informes, La Primera Orden está buscándote en Dantooine.

\- ¿De dónde habrán sacado esa idea? -Preguntó Ben mirándola fijo.

Rey se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-Partiremos en un par de días.

\- ¿Haremos alguna nueva parada? -Preguntó Ben.

-No lo creo o al menos eso espero. Ya quiero salir de dudas -Rey se quedó quieta y puso una mano en su vientre con una sonrisa- Ahora no chicos.

Ben alzó una ceja, curioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Están pateando -Respondió Rey y luego agregó tímidamente- ¿Quieres sentirlos?

Ben retrocedió su cuerpo, sorprendido. Ella tomó su mano y la guío a su estómago. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió el movimiento bajo su mano. Una sensación de paz le invadió y sonrió. Rey albergó en su pecho la esperanza de que él se quedara por siempre con ella y sus hijos, incluso que, en algún momento Ben los pudiera llegar a querer.

Ben quitó la mano despacio y agachó la cabeza para seguir comiendo. Guardó silencio. Aparte de la brillante sensación de paz, los gemelos le habían mostrado una visión. Sería su secreto.

Al atardecer salieron fuera, Ben subió a la pierna del viejo Caminante y se sentó. Rey tardó un poco en subir, pero lo hizo y se sentó a su lado.

-Que no digan que se acabaron los caballeros en la galaxia -Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-Llevas días diciéndome que no te toque, incluso me haces dormir en el piso. Pensé que no querrías mi ayuda.

-No es lo mismo Ben -Se quejó Rey.

Ben se quedó callado contemplando el horizonte, le pareció un momento ya vivido. Podía ver a lo lejos los restos de naves imperiales derruidas y arena. No podía entender como Rey sobrevivió tantos años rodeada de aquello.

Rey sacó su sable y comenzó a limpiar la empuñadura. Estaba absorta en su labor.

-Siempre pensé que te construirías un sable de dos hojas -Le dijo sin mirarla.

-Lo hubiese querido, pero los sables de luz no se fabrican mágicamente, su Majestad -Respondió con sarcasmo.

Ben sonrió.

Una vez que el sol se ocultó, bajaron y entraron. La noche se puso fría. Comieron pan instantáneo y una porción cada uno.

-Yo iré mañana a Niima -Dijo Ben- Creo poder conseguir algunas porciones extras.

-Llamaras la atención.

-Cuando no estabas, encontré algunas cosas en la nave.

\- ¿Fuiste a la Dama Errante? -Preguntó Rey mirándolo fijo.

-No podía quedarme todo el día aquí encerrado -Respondió echándose la ultima porción de pan a la boca.

-Alguien pudo haberte visto y haber visto la nave -Rey se cruzó de brazos.

-Nadie me vio, si es lo que te preocupa.

Rey lanzó un suspiró molesta. A veces la pedantería de Ben era insoportable. Terminó su plato y se acostó en la cama. Ben ya tenía su capa y estaba listo para dormir en el suelo, cuando Rey bajo un impulso le tomó el brazo.

-Puedes dormir aquí, hace mucho frío esta noche -Le dijo con suavidad.

\- ¿Estás segura? -Preguntó dudoso.

-No la verdad, pero también tengo frío.

\- ¿Cuáles serían las condiciones? -Se cruzó de brazos y la miró ceñudo.

-Me rindo contigo ¿Quieres dormir aquí o no? -Lo miró desafiante.

Ben resopló. Se quitó las botas y la chaqueta, quedando en una camiseta oscura y su pantalón gris. Se acostó con cuidado en el pequeño camastro y le dio la espalda. Rey tembló al sentirlo cerca.

Él estaba nervioso. Desde el beso que se dieron en Takodana y el abrazo en la nave que ella le dio después de curarlo, que no le había permitido acercarse. No la obligó y no hizo nada que ella no quisiera. Y ella no había querido nada. Eso lo tenía devastado.

-Ben… ¿Sigues despierto? -Preguntó Rey en un susurro.

-Si -Respondió- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Quieres abrazarme? Tengo mucho frío.

Ben se giró como pudo, la cama era pequeña y siendo él tan grande, no era una maniobra fácil de realizar. La abrazó por detrás y colocó sin querer una mano en su vientre. Ella la tomó y la puso en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Él pudo sentir el golpeteo acelerado del corazón de Rey.

-Siempre logras que me sienta de esta forma -Dijo ella acariciando su mano con suavidad.

\- ¿De qué forma? -Preguntó en un susurro provocando el cosquilleo en la nuca de Rey.

-Acelerada, angustiada, feliz y molesta -Respondió- Provocas todo en mi Ben. Desde la primera vez que te vi...

\- ¿En el bosque o en el cuarto de interrogatorios?

-En el bosque solo vi tu gran porte, tu poder… en la sala esa… vi tu rostro… y tus miedos… De alguna forma la fuerza nos conectó profundamente… Ya no creo ser capaz de vivir sin ti.

El corazón de Ben se detuvo. Ella lo amaba, al monstruo y al hombre. Su claridad y su oscuridad. Tal y como él la amaba a ella, al torbellino que era Rey en su vida. Que lo hizo ser capaz de matar a su maestro, porque los deseos ya los tenía.

Rey se giró quedando a su alcance, ella acarició su rostro y se fue acercando poco a poco. Él completo el espacio faltante y se besaron. Suave y tiernamente en un inicio, con pasión y desespero al segundo. Ben parecía sediento de ella. El tenerla cerca y no tocarla, lo tenía trastornado. Se separó de ella jadeando, analizó sus posiciones, él de costado y ella de espalda, el prominente vientre de le indicaba que estar encima era imposible.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? -Preguntó para asegurarse.

-Si Ben, quiero…

Él la besó de nuevo y la fue girando hasta ponerla de lado. Bajó su pantalón y levantó la túnica de ella. Guío su miembro erecto a la húmeda entrada de Rey. Ella se arqueó al sentirlo llenándola. Ben con su mano disponible tocó sus pechos y notó que debido al embarazo habían crecido, lo notaba al verla, pero sentirlo era realmente distinto. Se movió despacio, entrando y saliendo con cautela, sin dejar de besar su cuello y murmurarle palabras dulces. Ella gemía bajo su contacto. Ben se movía con suavidad tratando de no dañarla, de hacerla sentir bien y satisfecha. Pudo sentir la palpitación de su interior cuando ella llegó al orgasmo. Él comenzó a moverse mas rápido hasta lograr el suyo.

Se quedaron allí, estrechados, sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro. Compartiendo no solo la cama, si no, el mismo pensamiento.

Rey despertó con una sonrisa, pero pudo percibir que el pequeño espacio estaba vacío. Se levantó sobresaltada mirando en su pequeña casa y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Se levantó y miró a la pequeña mesa viendo una nota.

"Volveré pronto" Rezaba el papel en una caligrafía impecable. Se preguntó de donde había sacado materiales para escribirle y recordó la visita de Ben a la Dama Errante.

Apretó el papel en su pecho y fue a preparar su desayuno. Los gemelos le pedían alimento y ella no podía negarse a aquel pedido.

Ben por su parte, bajó del Speeder, su cara nuevamente estaba cubierta por una máscara. No la de Kylo Ren, si no que una de cazarrecompensas que modificó para pasar desapercibido.

Se acercó al puesto de Niima arrastrando los componentes que había recogido. Se acercó a una de las carpas donde otros chatarreros limpiaban. Se arrodilló y comenzó con su trabajo.

La máscara le molestaba, peor con la incipiente barba de días que estaba comenzando a crecer. Había decidido dejarla crecer en su afán de ocultar su identidad. Pero picaba, sumado al calor, probablemente tendría una irritación si no se la quitaba pronto.

Miró disimuladamente a los chatarreros, quienes no parecían preocupados de ver a alguien enmascarado. Siempre Jakku parecía estar lleno de diversas especies llegadas desde cualquier rincón de la galaxia, dispuestos a perderse entre la multitud.

Limpió todas las piezas y se levantó hacia la ventanilla, no había gente a esa hora y le mostró su botín al encargado. Este miró las piezas y su calidad.

-Treinta porciones por todo el lote.

-Valen al menos cincuenta -Respondió Ben con la voz modificada por la máscara.

-No estamos negociando -Dijo el hombre ceñudo.

-Lo estamos -Ben hizo un gesto con su mano en bajo, tal como cuando movió el sable para matar a Snoke- Me darás las cincuenta porciones y te olvidarás que estuve aquí.

-Cincuenta porciones -Dijo el hombre y se las acercó.

Ben recogió las piezas y las puso en su morral. Se alejó rumbo a su speeder, cuando una presencia familiar llamó su atención.

Una nave de la primera orden comenzó a descender. No esperó a que estuvieran abajo. Apresuró el paso y se perdió rumbo a casa de Rey.

Una vez que llegó, se quitó la máscara y corrió al interior.

-Debemos irnos, están aquí -Dijo al ver a Rey.

-Pude sentir una presencia oscura ¿Es Hux? -Preguntó Rey mientras reunía lo poco que debía llevar.

-Peor, es Ashiba -Ben tomó las cosas de Rey y caminó al speeder.

-Estamos ocultando nuestra firma, no nos detectara -Rey se subió junto a él.

-No necesita encontrar nuestra firma en la Fuerza, solo mostrar un par de holos con nuestras caras.

Se alejaron del AT-AT rumbo a un derruido Destructor Imperia. Rey meditaba mientras buscaba en su mente si alguien los seguía. Por el momento estaban a salvo. Se perdieron por los grandes pasillos del destructor. Llegando al lugar donde estaba la Dama Errante cubierta por una lona especial que la hacía no verse debido a la mimetización de esta con el entorno gris de la gran nave.

Se subieron y Rey se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Ben la levantó con cuidado y la sentó en el de copiloto.

-Lo siento cariño, pero esta vez me toca a mi -Dijo mirando la cara de indignación de Rey- Supongo que sabes que quería ser piloto como mi padre ¿Verdad?

Rey agachó la cabeza y recordó las anécdotas que mas de alguna vez le había contado Leia sobre su hijo. Luego asintió.

-Bien, ahora verás que me enseño mi padre -Dijo Ben echando a andar los controles, saboreando el amargo significado de las palabras mencionadas.

La nave se alzó y emprendió el rumbo fuera de la nave, directamente a la velocidad de la luz.


	30. Raíces

Corellia era cosmopolita. Una ciudad llena de gente de diferentes razas, que Rey jamás había visto, caminaban por entre los edificios comerciales, con locales de todo tipo.

Todo eso podía ver desde la ventana de la habitación del departamento en el que estaban. "Herencia de Han Solo" le dijo Ben. El lugar era pequeño, pero acogedor. Un comedor y cocina, una mesa con varias sillas, una cama amplia y un baño. Un lugar ideal para un soltero.

\- ¿Por qué tu padre tenía este lugar escondido de Leia? -Preguntó Rey curiosa- Acaso él la... -No terminó la frase.

-Nunca la engañó y la amó todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el mismo lugar o separados -Respondió Ben- Lo comprobé cuando lo maté.

Intentó sonar frío, pero ese recuerdo lo había marcado de por vida y lo hacía encogerse terriblemente. Debía aprender a vivir con ese error, porque al fin comprendía que lo era. Error por creer que sería llevado totalmente al lado oscuro al matar sus raíces, el legado de su padre en él seguía intacto y lo supo cuando no fue capaz de matar a su madre.

Ella siguió mirando por la ventana, sin poder ignorar la sensación de dolor que florecía en el pecho de Ben. A través del reflejo lo podía ver sentado con las manos alrededor de su cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Cómo supiste la clave de acceso? -Preguntó Rey sin maldad.

-Es la fecha de mi nacimiento... Solo recordé...

 _-Y este, Ben, es nuestro lugar secreto, mamá no se debe enterar nunca -Dijo Han marcando la clave en la puerta._

 _\- ¿Me dirás cuál es la contraseña papá? -Preguntó el pequeño Ben._

 _-Por supuesto, fue el día más feliz... bueno el segundo, el primero fue cuando tu madre me aceptó como esposo... -Suspiró Han._

 _\- ¿Y cual es ese segundo momento papá?_

 _-Cuando tú naciste -Respondió Han con una sonrisa despeinando su cabello, al instante la puerta se abrió- Aquí estamos Benny, nuestro secreto._

El dolor del recuerdo lo invadió y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Cubrió inútilmente su cara con sus manos, intentando detener el torrente que se formaba por su rostro. Su cara se deformó con el llanto. Rey se le acercó e intento abrazarlo, pero la cara de Ben quedaba en su estómago, ella trató de sentarse y el no se lo permitió. La abrazó y se quedó allí, apoyando la cabeza donde estaban los gemelos.

La sensación de serenidad y calma que les enviaban los pequeños seres que habitaban la barriga de Rey, los hicieron volver a la realidad. Ben se alejó de Rey y se levantó. Seguía triste y dolido, sin embargo, tranquilo. Se quedó de espaldas a Rey.

-Sé que amabas a tu padre y nunca creíste realmente que era patético y débil... Lo admirabas, incluso querías ser como él...

-Creí... Snoke me hizo creer realmente que sería mejor para mi que acabara con todo lo que me recordase esa vida pasada, que de cierta forma me vengaría de mis padres por alejarme de ellos... Y no, todo fue su culpa, su persecución, el estar en mi mente a veces por días ¿Sabes lo que es tener la voz de alguien en tu cabeza todo el día? Diciéndote que no sirves, que si no estás en el lado oscuro jamás demostrarías tu poder... Que el legado de Vader era poderoso en mi y que solo así sería alguien...

-Ben...

-Tarde comprendí... Que yo si era alguien... No solo el legado de Vader, ni el de mis padres... Yo tenía que hacer mi futuro y crear mi propio camino...

-Aun puedes hacerlo Ben -Dijo Rey abrazándolo por detrás- Incluso puedo acompañarte en ese camino...

\- ¿En serio querrías estar por siempre con el asesino que soy? -Ben se giró quedando frente a ella.

-Si... por siempre -Respondió mirándolo a los ojos, con la cara cubierta de lagrimas y una sonrisa de esperanza naciendo en sus labios.

Ben limpió las lágrimas de Rey con el dorso de su mano y besó su frente. Estuvo tentado por un instante a pedirle que fuera su esposa, pero no quería que le dijera que si por lástima y desechó la idea.

-Gracias -Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ashiba recorrió las arenas de Jakku hasta llegar al AT-AT. Todo allí destilaba el aroma de Ben, ardió de celos al ver la pequeña cama que de seguro compartieron. Miró los platos y las flores secas. La pared llena de líneas que marcaban probablemente un día nuevo.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró, los recuerdos de aquellas paredes parecieron hablarle y le mostraron algo en particular. Abrió los ojos y se agachó metiendo la mano bajo el camastro. Un pequeño calcetín a medio tejer de color amarillo.

Ashiba ardió de rabia. Kylo Ren, otrora líder de los Caballeros de Ren y Gobernador Galáctico, estaba con otra mujer que de seguro estaba embarazada y probablemente sería un bebé suyo. Celos, odio, rabia y ganas de matar. El cumulo de sensaciones que florecían de ella la cegaron, encendió su sable rojo y rompió todo lo que estaba dentro del AT-AT.

Sus guardias fuera del lugar se encogieron de hombros al sentir los gritos de rabia que ella profería y siguieron en sus labores de búsqueda.

Rey sirvió dos platos sobre la cocina, mientras Ben ponía la mesa y se sentaba. Sirvió jugo y esperó que ella le pusiera su plato en frente.

Ella se sentó frente a él y comenzó a comer. Sin duda era deliciosa la comida Corelliana.

\- ¿Podremos conseguir algo de esto para llevar? -Preguntó ella saboreando- Es lo más delicioso que he probado en días.

-Por supuesto, iré por provisiones en la mañana -Respondió Ben con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué Han tenía tantas sillas? -Dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué crees que un contrabandista y jugador tenía un lugar oculto de su esposa? -Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Partidas de Sabacc -Se respondió así misma- Aquí aprendiste...

-Ese era el lugar favorito de Lando, allí se sentaba Talon Karrde y su ayudante Mara Jade, Becrux Ozzison y otros personajes que venían de vez en cuando...

Ben se levantó de pronto y se quedó mirando los paneles de la pared. Se movió mientras mantenía los dedos cerca de las separaciones y de pronto empujó un panel. Un cajón apareció frente a él, lo tomó y lo puso frente a Rey.

Era una caja fuerte. Ben pensó un momento antes de intentar poner un código de acceso. Era imposible que su padre repitiera el mismo que el de la puerta de entrada. Recordó nuevamente "... _El primero fue cuando tu madre me aceptó como esposo"_ Introdujo los números, los recordaba perfectamente porque siempre lo enviaban a dormir temprano ese día _"Es el día de tus padres"_ Solía decirle C3PO para llevarlo a la cama temprano. La caja fuerte se abrió.

Ben metió la mano y sacó el viejo blaster de su padre, el primero que Han modificó, una bolsa de tela andrajosa y un papel doblado.

Contempló el contenido en silencio. Rey lo observaba, parecía que Ben estuviera tratando con un acertijo. Él abrió el papel, era la letra de Lando y no de Han como esperaba.

 _"Querido Benny, reparé el viejo blaster de tu padre pensando en que querrás tenerlo cuando seas mayor de edad. Sé que confías en tu sable, pero un arma puede que llame menos la atención que el arma de un Jedi._

 _Con cariño, tío Wanwo"_

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, para evitarlo tomó la bolsa desgastada y vacío el contenido. Eran piedras preciosas, quizás ganadas por su padre en alguna apuesta de sabacc.

-Ese viejo pastor de nerfs siempre supo cómo ayudarme -Dijo casi como en una oración, recordando lo que su madre decía de Han- Con esto tendremos suficiente para comida y combustible.

Rey le acarició el pelo y sonrió. De alguna forma la Fuerza los ayudaba, a través de la mano de Han y Lando.

A la mañana siguiente, ataviados en ropa que no llamara la atención, Rey y Ben se dirigieron a vender las piedras. Sacaron algunos créditos menos de lo que esperaban, pero quedaron conformes. Fueron por provisiones y se dirigieron al centro de aterrizaje.

Subieron a la nave y se despidieron mentalmente de Corellia. No podían pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar, ya que podrían llamar la atención. Además, sabían, que quien los estaba persiguiendo, estaba informada completamente de sus conexiones con algunos planetas en particular.

Ben estaba en el asiento del piloto y Rey no rechistó. Sus casi seis meses de embarazo no le hacían nada cómodo sentarse a pilotar la nave. Lo bueno era que ya no tenía nauseas matutinas y los antojos se podían mantener a raya. Desear a Ben a todas horas, no.

El camino de ahí en adelante era difícil y solitario. Ninguno de los planetas cercanos era amistoso debido a los vínculos de cada uno. Lo poco que habían visto en la holonet durante su corta estancia en Corellia hablaba de ellos como traidores a la Primera Orden y la recompensa por ellos vivos o muertos, era elevada. Sus cabezas tenían precio, la información también valía.

Ben casi no dormía por mantener a la nave fuera de cualquier punto de control. Rey, por el contrario, pasaba somnolienta y con hambre casi todo el tiempo. No compartieron lecho, si algunos besos y las comidas. El tiempo se les pasaba lento y Rey aprovechaba de intentar tejer y de leer hololibros que encontró en la nave.

La barba de Ben cubría la mayor parte de su cara, ya no le irritaba, y le hacía parecer mayor. Debió dejar sus artículos de aseo personal en sus aposentos. No extrañaba el lujo ni el detalle que estos tenían. A pesar de todo, estaba feliz de poder estar con Rey y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Casi cinco días tardaron, pero parecían haberlo logrado. Chalacta estaba frente a ellos. Ben llamó a Rey que estaba en el camarote y le informó que estaban al fin en el lugar donde despejarían sus dudas.

 **Este y el anterior, son los capítulos que mas me han gustado. Son sencillos y creo que tienen mucho de familiaridad y un sentido de unión para los personajes. Me gustó el hecho de que Ben compartiera un secreto con su padre, provocando recuerdos fuertes y que le hacen sentir humano.**

 **Y este fue el segundo capítulo para hoy. Nuevamente gracias por leer 3**


	31. Unión

Aterrizaron sin problemas y se registraron en un hotel de mala muerte. Descansaron un poco y se dirigieron a los famosos laboratorios del planeta. Llegaba la hora de la verdad.

Pidieron la cita para los exámenes y en todo momento Ben acompañó a Rey. La recostaron en una cama y con una aguja larga que introdujeron en su vientre, sacaron una muestra sanguínea del cordón umbilical. Rey se concentró en mostrarle a sus hijos que todo iba bien y que no les harían daño.

El hombre encargado vacío el contenido de la jeringa en un tubo y lo etiquetó como "Jaina Reydar" Luego se dirigió a ellos.

\- ¿Tienen las muestras para la comparación?

Rey miró a Ben cuando este se levantó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su brazo para que le tomaran sangre.

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Saliendo de dudas -Respondió sin darle importancia, mientras la aguja atravesaba su piel.

-Pero dijiste que compararíamos con las de… ya sabes quién…

-También con la mía -Ben la miró fijo- Creo que pueden ser míos y quiero asegurarme.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo pensabas? -Preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-No habrías venido conmigo entonces -Dijo cubriendo el piquete con un parche de bacta.

Rey guardó silencio. Efectivamente lo único que la había hecho embarcarse en aquel largo viaje, era saber si Snoke era el que puso a esos niños en su vientre. Nunca pasó por su cabeza que él tuviera dudas de aquello y menos que quisiera someterse voluntariamente a un análisis para comprobarlo.

Los dejaron ir y el encargado de las muestras les informó que el resultado estaría en un par de días. Ellos asintieron y se fueron en silencio al hotel donde se hospedaban. Cuando llegaron comenzaron las preguntas de Rey.

\- ¿Cuándo pensaste que tal vez son tuyos? -Dijo Rey sentándose en la cama.

-Después que me dejaste en Sesid, aunque el merito de meterme ideas en la cabeza es completamente culpa de Mayba.

Rey sonrió al recordar a la chica. Se preguntó si su don de "leer feromonas" la hacía saber algo que ella no.

-Ella… ¿Ella te aseguró algo? -Preguntó Rey viendo a Ben intentando pasearse de un lado al otro en la estrecha habitación.

-No, solo me dijo que no vio oscuridad en ellos… Aunque yo tampoco la vi cuando me hiciste tocar tu vientre para sentirlos moverse -Ben se arrodilló ante ella- Ellos me mostraron algo… Algo tan real como lo que vimos cuando nos tocamos las manos por primera vez…

\- ¿En serio? -Preguntó sorprendida- ¿Qué era?

-El futuro siempre cambia de forma, cariño… Te lo diré cuando suceda… -Respondió él agachando la cabeza con preocupación.

-Ben… Si realmente no son tuyos ¿Seguirías junto a mí? -Rey levantó su cara para que le respondiera mirándola a los ojos.

-Siempre…

\- ¿Me ayudarás a criarlos para que no caigan en la oscuridad? -Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Siempre… -Aseveró.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo… Ben Solo?

El guardó silencio y no pudo pronunciar nada. Estaba estupefacto, no esperaba que ella hiciera la pregunta que él mismo se negó a hacerle.

\- ¿Va a responder o se quedará callado, Majestad? -Preguntó Rey con cara seria.

-Si Rey de Jakku, me casaré contigo.

Rey lo besó en los labios con ternura. Por un instante todo era casi perfecto.

\- ¿Cuándo? -Preguntó él separándose de su boca.

-Ahora -Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Ahora? -Ben se emocionó y su sonrisa desbordante iluminaba su cara- Ahora.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Salieron rumbo al puerto espacial. Preguntaron en un bar cercano por algún Capitán que estuviera allí. Un hombre medio ebrio se levantó y se les acercó.

-Soy Kraspin Dollum, Capitán de la Bella Donna ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -Preguntó en un tono que acusaba el licor bebido.

-Queremos casarnos -Dijo Ben con tranquilidad- Podemos pagarle.

-Bien, mil quinientos créditos y lo haremos legal… aunque creo que ya adelantaron la luna de miel -Dijo mirando el vientre de Rey.

Ben se molestó e intento decir algo, pero Rey le puso la mano en el pecho.

-Aceptamos, no queremos que nuestros hijos nazcan fuera del matrimonio y estamos apurados ¿Puede ser ahora?

-Por supuesto, vamos a mi nave -Les dijo guiándolos a la salida.

Se sumergieron en el puesto espacial y se subieron a la nave de Kraspin. Era mas grande que el Halcón y un poco menos desgastado. Los hizo pararse uno al lado del otro y estiró la mano. Ben sacó los créditos sin querer pasárselos. Rey se los quitó y los puso en la mano extendida del hombre.

-Muy bien… haber que se dice… Ah, ya… Estamos reunidos hoy para llevar a cabo la boda de ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Rey y Ben Solo -Dijo Ben, Rey lo miró comprendiendo que eran ellos quienes se casarían, no Matt, no Jaina y por supuesto no Kylo Ren.

-Entendido, la boda de Rey y de Ben Solo, quienes han decidido por propia voluntad -Alzó una ceja y los miró, ellos asintieron- …Compartir su vida por siempre, en salud y enfermedad, en pobreza o en riqueza, hasta que la Fuerza los separe… ¿Quieren decir sus votos?

\- ¿Votos? -Preguntó Rey. Kraspin asintió.

-Yo, Ben Solo Organa, te tomo a ti Rey de Jakku, para protegerte con mi vida si es necesario, cuidarte en todo momento y amarte hasta que sea uno con la Fuerza.

Rey lo miró con sorpresa y le imitó.

-Yo Rey de Jakku, te tomó a ti, Ben Solo Organa, para protegerte con mi vida, cuidarte en todo momento y amarte hasta que sea una con la Fuerza.

-Con el poder investido en mi como Capitán, los declaro esposos hasta que la fuerza los separe… ¿Tienen anillos? -Ambos negaron- De todas formas, están casados, pueden besarse.

Y así lo hicieron, fue un beso dulce y tierno, lleno de promesas y esperanzas.

-Señora Solo -Dijo Ben separándose lentamente de Rey.

-Señor Solo -Sonrió ella.

-Eso es todo chicos, debo seguir bebiendo -Dijo el hombre empujándolos fuera- Ahora tengo incluso para que una chica baile para mí.

Los recién casados lo miraron con un poco de asco, pero obedecieron y salieron del lugar. Ben quiso llevarla a comer, pero ella prefirió llevar algo y comer en el hotel. No estaba con ganas de estar fuera, él asintió.

Llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto y Ben abrió la puerta y la tomó en brazos.

-Hubiese querido una habitación de lujo para usted, señora Solo -Dijo mientras la recostaba con suavidad en la cama.

-Me basta que estés tú, Ben.

-Prefieres comer o… -Preguntó serio.

-O -Respondió ella tirándolo de la camiseta para que se quedara a su lado- Podemos comer después.

Ben se rindió y comenzó a besarla, ella le quitó la túnica sin dejar de besarlo. Su piel ardía, como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Se desnudaron despacio, el se recostó en la cama y ella se puso sobre él.

-Lleva tú el ritmo cariño -Le dijo mirándola con deseo.

Ella lo besó y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Te estoy aplastando? -Preguntó mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

-No, estás hermosa y muy ligera -Dijo riendo.

-Tú si sabes como alagar a una chica -Respondió sarcásticamente.

Ben guío a Rey para introducir su miembro en su húmeda entrada. Ella se movió despacio, mientras él la tomaba de las caderas, ayudándola a moverse.

Aquella noche se dedicaron a amarse, a prometerse fidelidad y jurarse amor para siempre.

El siguiente día transcurrió normal, bajo los estándares de un par de fugitivos de la Primera Orden. Comieron, hicieron el amor y durmieron abrazados.

El tercer día llegaba, era el día de la revelación, los resultados estarían listos. Ben se vistió, ajustó a un lado su sable y al otro el blaster de Han. Rey le dijo que se quedaría allí, no se sentía bien, las nauseas habían vuelto inesperadamente. Él le pidió que se quedara para que descansara, él iría por los resultados y algo para comer.

-Estaré aquí pronto, cariño -Prometió besando su frente.

-Te esperaré Ben.

-Te amo señora Solo, no lo olvides nunca -Dijo saliendo al corredor.

Rey se quedó recostada, los mareos parecían no abandonarla. Decidió dormir un poco mientras, para ver si al despertarse se sentía mejor.

Ben por su parte llegó a el laboratorio. Se dirigió a la recepción y pidió los resultados. La mujer le dijo que esperara un poco y que por favor se sentara. Obedeció y se quedó quieto, mirando la gente pasar. No tardaron mucho en llamarlo. Le pasaron un sobre, el agradeció y se retiró. Se fue rumbo a un restorán y pidió para llevar. Mientras esperaba se sentó en una mesa y abrió el sobre. Una sonrisa enorme se pronunció en su cara cuando el resultado confirmaba sus sospechas. Los gemelos eran suyos. Volvió a guardar el papel, estaba feliz.

Rey despertó por el golpe en la puerta, tomó su sable y se levantó a abrir. Una mujer alta y pelirroja estaba al otro lado. No pudo percibir si era oscura, pero su ropa negra y su capa ondeante le dijeron quién era.

-Ashiba -Murmuró con sorpresa encendiendo el sable.

La aludida disparó un rayo azul de su blaster que adormiló a Rey, que cayó al piso. Ashiba hizo una seña y varios troopers recogieron a la jedi desmayada llevándosela de allí. Ella miró en la habitación y una mueca molesta surgió en su cara.

-Llévensela a la nave -Dijo a sus secuaces- Tenemos lo que necesitamos.

Ben sintió una perturbación en la fuerza, la firma de Rey parecía estarse alejando del planeta. Se levantó y pudo ver la nave elevándose en el aire. Corrió al hotel y vio la habitación. Pudo comprobar que efectivamente Rey estaba en la nave de Ashiba. Se arrodilló temblando, apretó los puños y gritó. Por un instante lloró pensando que podría hacer para rescatarla, estaba solo, sin aliados y sin saber adonde se la habrían llevado.

Se levantó pronto, recogió las pocas pertenencias suyas y de Rey, incluyendo el sable que había caído al suelo, seguramente cuando se la llevaron. Salió rumbo a su nave que estaba escondida en un Hangar. Solo había un lugar donde podía buscar ayuda.

¡Sorpresa! Ya tocaba actualizar y será doble. No me odien por la sorpresa de la boda. Quería algo sencillo, que fuera con las personas que son ahora. Gracias por las visitas, los favs y los lindos comentarios, hacen a un ficker feliz :D 


	32. Ayuda

Rey abrió los ojos, intentó mover sus brazos y no pudo. Estaba nuevamente en una sala de interrogación, atada igual que cuando conoció a Kylo. Intentó buscar a su alrededor a un trooper. La figura sombría y molesta de Ashiba apareció frente a ella.

-Así que tú eres la chatarrera Jedi de Jakku -Dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Si, lo soy -Siseó Rey.

-Aun no entiendo que vio Kylo en ti -Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo- No eres mas que una chiquilla común y corriente.

-Kylo no vio nada, el que si vio algo en mí fue Ben Solo… -Dijo Rey sin pensar.

Ashiba mostró los dientes ardiendo de rabia y levanto la mano para golpear a Rey, pero fue detenida por el oportuno grito de un hombre que Rey no reconoció.

\- ¡Detente Ashiba! -Dijo la voz misteriosa.

-Líder Supremo… Yo… -Dijo retrocediendo y haciendo una reverencia.

Rey se preguntó por un momento quien podría ser aquel ser que ahora llamaban Líder Supremo. Pero la respuesta fue instantánea. Hux.

-Deja a la chatarrera, ella nos llevará a la Resistencia y a Kylo Ren -Hux se acercó a Rey y giró a su alrededor- La famosa Jedi.

Ashiba se retiró de la vista de Rey, esta intentó usar la fuerza para entrar en la mente de Hux desde su posición. Pero se percató que algo bloqueaba su intento desesperado.

-Oh pequeña -Dijo Hux con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- "La Fuerza" no es efectiva aquí.

Hux se acercó a Rey y miró su vientre.

\- ¿Así que Snoke te hizo el milagro? ¿O fuiste la puta de Kylo Ren? -Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Cállate -Rey intentó soltarse enrabiada.

-Tú no me haces callar, basura rebelde -Hux le dijo con cara de odio y se retiró seguido de Ashiba.

Rey quedó sola, intentó buscar a Ben a través de la fuerza, pero se sentía muda y sorda. La Fuerza estaba bloqueada y desaparecida y ella no entendía por qué. Intentó no llorar rendida por su intento infructuoso. Se sintió perdida, finalmente lloró amargamente.

Estaba en eso cuando llegaron a trasladarla a una celda, varios stormtroopers seguidos por un hombre de uniforme que llevaba una criatura extraña parecida a un lagarto. La dejaron allí, donde solo había un camastro y un lugar donde hacer sus necesidades. La puerta se cerró tras ella. Rey se sentó y tocó su vientre, perdida en sus pensamientos, sin saber si estaba en una nave o en una base en tierra.

Ben aterrizó la nave en Kashyyyk. Abrió la compuerta para descender y vio que Poe y otros tantos incluyendo wookies le apuntaban con sus blasters. Levantó sus manos, las puso en su nuca y caminó lentamente. Había dejado su sable y blaster en la nave como muestra de buena fe.

-Quédate ahí Ren -Gritó Poe con el dedo en el gatillo.

Chewbacca gruñó también apuntándolo con su arma.

-Vengo en paz -Le respondió- Quiero ver a mi madre.

-No verás nada Ren, solo el interior de una celda -Bufó Poe.

-Rey está en peligro, necesito hablar con mi madre -Ben estaba comenzando a irritarse.

-Aquí estoy Ben -Dijo Leia acercándose a él.

\- ¡General! ¡No vaya! -Le gritó Poe intentando detenerla.

Leia levantó la mano para hacerlo callar. Se acercó a su hijo y lo miró a los ojos con ternura. Ben estaba nervioso, años que no veía a su madre.

Leia hizo el ademán de acariciarle la mejilla y le dio una cachetada fuerte y sonora que le dio vuelta la cara a Ben e hizo que Poe y Finn que recién llegaba, hicieran un resoplido de dolor instantáneo.

-Ahora si hablaremos, sígueme -Dijo Leia dando la vuelta y guiándolo por las escaleras del gran árbol.

Atrás Poe y compañía lo seguían apuntando. Ben la siguió en silencio, con las manos en alto para demostrarle a quienes le seguían que se había rendido.

Leia lo dejó pasar primero y se detuvo en la puerta impidiéndole el paso a Poe y a los demás.

-Esperen aquí -Leia dijo decidida- Viene como mi hijo, no como Kylo Ren.

-Pero general, debe ser juzgado -Poe le dijo con rabia.

\- ¿Por quién? ¿Por los miembros de nuestra Rebelión? Mírense, somos todo lo que queda y mientras sea así, mi decisión es saber que quiere mi hijo -Leia sonaba imponente- Ahora quédense aquí afuera, voy a hablar con Ben.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Leia hizo un ademán de haberse arrepentido y le hizo una seña a Poe que se acercó.

-Dile a un droide que prepare caf y algo de comer para que mi hijo coma luego.

Leia sonrió triunfante y cerró la puerta por dentro, dejando a Poe con la palabra en la boca, mientras Finn y los demás reían.

-Ya sabes quien sigue mandando -Dijo Finn poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Déjalos, se logra mas con miel que con hiel. La general sabe lo que hace.

Poe asintió y se dirigió donde C3PO para hacerle el pedido de Leia. No estaba feliz de tener a quien lo había torturado y menos de que fuera quien estaba con Rey. Peor aún, podía ser el padre de sus hijos y por mucho que quisiera dispararle, no podía dejar a los hijos de su compañera huérfanos. Agachó la cabeza y se metió a la cocina. No quería seguir pensando.

Leia le indicó a Ben una silla para que se sentara. Sacó una botella que tenía escondida y le sirvió un vaso, poniéndoselo en frente. Se sirvió uno para si misma y se sentó frente a él, contemplándolo.

-No te ves bien, aunque esa cicatriz te da un toque rudo -Se burló Leia señalando la cicatriz que marcaba la cara de Ben- Creo que a las mujeres nos gustan los hombres con cicatrices… ¿Recuerdas la que tenía tu padre en el mentón? Le encantaba contarme la historia de como y cuando se la hizo…

-Fue Rey… En la Starkiller… Después de matar a mi padre -Respondió Ben de forma fría y bebió un sorbo.

-Claro, si que te marcó la chica… Supongo que algo de arrepentimiento tienes, que le has vuelto a llamar padre.

Ben agachó la cabeza. Su madre siempre sabía interpretar sus acciones y palabras con exactitud. Se sentía como un niño que era regañado por llegar sucio de jugar con los amigos o por haber quebrado un florero.

-Me arrepentiré hasta el día que muera -Susurró.

Leia lo miró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla. Para ella, ese hombre alto, de barba y que probablemente no había comido en días, era su pequeño Ben; la luz de sus ojos.

-Sé que no viniste a disculparte, al menos no todavía… Hay una única razón por la que te dejarías humillar sin rebatirme… Rey… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hux la ha capturado, ella… ella espera mis hijos… -Sacó de su bolsillo el sobre maltrecho- Lo descubrí hace unos días… Precisamente cuando se la llevaron… No alcancé a decirle nada… Velo por favor…

-No necesito ningún documento para saber que esos niños son mi sangre Ben… No sé que fue lo que ocurrió para que fuesen concebidos de esa forma, pero he sabido todo el tiempo que son mis nietos.

-Fue una conjunción de la fuerza… Es la única explicación a la que pude llegar -Una solitaria lágrima caía por la mejilla de Ben- Rey es mi otra mitad…

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puedan tenerla? -Leia le preguntó con cautela.

-Coruscant… Fue lo que logré averiguar, pero necesito ayuda madre…

-Como vez, no somos muchos y no tenemos aliados…

-No me mientas madre… -Le interrumpió- Sé que Lando está reuniendo refuerzos.

Leia lo miró sorprendida, no pretendía mostrar todas sus cartas sin saber bien que era lo que necesitaba concretamente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tío Lando pudo haber conocido la Fuerza, pero sin duda nunca supo como bloquearla mentalmente… Busqué alianza con él… En algún punto pensé que me sería de utilidad… Hux nunca fue mi primera elección como General, pero la gran mayoría de los soldados y oficiales le son fieles -Ben se detuvo un instante- Creí… bueno, creí que me ganaría el respeto de los partidarios de la Orden y ellos me seguirían a mí, en vez de a él…

-Lamentablemente hijo, tu idea de democracia no era terrible, pero a tus partidarios como les llamas, solo les gusta el poder y la humillación -Leia se levantó- De todas formas, creo que hiciste algunas migas en tus tiempos de Líder Supremo ¿O me equivoco?

-Tendría que probarlo -Dijo Ben con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo haremos, pero primero, comerás algo y te asearas… No me gusta la barba, pero si te la quieres dejar es tu asunto.

-Madre, Rey está allí y…

-Rey es demasiado valiosa para que le hagan algo, tenemos tiempo hijo… Hasta donde sé, solo tú y yo sabemos que esos niños no son de Snoke.

\- ¿Tienes un plan? -Preguntó Ben con sorpresa.

-Estoy trabajando en eso… Sígueme.

Leia lo llevó a la cabaña que había sido de Rey, le mostró donde estaban las toallas y lo guío de vuelta al baño. Todo eso a vista y paciencia de Poe y los demás.

-Haz lo tuyo, yo hablaré con mi gente.

Ben la detuvo antes que ella se fuera. Cuando Leia se giró, él no supo que decir, era demasiado lo que tenía arremolinado en su mente y en su pecho y no sabía como comenzar a sacarlo fuera.

Leia le quitó el pelo de la cara y lo observó mientras Ben intentaba en vano sacar las palabras. Ella sabía lo que él sentía, no necesitaba escucharlo, pero si lo quería. Ben la soltó y se dio la media vuelta para meterse en la ducha. Leia sonrió y se fue donde los demás.

Bajo el agua Ben comenzó a llorar, la carga emocional que significaba que su madre lo aceptaba de vuelta a su seno, significaba que lo perdonaba. Sin embargo, él todavía no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Una vez limpio y calmado salió de la ducha envuelto en su toalla, miró al lavamanos que allí había y vio su ropa, la que quedaba limpia y que su madre debió traer de su nave, junto con algunos artículos de aseo. Se vistió con pasividad y se miró al espejo. Decidió no afeitarse, prefirió dejarse la barba como una nueva máscara, que ocultaba el hombre que solía ser.

Salió vestido del baño, afuera lo esperaba Finn con el blaster en la mano. Lo miró con seriedad, mas no con miedo y le indicó que caminara a la cocina. Ben obedeció en silencio. Finn le indicó donde sentarse, mientras Rose le llevaba la comida. La chica se veía hecha una furia, Ben pudo sentir su odio y las ganas que tuvo de tirarle la comida en la cara.

-Gracias -Dijo Ben cuando ella dejó el plato.

Rose se quedó quieta y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada de Finn y su gesto de negación la detuvieron. Ben comió con ganas, no se había dado cuenta los días que estuvo sin comer, siendo que la Dama Errante estaba abarrotada de provisiones para que Rey estuviera bien alimentada.

Dejó de comer cuando pensó en Rey, cerró los ojos e intentó nuevamente establecer su conexión. Solo sintió un vacío, como si ella nunca hubiese estado allí, intentó otra vez comunicarse mentalmente a través de su vínculo, pero el silencio pareció devastador. Se rindió y dejó el plato a medio comer.

\- ¿Puedo irme a dormir? -Preguntó mirando a Finn.

Finn asintió, contenía sus ganas de decirle cualquier cosa. Leia les había informado que Ben había vuelto como su hijo y como el padre de los hijos de Rey. Les dijo a grandes rasgos que tenían un plan que llevar a cabo y aceptó las preocupaciones de todos, por lo que pidió que le vigilaran si eso los hacía sentirse tranquilos. Poe se ofreció para hacer el primer turno, pero Leia le dijo que debía pasar un poco de tiempo para que no cometiese una locura. Aunque la realidad era, que Leia sabía que buscaría la forma de sacar a Ben de sus casillas y tener una razón para sacrificarlo. Por eso cuando Finn y Rose se ofrecieron también, aceptó.

Después de todo, Finn era el mejor amigo de Rey y aunque estuviese molesto con ella, nunca haría algo que la dañara.


	33. Silencio

Rey fue llevada sin saber, directo desde el hangar en Coruscant al Penthouse de Kylo Ren. Iba esposada y su comitiva era extensa, varios de los guardias que la custodiaban, llevaban esos extraños animales con forma de lagarto que había visto antes.

Mientras caminaba intentaba establecer algún tipo de conexión con Ben, pero era como si estuviese sorda y ciega. La Fuerza que había sido tan poderosa en unirlos, ahora parecía no existir.

La guardia la hizo entrar al lugar, era muy lujoso comparado a todo lo que había visto antes. Ashiba apareció pronto a explicarle de que iba su situación.

-Si por mi fuera chatarrera, seguirías en una celda -Dijo mientras le quitaba las esposas y las cambiaba por dos brazaletes que se sellaron al ser puestos en sus muñecas.

Rey movió los brazos con libertad a pesar de los brazaletes y se acarició la barriga, podía sentir a sus hijos moverse, pero no esas sensaciones y sentimientos que solían enviarle. El gesto pareció irritar aun mas a la pelirroja que gruñó antes de seguir hablando.

-Estarás aquí hasta que esas criaturas nazcan, no puedes salir de aquí, aunque está de mas que te lo diga -Caminó un poco por el lugar- Tendrás guardias día y noche y habrá sirvientas que te ayuden, jamás estarás sola. Y no intentes usar la fuerza ¿Ves los brazaletes? - Rey se miró las manos y asintió- Están hechos con piel de ysalamir, lo que anula cualquier conexión con la Fuerza. De todas formas, afuera de esta habitación, los tenemos vivos y crean una burbuja que aleja la Fuerza, pueden llegar a matarte… Deberías intentar escapar -Dijo Ashiba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entendido -Dijo Rey aparentando serenidad.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? -Siseó Ashiba.

-Hablaste de criadas ¿Cómo las llamo? ¿Vendrán en ciertos horarios?

-Ese intercomunicador de la pared las llama y no intentes nada, hay cámaras en todas partes -Ashiba sonrió malignamente y se fue sin decir más.

Rey suspiró en alivio, al menos no matarían a sus hijos y aunque no sabía donde estaba, estaba viva y eso le daba esperanza. Recorrió la habitación, no podía obtener vibraciones de ningún tipo con respecto al lugar, de seguro sería de alguien de importancia. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar, a abrir cajones, mirar los rincones para identificar las cámaras y ver si algo le decía de quien era todo eso. Se metió al baño, una botella llamó su atención. Era de color verde transparente y parecía loción o perfume, ella no estaba enterada de esos lujos. Destapó la botella y el inconfundible aroma, invadió sus sentidos. Era el aroma de Ben. Instintivamente suspiró y una sonrisa apareció en su boca. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle saber que estaba bien y que estaba en su hogar.

Salió del baño y se encontró afuera con tres mujeres que llevaban ropa y una bandeja con comida. Reconoció a Solana, quien la miró y le hizo un leve gesto.

-Le traemos la comida -Dijo la primera desconocida- Y ropa limpia si desea usted bañarse.

-Muchas gracias -Dijo Rey sin dejar de mirar a Solana- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yo soy Adri -Dijo la pelirroja- Ella es Solana -Apuntó a la castaña- Y ella es Mazia -Señaló a la chica de pelo negro.

-Soy Rey.

\- ¿Va a necesitar algo más? ¿Cómo bañarse? -Dijo Solana escondiendo un leve tono de insistencia.

-Si, podría ser después de comer ¿Me esperan o las llamo?

-Yo vendré a ayudarla luego Señorita Rey -Señaló Solana.

-Muchas gracias, la llamaré cuando termine.

Rey se sentó a comer, mientras las tres mujeres se retiraban. Estaba hambrienta, así que comió rápido, pero intentando no llamar la atención. Sabía lo de las cámaras y no quería que pareciera que estaba haciendo algo sospechoso.

Cuando terminó de comer, llamó por el intercomunicador y Solana apareció casi al instante con toallas limpias y algunas botellas de sales. Rey tomó ropa para vestirse, porque no lo haría delante del pervertido que le tocaba vigilarla.

Una vez en el baño, Solana habló.

-Este es el único lugar donde no han puesto cámaras ni aparatos de vigilancia -Dijo cerrando la puerta- Desvístase, que parezca un baño normal, por favor.

\- ¿Se ha sabido algo de Ben? -preguntó Rey mientras se desvestía.

\- ¿El señor? -Preguntó esperando la confirmación de Rey- No, no se ha sabido nada… Mayba ha hecho lo posible para despistar en la búsqueda… Hasta ha tenido que viajar para disimular…

\- ¿Ella está bien? ¿Sabe algo de Ben? Tengo una sospecha de donde puede estar ¿Podrías comunicársela? -Dijo Rey tropezando con sus palabras por el apuro de saber.

-Si, ella está bien, pero no me dice mas cosas para no ponerme en peligro -Los ojos de Solana parecieron brillar- Al menos eso me dijo… Y creo que podría decirle algo, pero no me diga nombres… La pelirroja es peligrosa, nos trata como basura y creo que lee mentes… Tal vez si me dice alguna cosa que sea… no sé, típica de ese lugar, Mayba lo resolvería.

Rey se lo pensó un poco mientras se metía a la ducha, en su interior ella albergaba la esperanza de que Ben se hubiese comunicado con Leia o Lando. Tal vez no podía sentirlo a través de su vinculo con la fuerza, pero si en su corazón.

-Dile a Mayba árboles wroshyr -Se apresuró a decir Rey- Ella sabrá.

-Árboles wroshyr -Se repitió Solana.

Guardaron un silencio cómplice mientras terminaba Rey de bañarse. Cuando salió del agua, Solana la ayudó a secarse y a vestirse. Le secó el pelo y la guío de nuevo al cuarto para peinarla. No era recomendable que se tardaran mucho con el baño, para que no enviaran guardias.

Una vez fuera, sentó a Rey en una silla y la peinó. Por decisión de Rey volvió a sus antiguos tres bollos. Una vez terminó, Solana se despidió llevándose las bandejas y dejando a Rey nuevamente sola.

Rey se acercó a la ventana y contemplo aquel paisaje iluminado. Uno de sus sueños volvió a su mente. La cantidad de niveles que podía observar, solo podían pertenecer al centro de la galaxia, Coruscant.

 _Ben estaba sentado a orillas del mar, pudo reconocer la arena negra y las conchitas blancas esparcidas en ella. Sin duda era Sesid. Miró a su alrededor y vio tanto la playa, como la costanera, totalmente vacías. Se levantó y miró el vaivén de las olas. La sensación oscura del silencio que le rodeaba pareció apretarle el pecho. Un leve susurro a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Se giró buscando de donde provenía. El vacío que sentía por dentro y lo inexplicable de saber que algo le faltaba comenzaba a ahogarlo. Volvió a escuchar el susurro y corrió hacía el lugar de donde parecían provenir. Vio el lugar donde le había enseñado a nadar ¿Pero a quién? No recordaba el nombre, pero si la sensación, intento ver su cara y recordar su voz, pero era como si no existiera esa información en su mente. Desesperado se sumergió bajo el agua, hasta que le llegó al pecho y se tiró bajo ella "Estoy aquí" Dijo la voz que ya no parecía ser un susurro y la imagen de una sirena apareció frente a él. Intentó seguirla para ver su cara, pero no la alcanzó, solo pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz diciendo "Estoy aquí". Ben comenzó a sentir que se le acababa el aire, intentó salir del agua, pero parecía nunca llegar arriba. Sintió el aire abandonar por completo sus pulmones y la garganta apretarse, hasta que despertó…_

Estaba agitado y sudado, por inercia se tocó la garganta. Luego de convencerse de que era una pesadilla, se sentó en la cama y reflexionó. Ya no estaba en su nave, estaba en la base de la Resistencia, teniendo que convivir con gente que lo detestaba y Rey probablemente, estaba en las mismas condiciones, en manos de Hux. En ese momento comprendió que él tenía suerte, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la choza de Rey, afuera una chica rubia le esperaba con el blaster en la mano. "Tengo que empezar a socializar" Se dijo a si mismo con un toque entre sarcasmo y amargura.

-Buenos días -Saludó.

\- ¿Adónde quieres ir? -Preguntó la chica mirándolo fríamente.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó Ben, pero ella no respondió- Solo te pregunto porque probablemente tengamos que estar todo el día juntos.

-Kaydel -Respondió y luego repitió su pregunta- ¿Adónde quieres ir?

-Quiero hablar con mi madre, la General Organa.

-Está desayunando, camina.

Ben caminó hasta el lugar donde había comido la tarde anterior. Allí había al menos quince personas, todos le observaron. Ben agachó la cabeza, un sentido de culpa que no había sentido nunca, de pronto estalló dentro de él y la vergüenza que le provocaba, era como mil espadas filosas enterrándose en su pecho a la vez. Entonces vio a su madre, esperándolo en una mesa con una sonrisa. Él se sentó y Kaydel se quedó detrás de él.

-Puede ir a desayunar teniente Connix -Dijo Leia con tranquilidad.

-Como ordene General -Dijo la chica yéndose a sentar con Poe que miraba a Ben con rabia desde el otro lado del lugar.

-No te veo buena cara hijo -Dijo Leia mientras le servía caf a Ben y le acercaba las tostadas.

-No sé que cara esperas que tenga… Rey en manos de Hux y yo viendo el rencor que me van a tener para siempre…

-Hijo, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo… Tengo algunas noticias que darte, pero antes debemos hacer algo…

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Ben mirándola a los ojos.

-Desayunar -Respondió con una sonrisa.

Ben rodó los ojos, se había vuelto a sentir como un niño. Tomó su taza, sus tostadas y comenzó a comer, finalmente se había olvidado de los demás ojos que le observaban, solo le importaron los cariñosos ojos de su madre.

Después del desayuno, ella misma lo guío fuera del árbol, había vuelto donde estaban las naves. Caminaron a un speeder y se alejaron. Cuando llegaron a un claro, una sensación familiar le embargó, entendió que ese era el lugar donde Rey entrenaba cada mañana. Caminó a la piedra, la tocó y pareció que su esencia permanecía allí. Fue agradable, pero un pensamiento de realidad lo golpeó y le hizo perder la entereza.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí madre? -Preguntó Ben impaciente.

-Quiero comprobar algo -Respondió Leia sentándose en la piedra.

\- ¿Comprobar qué? -Preguntó Ben.

-Probablemente que aun no entrenas tu paciencia -Dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.

Ben se giró y quedó aturdido al ver las figuras azuladas que se le acercaron. Solo pudo reconocer a su tío Luke, luego miró a uno tan alto como él, que portaba una cicatriz y lo entendió. Todos los fantasmas de la fuerza estaban allí. Retrocedió un poco, la sorpresa era inmensa.

-Hija, creo que sacó los modales de su padre -Dijo Anakin mirando a Leia.

-Oh padre, ni siquiera conociste a Han, tenía unos modales impecables -Respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Los fantasmas de Luke y Obi Wan sonrieron ante el recuerdo del contrabandista. Yoda negó con la cabeza, mientras que Qui-Gon solo observaba a Ben, que parecía asustado y sorprendido.

-Este es mi hijo Ben y lo traje para probar algo.

Ben la miró y al ver la sonrisa de su madre, entendió lo que ella quería probar. Él no era completamente de la luz, pero definitivamente, ya no le pertenecía a la oscuridad.

Son 2 :D Gracias por seguir leyendo


	34. Gris

Ben observó a cada uno de los fantasmas, incluyendo a su tío Luke, que a la vez le observaban a él. Leia se levantó de la piedra y se acercó a su hijo.

-Estos son Qui-Gon Jin, maestro de Obi Wan Kenobi, que fue maestro de tu abuelo y de Luke -Le decía Leia a Ben mientras los mencionados saludaban- Y por supuesto, el maestro Yoda, que entrenó de una forma u otra a todos ellos.

-Así que tengo un nieto -Dijo Anakin acercándose a Ben- Salió bastante alto, definitivamente algunas cosas se saltan una generación.

-Y tiene el cabello y los ojos de Shmi, tu madre -Agregó Qui-Gon.

-Y los conflictos románticos del abuelo -Dijo Obi Wan.

-Eso no es verdad -Dijo Anakin- Ellos pelean más que Padmé y yo, diría que son pasionales.

Ben no entendía como ese puñado de fantasmas lo analizaban tan subjetivamente haciéndolo sentir observado y juzgado, tanto como para ignorar el hecho de que su tío Luke estaba allí.

-Se pueden callar todos y explicarme ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? -Preguntó Ben perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Tu madre preocupada ha estado, su único hijo ella dio por perdido -Dijo Yoda acercándose- Ella quería probar si serías capaz de vernos.

-Los veo y los escucho fuerte y claro ¿Qué hay con eso? -Ben se cruzó de brazos y miró a Yoda hacía abajo.

-Lo sabes por supuesto, pero oírlo de nosotros quieres -Prosiguió Yoda- Aun tienes oscuridad, pero una intensa luz presente en tu corazón se ha hecho.

Ben se quedó callado, el pequeño viejo dijo lo que él prefería oír y no creerse. Se sentó en la roca y se quedó meditando las palabras de Yoda con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora tus miedos enfrentar debes… Cuando listo estés, con nosotros vuelve -Concluyó el viejo Yoda y desapareció.

Qui-Gon, Luke y Obi Wan le siguieron, dejando a Leia, Ben y Anakin en el lugar. Este ultimo se le acercó, Ben levantó la vista para verlo mejor desde su posición, el cumulo de emociones le embargaba un poco y todavía se sentía perdido.

-Sé que tenías cierto fanatismo por Vader -Dijo Anakin.

Ben agachó la mirada. No se sentía dispuesto a tener esa conversación ahora, sus pensamientos se alejaban buscando la forma de encontrar a Rey y salvarla de las garras de Hux.

-Precisamente por Rey es que debes escucharme Ben.

\- ¿Tienes alguna forma de rescatarla? ¿De llegar a ella y saber si está bien? -Preguntó Ben con rabia.

-También ha desaparecido de nosotros, pero tengo una pequeña idea de lo que sucede.

Ben se alzó cuan alto era y se paro frente a su abuelo.

-Lo que sea que sepas, dímelo, necesito salvarla a ella y a mis hijos -Ben sonó desesperado.

-Los que la tienen, están bloqueando la Fuerza de alguna forma, hemos intentado buscarla también, pero ha sido en vano.

-Gracias Capitán Obvio -Bufó Ben dándose la vuelta.

-General Obvio -Remarcó Anakin con sarcasmo- Solo hay una forma de bloquear la fuerza de esa forma y es a través de unos animales llamados Ysalamir.

Ben obvió el sarcasmo y se detuvo en la ultima palabra mencionada. Su mente divagó y recordó algunos de los informes que fueron presentados por Hux para buscar sistemas habitables.

 _"Myrk no es una buena opción, aparte de estar lleno de criaturas como ysalamir, vornskr y otros, tiene un bloqueo de casi todas las frecuencias de comunicación…"_

Leia que guardaba silencio hasta ese momento sonrió. Su padre y su hijo tenían demasiado en común, como siempre lo había sospechado.

-Sé que la salvarás -Anakin hizo una seña de despedida y le sonrió a Leia antes de desaparecer.

Ben se acercó a su madre y se quedó parado frente a ella en un incómodo silencio. Leia completó el espacio vacío, abrazándole. Ben con indecisión también la abrazó, convirtiendo el momento, en uno emotivo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Perdóname madre -Dijo Ben entre sollozos descontrolados.

Leia siguió abrazándolo, tratando de transmitirle todo su amor en ello. Por fin tenía de vuelta a su hijo en sus brazos.

Rey caminaba esposada por los pasillos del gran edificio en Coruscant, Hux la había recogido en el Penthouse con una cantidad impresionante de guardias para escoltarla. Nuevamente a ella le llamaron la atención algunos soldados que cargaban con aquellos extraños animales llamados ysalamir que había visto el día anterior.

Siguió en silencio al pelirrojo que caminaba con hidalguía. Antes de abordar la nave, se le unieron Ashiba y Mayba que vestían completamente de negro, con armas amenazantes en sus espaldas y sus sables colgando al cinto. Rey no miró a la morena, cualquier cosa que hiciera, llamaría la atención y pondría en peligro a la única posible aliada.

La llevaron a un edificio enorme de cristales, pudo identificar gente vestida de blanco y droides médicos. De seguro era un centro de salud. Hux la guío a una sala, donde un humano y un droide los esperaban, el resto de la comitiva quedó fuera. El humano la hizo desvestirse, ella se avergonzó de que Hux no le quitara la vista de encima mientras se quitaba las prendas. Solo quedó en ropa interior, entonces el hombre la hizo recostarse en la camilla mientras pasaba una pequeña maquina en su vientre. Rey estaba nerviosa y trataba inútilmente de ocultarlo. El pelirrojo tomó asiento, mientras el droide y el humano la analizaban.

No le dijeron absolutamente nada a ella, de hecho, la trataron como si fuese parte del mobiliario. Una vez terminaron de examinarla, le dijeron que bajara de la camilla y le ordenaron que se vistiera. Ella obedeció, mientras lo hacía, ellos se acercaron a Hux.

-Tiene aproximadamente seis meses, aun no es viable que las criaturas nazcan -Dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo podría ser? -Pregunto Hux con su frialdad habitual.

-Por lo menos unos treinta días estándar.

-Me parece bien, mientras las criaturas nazcan bien, no me importa si la madre no sobrevive al procedimiento -Dijo casi en un susurro.

Rey pudo escuchar parte de la conversación, excepto la ultima parte, pero aun así quedó preocupada. Hasta donde ella sabía, los embarazos de termino duraban nueve meses estándar y aunque le daban treinta días más, ni siquiera estarían completamente fuertes. De todas formas, lo poco que escuchó, era para asustarse. Rogó mentalmente que Ben o la Resistencia pudiesen rescatarla.

Hux la escoltó de vuelta al Penthouse y la dejó sola. Ella no intentó decirle, ni preguntar nada, prefirió lidiar a solas con sus preocupaciones. Lamentó no haber podido hablar con Mayba, le habría consolado saber algo de Ben, pero tal vez tampoco supiera nada.

Se quedó parada frente a la ventana, susurrándole palabras de aliento a sus gemelos, mientras ellos se movían en respuesta. Sonrió con tristeza. Tenía que pensar en positivo, no podía rendirse.

Caminó al intercomunicador y presionó el botón esperando que Solana fuera quien se acercara a atenderla. Se sorprendió al ver a Mayba llegar.

-Sonríe, nos están filmando -Susurró la morena.

\- ¿Puedo salir de aquí o estoy recluida para siempre? -Preguntó Rey.

-No está permitido que salgas de aquí, a no ser que el Líder Supremo lo autorice -Mayba respondió- ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

-Por favor -Rogó Rey.

Mayba salió un instante y llamó por el intercomunicador. Le respondieron y le informaron que Hux estaba viajando fuera del planeta. Insistió en la información y le comunicaron con él.

\- ¿Qué deseas? -Preguntó Hux al otro lado.

-Su excelencia, la prisionera pregunta si puede abandonar el edificio.

-Nunca -Respondió él- ¿Algo más?

-Señor, la mujer está embarazada, salir un poco le serviría de ejercicio, está estresada con el encierro… Eso puede conllevar a problemas que afecten a la criatura y un parto adelantado podría ser problemático para sus planes Señor.

Hux guardó silencio.

\- ¿Está ahí señor?

-Bien, llévala a darse una vuelta, tal vez a comer, pero no salgan sin escolta.

-Gracias Señor -Respondió Mayba.

-Y mujer…

\- ¿Dígame Señor?

-No te tomes tantas atribuciones, recuerda con quien estás tratando -Siseó Hux- Has sido útil, pero no indispensable.

-Lo entiendo Líder Supremo, solo hago lo mejor por los herederos del Maestro Snoke.

-Si ella escapa, yo mismo te mataré… Y recuerda que luego tienes una misión que cumplir -Hux no esperó respuesta y cortó la comunicación.

Mayba sonrió, se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto donde Rey la esperaba. Ocultó la sonrisa de triunfo y le indicó que recogiera su capucha.

-Podré sacarte escoltada, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, estoy autorizada a dañarte si intentas escapar.

Rey asintió y la siguió a la salida. Una vez fuera los guardias esperaban. Mayba señaló a dos para que las acompañaran. Caminaron fuera rumbo a una nave que los llevó al centro de la ciudad. La morena le señaló los edificios y lugares de interés. Rey buscaba alguna pista en sus palabras, alguna idea de que podría hablarle con libertad. Hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy elegante.

-Comeremos aquí -Dijo Mayba guiándola adentro- Si deseas puedes entrar al baño… Sé que las embarazadas quieren ir todo el tiempo al baño.

Rey abrió la boca para hablar, pero asintió. Mayba les ordenó a los guardias pedirles una mesa, mientras ella acompañaba a la prisionera al baño. Uno de ellos las siguió y se quedó afuera con el blaster desenfundado. Mayba miró si había más personas, una vez que comprobó que estaban solas, le habló.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, por tu mensaje ya sé donde buscar a Ben, parto esta noche. ¿Algún mensaje?

-Dile que estoy bien, pero asustada…

-Lo sé Rey, debes ser valiente… -Volvió a mirar a todos lados- Por ahora creen que las criaturas son de Snoke y eso te mantiene a salvo, no contradigas nada de lo que te digan…

\- ¿Qué? ¿De donde sacaron esa idea? -Preguntó Rey más molesta que preocupada- ¿Ben te dijo de los resultados?

-Lo siento, fue mi idea. Hux quería torturarte para llamar la atención de Benny… Le dije que sentía la presencia de Snoke en tu sistema, que aun eran pequeños para que la oscuridad de nuestro Señor fuese notoria. Y no, no me ha dicho nada de resultados.

-Gracias -Dijo Rey con un poco de preocupación.

-No me des las gracias, solo mantente viva para que Ben te rescate -Mayba le dio una palmada en el hombro, ante la sonrisa de Rey- Vamos fuera, estos idiotas son leales al idiota Supremo y no deseo que sospechen.

-Lo entiendo, solo te pido una última cosa -Dijo Rey.

-Dime.

-Dile a Ben que lo amo.

-Se lo diré, incluso le enviaré besos de tu parte, ahora vámonos fuera -Dijo Mayba sonriendo.

Salieron del baño con las caras rígidas, aparentando molestia e incomodidad. El guardia que estaba fuera las siguió rumbo a la mesa que habían apartado. Ellas se sentaron, mientras los dos guardias se quedaron de pie. La gente que allí estaba, los miraba de reojo, pero evitaba murmurar al ver los blasters.

Rey seguía sintiendo miedo y preocupación, pero también sintió esperanza.


	35. Estrategia

Ben estaba en la cabaña de Rey, estaba caminando alrededor y mirando por los rincones. Abrió los cajones, revisó bajo la cama y miró también algunas cajas. No sabía que buscaba, pero de alguna forma sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Una ultima mirada lo llevo a una caja tirada en el rincón. Rebuscó entre la ropa que estaba dentro, hasta que una suave tela roja llamó su atención. Tiró de ella hasta que salió por completo. Era el vestido rojo del baile en Sesid. Ben lo tomó y lo olió, el aroma de Rey invadió sus sentidos. Recordó aquella noche que la vio con el vestido puesto, la misma noche en que ella salió corriendo después de decirle que estaba embarazada.

Si tan solo en ese momento hubiese sabido que los gemelos eran suyos o al menos una sospecha, habría hecho las cosas distintas, incluso hubiese abandonado la Primera Orden esa misma noche. Ya no era momento de arrepentimientos, ahora debía pensar como arreglarlo todo.

Los días anteriores había sido acompañado a todos lados con alguien armado, había tratado de mantener cierta normalidad en sus actos para que el odio de los rebeldes no fuera en aumento. Pero aquel día, le tocaba a él; el gran piloto de la Resistencia, el que había torturado y escapó con FN2187. Doble fracaso si lo sumaba al escape de Rey. Aquel día prefirió quedarse fuera de los preparativos de Leia, comer encerrado y evitar en lo posible cualquier contacto con el exterior.

No quería enfrentarse a Poe Dameron y no era por miedo a que le diera con el blaster por la espalda, si no, que no sabía como afrontar a su rival de amores. No quería actuar ante un hombre celoso, él lo era, sabía a lo que se enfrentaría. Aunque también sabía, que él había ganado. Rey lo amaba, tendría dos bellos y poderosos hijos, lo primero si se parecían a su madre, lo segundo por ser una mixtura de ambos. Sonrió pensando en aquellos pequeños y regordetes seres que venían en camino. Ellos y Rey era su esperanza de una vida plena y feliz.

El dolor de no tenerlos con él lo amargaron, comenzó a sentirse como una fiera encerrada e incluso que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor. No supo cómo, pero se halló a si mismo encogido sobre la cama, abrazando con desesperación el vestido rojo. Quería llorar, romper todo, pero a la vez estaba tranquilo y contenido, como si los restos de Rey en ese lugar lo mantuvieran calmo.

Una sensación extraña lo embargó, una perturbación en la fuerza lo hizo salir de su letargo. Conocía esa presencia. Se levantó rápido y salió del cuarto. Como lo esperaba, Poe estaba fuera con el blaster. Le miró fijo y le señaló el cielo.

-Alguien viene -Dijo Ben caminando en dirección del improvisado hangar.

-Detente Ren -Respondió Poe apuntándole- Aunque mejor no te detengas y dame una razón para dispararte.

-Sé que sabes que puedo matarte solo con desearlo… No me busques… -Ben se quedó estático enfrentándolo.

-Puedo disparar rápido -Respondió Poe.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con fiereza uno al otro. Leia les gritó desde afuera de la sala de comunicaciones.

\- ¡Poe, Ben! ¡Alguien viene! ¡Dejen de pelear y vayan a ver! -Les ordenó.

Dejaron su fiereza de lado y bajaron. Se quedaron expectantes mientras la nave desconocida se acercaba.

-Tus amiguitos de la Primera Orden nos encontraron. Nos traicionaste -Poe le volvió a apuntar con el blaster.

-Si, es una amiga, pero no viene a hacerles daño -Ben levantó las manos- Si quieres mátame y luego le preguntas, te aseguro que Mayba te matará tres veces antes de que caigas al piso. Por no mencionar que mi madre te revivirá y pateará tu trasero.

Poe dejó de apuntarle a Ben con una mueca de frustración, en cambio apuntó a la nave que descendía. El resto de los Rebeldes bajaron con sus armas para recibir a la recién llegada.

Una vez estuvo en tierra, la compuerta se abrió y una mujer joven de color, bajó ondeando su capa negra tras ella.

-Querido Benny, me encantan las fiestas de bienvenida -Sonrió acercándose e ignorando las armas que la apuntaban.

-Mayba -Dijo Ben rodando los ojos.

-Fue difícil llegar aquí ¿No me ofrecerás algo de beber?

Ben la abrazó, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero le respondió. Cuando se separaron del abrazo, Leia estaba a su lado.

-Mayba, ella es mi madre… Leia Organa.

-Encantada Princesa -Saludó Mayba haciendo una reverencia.

-No es necesario, ya no soy princesa… Mi planeta… -Respondió Leia a medias.

-Lo sé, mi abuelo era de Alderaan.

\- ¿En serio? -Preguntó Leia interesada.

-Si su alteza…

-Quisiera escuchar esa historia, pero primero me interesaría saber si traes algún rastreador -Le dijo Leia tomándola del brazo y llevándola con ella.

-No lo tengo, pero si desean revisar… Mi nave es su nave -Respondió Mayba.

-Revisen la nave -Dijo Poe fastidiado.

Los hombres le obedecieron, BB8 que había llegado a las piernas de Poe, también se acercó. Ben no se había movido de su lugar.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No seguirás a tu madre? -Preguntó Poe mirándolo serio.

-Estaba esperando tu autorización -Respondió Ben cruzándose de brazos.

Poe gruñó, instándolo a que caminara. Ben se dirigió a la sala de comunicaciones seguido de este. Entraron y se sorprendieron de ver a Leia con un vaso en la mano, brindando con Mayba.

-Tu amiga me estaba contando de su familia hijo -Dijo Leia sonriendo.

-Podemos hablar después de tu familia, háblame de Rey -Dijo Ben sentándose frente a ella.

-Por supuesto… Ella está en tu lujoso Penthouse, tus hijos están bien… Aunque ella no sabe que son tus hijos aun… Hux la tiene prisionera convencido de que son producto de la mano de Snoke…

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Gritó Poe.

-Fue la única idea que se me ocurrió para que la mantuvieran con vida -Mayba tomó un trago- Esto está muy bueno Princesa… -Prosiguió- La cosa es que la tienen con brazaletes de piel de ysalamir y rodeada de esos feos animaluchos para contenerla… De hecho, todos los portadores de la fuerza, sea oscura o no, quedamos ciegos ante eso.

\- ¿Ella está bien? -Preguntó Ben mas interesado en la salud de Rey que de esos animales.

-Si, aunque vigilada día y noche… Solana está a su servicio… De hecho, ella me dijo dónde encontrarte Benny…

\- ¿Pudiste verla?

-Solo un rato… me dijo que te dijera que te ama…

Ben se sonrojó, Leia sonrió y Poe gruñó por lo bajo.

\- ¿No te han seguido? -Preguntó Leia.

-No, tengo mi propia agenda, me aseguré además de que no lo hicieran -Respondió Mayba acercándole el vaso vacío a Leia, quien volvió a llenarlo- Por cierto, mi actual misión es ir por mas de esos animales apestosos… De todas formas, tenemos que hacer algo pronto… Hux quiere sacarle los bebés a Rey y probablemente eliminarla.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -Preguntó Ben tratando de no perder la calma.

-Ahora, veintisiete días.

Ben miró a Leia expectante, su madre se cruzó de brazos pensando.

\- ¿Esas bestias tienen algún enemigo natural? ¿De dónde provienen? -Preguntó Leia.

-De Myrk y si, los vornskr son sus depredadores, aunque también son sensibles a la Fuerza, atacaron a Alhen cuando fuimos por ellos. Ahora debemos usar brazaletes en la búsqueda de ysalamir para no llamar su atención. Aunque eso nos afecta bastante y no podemos usar nuestros sables al cien por ciento.

\- ¿Qué haremos madre? -Preguntó Ben dirigiéndose a Leia que seguía pensando.

-Creo que tengo un par de ideas -Leia miró a Mayba- ¿Hay alguna base de la Primera Orden en Myrk?

-No Princesa, solo la base de un contrabandista retirado… Aunque sospecho que de retirado mis polainas…

\- ¿Quién? -Preguntó Ben con curiosidad.

-Talon Karrde.

Ben abrió los ojos, Leia sonrió.

-El compañero de sabacc de tu padre en Corellia -Dijo Leia poniendo la mano en el hombro de Ben.

\- ¿Lo sabías? -Preguntó sorprendido.

-Tu padre podía engañar a todo el mundo, menos a su mujer -Leia suspiró recordando a Han- Bien muchacha, necesitamos tu ayuda ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

-Por Benny y por supuesto que por usted su alteza, sí.

Debatieron el plan, Ben iría con Mayba a Myrk y buscarían a Talon Karrde para que los ayudara con las bestias. Mientras tanto, Leia se reuniría con Lando y las tropas que se estaban preparando en el borde exterior. Ben volvería con Mayba a Coruscant y se ocultaría en los bajos fondos mientras la ayuda llegaba. Leia esperaba que no tardaran mucho, era el tiempo de que la Rebelión renaciera.

Aquella noche, Mayba y Ben se quedaron en la cabaña de Rey, Poe los acompañaba, no de buena gana. Kaydel se había unido a ellos como voluntaria para acompañarlos a Myrk. Mayba miraba a la pequeña rubia que no dejaba de mirar a Poe.

-Entonces, en Myrk negociamos con Talon, porque el viejo necio ese, no nos dará nada gratis -Dijo Ben- Luego en Coruscant, nos quedaremos en los niveles inferiores… Hasta la Primera Orden prefiere quedarse fuera de ese sector.

-Y era que no, ahí solo se mueven los traficantes y todos los sinvergüenzas mas connotados de la galaxia -Recalcó Poe.

-Muchos conocidos de mi padre… Como adoraba ir allí -Recordó Ben con cierta solemnidad.

-Debemos conseguir una nave que no llame la atención. No podemos llegar con Mayba y la Dama Errante puede que esté en sus archivos de búsqueda -Dijo Kaydel.

Todos la miraron, ya que no había dicho nada durante el encuentro.

-La chica tiene razón… Ben -Miró Mayba al susodicho- Recuerdas tus actos de diplomacia ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto ¿Qué hay con eso? -Preguntó Ben confuso.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que encontramos en Sullust? -Preguntó Mayba alzando una ceja.

-Si, lo recuerdo -Aseguró Ben.

\- ¿Qué hay con Sullust? -Preguntó Poe.

-Naves, muchas naves y Ben pidió en secreto una entrega -Mayba miraba a Poe con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Adonde? -Preguntó Kaydel interesada.

-Las entregaron en Ruusan, en una estación abandonada desde las guerras clon, en una de sus lunas -Respondió Ben- Son naves de guerra. Esperaba tenerlas de reserva y nunca utilizarlas.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Leia? -Preguntó Poe con un tono levemente molesto.

\- ¿De que serviría una veintena de naves sin pilotos? Esperaba a que tío… Lando nos trajera los refuerzos.

\- ¿Veintena? ¿Esperabas armar tu propia guerra? -Poe estaba sorprendido.

-Fue un seguro de vida, tuve que manipular varias mentes para que no quedaran registros de ese embarque… Era mas efectivo que darles un soborno.

-Podrían ir Poe y la chica allí y esperarnos, hay suficiente para que pasen unos días sin inconvenientes -Mayba le cerró un ojo a Kaydel haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- ¿Llevaste provisiones? -Preguntó Poe mirando a Ben.

-Yo no, ella -Ben señaló a Mayba- Se le ocurrió que lo tomáramos como tributo. Aunque a mí me pareció soborno.

-Y lo era muchacho, esperaban simpatizarte para que no les volaras sus planetas -Mayba se encogió de hombros.

-Hux es el que adora hacer explotar cosas -Dijo Ben sonando despreocupado.

-No me importa quien explote a quien -Poe sonaba disgustado, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Entonces qué?

-Que apasionado, debes ser una bomba en la cama -Dijo Mayba haciendo que el moreno se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas- Repito, te vas con la rubia…

-Me llamo Kaydel -dijo la chica con molestia.

-Yo te llamaría encanto, pero estoy comprometida -Dijo la morena mirándola fijo, haciéndola sonrojar también.

-Mayba, enfócate -Ben le dijo rodando los ojos.

-No es mi culpa, estos dos están que echan chispas el uno por el otro y ya sabes lo que me pasa cuando sucede eso -Mayba trató de sonar inocente.

Poe y Kaydel se miraron de reojo y trataron de permanecer enfocados en Mayba y Ben, evitando mirarse.

-El plan entonces es este -Ben tomó las riendas- Ustedes se van en la Dama Errante a Ruusan, Mayba y yo a Myrk ¿Tienes un intercomunicador? -Preguntó a Poe.

-Si, además tengo a BB8.

-Perfecto. En aproximadamente tres días estaremos en nuestros lugares. Te contactaré saliendo de Myrk, las comunicaciones se bloquean según lo que dijo Mayba. Luego llegaré donde ustedes y nos iremos a Coruscant. Las naves son legales, podrán pasar sin inconvenientes. Yo tendré que usar esos brazaletes, hay demasiados usuarios de la Fuerza allí y no quiero ser notado.

-Me parece un buen plan, pero ¿Cuándo llega Lando? -Preguntó Poe.

-Mi madre se encargará de eso -Respondió Ben- Ahora a prepararse que debemos partir al alba.

Los tres restantes asintieron y se levantaron de la mesa improvisada. Mayba se quedó con Ben.

-No sé como lo haces, pero tus feromonas tranquilizan a la gente -Dijo Ben viendo alejarse a la pareja- Ahora ese idiota no quiere matarme.

-Porque se dio cuenta de que esa chica está loca por él -Mayba sonrió- Llámame Cupido.

-Te llamaré como sea por quitar a Poe Dameron de mi camino -Dijo Ben bostezando.

-Me basta con que me sirvas una copa -Respondió Mayba alzando una ceja.

Ben sonrió y le sirvió un vaso de la botella de licor que descansaba en la mesa de noche.

-Ahora cuéntame todo lo que puedas sobre los planes de Hux.

Salió un 3x1...

Y si se fijan, hay un pequeño guiño a Poenix (Poe & Konnix) y les traigo cosas de las leyendas 3 Por cierto, me iré a terminar un libro de ese lado del holocron.

Besitos

Maka


	36. Viejo

**Hola, anduve perdida varios días porque no pagué el internet jajaja cosas de la vida... En fin, ya terminé de escribir la historia, son 42 capítulos mas el epilogo, aunque, podría varias si al ver lo que escribí y considero que es una mierda y lo reescriba todo. Bueno, en compensación por la espera, serán publicados dos capítulos.**

 **Quiero agradecer los lindos comentarios que me han dejado, espero haber respondido a todos... Del móvil me cuesta responder, así que suelo esperar a que me pasen el notebook.**

 **Bueno, eso, besitos y gracias por leer 3**

Ben abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de sentir a su madre. Leia tenía su mano en el hombro de su hijo y le miraba con una mezcla entre alegría y nostalgia.

-Madre -Dijo somnoliento- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablarte a solas y esperar a que todos estén reunidos afuera, no me pareció una buena idea.

Ben se sentó en la cama y se refregó los ojos. Estaba semidesnudo y se incomodó que su madre lo viera de esa forma. Cubrió su pecho con la colcha y se quedó mirándola interrogativo, tratando de percibir los pensamientos de Leia.

-Esta misión podría ser la última, hijo -Leia trató de no sonar preocupada- Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver y quiero darte algo.

-No me gusta verte así de negativa -Respondió Ben con tristeza- No es propio de ti ver todo oscuro.

-No es eso, solo estoy viendo las cosas de forma realista… Muchos han muerto por la causa y tantas veces he pensado…

-Detente -Dijo Ben tomando su mano- Volveremos a vernos y disfrutaras a tus nietos… Te prometo que me uniré a tu causa… La libertad…

Leia lo miró con dulzura, acarició el mentón de Ben que seguía cubierto de barba.

-Sigues siendo mi pequeño Ben, aunque me saques medio metro de diferencia… -Leia sonreía.

-Tal vez debí quedarme como un niño -Agachó el rostro.

-Hijo, no es esto a lo que he venido… Esperaba no sonar triste o convertir esto en una despedida…

Leia metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un anillo. Ben abrió los ojos, reconocía la joya, era el anillo favorito de su madre.

-Cuando rescates a Rey, quiero que te cases con ella y le des este anillo… Me gustaría que algún día lo llevara mi nieta…

\- ¿Nieta? -Ben la miró con sorpresa- ¿Cómo sabes…?

-Te dije que nadie tenía que decirme que son mis nietos… -Ben se encogió de hombros- Pues nadie tiene que decirme que tendré un nieto y una nieta…

Ben sonrió.

 **-** También lo supe de casualidad… -Ben se interrumpió y cambió el tema- Pero hay un detalle con lo del matrimonio…

\- ¿Qué detalle?

-Ya nos hemos casado -Respondió Ben con un tono melancólico- Un par de días antes de que se la llevaran…

\- ¿Le diste un anillo? -Preguntó Leia con tono moderado.

-La verdad… no… -Respondió Ben mirándola con los ojos vidriosos.

-Entonces, cuando la saques de allí… Dale esto -Tomó la mano de Ben y puso la argolla.

Ben lo miró, lo conocía bien, era el que le dio Bail Organa a Leia al cumplir los dieciséis. Lo observó una última vez antes de cerrar su mano. Miró a su madre y la abrazó. La sensación inicial de miedo e ira, desaparecía bajo el calor de su madre.

-Volveré a verte -Dijo Ben conteniendo las lágrimas- Sé que nos volveremos a ver.

-También lo sé -Leia le dio un beso en la mejilla con ternura- No olvides nunca que te amo Ben.

-Y yo a ti mamá.

Separaron el contacto, Leia sonreía mientras las lágrimas de alegría bajaban por sus mejillas. Ben le tomó la mano antes de que ella se fuera.

-Una ultima cosa hijo -Ben la miró- Te dejé ese horrible sable y el blaster de tu padre en la mesa de noche… También dejé el de Rey… Me agrada el color…

Ben murmuró un "Gracias" antes de que ella saliera. Y giró para observar la mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama y observó ambos sables. No estaba convencido si llevar ambos o solo uno. El bloqueo que producían esas criaturas que le mencionó Mayba lo hicieron decantar por ambos, le daría uno a Rey.

Todos estaban reunidos en el hangar, Poe se acercó a Leia para preguntarle las últimas instrucciones.

\- ¿Crees que es una buena idea que ellos vayan juntos? -Le susurró a la general.

-Si deseas, pueden cambiar lugares -Leia sonó irritada- Poe, tendrás que aprender a confiar en mis decisiones.

-Puede que te esté cegando el amor de madre.

-Te lo preguntaré por ultima vez ¿Quieres cambiar de lugar e ir con Mayba en vez de Ben?

Poe observó a Kaydel que estaba con BB8 y luego a Ben con Mayba que terminaban de revisar las naves. Todos se veían relajados incluso el semblante calmo de Ben llamó su atención. Dameron se rindió.

-No, no cambiaré de lugar e intentaré confiar en tu hijo -Resopló.

-A veces actúas como un chiquillo celoso Poe -Leia le puso la mano en el hombro- Cuida a Kaydel y comuníquense conmigo a través de los canales que acordamos.

-Si General.

Leia le dio un abrazo estrecho que sorprendió a Poe. Cuando se soltaron, se dirigió junto a él donde estaban Mayba y Ben. Kaydel también se acercó al grupo.

-Está todo listo, es el momento de dejar sus diferencias -Leia miró a Poe y Ben- Y trabajar por el bien común. Lando se contactará directamente con ustedes. Chewbacca estará atento como plan B. ¿Entendido?

Todos respondieron si al unísono. Leia asintió conforme.

Poe y Kaydel abordaron la Dama Errante seguidos de BB8. Mayba y Ben abordaron la nave de esta ultima y alzaron el vuelo. En el ascenso separaron sus caminos. Partiendo a la velocidad de la luz.

-Tráiganme a mi nuera y nietos, sanos y salvos -Murmuró Leia viéndolos alejarse y agregó- Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre.

El viejo palacio Imperial estaba abarrotado de lujo, pero seguía siendo un lugar plagado de oscuridad. A pesar del bloqueo de los ysalamir, Rey seguía sintiendo la antigua Fuerza oscura del Emperador. Ella estaba sentada en un salón esperando la llamada del nuevo y reluciente habitante del lugar. El nuevo Emperador Supremo, Armitage Hux.

Media docena de guardias la acompañaban, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellos y a los feos animales que llevaban a todos lados junto a ella. Parecía que no les bastaban los brazaletes, que más bien parecían esposas para contenerla.

La habían arreglado preciosamente para ir a ver a Hux. Solana la ayudó a vestirse y la peinó con devoción, haciéndola parecer alguien de la verdadera realeza.

Rey estaba cansada de no tener con quien hablar y de pasar casi todo el tiempo encerrada. Trataba de entretenerse leyendo y mirando holos, para tratar de no pensar en la inevitable fecha en que sacarían a sus hijos de su seno como si fueran a extirpar un tumor. Trataba además de meditar, lo cual se hacía bastante complejo sin poder hacer uso de la Fuerza para ello.

Hux se presentó puntual e impecable como siempre. Entró en la habitación donde Rey esperaba seguido de su reluciente nueva guardia, los restantes Caballeros de Ren, incluida Ashiba.

Uno de los guardias hizo que Rey se levantara para realizar una reverencia. Lo hizo intentando que las malas ganas no se notaran, falló estrepitosamente, pero Hux solo vio lo humillante que era para ella darse cuenta de que estaba bajo su pie.

Prácticamente fue empujada al comedor donde la hicieron sentarse a la izquierda de la cabecera que sería usada por Hux. Ashiba tomó el lugar de la derecha y los demás Caballeros de Ren y los guardias, se quedaron de pie detrás de ellos.

Una sirvienta de una raza extraña para Rey y un par de droides sirvieron la cena. Todos estaban callados, Rey intentó recordar los impecables modales de Ben y los imitó a la perfección. La ya palpable incomodidad, se hacía aun mas pesada debido a la mirada fija de Ashiba, quien parecía anotar mentalmente cualquier error que cometiera.

Hux observaba a Rey de reojo. Era como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto realmente. Los ricos ropajes y el cabello impecablemente peinado, hicieron maravillas con la chatarrera, hasta parecía una persona a los ojos del nuevo Emperador.

No había conversación, solo un silencio sepulcral. Ashiba ardía cada vez que pillaba a Hux mirando a Rey fijamente. Si ya sufría de celos por Ben, ahora sufría el doble. Pensaba para si misma que Rey no tenía nada de especial como para producir tal fascinación en nadie. Solo era pequeña, pálida y pecosa, una molestia que esperaba eliminar pronto.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Hux las conminó a sentarse nuevamente en la sala a beber y escuchar audios de marchas imperiales, una afición que había heredado de su padre. Rey se atrevió a hablar.

-Quisiera retirarme a mis aposentos -Pidió con timidez- Estoy cansada.

-Yo decidiré cuando puedas irte -Respondió Hux con frialdad- Por esta noche te quedaras aquí, hay espacio de sobra.

Ashiba se quedó de piedra. Hux no había dormido con ella ahí, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Prácticamente la lanzaba fuera antes del amanecer, enviándola al edificio donde se encontraba también el Penthouse de Kylo Ren.

La pelirroja se acercó a él y le habló por lo bajo.

\- ¿Ella se quedará aquí? -Preguntó en tono bajo, pero con visible molestia.

-Soy el Líder Supremo, puedo hacer lo que quiera -Respondió mientras se servía un vaso de vino oscuro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? -Insistió Ashiba.

-No es de tu incumbencia… Puedes irte ahora o esperarme en el cuarto e irte después -Respondió Hux encogiéndose de hombros.

Ashiba alzó su cabeza con orgullo, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, no sin antes darle una mirada fulminante a Rey, quien pareció temblar ante eso.

-Creo que no le simpatizo -Dijo Rey bajando la cabeza.

-Supones bien -Dijo Hux sentándose frente a ella- Celos si debo adivinar.

-Lo entiendo por Ben, pero no por ti -Rey lo miró fijo, intentando pensar en las intenciones de Hux.

-Un Líder Supremo necesita a alguien poderosa a su lado, he estado observándote. Esa facilidad que tienes para ir de la claridad a la oscuridad en un segundo -Hux bebió y continuó- Podrías quedarte conmigo y gobernar la galaxia.

Rey se quedo fría, pero fue capaz de buscar las palabras exactas para no terminar muerta en un par de segundos.

-No me fui con Ben cuando me hizo la misma propuesta ¿Por qué crees que si me iría contigo?

-Porque yo tendré a tus gemelos y no el cobarde de Ben, que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de buscarte o aparecer por aquí a enfrentarme -Respondió Hux levantando su copa para mirarla a contraluz- No creo que quieras que tus hijos sean criados por otros. Sé tú historia chatarrera.

-No sabes absolutamente nada de mi -Rey se ofuscó y respondió en caliente- Lo ultimo que querría en la vida sería estar a tu merced, menos compartir cama o incluso el mismo aire.

\- ¿Aunque eso haga la diferencia entre tu vida o la muerte? -Hux sonaba frío.

-No me importa morir, si es por lo que creo.

-Tampoco te importan tus hijos según veo, digna hija de tus padres -Hux le mostró los dientes- Al menos ellos sacaron algo de dinero por ti, tú solo preferirías morir a estar con esas criaturas.

Rey comenzó a llorar, la decisión era imposible, pero la comparación con sus padres la había lastimado. Ella, ella que había defendido la vida de sus hijos sin importar la forma en que la fuerza los había concebido y ahora prefería la muerte antes que ellos.

-Veo que te lo estás pensando -Hux se acercó y se sentó muy cerca de ella, frente a frente.

-Yo nunca podría amarte -Respondió mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-A mi no me importan esos sentimentalismos, solo me gustaría que calentaras mi cama como lo hacías con Ben Solo… Aunque tengo mas experiencia que él y definitivamente te haría olvidar a ese idiota.

Rey se levantó de golpe e intentó tomar a Hux por la garganta a través de la Fuerza. El pelirrojo reía mientras los guardias y los Caballeros de Ren se acercaban a ella con sus armas en las manos.

-Me encanta domar fieras -Dijo levantando la mano para que se detuvieran- Ahora retírate, debo hacer cosas más importantes.

Rey lo miró con asco y odio, mientras era arrastrada rumbo a un cuarto por dos Caballeros de Ren. La dejaron allí encerrada, mientras ella se tiraba en la cama a llorar.


	37. Deuda

La nave de Mayba aterrizó en el muelle de carga de la base de Talon Karrde, donde una mujer mayor de pelo cano con tintes rojizos los esperaba, junto con media docena de hombres armados.

Mara Jade era la encargada actual de las negociaciones de su esposo. Se habían casado un par de años después de la batalla de Yavin, cuando ella aun era su ayudante y segunda al mando.

Mayba descendió de la nave, acercándose a la mujer. Se saludaron de forma cordial y la morena le pidió un momento a solas.

-Mara, hay algo que quiero decirte -Dijo Mayba en un susurro.

-Dime de que se trata -Preguntó la mujer con tranquilidad.

-Primero me gustaría saber si hay alguna guardia de la Orden, aparte de mi por supuesto -La morena miraba a todos lados.

-No, no ha venido nadie, solo me avisaron que tú vendrías por el nuevo cargamento de ysalamirs -Mara la miró con duda- Mira morena, sabemos que no vienes sola, las lecturas de calor nos dicen que viene alguien contigo. Si traes a alguien que nos pueda poner en peligro o sabotear nuestro trato de neutralidad con la Orden, te sugiero que tomes tu nave y salgas muy rápido de aquí. Si voy a sufrir el asedio de tu gente, que sea al menos porque yo decidí disparar primero.

-No te ofusques Mara, creo que ya sabes lo principal, vengo con alguien a quien le debo mucho y que creo también conoces -Mayba tomó aliento- Solo necesito esas bestias y a un par de sus depredadores naturales y me iré tan rápido, que apenas notaras mi presencia.

\- ¿Quién es? -Preguntó Mara empezando a hartarse.

-Ben Solo.

\- ¿Ben Solo? -Mara la miró con sorpresa- Te acabo de decir que no quiero que me eches a la Orden encima ¿Y tú me traes a Ben Solo?

-Sé perfectamente los problemas que te puede traer esto, solo te pido tomar lo que necesito… Necesitamos rescatar a su mujer y a sus hijos…

\- ¿Mujer e hijos? Muchacha, tendrás que contarme esa historia completa.

-Mejor que te la cuente él -Mayba le señaló la nave- Vamos, habla con él y decídelo.

Mara titubeó un momento. A pesar de que conoció a Ben de pequeño e incluso le agarró cariño, eran demasiados los problemas que brindarle ayuda podría representar. Sabía que era buscado por traición y que la recompensa era elevada. Sin embargo, Talon, su esposo, le debía mucho a los Skywalker. Especialmente a Leia y por supuesto a Han Solo.

Asintió de mala gana, les avisó a sus guardias y subió a la nave de Mayba, quedándose esta última abajo. Allí estaba Ben, mucho mayor de lo que Mara recordaba.

-Como has crecido pequeño Ben -Dijo en forma de saludo.

-Mara, yo… -Intentó hablar.

-Sin disculpas Benny, solo dime que es lo que sucede y por que debo arriesgar el pellejo por ayudarte.

-Supongo que ya sabes de mi traición a la Orden.

-Por supuesto, ahora, cuéntame el resto -Dijo Mara sentándose frente a él poniendo su blaster en la mesa.

-Hux ha secuestrado a mi mujer, que está embarazada de gemelos y necesito rescatarla.

-Vaya, que buen resumen -Rio Mara- Directo al grano. ¿Así que te has casado? ¿No elegiste el celibato Jedi como tu tío Luke?

-No era electivo, era obligatorio y si no estás muy enterada, tuvimos nuestras diferencias -Dijo Ben en una mueca molesta.

-Si destruir su Academia fue una diferencia… -Mara alzó una ceja- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Primero, recoger algunas criaturas -Dijo Ben mirándola fijo- Lo segundo ver a Talon.

-Te puedo ayudar en lo primero, lo segundo será difícil, mi esposo está de viaje.

\- ¿Esposo? -Ben se sorprendió.

-Si, nos casamos un par de años después de que te fuiste a la Academia con el amargado de tu tío -Mara parecía sumergida en recuerdos no del todo agradables.

-Felicidades -Dijo Ben intentando ser cortés- También necesito algo de ti "Mano del Emperador"

La pelirroja se quedó fría, no había sido llamada así desde la muerte del Emperador en la segunda estrella de la muerte. Siempre creyó que su identidad murió con él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso Ben? -Preguntó Mara tomando el blaster y poniéndose de pie- ¿Fue Snoke quien te lo dijo? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Fue tío Luke o lo que pude obtener de su cabeza en un entrenamiento para realizar bloqueos mentales… Pensaba mucho en ti parece…

Mara se sonrojó y un leve brillo desconocido se reflejó en sus ojos. Ben la observó, a simple vista pareció turbada por la confesión y tal vez, para el ojo mas profundo, algo de nostalgia.

\- ¿Qué podrías necesitar de mi y mi pasado? -Preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tengo mis sospechas de que tienes algunas claves maestras, creadas por el Emperador en persona… Códigos que no han sido cambiados porque nadie lo sabe.

-No tendrías como pagar esa información -Sonrió Mara despectivamente y dando la vuelta para irse.

-Tengo una información que has querido desde siempre.

-No creo que tengas algo que me pueda interesar -Mara respondió, sin darle interés mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Se donde está la bóveda secreta del emperador -Ben habló con tranquilidad.

Mara se detuvo en seco, contuvo el aliento y miró a Ben fijamente, como tratando de adivinar si mentía. Ben la miraba fijo, como dándole a entender su sinceridad.

-Tengo la ubicación exacta -Ben le acercó una tarjeta de datos- Puedes comprobarlo.

\- ¿Dónde la obtuviste? -Dijo Mara mirando la tarjeta sin atreverse a tomarla.

-Snoke -Dijo en tono frío.

-Si eso es verdad, no seré la única interesada.

-Pero si la única que tendrá las coordenadas correctas ¿Es un trato? -Sonrió Ben.

Mara se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba encima. Tomó la pistolera que tenía en su manga y sacó una nueva tarjeta que le acercó a Ben.

-Sé que no estás mintiendo y que debes estar muy desesperado para entregarme esos datos -Mara volvió a ponerse su chaqueta- Pensaba morir con esos códigos.

-Lo sé, pensaba morir por esa ubicación -Ben hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Iré por tu amiga, les daré lo que necesitan, quédate aquí… No es que no confíe en mis hombres, pero vales demasiado como para mantener lealtades.

Ben asintió y le dio una sonrisa triste a Mara. Sabía que la lealtad siempre era negociable. Lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Rey despertó por el ruido del androide de servicio que le llevaba el desayuno al dormitorio del Palacio Imperial. Se había quedado dormida llorando por la asquerosa propuesta de Hux. Todavía estaba somnolienta y con los ojos hinchados. Aceptó el desayuno de mala gana que el droide le dejó antes de irse en la mesa de noche. Comió un poco, tratando de obtener energías para el nuevo día que se le presentaba.

No quería pasar tiempo en ese lugar, la oscuridad de su energía la hacía sentir ahogada. Prefería el Penthouse de Ben, al menos allí sentía su presencia y podía oler su aroma. Al menos como recordatorio de su esencia.

Aparte de la pesadumbre de estar en ese lugar, extrañaba a Ben con su alma. No tan solo su cuerpo, si no que su sonrisa, sus conversaciones, los debates llenos de sarcasmo, su toque tierno, su voz. Ahora todo lo que habían vivido se le hacía lejano y doloroso. A pesar de su esperanza de volver a verlo, estaba desanimada. El silencio producido por el bloqueo a la Fuerza, la llenaba de soledad.

A pesar de tener todas las comodidades, no dejaba de ser una simple prisionera. No tenía a sus amigos, ni nadie con quien hablar. Las conversaciones a la hora del baño con Solana, eran prácticamente su único refugio.

No se había cambiado la noche anterior, solo tenía el mismo vestido que Solana le ayudó a elegir. No estaba segura si le sería permitido salir de ese cuarto, así que lo recorrió. Constaba de una enorme y lujosa cama, una mesa de noche a cada lado, un closet que no abrió y un baño con una tina enorme. Había además un ventanal que cubría toda una pared, donde podía ver naves volando de un lado a otro.

No entendió la desigualdad de la galaxia, mientras unos vivían con lujos desbordantes, otros como ella debían sacrificarse a diario, incluso afrontar la muerte para obtener agua y comida para sobrevivir.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió. Dos guardias entraron y le informaron que el Líder Supremo la esperaba en el comedor. Rey asintió. Salió de la habitación custodiada por los guardias que le hablaron y dos mas que se reunieron con ellos fuera de la habitación.

Cuando llegó al comedor, Hux bebía caf y miraba holos. Al verla llegar los apagó y le indicó una silla. Rey obedeció.

-Buenos días chatarrera, espero hayas dormido bien -Saludó Hux con desdén.

-Buenos días Líder Supremo -Rey lo dijo sin sarcasmo, como palabras sin sentido- Si, he dormido bien.

\- ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta? -Preguntó él alzando una ceja.

-Lo siento, no lo he pensado… En realidad, no me siento bien aquí… ¿Puedo volver a…?

Rey detuvo la pregunta, no estaba segura de como llamar al Penthouse, hogar, prisión, jaula. Cualquier adjetivo que denotara encierro le iba bien, pero aun así era mejor que estar en el Palacio.

\- ¿Volver? ¿Adonde? ¿A tu resistencia? -Preguntó Hux con un dejo de burla.

-No, no… adonde he pasado los últimos días, el departamento…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta el lujo de aquí?

-Necesito pensar mi respuesta -Mintió- Aquí me siento mareada, además, no tengo con quien hablar y menos quien me ayude en caso de algo…

Hux la observó ceñudo. Buscó la mentira, pero Rey estaba pálida y ojerosa, no era solo por el llanto de la noche anterior. Era como si en una noche, su energía se hubiera ido a cero y que eso pasara, arriesgaba la vida de las criaturas. Rendido por la idea de dos crías débiles o dañadas, pensó que lo mejor sería enviarla de vuelta al Penthouse.

-Está bien -Dijo rodando los ojos- Te dejaré ir con la condición de que me des una respuesta clara de aquí a siete días. Después de eso, consideraré que te has negado y no te gustarán las consecuencias.

-Si Líder Supremo -Respondió Rey con tono neutro.

-Vete ahora.

Hux hizo una seña y los guardias se la llevaron. Fuera de palacio se reunieron con un nuevo grupo de guardias, dos de ellos cargando ysalamirs. La subieron a una nave y se la llevaron al centro, donde se encontraba el departamento de Ben.

Una vez estuvo allí, se sintió mejor, el ahogo constante que había tenido en el palacio, desapareció como por arte de la Fuerza. Rey se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana, pensando la forma de huir de allí. Al menos esa era su única esperanza.


	38. Cumplir

Kaydel y Poe llevaban una semana en la luna de Ruusan. El estado de deterioro de la base de seguro había espantado hasta al mas positivo y esperanzado de los recolectores de chatarra espacial, que se encontraban con restos que no servían para nada, desconociendo por completo las sorpresas que ese lugar guardaba.

El día que llegaron, pensaron que la información de Ben era falsa y que solo los envió allí por una trampa. Poe le pidió a BB8 que hiciera un registro calórico del lugar, esperando descubrir donde estarían las tropas de la Nueva Orden y que además encontrara registros de naves o de túneles, si es que había algo bajo tierra, ya que en la superficie solo quedaban restos miserables de lo que una vez fue una base. Mientras él y Kaydel esperaban arma en mano la llegada de quien fuera.

Estuvieron horas sentados en silencio, relativamente cerca de la Dama Errante, esperando temerosos un ataque sorpresa que nunca llegó. Hasta que BB8 piteó de alegría, llamando la atención de Poe.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso amiguito? -Preguntó Poe todavía dudoso- Bien, investigaré.

\- ¿Qué dijo? -Preguntó Kaydel sin comprender el tipo de pitidos usados por el droide.

-Dice que detecta un hangar oculto o al menos cree que es eso debido a la inmensidad del vacío que ve a través de los lectores de calor de la nave.

\- ¿Está cerca? -Kaydel miró a todos lados, sin ver nada más que rocas.

-BB8 dice que hay una entrada a unos diez metros de aquí -Respondió Poe señalando rocas altas a la distancia.

Ambos se levantaron y blaster en mano avanzaron donde las rocas se levantaban. Buscaron insistentemente una entrada, no encontraron nada. Poe llamó a BB8 a través de su comunicador y el pequeño droide rodó hasta ellos. BB8 no se detuvo, rodó a una roca plana y lanzó dos pitidos que alertaron a Poe.

El piloto se acercó a la roca y se dio cuenta de que había una especie de división que se podía abrir. Sacó de su chaqueta un cuchillo pequeño e hizo palanca hasta que se abrió. Descubrió entonces un panel de control con códigos.

-El idiota de Ren no nos dio los códigos para esto… BB8 ¿Puedes manipularlo?

El droide le dio un pitido de positivo. Kaydel que observaba la situación, se acercó.

-Espera, creo que lo tengo -Dijo mientras marcaba teclas en el panel- Creo que… ya está…

La tierra tembló un poco y las rocas se movieron dejando abierta una compuerta oculta tras la fachada de rocas. Poe lanzó un silbido y le dio una sonrisa a la chica.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Son viejos códigos Imperiales, los estudié durante la academia para servir a la Nueva República -Respondió con orgullo- Fui la mejor de mi generación en desciframiento.

-Vaya, hay mucho que no sé de ti -Poe se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

Kaydel se sonrojó, pero se puso rápidamente en movimiento, caminando tras de Dameron. BB8 se les adelantó para llegar al panel del lado contrario y cerrar la compuerta apenas entraron.

Caminaron por un corredor amplio, apenas iluminado. Entonces BB8 introdujo su brazo adaptador en un panel y todo el lugar se iluminó. Poe y Kaydel quedaron boquiabiertos al ver las naves relucientes y cientos de cajas que decían, comida, ropa y armas.

-Ben no mintió -Dijo Kaydel con sorpresa.

-La verdad es que no me lo esperaba -Respondió Poe avanzando a las naves- Tendré que comenzar a creerle.

En el espacio, Mayba y Ben viajaban tranquilos, con su cargamento de ysalamirs y vornskrs. Habían salido hace un par de horas de Myrk, ya llegaba la hora de contactar a Poe. Ben estaba tranquilo, intentando meditar, mientras su compañera pilotaba la nave.

-Creo que ya estamos lejos del bloqueo de comunicaciones Benny -Dijo interrumpiendo el silencio de Ben.

Ben abrió los ojos y busco entre sus ropas, el intercomunicador. Lo encendió y habló.

-Dameron -Se quedó callado esperando respuesta.

-Aquí Poe Dameron -Se escuchó la voz al otro lado.

-Tenemos el cargamento ¿Han encontrado las naves?

-Si, estamos revisando todo en este momento -Respondió Poe.

-Me parece bien, esperamos estar pronto allí -Ben se calló un momento y prosiguió- Haremos un rodeo a la ruta lógica, no queremos encontrarnos con sorpresas.

-Bien, los esperamos -Respondió Poe- Cambio y fuera.

Ben se quedó en silencio después de la conversación. Podían sentir los gruñidos de los vornskrs que estaban en las jaulas.

Mayba le había facilitado un par de brazaletes de ysalamir para no ser detectado a través de la fuerza por las criaturas o por alguien que fuese sensible a ella. Trataba de acostumbrarse, de meditar a pesar de ello. Hizo algunos ejercicios para que la morena lo escuchara a través de su mente y viceversa. Pero cualquier intento era fallido. La potencia de bloqueo de los ysalamirs era poderosa y parecía intensificarse a mayor cantidad de animales.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una nueva transmisión los sacó de su silencio.

-Hola nena -Saludó Mayba al ver a Solana en la pantalla.

-Lo siento amor, solo te llamó para comunicarte algo terrible -Dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó y miró a Ben que estaba muy interesado en la conversación.

-Rey está pensando en huir, está desesperada -A Solana le tembló la voz- El nuevo Líder Supremo quiere obligarla a quedarse con él, la está chantajeando con los bebés… Creo que, de no hacerlo, la matará.

Ben ardía de rabia, el hecho de que Hux le propusiera algo tan bajo, solo le producía asco. Sabía de los oscuros gustos sexuales del pelirrojo, había visto esclavas maltratadas después de pasar por su cama. Mas de alguna no sobrevivió. Siendo Líder Supremo pudo contener los apetitos de Hux, incluso se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que Ashiba estaba compartiendo lecho con él. Sin embargo, que tan solo pensara en tocar a Rey o dañarla, lo hacían desear matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Mayba preguntó a Solana cuanto tiempo tenían antes de que Hux obtuviera una respuesta de parte de Rey, esta le indicó que tres días más.

-Solana -Habló Ben.

-Señor -Respondió la chica nerviosa.

-Dile a Rey que le diga que sí, pero que condicione todo a después de que nazcan mis hijos -Era una medida desesperada, que esperaba que Rey aceptara- Dile que tenga paciencia, solo un poco más… Que la amo con todas mis fuerzas y que estaré allí para ella pronto…

-Si señor, le diré lo que usted me pide… Ahora me voy… Me están llamando…

-Adiós preciosa, te veré pronto -Se despidió Mayba.

-Hasta pronto entonces -Dijo Solana y cortó la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué es esa locura de que acepte al Supremo Idiota? -Preguntó Mayba levemente tensa.

-Solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo, Hux no querrá dañar a los niños. Sacando cuentas, Rey tiene seis meses y medio…

-A los siete podrían sacar a los gemelos… Serían viables… Eso no da… Quince días Ben -Mayba lo miró asustada- Después de eso, puede que Hux la mate.

-Debo evitarlo… Aunque muera en el intento…

Kaydel revisaba los contenedores, hacía mucho que no veía cargamentos de combustible, comida y ropa como las que estaban allí almacenadas. Con todo lo que estaba allí guardado, la alicaída Rebelión tendría para un buen tiempo. Se preguntó así misma cual era la intención de Ben Solo de tener tantas provisiones ¿Armar su propia guerra? ¿Huir a un planeta desconocido y establecerse allí? En realidad, no era eso lo que le importaba, estaba perfectamente clara de que el hijo de Leia quería cambiar, estar con Rey y comenzar algo nuevo. Ella también deseaba eso, principalmente desde que conoció al intrépido piloto Poe Dameron. Ahora que Rey estaba con Ben, ella tendría probablemente una oportunidad de acercarse a Poe.

-Kaydel… teniente Connix…

La voz del piloto la sacó de sus meditaciones y levantó la mirada encontrándose de frente con aquellos irresistibles ojos marrón. Ella se sonrojó un poco y luego habló.

\- ¿Poe, que sucede?

-Parece que estás en la luna… Oh, bueno, no en esta luna… -Poe lucia nervioso- Te decía que BB8 revisó ya las naves, están todas limpias, sin rastreadores y con sus sistemas de vuelo impecables.

-Me parece excelente -Respondió ella.

-Voy a buscar la Dama Errante para dejarla guardada aquí en el hangar. Sé que está cubierta por la lona de camuflaje, pero de todas formas no quiero que corramos riesgos.

-Muy bien… Yo revisé las instalaciones, hay camarotes habilitados… Comida, ropa y combustible -Informó

-Excelente, podremos establecernos momentáneamente mientras Kylo… Digo Ben, llega aquí -Poe tosió- Voy por la nave.

Kaydel asintió y lo vio alejarse. Se quedó pensando en que se confesaría antes de embarcarse en la misión suicida que llevarían a cabo pronto. Sería su primera misión en terreno y estaba temerosa de no tener otra oportunidad.

Poe salió por la compuerta al árido paisaje de la luna, solo por precaución llevaba su blaster en la mano. Realmente no había necesidad ya que las rutas habilitadas para el transporte, estaban totalmente alejadas de su punto actual, pero cualquier cuidado siempre podía ser poco con la Nueva Orden en alerta para capturar a Ben Solo.

Al llegar a la Dama Errante, quito el cobertor de camuflaje que le habían colocado y entró. Inicializó los controles levantando el vuelo. Al llegar al lugar donde estaba el bunker, se contactó con BB8 para que abriera las compuertas e iniciar el aterrizaje.

Lo hizo todo sin novedad, al menos de esa forma se sentía seguro. Aunque se preguntó como hicieron los antiguos usuarios de esa base, para poder hacerla de esa forma, ya que, de arriba, solo parecían rocas derruidas.

Cuando se bajó de la Dama Errante, se acercó a BB8 y le indicó que comenzara con su proceso de carga. El droide lanzó pitidos de agradecimiento y se fue a la zona habilitada para aquello.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -Preguntó Kaydel al verlo acercarse.

-Bastante ¿Qué hay de comer? -Preguntó el piloto quitándose su chaqueta polvorienta.

-Ven, hay una cocina… Este lugar tiene de todo… Hasta duchas -Comentó la rubia poniéndose en camino- Aunque solo dos camarotes habilitados.

Poe la siguió, mientras la miraba caminar, se sintió nervioso; sin BB8, estarían solos. Nunca habían estado a solas, siempre estaban rodeado por los droides y por los compañeros de la resistencia. La encontraba muy linda y debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos con Rey, estaba viéndola con otros ojos. Además de lo físico, creía en su lealtad ya que se puso de su parte en el enfrentamiento con la Vicealmirante Holdo. Era una buena chica, valiente, decidida, inteligente, bonita, todo lo que siempre había estado buscando en una compañera.

Surgió entonces en su cabeza el recuerdo del día en que planificaron esta misión, como la amiga de Ben les habló y específicamente lo que había dicho "…Estos dos están que echan chispas el uno por el otro…" Poe sonrió, tal vez estaba loca, pero no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente excitado aquella noche y lo que hizo luego pensando en la rubia.

¿Y si se atrevía a intentarlo? Ambos estaban solteros y libres, las posibilidades con Rey se esfumaron. Además de que Kaydel compartía su amor por la Rebelión. Si, lo intentaría, no perdería nada, porque ya una vez, lo había perdido todo.

Bueno, llegó el día de la actualización y cada vez me cuesta mas hacerlo, porque no quiero que termine... Aunque ya tengo el final escrito :'(

Soy stormpilot shipper, pero Kaydel tiene algo que me gusta con Poe, abos insertados en la Rebelión hasta la médula jajaja y bueno, esto es lo que resultó de este experimento.

Serán dos capítulos y quedarían menos para el final. No lloren porque termina, lloren porque no sé como continuar el AU que estoy escribiendo.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar. 3


	39. Intento

La tarde empezaba a caer en Coruscant, Rey seguía mirando fijamente afuera de la habitación por el enorme ventanal, sentada desde su cama.

Comer, dormir y sentarse a contemplar era todo lo que hacía. No tenía visitas, solo llegaban las criadas para llevarle comida o ayudarla con el baño. No había querido salir en días y parecía que a nadie le preocupaba. A ella tampoco.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Solana apareció llevando ropa nueva para ella. Ni siquiera sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño seguida por la castaña. Adentro no fue diferente, comenzó a desvestirse como un autómata.

Solana la detuvo. Rey la miró con los ojos vacíos.

-Señorita… Tengo noticias… -Dijo tratando de captar la atención de Rey que parecía perdida- Hablé con el señor.

Rey pareció despertar de su letargo y la miró curiosa. Por un instante pensó que estaba loca, que no había escuchado eso.

-El señor me dijo que acepte al Líder Supremo, pero que condicione la situación hasta que nazcan sus hijos.

\- ¿Mis hijos? -Preguntó Rey como diciendo algo que no tenía sentido.

-Él dijo mis hijos.

Ahora si Rey puso atención.

-Repíteme lo que te dijo, con palabras textuales… por favor -Suplicó Rey.

-Me dijo: Dile a Rey que diga que sí, pero que condicione todo a después que nazcan mis hijos.

\- ¿Estás segura que dijo "mis" hijos y no "sus" hijos? -Los ojos de Rey brillaron con una chispa de esperanza- Por favor, dime que estás segura que te dijo eso.

-Si señorita, me dijo "Mis hijos" y además que lo espere, que pronto estará aquí por usted, que tenga paciencia y que la ama con todas sus fuerzas…

Rey la abrazó agradecida, era lo que necesitaba para volver a echar a andar sus esperanzas. Ben había visto los resultados y eran sus hijos, estaba segura de eso ahora. Se sintió feliz a pesar del miedo que tenía de que alguien descubriera que no eran de Snoke.

-Solana, gracias, te lo agradezco mucho… Son de Ben, Solana… Mis hijos son de Ben…

-Lo sé, Mayba me lo dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella entonces? -Preguntó Rey sorprendida y con algo de molestia.

-Supongo que prefería que el señor se lo confirmara a usted -Solana se encogió de hombros- Él la ama mucho.

-Yo también lo amo… Aunque a veces no lo entiendo…

-Ahora señorita, báñese, no quiero que sospechen y después no me permitan volver.

-Si, lo haré… Gracias Solana, eres una buena amiga.

Rey la abrazó y luego terminó de desvestirse, una vez bajo el agua, se comenzó a sentir mejor. Todavía estaba encerrada, aun tenía puestos los brazaletes de piel y metal, pero su corazón se sentía aliviado. Sus gemelos eran del hombre que amaba, aun cuando ni siquiera entendía como era eso posible.

La nave de Mayba aterrizó directamente en el hangar, abajo los esperaban Kaydel y Poe. Debían desembarcar los vornskrs y luego ella irse rápidamente a Coruscant. Apenas alcanzó a saludar. Poe y Ben sacaron las dos jaulas, dejando adentro las de ysalamirs.

El piloto estaba curioso de las criaturas encerradas, pero no se molestó en preguntar. Ellos tenían que partir a la mañana siguiente a los bajos fondos de Coruscant.

Kaydel saludó a Ben y este le respondió de forma amable. Poe gruñó por lo bajo, por celos más que por otra cosa. Peor se puso cuando Kaydel les dijo que solo había dos camarotes habilitados y Ben pidió uno. No podían negarse, ahora estaban en sus dominios.

Entre los tres arreglaron la nave que utilizarían para viajar, luego comieron y antes de terminar, Ben se fue a la cama. Dejando solos nuevamente a Kaydel y Poe.

En los días de espera, habían intentado hablar el uno con el otro, con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero el continuo gorjeo de BB8 terminaba por hacerlos desistir e irse cada quien a un camarote. Ahora debían decidir quien se quedaba con el disponible.

Kaydel se levantó para ir a la cama, Poe se quedó quieto, dudando entre hablar ahora o esperar que su futura misión terminara. Ella en la misma disyuntiva, sus ojos se cruzaron cuando él detuvo su mano. Lentamente Poe se levantó y se fue acercando a Kaydel, ella tembló al sentirlo tan cerca, finalmente se quedaron frente a frente.

Ella deseó que sus nervios no le jugasen una mala pasada, estaba titubeando, su toque era nuevo, pero sin parecer extraño. Las ansias de ambos estaban a flor de piel. Poe tragaba saliva, nervioso, no era la primera vez que estaba cerca de una mujer, pero si de una que de verdad le interesaba.

El breve espacio que los separaba era estrecho, pero parecía interminable. Poe se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. Ella bajó la mirada, nunca había besado a nadie y sabía de la experiencia de él. Quería besarlo, lo deseaba profundamente, pero el miedo de la comparación y su inexperiencia fueran un mal complemento para un momento tan íntimo.

Poe también tenía sus miedos, pero los desechó, levantó la cara de Kaydel y la besó. Fue un beso suave, dulce, un beso ideal para una primera vez. Ella dejó que él la guiara, que fuera quien conducía cada movimiento y repitió todo lo que él hacía con su boca. Sus corazones estaban agitados, sus conciencias nubladas. No era solo la atracción, era instintivo y no querían detenerlo.

Él la levantó de la cintura y ella le abrazó con las piernas. Sin dejar de besarse, él la llevó al camarote, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. No necesitaron hablar, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Los gemidos altos de Kaydel despertaron a Ben que había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, algo que era regular, solo había dormido bien y profundamente en los brazos de Rey.

Se sentó en la cama, tomó la almohada y la cobija.

-Dormiré mejor en una nave -Dijo molesto.

Se levantó de la cama y salió, tropezó con BB8 que rodaba fuera de la habitación alterado por los gemidos del camarote.

-No te preocupes, están bien, demasiado bien -Bufó camino a una de las naves.

En el camarote la pareja se detuvo un momento.

\- ¿Ese fue Ben? -Preguntó Kaydel- ¿Crees que nos haya oído?

-No lo sé, ni me importa -Respondió Poe atrapando nuevamente los labios de la chica.

A la mañana siguiente, Ben bebía una taza de caf, mientras esperaba que sus compañeros aparecieran. BB8 rodaba a su lado informándole de los preparativos para su salida.

Intentaba no estar nervioso, era un viaje relativamente corto si lo hacían a la velocidad de la luz, pero no dejaban de ser tres días estándar solo para llegar a Coruscant. Debía preparar su parte del plan. Buscar la forma de llegar a Rey, cada día que pasaba, era mas cercano a la fecha tope para la llegada de los gemelos y él solo quería que nacieran en libertad y con el amor de sus padres. Estaba decidido a no repetir los errores de sus padres y menos de los padres de Rey. Preferiría morir a dejarlos en manos de Hux. El problema es que temía morir sin poder evitarlo.

Se había vestido con ropa vieja de cazarrecompensas, solo le faltaba el casco para completar el atuendo. En los bajos fondos de Coruscant, no llamaría la atención. Siempre estaban allí gastando sus créditos en los bares.

Estaba absorto escuchando al droide, cuando salieron Poe y Kaydel del camarote, con ojeras y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando los vio, rodó los ojos.

-Buenos días -Saludó Poe- ¿Estamos listos?

-Yo sí, pero creo que ustedes no -Respondió indicando sus ropas- No pretenderán ir con ropa de Rebeldes a Coruscant.

Kaydel se miró así misma y se acercó a los contenedores buscando algo que le sirviera. Poe la imitó.

-Tienen diez minutos para estar listos -Dijo mientras terminaba de beber su caf.

Poe se acercó a Ben con la ropa en sus manos.

\- Tú… ¿Escuchaste algo anoche? -Preguntó nervioso.

-Mas de lo que hubiese querido -Ben le dio una mirada incomoda.

-Lo siento, nos dejamos llevar y…

-Déjalo así, ahora solo me importa ir por Rey.

-Bien -Respondió Poe y agregó- Avisé a la Rebelión, vendrán por el resto de las naves… Kaydel les comunicó la ubicación exacta y las claves de acceso… Espero que no te moleste.

-De hecho, lo esperaba… Se eme olvido dárselas, pero la chica es inteligente -Mencionó mirando a Kaydel- Necesitaremos apoyo… ¿Mi madre te dijo algo?

-Lando está a un par de días de distancia, aparecerá cuando le demos el visto bueno.

\- ¿Solo eso? -Preguntó Ben con una mirada inquisidora.

-Dijo que te ama… Y que la fuerza te acompañe

Ben se giró. Recordó el anillo que le dio su madre antes de salir, lo había puesto en un cordón que se ató al cuello. Sería su recuerdo y la promesa de un futuro que deseaba con ansias. Sostuvo la mano sobre su pecho, por encima de la ropa.

-Terminen de vestirse pronto… Tenemos un viaje largo por delante y espero recuperar el sueño perdido -Dijo alejándose de Poe.

Este sonrió y se dirigió a vestirse. Kaydel ya vestía con una túnica larga, pantalones ajustados y unas botas negras altas. Llevaba el blaster en su cinturón y había atado su pelo en una trenza que giró por su cabeza. Miró a Poe y sonrió. No se quedó parada y se fue también a la nave junto con Ben que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. La nave era grande, al menos para cuatro personas. Contaba con dos camarotes, la bodega donde estaban los animales, una cocina con mesa para cuatro, baño y algunos compartimentos secretos cargados de armas y munición al tope.

Ben aprendió de naves de su padre y como contrabandear, también de él. Eligió las naves con pinzas, eran tanto de combate como de carga, pero su armamento estaba oculto y se podía manejar desde la misma cabina, sin necesidad de ir a una torreta o algo similar. Guiarían la nave por turnos, gracias a BB8 no sería necesario que hubiese siempre un copiloto.

Los días a Coruscant se pasaron relativamente rápido, Ben prefería estar en los controles, ya que no podía dormir. Aunque Kaydel quería aprovechar todos sus momentos de libertad con Poe, prefería hacer el esfuerzo y lo enviaba a dormir. Claro que este aceptaba a regañadientes.

A Poe le ponía celoso el trato cordial que Kaydel y Ben tenían, incluso a veces se sentía fuera de lugar escuchándolos hablar de holos viejos, códigos y caligrafía. Aunque cuando estaba con ella a solas, después de hacer el amor, hablaban hasta dormirse. Hablaban de viajar, de sus planes después de la guerra, de establecerse, incluso de una familia. Por eso no estallaba, entendía que ella hablaba con Ben para integrarlo y no dejar que se desmoronara.

A veces él también lo intentaba, pero su rabia todavía estaba presente y al final ambos se callaban haciendo los silencios horriblemente incomodos. Kaydel era el cemento que unía esa débil sociabilidad que habían intentado crear. Aunque era unánime el que ninguno de los dos se sintiera bien con el otro al cien por ciento. Tiempo al tiempo le decía Kaydel a los dos.

Estaban por llegar, al menos a medio día de llegar, cuando comenzaron los preparativos. Códigos de acceso, ropa, créditos, lugares donde llegar. Todo estaba siendo ultimado para cumplir con lo acordado. Habían hecho unas variaciones al plan original. Poe y Kaydel se quedarían en el nivel superior, donde estaba la nobleza y los ricos. Con posibilidades de estar cerca de Rey. Ben acostumbrado a tratar con gente de baja calaña y a saber cuidarse, se quedaría en los niveles bajos.

Luego de pasar los controles de tráfico a la ciudad, Ben dejó a Kaydel y Poe en la superficie. Tenían créditos suficientes para vivir acomodadamente mientras se llevaba a cabo la misión, aporte de Ben. Además, les hizo entrega de unos comunicadores para contactarse, BB8 tendría que quedarse en la nave junto con las bestias en un hangar resguardado. Hasta que supieran cuando atacar. Aunque el salir con dos vornskrs a la superficie, era todavía un punto muerto en el plan.

Aunque ese detalle era algo que no le importaba en absoluto en ese momento. Solo quería saber de Rey, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella y sus hijos, eran lo único importante.


	40. Abajo

**Y llegué al capítulo 40!**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, esta va por ustedes 3**

Ben consiguió alojamiento en el piso superior de un bar de mala muerte. Con la barba, el pelo largo, la cicatriz recuperada, la ropa vieja y el blaster, podía pasar desapercibido por las calles de "La Sucia Coruscant" como llamaban a los bajos fondos.

Rara vez se veía una patrulla de la Nueva Orden, todos parecían sospechar de todos y eso lo convertía a todos en paranoicos. Sumando la cantidad de especias que todavía se movía sin contemplaciones, el juego y la prostitución no era el lugar para un jedi o para alguien que estuviese equilibrándose entre la Luz y la Oscuridad como Ben Solo.

Recorrió bares, casinos y casas de mala reputación, tratando de obtener información con respecto a la prisionera jedi, pero todo parecía estar silenciado. Nadie sabía nada.

Estaba sentado en su cama, intentando buscar nuevamente la firma escondida de Rey, con la esperanza de que al no estar a miles de años luz fuera posible su conexión, cuando sonó su intercomunicador.

-Dime Kaydel ¿Qué sucede?

-La encontramos -Respondió Poe al otro lado- Está en el palacio… La trasladan para vivir con Hugs.

\- ¿Sabes cuantos guardias la acompañan? -Preguntó Ben con el corazón agitado.

-Al menos una docena, cuatro animales y algunos tipos de máscara vestido de negros.

-Los Caballeros De Ren -Ben murmuró- ¿Cuántos?

-Mayba supongo, otra chica y cuatro tipos más, no me gustan sus armas… se ven peligrosas…

-Peor en sus hábiles manos -Ben dudó un momento- Gracias Poe…

-…No te preocupes -Respondió tosiendo- Estamos al habla… Cambio y Fuera…

Ben sonrió, ya sabía donde estaba y donde atacar. Había aprovechado cada momento de soledad en la nave para estudiar todas las alternativas con BB8 para entrar al palacio. Mara no solo le había dado lo código Imperiales, si no que el mapa del Palacio y los edificios gubernamentales. Él mismo sabía que ni siquiera la Nueva Republica había sido capaz de cambiar nada más que la decoración, ya que no desperdiciarían créditos para algo tan vano como remodelaciones y la Nueva Orden estaba loca por traer lo Imperial de vuelta a las pistas, por lo que los cambios de infraestructura estaban descartados.

Ahora solo quedaba que Lando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Chewbacca podría estarlo, pero el Halcón no era una nave que pasara desapercibida. Era hora de buscar entre todas las alternativas.

Rey se quedó sentada en la cama de su habitación de Palacio. Había aceptado, pero puesto sus condiciones para ello, sin embargo, el destino tenía preparada otra cosa, ya que mientras discutía los términos del trato, comenzó a sentirse mal. Hux podía ser un animal, pero llamó inmediatamente al droide médico de palacio para que la viera.

Una breve evaluación después, determinó reposo debido al avanzado estado de gravidez, sumado al peso de los gemelos en el cuerpo menudo de Rey y sería inevitable un parto prematuro.

Sentada en la cama se lamentaba de no poder huir o arriesgarse sin dañar a los gemelos. Al menos una petición le cumplió Hux, mantener a las criadas del Penthouse con ella. No tenía mas argumento que el real, se sentía incomoda con gente nueva. Él aceptó, no de buena gana, pero lo hizo por no contrariarla, tuvo la gana de ser considerado, tal vez solo por sentirse superior mas que por un verdadero sentimiento.

Ashiba había pasado los últimos días con Hux, tratando de entrar en su mente, de que se olvidara de su idea de tomar a la Jedi como pareja. Intentando todo lo que estaba en sus manos para convencerlo. Pero Hux estaba decidido a gobernar y tener a Rey de su lado, haría que le temieran en todos los rincones del vasto universo.

Ashiba también era portadora de la fuerza, eximia guerrera y poderosa, pero parecía no ser suficiente para que Hux o en el pasado Kylo Ren la tomaran en cuenta. El pelirrojo solía decirle que tomaría a Rey como una forma de desmoralizar a la galaxia demostrando que la ultima Jedi estaba de su lado y sus pretensiones de criar a una nueva raza de Sith creados por causa de su maestro Snoke, le darían un valor mayor.

Sin embargo, no la rechazaba cuando ella se acercaba, incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Ella podía soportar sus oscuros gustos y efectuarlos también para con él. Ambos encontraban placer en el dolor, tanto propio como ajeno. Algo que ambos estaban conscientes que a Rey jamás le gustaría.

Aquella noche ella reposaba después de disfrutar su pasión desenfrenada, esperando que no tan solo la echara después de verse satisfecho, si no que también le diera la oportunidad de compartir el tiempo posterior. Extrañamente Hux se quedó dormido sin pedirle que se fuera.

A pesar de esa tranquilidad, estaba molesta porque en la habitación contigua, estaba Rey, cuidada y atendida por sirvientes. Nada le faltaba, ni siquiera la atención del pelirrojo que pidió específicamente que le avisaran de cualquier inconveniente que la jedi tuviera.

Como Ashiba tampoco podía usar la fuerza debido al bloqueo de los animales, no podía sumergirse en la mente de Hux y comprobar si era solo ambición sus intenciones con Rey o había algo más. Los celos la consumían y estaba dispuesta a todo por tener todo y no solo los retazos que recibía cuando al pelirrojo se le antojaba. Ella debía ser la emperatriz. Incluso cuando cuestionó si traicionar a Hux matando o liberando a Rey eran una buena opción, decidió entonces quedarse con él y demostrar su valía. Estaba segura de que él pronto se aburriría de la pequeña y buena de Rey.

Contempló al hombre desnudo que dormía a su lado y se apegó a él. Había descubierto que estaban creciendo sentimientos profundos por él y estaba dispuesta a todo porque fueran recíprocos, así fuera necesario soportar verlo con otra. Se quedó dormida oliendo el perfume de su piel, era el momento de disfrutarlo mas allá de lo carnal.

Ben subió a las áreas superiores de Coruscant, caminó por sus calles viendo los vehículos y soldados pasar. Se respiraba una tranquilidad débil. Aprovechó de observar de lejos el Palacio Imperial, determinando la cantidad de troopers asignados, horarios de cambios de guardia, todo desde una cafetería cercana.

Podía ver a oficiales de la Primera Orden vestidos de civil. Su casco cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza y ojos, dejando solo su boca al aire, la barba seguía acompañando y cubría el resto de su cara. Una twi'lek bailaba en el fondo mientras cantaba una canción moderna. La única diferencia con los bajos fondos, solo era aparente. La basura desbordaba el planeta a los ojos de Ben.

Bebió su ultimo trago y salió decidido a caminar. Había memorizado los planos del Palacio, necesitaba rodearlo para investigar las entradas. Siendo Coruscant el denominado centro del universo, estaba lleno de turistas de todas las razas imaginables. Ya no estaba el senado, que fue cambiado a Hosnian Prime y luego destruido por la Starkiller.

Se apegó a un grupo de turistas humanoides, observando cada rincón y detalle. A medida que se acercaba a las instalaciones de palacio, la fuerza se veía disminuida. Ben podía sentirse debilitado a ratos, con una sensación de ahogo. No era la primera vez que la sentía, sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que era la sombra oscura del Emperador que continuaba adherida a las energías del lugar.

Detuvo su reconocimiento cuando vio a la cuadrilla de guardias de Hux, junto a los caballeros de Ren. Todos los visitantes hicieron una reverencia al ver al nuevo Líder Supremo. Ben llevaba los brazaletes que le entregó Mayba, porque los guardias no llevaban ysalamirs con ellos y podría haber sido descubierto.

Reconoció a Kurlo, Ashiba, Mayba, Alhen, Abhan y Patko alrededor de Hux. Mayba miró disimuladamente adonde estaba. A ella no podría engañarla, ella podía leer no solo su firma en la fuerza, si no que su esencia misma debido a sus sentidos especiales que leían sus feromonas. Él hizo una mueca y ella continuó de largo junto con los demás.

El que Hux abandonara el Palacio, solo significaba dos cosas, que se iría de viaje o bien tenía alguna reunión en alguna otra zona. Era el instante perfecto para intentar entrar. Aun sin sus sentidos masificados con la Fuerza, podría acercarse a Rey. Llevaba en su espalda ambos sables ocultos bajo la capa corta y el blaster de su padre bajo la axila cubierto por su chaqueta.

Se introdujo por un pasillo, mientras todos seguían agachados. Era obligatorio hacerlo hasta que el Líder Supremo desapareciera de su vista. Solo los troopers quedaban de pie. Pero sus cascos les dejaban muchos puntos ciegos. Recordó todo lo que había discutido con Snoke, indicándole que aparte de ser humanos, aquellos uniformes significaban otra debilidad. Nunca pensó agradecer la terquedad del viejo miserable como en ese momento.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y al no ver a nadie, abrió las puertas de un ascensor y comenzó a escalar por el tubo hacia los pisos superiores. Al llegar al indicado, en vez de abrir nuevamente las puertas, se introdujo por un respiradero de la ventilación. A pesar de ser estrecho, pudo avanzar sin inconvenientes. Ahora solo debía salir en el lugar indicado.

Sin sus sentidos, no podía saber dónde estaba Rey, pero si recordaba el mapa que le entregó Mara. Caminó por el tubo y escuchó un ruido. Se quedó quieto y pudo observar a través de una ventila, dos guardias fuera de una puerta. Miró hacia al frente y a los costados, podía continuar hasta el interior de la habitación que estaba vigilada. Se quedó quieto mientras escuchaba, la mirilla era pequeña y solo le permitía ver parte del cuarto. Vio una mujer de espalda y reconoció el uniforme de sus criadas.

Sacó su intercomunicador y digitó algo en clave. Al otro lado, BB8 desactivaba las cámaras del cuarto de Rey y enviaba la misma imagen de ella durmiendo sobre la cama. En la pantalla del intercomunicador apareció la información que le indicaba que solo tendría diez minutos.

Esperó quieto que las criadas salieran del cuarto y comenzó su trabajo de abrir el panel. Asomó su cabeza y la vio, Rey estaba recostada sobre su costado izquierdo, podía ver que estaba aun mas enorme que la ultima vez que la vio.

Saltó sobre sus pies dentro de la habitación, ella se sobresaltó. Sus miradas se clavaron y la sorpresa de ella era evidente.

-Ben -susurró.

Él se quitó el casco, lo dejó sobre la cama y se arrodilló, tomó sus manos y besó sus labios, mientras las lagrimas de Rey mojaban los rostros de ambos.

-Cariño… creí que nunca mas te vería… Te extrañé mucho… No puedo concebir la vida sin ti y sin mis hijos…

-Ben… No puedes estar mucho aquí -Dijo separándose a duras penas de él- Puede volver en cualquier momento.

-No lo hará todavía… Y si lo hace no me importa, solo quiero estar con ustedes -Respondió poniendo la mano sobre su vientre- Te sacaría, pero el tubo de ventilación es pequeño y puede ser peligroso.

-Lo sé… Además de que me prescribieron reposo… Puedo perder a los gemelos si hago algo brusco.

-Te sacaré pronto de aquí entonces… Solo prométeme que soportarás un poco más cariño… Prométemelo -Suplicó Ben con lágrimas en sus ojos- No podría vivir si los pierdo…

-Te lo prometo mi amor-Susurró Rey besándole nuevamente.

Ben se separó de ella y sacó el sable de luz que Rey se construyó y se lo acercó. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, creyó haberlo perdido. Lo tomó en sus manos y le agradeció con un gesto.

\- ¿Tienes donde esconderlo?

Rey recordó de pronto. Las cámaras sobre el cuarto, no tardarían en llegar las tropas.

-Ben, nos observan… Deberías irte… -Dijo con pánico en la voz.

-Tranquila, BB8 se está encargando de eso.

La besó nuevamente y la abrazó. Como dolía tener que dejarla nuevamente allí, pero aun no era el momento de sacarla y menos arriesgarla a ella y a sus hijos. Se levantó y tomó el casco, besó la frente de Rey y luego su vientre.

-Te amo Señora Solo -Dijo tomándole la mano.

-Te amo Ben Solo -Respondió.

-Volveré.

Rey asintió y le observó cuando él se puso el casco y saltó hacía el panel abierto, que fue cerrado apenas cruzó al otro lado. Ocultó el sable debajo de la cama y se quedó quieta, en la misma posición en la que había estado antes de que llegara Ben.

Aun sentía su corazón acelerado, el aroma de él bajo su nariz y el toque de sus manos. Sentía que, si guardaba ese recuerdo, era seguro que soportaría lo que fuera.


	41. Inquietud

Ben se recostó en la cama, estaba deshecho física y espiritualmente. Se quitó los brazaletes y acarició sus muñecas. Pensó en el momento vivido con Rey y el miedo flotando en su mirada cristalina. No podía pensar claramente, la necesidad de encontrar una solución que no la pusiera en riesgo a ella y a los niños clamaba en su interior.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el dolor de haberla llevado a esa situación, se arrepintió de no haberse ido con ella, de no haber rechazado el poder y seguir el camino de la vida junto a ella. Se odió mentalmente por haber sido débil y haberse dejado arrastrar por el odio, por el lado oscuro.

¿Todavía no era tarde? ¿Cumpliría la promesa hecha a su madre? Todo lo que sabía era que no dejaría que la mujer de su vida fuera destruida por la ambición de Hux.

Entonces una voz que no esperaba volver a oír resonó en su oído.

-Ben

El aludido se sentó en la cama alterado y asustado. No estaba en Kashyyyk, ni cerca de un usuario del lado brillante. Estaba solo, en una habitación perdida en los barrios bajos de Coruscant, viendo al fantasma de su tío Luke frente a él.

-Luke -Bufó.

-Solías llamarme tío Luke.

-Solías no intentar matarme -Sonrió amargamente Ben.

-Touché -Respondió el fantasma con una mueca.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Te dije que siempre estaría contigo… Ahora es el momento de demostrarlo.

-No. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, no soy merecedor de la luz de Fuerza… Yo…

-Pues te has vuelto a la luz… Como nunca sobrino… Rey… ella te cambió.

-Nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo el maldito que mató a su padre, que hirió a la resistencia, que tuvo en las manos la vida de su madre y…

-Y no la heriste y te arrepentiste de matar a Han y te uniste a la Resistencia para salvar a tu familia ¿Qué crees que puede significar eso? -Luke se le quedó mirando fijo, esperando la respuesta.

Ben se quedó en silencio. Luke tenía razón, no había sido capaz de dañar a Leia, se arrepintió de matar a su padre y estaba aliado con quienes un día quiso eliminar y todo, todo por su mujer. ¿Estaba empezando a redimirse? ¿O solo hacía esto en un afán egoísta y solo por rescatar a Rey? De partida no era egoísta salvar a alguien, sobre todo si se trataba de hacerlo porque era lo correcto.

-Sé que no me perdonarás pronto. Tendré que esperar por eso, fui yo el que te dio el empujón al lado oscuro, sin pensar que tu futuro no estaba escrito… Que siempre en movimiento el futuro está…

Recordó entonces la visión que le mostraron sus hijos cuando tocó por primera vez el vientre de Rey. No quería perder ese futuro por sus errores, necesitaba que se cumpliera, fuera como fuera.

-Yo… Yo no sé… No sé como salvarla en realidad, temo que, si hago algo mal, solo un detalle… Ella podría morir -Ben estaba cabizbajo.

-Sé que la salvarás, porque por primera vez en tu vida, te sientes comprendido y sabes que ella es tu otra mitad, tu equilibrio -Luke se acercó y puso la mano en el hombro de Ben- Sé que harás bien las cosas.

Ben levantó el rostro, una furtiva lágrima corría por su mejilla. Miró a Luke y se sintió nuevamente ese niño que lo miraba con admiración. Su tío el jedi, la leyenda. En algún momento, cuando pequeño y quería ser piloto, tanto por su padre y también por su tío. Era algo que llevaba en la sangre, de parte de los Solo, tanto como de los Skywalker.

-Harás lo correcto Ben -Luke desapareció al terminar la frase.

Se limpió la cara, se acomodó en la cama y se quedó pensando. Necesitaba terminar con todo el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo Rey, la galaxia y él mismo. Las palabras de Luke le resonaron en su cabeza "Sé que la salvarás…" Cerró sus ojos y se durmió con ese pensamiento en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un ruido en su puerta. Se levantó rápido y tomó su sable antes de abrir. Al otro lado estaba Kaydel y Poe. Los invitó a pasar al diminuto cuarto.

-Tenemos noticias -Dijo Poe con entusiasmo- Leia llamó… Lando está cerca, hoy es el día.

\- ¿Ahora? -Preguntó Ben.

-Si, vístete, vamos por los vornskrs.

Se vistió y tomó sus cosas, llegaba al fin el momento de actuar.

Rey se sentía mal, no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Los dolores en el vientre se estaban haciendo continuos. Tenía miedo al no poder usar la Fuerza para apagar el dolor y lograr aguantar un poco. Los gemelos no podían nacer todavía.

En la visita matinal de las criadas, ocultó lo mejor que pudo cada contracción. Solana la notó extraña, pero como estaba acompañada no quiso hablarle.

Rey se negó a desayunar y pidió que la dejaran dormir un poco más. Las mujeres obedecieron, dejándola sola en su dormitorio.

Apenas se quedo a solas, comenzó a encogerse del dolor. Su preocupación se hizo presente, convirtiéndose en terror cuando sintió algo liquido entre sus piernas.

Unos gritos y gruñidos feroces la sacaron de sus lamentos. La puerta se abrió y Ben apareció.

-Es la hora, debemos salir de aquí -Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ben… Van a nacer y no puedo detenerlo, temo que les pase algo -Respondió descubriendo sus piernas tapadas por las mantas.

Él se detuvo en seco y vio la humedad que cubría la sabana. La tomó en sus brazos y la sacó del cuarto. Pesaba considerablemente y sin la Fuerza era evidente.

-Te llevaré a un médico pronto, solo aguanta un poco más cariño -La cargó con cuidado mientras evitaba los cuerpos de los ysalamirs y los soldados muertos.

Ella asintió y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Ben. Poe y Kaydel los esperaban fuera y los guiaron por el camino, mientras evitaban que otros soldados aparecieran. Los gruñidos de los vornskrs resonaron en los oídos de Rey, haciéndola saltar.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -Preguntó.

-Algo de ayuda… -Respondió Ben en un susurró- Guarda silencio, parece que alguien viene.

Corriendo por el pasillo venían Hux y Ashiba seguida por los caballeros de Ren y una decena de stormtroopers. En un instante se vieron rodeados y apuntados por ellos.

-Suelta a la mujer Kylo Ren -Gritó Hux.

-Kylo Ren murió cuando maté a Snoke -Ben siseó manteniendo el agarre en su mujer.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Así que lo admites, traidor?

-Si, lo admito y debí hacerlo antes y debí matarte a ti también.

-Soy el Líder Supremo ahora. Suelta a la mujer.

Ben no quiso obedecer, aun con ella en sus brazos, pero Rey le pidió que lo hiciera. No se sentía capaz de nada, debido a las contracciones.

-Ben, déjame ir con él… No aguanto mas -Dijo Rey con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió y él la dejó en el suelo. Rey se acercó a Hux.

-Voy a tener a los gemelos ahora, me iré contigo, pero déjalos en paz.

Hux asintió y les pidió a dos guardias que la llevaran. Le hizo una seña a Ashiba y ella lo siguió con la mitad de los guardias, mientras el resto los mantenía bajo las armas.

-Así que el traidor apareció -Resopló uno de los Caballeros.

-No soy un traidor Kurlo -Respondió Ben- Hice lo que debí hacer desde siempre, eliminar a nuestro real enemigo.

\- ¡Él era mi maestro! -Gritó- Seríamos poderosos y gobernaríamos la galaxia, arrasando a toda la escoria. Pero te eligió a ti, el más débil de todos nosotros.

-Nunca seríamos mas que sus esclavos -Ben estaba enfurecido.

Kurlo encendió su sable katana y un vornskr se lanzó sobre su espalda. Mayba que estaba en el grupo aprovechó de disparar contra los troopers y encendió también su sable lanzándose contra Abhan. Patko la imitó y eliminó a varios con su sable tridente. Ben aprovechó y les imitó. Kaydel y Poe dispararon contra los que quedaban.

Cuando eliminaron a todos, incluyendo a los vornskrs que aparecieron atraídos por la Fuerza, Ben abrazó a Mayba.

\- Gracias por estar de mi lado.

-Luego me agradeces, ahora vamos por Rey.

El grupo corrió por el pasillo, enfrentando a los troopers que iban apareciendo. Al llegar a la salida. Vieron la nave de Hux alejándose rumbo a la nueva nave base. No tuvieron tiempo de quejarse, porque las naves con nuevos soldados aterrizaban a diestra y siniestra.

Se vieron rodeados nuevamente, pero se quitaron los brazaletes. La Fuerza pareció volver al cuerpo de Ben y pudo resistir cada uno de los disparos de blaster.

De pronto naves de la resistencia aparecieron. Finn y Rose estaban en dos de ellas. Eran las que Ben dejó a disposición de la Resistencia.

-Hux llevó a Rey a su nave -Dijo Ben a espaldas de Mayba- Tengo que llegar a ella, pero son demasiados.

La morena miró a su alrededor y divisó su nave.

-Toma la mía, te cubriremos.

Ben asintió y corrió a ella, mientras Patko, Poe, Kaydel y Mayba disparaban y peleaban con los que llegaban por tierra. En el aire no era diferente. Otras naves desconocidas llegaban a cada instante disparando contra los Tie de la Primera Orden.

Él se introdujo en la nave y encendió el panel y los controles, despegando rápidamente. Mientras evitaba cada disparo. Al fin estaba fuera del yugo de los bloqueos de la Fuerza. Intentó mientras navegaba, sentir donde estaba Rey, pero ella parecía seguir bajo el influjo del bloqueo.

Al llegar al espacio, vio que la batalla era cruenta. Nuevos cazas estaban peleando, junto con enormes acorazados antiguos, de seguro de la época de la Rebelión anterior.

Se comunicó con Lando a través del comunicador de la nave.

-Lando, no le disparen a la nave Fortaleza. Rey está allí… Solo traten de inhabilitarla.

-Lo que digas Benny -Respondió el hombre al otro lado de la pantalla.

Como pudo esquivó cada torpedo y tiro desde los Ties, disparando él a su vez, hasta que alcanzó el hangar de la nave de Hux.

-Mayba -Le habló a su compañera- Ahora.

La mujer que aun seguía peleando contra los soldados, presionó un botón de su cinturón. Rogando que la trampa surtiera efecto.

Capítulo doble porque nos queda poco...


	42. Batalla

Ben se fue ocultando de los pocos troopers que corrían rumbo al hangar. Estaban siendo abordados por soldados de la Resistencia, que con sus naves y a pie, iban destrozando todo a su paso.

Cerró los ojos y buscó en su mente la presencia de Hux. Allí estaba, su oscura aura iluminando el camino. Ben estaba con su sable encendido, buscando la ruta para llegar. Donde estuviera la bestia pelirroja, estaría Rey.

Llegó al pabellón médico. Solo algunos soldados circulaban por el lugar, pero Ben fue cortando cabezas, brazos y troncos a su paso. Deteniendo cada disparo con su sable y con la Fuerza a la vez. Se sentía enfurecido y eso parecía hacerlo muy fuerte. Su poco razonamiento le indicaba que su deseo de encontrar a Rey lo guiaba.

Se detuvo fuera de una sala, intentó abrirla con los controles del panel externo, pero no pudo. Entonces atravesó la puerta con su sable e hizo un circulo de bordes ardientes que derribó con una patada.

Adentro estaba Hux, un médico y Rey encima de una camilla. La sala era amplia y estaba llena de equipo médico. El pelirrojo tenía su blaster en la mano y le apuntaba. A sus pies había al menos dos animales muertos. Habían muerto cuando sus collares introdujeron en su piel, una aguja con veneno que pusieron secretamente con Mayba antes de abordarlos en su nave desde Myrk.

Ben ingresó a la sala y fue acercándose poco a poco, Hux nervioso tragó saliva y apuntó al vientre de Rey.

-Un paso mas y mato a la chatarrera -El pelirrojo sonaba decidido y arrogante.

Ben se detuvo. Debía pensar rápido, movió su mano imperceptiblemente para Hux y logró lanzar lejos el blaster. El hombre retrocedió con sorpresa.

-Deja a mi mujer en paz -Gritó Ben acercándose cada vez más.

-Morirás hoy Ben Solo -Rugió una voz tras él, mientras el sonido de un sable de luz, rugió por lo bajo.

Ben se giró y vio a Ashiba que estaba con su sable encendido. Hux intentó decir algo, pero Ben movió su mano y lo hizo desmayarse.

-Doctor, atienda a mi mujer, si no, pagará las consecuencias -Siseó amenazante- Y quítele esos brazaletes.

El hombre asintió y se acercó a Rey que estaba cubierta por el protector de parto, quitó los brazaletes y luego se dedicó a verificar el nacimiento que comenzaba a producirse.

-Ashiba Ren -Gruño Ben, mirándola mientras giraba su sable- Si quieres enfrentarte a mí, no será aquí.

Ben la empujó con la Fuerza sacándola de la sala. La mujer salió disparada por el agujero de la puerta, girando por el piso del amplio pasillo. Él salió tras ella a grandes zancadas y se puso en posición de combate.

Ashiba se levantó del suelo, un hilo de sangre corría de su labio, se limpió con la manga y volvió a encender su sable.

-Arruinaste todo, Ben Solo -Dijo mirándolo con ojos furiosos, que se tornaban amarillos- Podríamos haber gobernado juntos.

\- ¿Contigo? Jamás -Respondió él- Yo no te interesaba, solo el poder que te daría mi nombre.

-Yo te amaba maldito bastardo -Respondió mientras caminaba suavemente a su derecha.

-No, amabas mi apellido, leí tu mente, me repugnó lo que vi en ella -Ben giraba su sable mientras avanzaba a su derecha alejándose de ella.

-Yo tengo mi propio apellido, mi reino ¿Y crees que querría al príncipe sin mundo? -Respondió con una risa burlona.

-Supiste lo de Birren y te acercaste… No creo en las coincidencias… Tu reino está en banca rota.

Ashiba se abalanzó con rabia contra Ben, que detuvo con su sable el golpe. Las chispas de ambos sables al chocar resplandecían con furia.

-Deseabas la Fuerza para que no te obligaran a casarte por interés -Resopló Ben empujándola con determinación.

Ashiba saltó hacia atrás esquivando un golpe de Ben. Ambos parecían danzar, mientras los soldados que huían producto de la invasión los observaban al pasar.

-Yo tenía el reino, sí. Tú el poder… Habríamos tenido hijos poderosos… No esos bastardos que adoptaste por esa chatarrera.

Ben creyó que ardería de rabia y se abalanzó sobre ella dando mandobles contra el sable de la mujer.

-Son mis hijos, no de Snoke -Ben continuaba dando golpes contra el otro sable.

Siguieron peleando, golpe de sable tras otro. Ashiba tenía movimientos felinos y parecía danzar sobre el piso. Saltó sobre Ben varias veces esquivando los golpes que este daba con rabia.

Hasta que el llanto de un bebé resonó en el ambiente. Ben sostuvo el sable de Ashiba contra el suyo y relajó sus movimientos, lo que ella aprovechó para atacar, hiriendo su brazo izquierdo. Ben cayó hacia atrás, se miró la camiseta gris que llevaba y estudió rápidamente la herida. No sangraba, pero el olor a carne quemada lo molestó, no tanto como el dolor. Aguantó el grito y se lanzó nuevamente contra ella. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, iban dando golpes y giros mientras los sables se encontraban.

Un nuevo llanto de bebé irrumpió en el aire. Ben no se descuidó esta vez y continuó golpeando. Ashiba respiraba agitada y Ben aprovechó el momento. Uso la fuerza y el sable de Ashiba voló por el aire, dejando su propio sable en el cuello de esta.

-Mátame, volverás al lado oscuro si lo haces y te esperare con los brazos abiertos -Dijo Ashiba arrodillándose.

Ben observó los ojos de la mujer, que ahora eran rojos, levantó el sable con su mano derecha para darle el golpe final y ella lanzó rayos azules de sus dedos empujándolo hacía atrás. Ben cayo al suelo y su sable voló por el aire, alejándose unos cuantos metros. Ashiba llamó el suyo con la Fuerza y este llegó a su mano. Su cara parecía deformarse con cada golpe, venas azules se asomaban bajo sus ojos.

-No te mataré todavía, mataré a esas criaturas mientras ella mira y tú escucharas cada grito desgarrado de su boca, pero no podrás hacer nada Ben Solo.

-Si los tocas te mataré -Replicó Ben todavía temblando por los rayos recibidos.

Se arrastraba hacia atrás, necesitaba alejarse para llamar a su sable y defenderse. Ashiba se acercaba lentamente, como un animal salvaje queriendo acorralar a su presa.

Una explosión cercana llamó la atención de la mujer, descuidando a Ben, que aprovechó de tomar su sable a través de la fuerza. Este se levantó un poco mareado, pero adoptando ahora posición defensiva. Ashiba corrió hacía él gritando, con el sable en alto, Ben se agachó y acabó todo cortando a la mujer por la mitad.

-Lo siento, la luz me llama -Dijo apagando el sable y acercándose a la sala donde estaba Rey.

Ella estaba agitada en la camilla, el doctor tirado en el suelo y Hux tenía a uno de los bebés en uno de sus brazos, afirmando el blaster con su mano libre. Parecía endemoniado.

\- ¡Me engañaste! Son del maldito de Ren -Hux miraba a la criatura pálida y de cabello negro, mientras la sostenía de forma poco delicada.

Rey tenía a su otro hijo a su lado y lloraba suplicando que le devolviera al bebé.

-Deja ir a mi hijo -Gruñó Ben acercándose.

-Solo si te rindes -Le apuntó al bebé, haciendo que Ben se detuviera- Bota el sable.

Ben obedeció, levantó sus manos y se quedó quieto.

-No uses la fuerza, maldito Solo -El pelirrojo seguía con el arma apuntando al niño.

-No haré nada, solo dáselo su madre -Respondió con suavidad.

-Si lo suelto, usarás tus poderes y me matarás -Hux sonrió triunfante- Este chico será mi boleto de salida de aquí.

-Te prometo que no haré nada.

-Claro que lo harás, prefiero matarlo una vez este lejos de aquí o tal vez lo crie, sería un estupendo aprendiz Sith… Tal vez no tenga los genes de Snoke, pero se nota que es portador de la Fuerza.

-Déjalo, me rendiré, haré lo que quieras -Ben pidió en voz suplicante.

-Arrodíllate principito -Hux se veía trastornado.

Ben le obedeció poniéndose de rodillas en el piso. Hux seguía apuntándole al bebé, debía pensar rápido, miró de reojo a Rey y le habló a través de su conexión.

"Rey, cariño, me oyes".

"Si" Respondió ella.

"Cuando te diga, alza al niño con la fuerza".

"No sé si sea capaz, me siento débil".

"Lo serás mi amor, lo serás. Tengo el blaster de mi padre en la espalda"

"Bien, lo intentaré" Respondió Rey tratando de calmarse.

-Hux, deja a mi hijo libre, ya me rendí… Has lo que quieras conmigo, solo… Solo déjalo con su madre.

-Ponte esto -Hux le lanzó un brazalete- Así estaré seguro.

Ben asintió y tomó el brazalete, colocándoselo en su muñeca.

\- ¿Está bien así? -Ben le mostró el brazo

-Si. No podrás hacerme nada, morirás como un perro, maldito principito -Hux le apuntó con el blaster

\- ¡Ahora! -Gritó Ben

Ben miró a Rey y ella cerró los ojos, el bebé flotó por el aire arrancado con la Fuerza de los brazos de Hux que miraba asustado.

Entonces, Ben Solo disparó primero.

Rey acercó a su hijo con la fuerza y Ben se levantó, puso primero su blaster en la espalda y se acercó a ellos. La besó llorando emocionado. Se separó de ella y contempló a los niños. El bebé que había tomado Hux era el niño y el que descansaba al lado de Rey, era la niña. Dos criaturas regordetas, bastante considerando que nacieron antes de tiempo, aunque con cambios de horarios y viajes a través del espacio, eso era debatible. La pequeña tenía poco cabello y de color castaño y el chico, poseía una abundante cabellera negra. Observó sus ojos, aún estaban cubiertos por la membrana protectora, por lo que el color no estaba definido aún. Ninguno tenía sus orejas y la nariz era pequeña, algo que podría echar a perder la adolescencia. Sin embargo, para él ambos eran perfectos, una mezcla exacta de él y Rey.

-Son hermosos cariño -Ben sonrió con dulzura tomando al niño- Perfectos como su madre.

\- ¿Cómo los llamaremos? -Preguntó ella con algo de cansancio en la voz.

-No lo sé todavía -Ben miraba a su hijo con cariño y puso su dedo en la mano del pequeño que atrapó su dedo.

-Pensé en Mallie para ella, para él pensé en Han -Respondió Rey intentando sentarse en la camilla.

Ben se lo impidió.

-No, quédate quieta, puede hacerte mal -Le puso una mano en su pecho de forma delicada, ella obedeció- Con respecto al nombre… Todavía es doloroso para mi… No sería capaz de llamarlo como mi padre… Pero quiero honrarlo de alguna forma…

Ben meció al pequeño que acercaba sus manos a su boca, intentando chuparlas.

-Estaba pensando en el nombre de mi abuela paterna… Jaina Solo… pero siendo chico, tendría que ser Jain…

-Jain y Mallie Solo… me gusta -Rey lo miró- Por eso elegiste ese nombre para mí en nuestro viaje.

-Realmente no lo elegí yo, fue Mayba, lo hizo por alguna cosa extraña que se le ocurrió.

-Ella me agrada -Sonrió Rey.

Ben entonces despertó de su ensoñación. Seguían en batalla. Sacó de su bolsillo un comunicador y habló.

-Mayba ¿Cómo está todo?

-Tan bien como se podría esperar después de una cruenta batalla -Sonó una voz tras él.

Ben se giró y la vio llegar, estaba con la ropa estropeada y la acompañaba Rose y Finn. Se acercó a Ben y miró al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos.

-Es una lindura, que suerte que se parece a la madre -Dijo tocando el suave cabello de Jain.

Ben rodó los ojos. Finn y Rose se acercaron directamente a Rey y esta los abrazó.

-Ella es Mallie y Ben tiene a nuestro pequeño Jain.

-Es hermosa Rey -Dijo Finn emocionado.

-Se parece a ti -Agregó Rose.

Ben sonrió agradecido de eso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con la batalla? -Preguntó a Mayba.

-Coruscant se ha rendido, los planetas bajo el yugo de la Primera Orden han depuesto sus armas y la Rebelión persigue a los restantes, que son pocos.

-Esas son buenas noticias… ¿Viste el cuerpo de Ashiba afuera? -Ben frunció el labio.

-Creo que se ha partido el trasero por la Primera Orden -Sonrió Mayba- Por cierto, esta nave, está bajo las órdenes de la Rebelión.

Ben sonrió. Se acercó a Rey y la besó en la frente.

-Somos libres cariño -Acarició el pelo de Rey, que parecía dormida- ¿Rey? ¿Rey?

Rose tomó a la niña y Mayba al niño. Ben les ordenó salir desesperado, Rey no despertaba. Se quitó el brazalete y cerró sus ojos y posó sus manos sobre ella. Estaba sufriendo un derrame, producto de que no fue completamente atendida durante el parto.

Concentró toda la Fuerza en sus manos y buscó mentalmente la forma de detener la hemorragia. La salvaría, tenía que hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a perder a la mujer que amaba.

No me odien por dejarlo hasta aquí... bueno si, es deliverado para que continuen leyendo muajajaja...


	43. Sanar

_**No quiero que termine, aunque ya había acabado de escribir el final y lo he repasado hasta el cansancio, quitando y agregando cosas. No sé si les agrade, pero al menos yo he quedado casi conforme. Conté la historia que quería, cometí errores de edición y de gramática. Pero lo logré, 44 capítulos, final dividido en 3, recuperé elementos de las leyendas y leí, repasé y busqué donde encajar personajes, situaciones y frases que me revolotearon en la cabeza. Fue un mes aproximado en que estuve inmersa en darle vida a mi visión de esto. Agradezco infinitamente a quienes leyeron, dejaron comentarios, votaron, dieron kudos o agregaron a favoritos (Lo subí a 3 plataformas, no me pidan editar) Gracias infinitas, hacen que la vida de una ficker aficionada sea mejor.**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas 3**_

Todos contemplaban desde la puerta nerviosos a Ben que estaba en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Mayba podía sentir el flujo de la fuerza a través de las manos del hombre y el cuerpo de Rey. Los bebés parecían entender y guardaban silencio chupándose los dedos, dejando que solo el susurro de Ben Solo fuera escuchado; aunque afuera en el espacio, la batalla continuaba.

-Soy uno con la Fuerza y la Fuerza está conmigo… Soy uno con la Fuerza y la Fuerza está conmigo… -Repetía una y otra vez musitando, mientras curaba poco a poco a Rey.

Los demás no entendían que sucedía, Rose preocupada quiso correr a buscar a un droide, pero Finn la detuvo.

-Él sabe lo que hace, no la dejará morir -Le aseguró con firmeza.

Los minutos se hacían eternos mientras Ben continuaba con su mantra, trabajando con su mente a través de la Fuerza en el cuerpo de Rey.

Finalmente ella abrió sus ojos y miró a su esposo que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sintió como su cuerpo se fue liberando y la presión en su bajo vientre desaparecía. Estaba a salvo, gracias a la Fuerza que había fluido a través de Ben.

-Cariño, creo que estoy bien -Susurró ella tomando su brazo.

Abrió los ojos y la contempló. Su cara había vuelto a tener color y su sonrisa brillaba nuevamente para él. Sintió verdadero alivio al verla así de nuevo.

Rey levantó la mano y asió a Ben de la camiseta, obligándolo a besarla. Este respondió el beso con ansias, los que observaban suspiraron aliviados y también incomodos al ver aquel beso tan pasional.

Cuando vieron que se separaron, se acercaron con los niños en brazos.

-Ben, quiero irme a casa -Pidió Rey.

-Lo que usted desee señora Solo -Respondió acariciando su mejilla.

Sacó entonces de su cuello un colgante con un anillo y tiró de el cortándolo. Puso el anillo en el dedo de Rey y besó su mano.

-Es el anillo de tu madre -Dijo contemplándolo.

-Ahora es tuyo y algún día será de nuestra hija -Ben sonreía.

Rey sonrió también, a pesar de la experiencia recientemente vivida, se sentía aliviada y feliz. Ahora tenía todo lo que deseó siempre: Una familia.

Ben arrastraba la camilla de Rey, seguido por Finn, Mayba y Rose con los gemelos rumbo al hangar de la nave. Poe y Kaydel los esperaban en la nave de Ben, esa en la que habían llegado a Coruscant. Deseaban llevar a Rey a una de las naves de la Rebelión, para que un verdadero médico la atendiera y pudieran, además, salir de la nave de Hux.

La acomodaron en un camarote, junto a Ben y los gemelos. Los pequeños comenzaron a llorar, Rey un poco repuesta los tomó, instintivamente descubrió sus pechos y pidió a Ben que le ayudara a acomodarlos. Tenía uno en cada pecho, le pareció algo incomodo y doloroso, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, se acostumbraba.

-Creo que los envidio en este momento -Ben se sentó a su lado.

-Por favor Ben, ya no estamos a solas -Respondió sonrojada.

-No me refiero a eso… Ahora ellos te tendrán solo para ellos y yo… -Guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó girando la derecha adonde estaba Ben- Respóndeme, te noto nervioso.

-Ahora que la guerra termina, probablemente me juzguen y tendré que alejarme de ustedes tres.

Rey se calló. Ben tenía razón. No sería fácil guardar silencio con respecto a él y menos con respecto a ella, la ultima jedi. No les sería fácil huir con dos recién nacidos sin ponerlos en riesgo. Leia podría abogar por él, esa era su esperanza, pero ni siquiera sabían si estuvo en combate. No habían tenido ni siquiera tiempo de preguntar por ella y ahora estaban preocupados de sus hijos.

Guardaron silencio el resto del viaje, Ben abrazaba a su mujer y contemplaba a sus pequeños. Pronto llegarían a Coruscant, lo de la nave se había abortado, por razones de seguridad. El combate seguía en algunos planetas, pero la ciudad estaba bajo el mando de la Rebelión y sus aliados y estarían cómodos mientras se veía lo que seguía a continuación con respecto a sus vidas.

Cuando desembarcaron, se podía contemplar el humo saliendo del Palacio y otros edificios cercanos. Habían decidido llegar a la casa de Ben, donde estarían esperándolos la servidumbre y los droides médicos. Además de haber quedado todo preparado para la llegada de los niños, incluyendo las cunas que Rey arregló antes de irse a Palacio.

En el hangar los esperaba Solana y un droide médico. Descendieron Rose y Mayba cargando a los chicos. Ben bajó a Rey en brazos y la recostó con cuidado en la camilla con la que los esperaban abajo.

Llegaron al Penthouse, el sector no había sido atacado, siempre se realizó el bombardeo a Palacio y las bases de la Nueva Orden que estaban alejadas de este sector. Se había hecho el cálculo para que las bajas civiles fueran las mínimas. Mientras Rey era examinada en la oficina de Ben, este acostaba a los pequeños en sus cunas, Finn y Rose se habían ido, dejando a los padres recientes, con Mayba y Solana.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea de nosotros? -Preguntó la morena a Ben mientras observaba a Mallie- ¿Crees que nos maten?

-No lo sé -Respondió sincero.

El solo hecho de haber sido Kylo Ren, seguidor de Snoke, asesino de Jedis y haber tomado el título de Líder Supremo le daban por derecho propio la condena máxima. Su madre había tenido poder e influencias en el pasado, todo perdido luego del atentado servilleta, el reconocimiento de la paternidad de Darth Vader y en su lucha por la Rebelión, ahora no sabía que esperar.

La puerta se abrió y el droide entró seguido de Rey, que llevaba ropas limpias y lucia menos pálida. Ella prácticamente corrió a ver a sus hijos.

Un instante después, sin previo aviso, Leia Organa, seguida por Kaydel, Poe y Lando entraron al lugar.

-Deberían vigilar esta puerta, puede entrar cualquiera, recuerden que mis nietos están aquí -Dijo la general al entrar.

Rey se le abalanzó a la general y la abrazó. Leia miró a Ben mientras sostenía a Rey. Su hijo lucía sucio, ojeroso y aun traía la barba descuidada. Se separó de Rey sonriéndole y se acercó a Ben.

-Tú deberías asearte antes de tocar a mis nietos y, sobre todo, córtate esa barba -Le habló mirándolo hacía arriba con las manos en jarra.

Ben la miró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. La observó un momento, se acercó a ella abrazándola y la levantó en sus brazos. Leia pataleo un poco, pero se quedó en los brazos de su hijo con una sonrisa de alegría absoluta.

-Madre, estás bien -Ben la dejó en el suelo- Ven a conocer a tus nietos.

Leia se acercó a las cunas que estaban una al lado de la otra y se quedó contemplándolos. Los pequeños abrieron sus ojos y la miraron. Ella tocó las manos de Mallie y Jain con las suyas propias. Parecían transmitirle alegría y esperanza.

Ben abrazó a su viejo tío Lando y le agradeció por todo, le presentó a Rey como su esposa y ella también agradeció por todo el esfuerzo abrazándolo.

Poe se acercó a Ben, mientras Rey saludaba a Kaydel y la acercaba junto a Lando a ver a los recién nacidos.

-Así que ahora eres parte de la Resistencia -Habló Poe.

-No lo creo, pero lo estoy pensando -Respondió.

-Serías un buen aporte -Poe le estiró la mano.

Ben titubeó un momento, con lentitud levantó la suya y se la estrechó. Era la forma de hacer las paces y confirmar que estaban del mismo lado.

-Gracias, ellos no estarían aquí si no fuera por ustedes dos -Dijo Ben mirando a Kaydel, refiriéndose a sus pequeños y a Rey- Realmente les debo una.

-Ella es importante para todos nosotros -Dijo Poe, Ben frunció el ceño y Kaydel torció el gesto- No, no me refiero a eso. Ella es nuestra jedi, el pegamento que nos unió a todos.

Ben asintió. Miró a su mujer. Sin duda la Fuerza jamás lo había preparado para algo así. Al fin era feliz y se sentía completo, al fin había encontrado el equilibrio en la existencia. Rey era su felicidad, su destino, su redención. Y él estaba deseoso de aceptar cualquier cosa que le viniera por delante, siempre y cuando estuviera con ella.

Aquella noche, cuando los bebés dormían, incluyendo a una agotada Rey, Ben se daba vueltas en la cama. Estaba algo intranquilo. Se levantó al baño, se miró al espejo. Surcó con su dedo la cicatriz que Rey le había dado en la pelea en el bosque nevado, era visible, pero estaba atenuada. Se tocó la barbilla y se molestó con la barba. Sacó la maquina de afeitar y se la quitó. Miró su cabello, estaba largo y descuidado, nunca lo había tenido así. Pensó por un momento en cortarlo de raíz, pero una presencia familiar le llamó la atención.

Salió apresurado del baño y los vio, su tío Luke y su abuelo Anakin contemplaban a los gemelos. Se acercó en silencio a ellos y miró si los pequeños habían despertado.

-Nunca tuve la posibilidad de ver a tu madre y a tu tío de bebés, pero creo que deben haber sido igual de adorables.

-Jain es igual a Ben, menos llorón -Luke sonrió mirando a su sobrino.

-También habrías llorado de tener a Snoke todo el día en tu cabeza -Susurró- No es hora de que se aparezcan, podrían haber venido de día, no cuando mi mujer y los niños duermen.

Los fantasmas se miraron cómplices y se rieron.

-Solo los usuarios de la Fuerza pueden vernos.

-Y resulta que aquí hay cuatro usuarios de la Fuerza -Ben se cruzó de brazos- Supongo que tienen algo que decirme a solas que se aparecen a esta hora.

-Si Ben, tenemos -Anakin miró a Luke- Dilo hijo.

-Quiero tu perdón -Su tío le miró con pasividad- Intenté matarte, aunque solo por un instante -Reconoció con media mueca.

-Ya te perdoné Luke. Como sé que tú lo hicis…

Ben se detuvo, miró a su tío, a su abuelo y a los pequeños, su mente divagó buscando sentido a esa visita de madrugada, recordó cuando su tío apareció en su cabaña y lo vio con el sable de luz encendido.

\- ¿Creen que la historia se repita?

-Nadie sabe el futuro, pero creemos que estás mucho mejor preparado que nosotros para ser padre y criar bien a estos chicos -Anakin le puso una mano en el hombro- Esperamos que cuando llegue el momento, les enseñes los caminos de la fuerza, pero sin toda la parafernalia de los jedi o de los Sith.

-Tus hijos son poderosos, pero no son los únicos. En muchos planetas hay chicos sensibles naciendo, alguien tiene que guiarlos…

-No quiero esa responsabilidad -Ben miró con molestia a su abuelo- No formaré una nueva orden jedi.

-Entonces Rey tendrá que hacerlo -Luke miró a la mujer dormida- Ella tiene el potencial, pero sabemos que podría acarrearles problemas como pareja si uno decide hacerlo y el otro no lo apoya.

-Está en sus destinos -Anakin le miró fijo- Pueden hacerlo todo diferente esta vez, hacer las cosas bien.

Ben observó a ambos, luego a Rey y se quedó mirando a Mallie que se chupaba un dedo. Lamentablemente para él, los viejos tenían razón. Él y Rey eran los últimos usuarios con algo de entrenamiento formal, sus hijos debían ser guiados para no corromperse y sufrir como él. Miró nuevamente a su mujer y pensó en que una de las muchas razones por las cuales sus padres la habían vendido, aparte del alcohol, era porque no sabían lidiar con sus poderes en la Fuerza.

\- ¿Cuándo? -Suspiró rendido.

-A los cinco años es una buena edad para comenzar el entrenamiento formal -Recomendó Anakin, mas docto en las artes Jedi de la desaparecida Nueva República- Sus poderes serán notorios en unos cuantos meses, antes de caminar incluso.

-Lo haré, pero no le mencionen nada a Rey hasta que llegue ese día y se lo proponga -Miró con furia a ambos- Soy capaz de pasarme al lado oscuro y hacer pactos con las brujas de Dathomir para hacerlos desaparecer de una vez y para siempre.

-Te creo muchacho -Luke levantó las manos.

-Ahora váyanse, necesito dormir y creo que… -Sus ultimas palabras fueron interrumpidas por el doble llanto- Lo sabía…

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero no podemos ser niñeros -Anakin rio, miró como Ben levantaba a Mallie y agregó- Ella se parece a tu abuela Padmé.

-No, se parece a Leia -Luke le discutió.

-Es lo mismo, Leia se parece a su madre… Debí darme cuenta de eso cuando la vi la primera vez…

-Oh viejo, no tengamos de nuevo esta conversación -Advirtió Luke.

-Podrían irse de una vez -Ben se veía cada vez más molesto.

La luz se encendió y él se giró, Rey estaba sentándose en la cama con cara somnolienta. Ben miró a su lado, los fantasmas se habían ido y ellos estaban con dos bebés llorando. Ben alzó la vista mirando al techo y pensó.

-Ben, dame a los niños, tienen hambre.

Él obedeció, pasándole primero a la pequeña y luego devolviéndose a buscar a Jain. El hedor invadió sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Cuántas veces al día hará esto? -Colocó al pequeño sobre la cama y dio vuelta la cara para ver que Leia entraba en bata.

-Yo te enseñaré a mudarlo.

La general tomó gentilmente a su nieto y comenzó a asearlo mientras Ben observaba y aprendía cada paso que ella daba.

-Mi pequeño Jain, eres el niño mas bonito que he visto en la vida -Ben hizo una mueca- Después de tu padre por supuesto… -Miró a su hijo de reojo con una sonrisa- ¿Te despertaron esos viejos feos?

\- ¿Qué viejos? -Preguntó Rey meciendo a Mallie.

Ben miró reprobatoriamente a su madre, pero a esta poco le importaba lo que su hijo pensara.

-Mi padre y mi hermano vinieron a conocerlos.

Ben frunció el ceño mientras recibía a Jain limpio y listo para comer. Se acercó a Rey y la ayudó a colocárselo en el pecho que le quedaba libre y se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mallie.

-Lo que dijo mamá -Ben se alzó de hombros y se apoyó en el costado de Rey.

Leia y Rey se miraron, si él no deseaba contarles que le habían dicho los fantasmas, su razón tendría. Aunque cada una tenía sus métodos para sacarle la información en algún momento. Ahora debían preocuparse de lo que tenían por delante y que si era de vida o muerte.


	44. Visión

Pasaron unos meses para que la guerra terminara al fin. Aún quedaban células de la Primera Orden que se resistían a morir, pero que la nueva alianza planetaria se estaba encargando de exterminar. Leia sentía que vivía nuevamente los años posteriores a la caída del Imperio y no estaba dispuesta a cometer los mismos errores que se cometieron aquella vez.

El nuevo Senado, con los representantes de todos los planetas de la galaxia, se habían encargado de juzgar. No se quisieron dar penas de muerte, pero si castigos muy duros para la gran mayoría de los responsables y para sus aliados. No querían convertirse en algo similar, aplicando muerte y destrucción.

La democracia se estaba restableciendo en los planetas mas castigados por el yugo de Snoke y la Primera Orden. Ben también fue juzgado por crímenes cometidos durante su alianza con la Orden, era demasiado conocido para pasar por alto su historial. Sin embargo, se consideraron como atenuantes para su condena, la ayuda prestada para desbaratar al nuevo Imperio y su unión con la última Jedi.

Su pena, no podría ejercer nunca un cargo, ni político, ni militar en ningún rincón de la galaxia. Se consideró el destierro como parte del castigo, pero la férrea defensa presentada por Leia Organa, evitó que se llevara a cabo.

Leia les dijo a todos, que de cierta forma le debían la vida de su hijo, porque ninguno de los Senadores le habían creído cuando ella les advirtió sobre la amenaza del creciente grupo de seguidores y fanáticos del Imperio. Nadie pudo negarlo, estaban avergonzados de no haber creído y de no haber prestado ayuda cuando ella lo solicitó en Crait.

Sabían que ella había sido la clave en la derrota de la Primera Orden y que luchó contra ellos, sabiendo que su único hijo estaba con ellos. Mencionaron palabras de admiración ante su fortaleza y su lucha. La volvieron a proponer como Canciller y ella volvió a negarse e indicó que ese título solo llevaba perversión y ambición. Logró que se aboliera el titulo por ley, para siempre.

Los juicios duraron un par de meses y Ben se presentó estoicamente a cada uno de ellos, ya fuera siendo el acusado o como el apoyo de Mayba. Hubo cierta idea que se agradeció no prosperara, que era juzgar a Rey por traición al unirse a Kylo Ren siendo este líder supremo.

Ben estuvo dispuesto a inmolarse incluso diciendo que él la había obligado con sus poderes del lado oscuro, pero Leia lo detuvo y argumentó que, gracias a ese amor era que su hijo había regresado, dándoles todas las armas para ganar la guerra y que, si había alguna traición, esta era a la Orden y no a la democracia. Ningún político que se preciara iba a castigar a una mujer con dos recién nacidos, así que la idea se desecho y nunca se volvió a hablar de eso.

Mayba fue perdonada, debido a que su defensa se basó en que su trabajo era estar infiltrada en la Nueva Orden por mandato de la Resistencia y como era descendiente de un sobreviviente de Alderaan, se creyó la lealtad a su antigua Princesa. Se casó con Solana y vivieron recorriendo planetas como cazarrecompensas. Cazando principalmente, antiguos aliados de la Orden.

Kaydel y Poe se casaron y tuvieron enseguida una niña que llamaron Shara. Concebida durante su estancia en la luna de Ruusan.

Chewbacca siguió viviendo en su planeta con su esposa. Ayudaba al Gobernante a restaurar el planeta y buscaba a descendientes wookies para traerlos a casa.

Finn y Rose se casaron y se dedicaron a la Nueva Democracia, nombre dado al acuerdo galáctico de paz, poniendo su principal empeño en reeducar a los adolescentes de las academias de la Orden. Darles la oportunidad a los chicos de reestablecerse con sus familias y de revertir el lavado de cerebro que les hacían para ser stormtroopers.

Cuando los niños cumplieron un año, luego de los juicios y toda su parafernalia, Ben y Rey se fueron a vivir a Sesid. En una pequeña casa de tres habitaciones, ubicada cerca de la playa y el bosque. Él la había comprado como regalo para Rey durante el primer viaje que hicieron allí, con los créditos que ganó en la partida de sabacc. Cuando ella se enteró, sonrió y lloró de emoción abrazándolo y besándolo como loca.

Los pequeños tendrían una vida tranquila, alejados de la vida pública. Siempre cerca de sus padres, pero visitados por su abuela y los amigos de la familia. Ya habían tenido que protegerlos durante los juicios, cuando los encargados de la prensa los seguían noche y día para tener la exclusiva. Leia tuvo que usar sus influencias para mantenerlos alejados.

Lando fue nombrado Almirante de las fuerzas armadas galácticas y se preocupó de cada una de las batallas con los despojos de la Primera Orden. Hizo su trabajo, tal como creyó que el Almirante Gial Ackbar lo hubiese hecho.

Una mañana aparecieron Kaydel, Poe, BB8 y la pequeña Shara de un año y pocos meses, en casa de los Solo. Llegaban con la intención de salir con los gemelos a la playa. Estos se entusiasmaron inmediatamente al ver al droide esférico.

El pequeño Jain era el más feliz, porque adoraba a la pequeña Shara Dameron, hasta le dijo a su papá que se casaría con ella algún día. Ben no estaba contento con eso, menos sabiendo que su hijo veía a veces destellos del futuro y todo con dos años de edad.

Cuando todos salieron, Rey y él se quedaron solos en casa. Ben la miró con lujuria.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando Ben Solo? -Preguntó tratando de sonar molesta cuando le vio acercase peligrosamente.

-Sé que sabes -Sonrió tomándola de la cintura- Sé que les pediste esto.

Rey sonrió coqueta, agarró a su esposo de la barbilla y lo besó. Él la tomó en brazos, igual que la primera vez y se la llevó al cuarto. Con dos chicos en casa, era poco el tiempo que podían dedicarse a ellos mismos. Aunque eso no impedía que se conectaran a través de sus sueños y disfrutaran de sus fantasías inconscientes.

La recostó en la cama y le dijo que esperara un momento, rebuscó en un morral que había dejado Poe y sacó el sable anaranjado de Rey. Ella le miró sorprendida cuando él se lo acercó.

-De… ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Lo dimos por perdido después del ataque a Palacio.

-Efectivamente, se perdió después que salimos de allí -Rey lo contemplaba, estaba tal cual lo había dejado- Con Poe buscamos a tipos que vendieran artefactos jedi o restos de la Primera Orden, estuvimos bastante tiempo en eso.

-Poe nunca me dijo nada -Rey observaba con curiosidad a su esposo.

-No tenía por qué. Era algo entre él y yo…

-Así que ahora son amigos.

-No exactamente… Podríamos llamarlo, una relación civilizada -Rey le miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Pregunta cariño.

-Cuando te enfrentaste a Hux y te dijo que al fin reconocías que mataste a Snoke ¿A qué se refería?

Ben se tensó, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Bueno, él vio las imágenes donde peleábamos con los guardias, la parte donde Snoke fue partido, no daba a entender quien fue… Él siempre pensó que tu manipulaste el sable… Que solo me uní a ti después de ver a Snoke muerto -Ben agachó la cabeza- Aun así, ya era un traidor a sus ojos -Levantó la cara mirándola fijo- Fui un traidor desde el momento en que te vi y no pude evitar que te metieras en mi mente y corazón.

-Ben… -Rey le miró con dulzura y su mirada se cristalizó por la emoción- A pesar del odio que creí tenerte y lo mucho que luché por no sentirme atraída por ti… Fallé estrepitosamente… Me enamoré del monstruo…

-Te amo Rey… -La interrumpió invadiendo su espacio y poniendo su frente junto a la de ella

-También te amo Ben…

Él la tomó del rostro y la besó con dulzura y desesperación, ella dejó caer el sable por tocarle, quitándole la túnica en el proceso. Ben la fue recostando con suavidad, mientras repartía besos y toques por toda la piel que iba descubriendo. Ya habría tiempo de conversar, ahora era el tiempo de demostrarse el amor de una forma carnal.

Un par de semanas después de la visita de Poe y Kaydel, Rey comenzó a sospechar que estaba embarazada nuevamente, esta vez había sido de la manera tradicional.

Se sentó con Ben en el patio, mirando a los pequeños correr por todos lados. Rey estaba mareada y con algo de nauseas. Sopesaba la forma de decirle a su esposo las buenas nuevas.

-Ben… Tengo algo que decirte -Dijo al aire, sin dejar de contemplar a los pequeños.

Él sonrió y miró a su mujer, estaba hermosa y radiante.

-Será una niña -Besó su frente y le acarició el cabello.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó sorprendida.

-Los niños me lo dijeron ayer -Ben levantó los hombros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Sus poderes en la Fuerza están creciendo día a día. ¿Sabes que se comunican telepáticamente?

\- ¿Qué? -Los miró boquiabierta.

-Por el creador cariño, creo que no pones la suficiente atención a los mocosos.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si los estamos criando juntos -Respondió molesta.

-Creo que te distraigo mucho -Sonrió mirándola de reojo.

-Ni que fueras la ultima gota de agua en el desierto Ben Solo -Hizo una mueca y fingió molestia.

-Lo soy para ti, chatarrera -Se burló Ben.

Rey le dio un codazo suave y se rio.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me mostraron una visión cuando estaban en tu vientre? -Preguntó Ben muy cerca de su oído, produciendo escalofríos en la piel de Rey.

-Si… creo que lo recuerdo…

-Pues me mostraron esto -Ben abrió los brazos girando sus manos.

\- ¿Esto qué? -Rey miró a todos lados.

-Esta vida, la tranquilidad de estar juntos… Criándolos en paz, viéndolos crecer…

Se levantó y Rey tras él le imitó mientras tocaba su vientre. Ben se puso a correr tras los chicos que corrían, saltaban y gritaban riéndose.

-Viene la abuela -Grito Mallie, sacando a Rey de su ensoñación.

Rey miró a todos lados, pero no vio ninguna nave cercana. Se preguntó si era la imaginación de la pequeña.

-Cariño, mi madre viene -Dijo Ben tomando a cada niño bajo un brazo mientras chillaban y reían- Vamos a ponernos decentes antes de que llegue.

-Creo que mis sentidos se están estropeando -Bufó Rey molesta.

-En realidad, los tres tenemos una conexión distinta con mi madre, que tú no tienes -Ben sacó la lengua.

-Oh, espera a que llegue Leia y te invadiré con visiones mentales provocativas, Ben Solo -Dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ben soltó a los chicos en la puerta de la casa y estos corrieron al baño gritando y saltando. Se acercó a su mujer y la besó levantándola del suelo.

-Esperaré eso, como esperaba soñar contigo cada noche desde que te conocí -Respondió liberándola de su abrazo.

-Espera… tú…

-Si cariño, los mismos sueños… ¿Recuerdas la sala de interrogaciones? -Preguntó alzando la ceja y agregó antes que ella respondiera- No sabía que te iban los juegos de rol preciosa.

\- ¡Ben Solo! -Respondió sonrojada- No puedo creer que…

-…Tenemos los mismos sueños… Como si la conexión a través de la fuerza no fuera suficiente…

Rey le abrazó y le besó. Ahora tenía su respuesta, eran almas gemelas. Su conexión iba mas allá de cualquier cosa, incluso mas allá de la Fuerza. Rey recordó su propia visión. La que tuvo cuando tocó a Ben por primera vez a través de su conexión. Había sido de ellos fundando una nueva academia Jedi, con muchos niños sensibles a la Fuerza.

Recordó entonces tres niños en particular, una castaña, un chico de pelo negro y una pequeña un poco menor, con el cabello oscuro y ojos castaños, muy parecida a Leia. Sonrió. No había detectado todos esos detalles, ahora que los consideraba, prefirió callar y guardarlo para sí misma.

-Niños, la abuela está llegando -Ben dejó a su mujer con suavidad en el suelo.

Al fin se oía la nave aterrizando sobre el inmenso patio trasero, que en realidad era un claro donde además cultivaban hortalizas y criaban animales. Rey sonrió. Su vida al fin estaba completa y con respecto a su visión, esperaría por ese día, porque el futuro en constante movimiento siempre está.

 **Fin**


End file.
